Verão da paixão eterna
by Sion Neblina
Summary: U.A. "Seras tu o amor Que Veio me libertar da Prisão da culpa e do medo? Viveremos esse amor até que a neve Cubra a Cálida areia da praia ..." Hyoga e Shun / Camus e Milo Yaoi.
1. L'arrivée

**Verão da paixão eterna**

Fanfiction de Sion Neblina

Romance – Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, os personagens aqui citados pertencem a Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation, texto sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão dos fãs.

**Atenção:** _Esse texto mostra romance homoerótico, podendo contar cenas de sexo e é recomendado para maiores de 18 anos_

_N/A: Essa história não tem nenhum respaldo médico, tudo narrado aqui não passa de fantasia da mente perturbada da autora._

**L'arrivée**

**I Capítulo**

Shun observava o caminho arborizado que levava ao endereço escrito apressadamente no papel. Conferiu novamente e sorriu, com certeza era uma mansão. Não havia _casinhas_ escondidas naquele bosque, só as casas mais sofisticadas de _Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur _localidade de alto padrao do sul da França.

O jovem japones ficava cada vez mais intimidado com todo aquele luxo. Lembrava-se do que o grego falou: trabalharia para uma das mais ricas e aristocratica família francesa, e estaria definitivamente fora do Japão e toda a triste história deixada no oriente; incrivel como um encontro poderia transformar a vida de uma pessoa...

Suspirou; não queria pensar naquela história, queria pensar apenas na nova chance que teria do outro lado do mundo. Chance de trabalhar e ajudar mais uma pessoa, afinal, ajudar pessoas sempre foi o seu ideal de vida; desde muito cedo, cedo mesmo... Suspirou, afinal, como dizia seu irmão: ele "_mal saira das fraldas..."_

Sorriu ao se lembrar de Ikki. Não sabia o que faria se não fosse pela força que ele lhe dera. A única pessoa que verdadeiramente acreditara nele, bem, isso antes de conhecer aquele loiro cativante, em sua recente viagem pela europa; viagem para esquecer, esquecer seus próprios medos, desesperanças e a decepção.

Sentia-se exausto, uma longa viagem do Japão com três escalas e depois, mais duas horas até chegar em Nice e de lá um trem para Mônaco. Agora estava a mais de trinta minutos dentro de um táxi que o levaria para o seu destino final, se tivesse sorte...

O carro finalmente parou em frente a uma imensa casa em tom pastel com detalhes em tijolos vermelhos e imensas portas e janelas.

Sua arquitetura se parecia com a de um castelo romano, incrustrado num imenso bosque de árvores altas. Porém, era cheia de toques de modernidade, como as janelas com vidraças fumês e a piscina com designer moderno.

- _Vous pouvez attendre ici, s'il vous plaît?_– Shun pediu que o taxista o esperasse, utilizando o seu parco francês.

Caminhou até a entrada da casa, já que era um longo caminho gramado sem portão.

A campainha tocou por duas vezes, antes da porta de uma rica e sofisticada madeira se abrir. Seus olhos verdes se fixaram no belo loiro de pele bronzeada que apareceu a sua frente. Ele vestia uma calça branca que se moldava divinamente nas pernas longas e musculosas, e uma camisa pólo verde de uma grife famosa, que também evidenciava os músculos trabalhados, provavelmente, por horas numa academia.

O loiro sorriu e se virou para dentro da mansão, fazendo seus longos e cacheados cabelos dançarem com o gesto.

- Camus, ele chegou! - falou e se voltou para o rapaz parado à porta, com um lindo sorriso – Pensei que se atrasaria, afinal é longe do Japão até aqui!

Shun sorriu também e foi convidado a entrar.

- É, mas sou muito pontual e calculo o tempo antes de fazer qualquer viagem...

- Eu me chamo Milo! – cumprimentou piscando.

- Shun, Shun Amamiya, foi você quem me chamou, estou certo?

- Sim, mas você conversará com o Camus... – explicou o loiro e caminhou para o imenso e refinado bar de madeira – Bebe alguma coisa?

- Água, por favor... – disse Shun, enquanto Milo abria um frigobar inox e retirava uma garrafa de água mineral.

Ele ficou examinando o ambiente; o luxo da mansão era evidente, porém, discreto, nada ostensivo, básico e elegante. As portas e detalhes em madeira vermelha nobre, a iluminação suave e os móveis claros e confortáveis que decorava a imensa sala de estar transmitiam masculinidade e força. Logo percebeu que faltava um toque feminino na casa, e se lembrou da informação recebida de que a mãe do paciente era falecida.

Ficou observando cada detalhe; os diversos quadros e esculturas, as taças de cristal penduradas no bar, as bebidas caras. Tudo isso, não deixavam dúvidas sobre o dono da casa: alguém discreto, sofisticado e de bom gosto.

Outro homem chegou à sala. Seu rosto era austero e frio e não jovial como o do loiro, embora sua aparência física demonstrasse que deveriam ter basicamente a mesma idade, algo entre vinte e oito a trinta anos. Seus cabelos também eram longos, pouco abaixo dos ombros e vermelhos e lisos, impecavelmente penteados no corte meio repicado que jogava uma bela franja sobre a testa clara.

Ele possuía olhos azuis, mas não eram calorosos como os de Milo, ao contrário, os seus pareciam deitar gelo em tudo que mirava. Vestia um terno formal e elegante, _Armani_ com certeza, e o perfume másculo que Shun sentiu quando ele se aproximou, não deixava dúvida de que pertencia à mesma grife.

- Olá... – ele cumprimentou, e Shun se ergueu e apertou-lhe a mão – Eu sou o Camus e achei por seu currículo que fosse mais velho.

Shun engoliu em seco, a voz dele não se alterou e nem foi hostil, contudo, percebeu que sua idade constituía um problema para o homem a sua frente.

- Tenho vinte e dois anos e como informa o meu currículo, sou graduado em psicologia...

- Camus, por favor... – pediu Milo, nervoso, entregando o copo d'água a Shun – Já conhecemos o currículo dele.

O ruivo não se alterou, continuou olhando o terapeuta, com seus impenetráveis olhos azuis. Seu rosto assemelhava-se ao de uma estátua, sem nenhuma expressão.

- O senhor veio começar imediatamente, senhor Shun? – perguntou, e o jovem oriental se controlou para não sorrir. Não queria que parecesse que estava desesperado pelo emprego, embora estivesse.

- Sim, como o combinado, até o final do verão. Caso não tenhamos êxito, recomendarei outra terapia... – respondeu friamente, e o ruivo assentiu com a cabeça, erguendo-se do sofá e se afastando em direção ao bar. Encheu um copo com uísque e voltou a se sentar de frente ao psicólogo.

- Doutor Amamiya...

- Pode me chamar de Shun, por favor... – interrompeu.

- Certo, Shun... – Camus concordou, mas o terapeuta percebeu que aquilo o desagradava – Como Milo já lhe deixou a par, é um caso complicado e já tentamos muitas terapias.

- Não é um problema clínico e sim psicológico... – falou o loiro sentando-se ao lado do companheiro e lançando um olhar de advertência ao japonês.

- Estou a par disso, foi um choque emocional, não foi isso?

- Sim, um acidente de carro onde ele perdeu a namorada e o pai... – continuou Milo – Foi algo muito traumático...

O rapaz assentiu com a cabeça, estava preparado para aquele desafio, mas no fundo sentia medo. Era pouco experiente e sabia que, muitas vezes, um bloqueio psicológico se mostrava mais difícil de ser quebrado que barreiras físicas.

- Bem, já contratamos todos os terapeutas e fizemos todos os tratamentos possíveis e não tivemos nenhum progresso... – o ruivo voltou a falar – Até que o Milo leu algo a seu respeito.

O loiro exibiu novamente seu lindo sorriso.

- Eu li algo sobre a sua terapia numa revista e achei que poderia nos ajudar... – disse ele – o titulo era... "_A arte milenar de um jovem terapeuta_".

- Hã? Ah, claro...! – sorriu Shun sem jeito, e seus olhos pousaram novamente no ruivo. A impressão que tinha era que o tal Camus não simpatizara nem um pouco com dele.

Resolveu ser o mais profissional possível, pois parecia que o francês o considerava um charlatão e não um psicólogo, e isso, ele não admitiria. Embora, talvez ele estivesse certo, em parte... Não! Trabalhara muito duro a vida inteira e não tolerava que duvidassem do seu potencial profissional, apesar de sua vida inteira constituir vinte e dois anos apenas...

A verdade era que Shun era um prodígio que ingressara na faculdade aos quinze anos e que se graduara com máximo louvor aos vinte. Seus métodos diferentes fizeram com que a comunidade médica japonesa lhe prestasse atenção mesmo quando só era um estagiário, porém, sua escalada de sucesso foi interrompida por um problema... Entretanto, era um homem que gostava de desafios, esse era o motivo também para ter aceitado viajar para o outro lado do mundo. Saber que vários e renomados terapeutas não tiveram sucesso naquele caso e acabaram desistindo do rapaz, o motivava; fazia que desejasse ter êxito.

Shun pegou uma prancheta, e colocou seus óculos de grau.

- Qual a idade dele, agora? – perguntou lendo a pouca informação que possuía, afinal, tudo acontecera rápido demais.

- Vinte e três. – Camus respondeu.

- E quando aconteceu o acidente?

- Há cinco anos... – respondeu o ruivo, e o jovem psicólogo ergue os olhos para ele.

- Muito tempo. Nenhuma reação? – Shun tirou os óculos – Nenhuma melhora nesse tempo?

- Nenhuma... – respondeu o aquariano.

- Vocês são parentes? – continuou com o interrogatório. Era aborrecido, mas necessário, precisava saber tudo sobre o paciente.

- Irmão, ou melhor, meio irmão... – explicou o ruivo – Nosso pai também estava no carro, e a mãe dele já era falecida, antes do acidente.

Shun balançou a cabeça e anotou as informações.

- Será possível ajudá-lo, Shun? – Milo perguntou. Aquele rapaz era sua última esperança.

- Não posso enganá-los, a situação é desanimadora, mas não posso dar nenhum veredicto sem ver o paciente.

- Mas, você considera possível? – dessa vez a voz do ruivo demonstrou algo mais que a frieza mostrada até então, porém, sua expressão continuou a mesma.

- Em psicologia qualquer coisa é possível, senhor Camus, mas nada pode ser garantido.

- Isso já é o suficiente por enquanto! – disse Milo se levantando do sofá – Posso mostrar seu quarto se desejar, e depois pegamos suas malas no carro, certo?

- Na verdade, há um táxi esperando por mim, lá fora...

- Pode deixar que eu pago o táxi e pego as malas. – disse Camus.

- Não é necessário, senhor, eu mesmo faço isso, obrigado. – discordou Shun e saiu, retornou minutos depois arrastando duas pesadas malas.

Milo pegou uma delas.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo, Shun, aqui nessa casa, temos um grande problema de falta de empregados! – disse lançando um olhar malicioso ao ruivo que subiu as escadas na frente dos dois sem nada dizer.

O terapeuta olhou para a imensa casa, imaginando como um lugar daqueles poderia parecer tão impecável, sem empregados.

- O Camus tem mania de privacidade! – continuou o loiro – Então, temos o mínimo possível de pessoas transitando nessa mansão. Uma cozinheira, uma arrumadeira, uma faxineira, um jardineiro, um motorista e nada de mordomo!

Milo explicava as perguntas mudas do jovem oriental, e ambos adentraram uma suíte decorada com requinte e bom gosto em _art décor. _Simples e sofisticada.

- Tentei deixar o mais confortável possível, espero que esteja ao seu gosto! – sorriu o grego – Precisando de alguma coisa, sou o mordomo oficial!

- Certo, e obrigado! – riu o japonês - Você também mora aqui?

- Não, mas passo a maior parte do tempo nessa casa. – Sou um namorado _chiclete_ mesmo, não nego! – piscou o grego, e Shun ruborizou percebendo a indiscrição da pergunta.

- Desculpe-me, não foi isso que...

- Ah, relaxa, estou brincando!

O mais jovem assentiu com a cabeça, e o loiro saiu do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si.

O jovem psicólogo se jogou na cama macia e rolou sobre ela. Estava muito cansado e imaginava o desafio que seria seus dias dali em diante. Contudo, não recuaria, devia aquele emprego que, por sinal, seria muito bem remunerado, a confiança de uma pessoa adorável, alguém que confiara em suas palavras mesmo sem conhecê-lo, e devia também ao irmão que pagara sua viagem. Ao contrário, estaria ainda no Japão, sendo infernizado pela imprensa.

Suspirou com amargura, às vezes, fazer o bem não era bom negócio e confiar nas pessoas não era com certeza. Pegou o celular e discou um número.

- _Alô, oi amor, deu tudo certo, consegui o emprego, a única coisa ruim será ficar longe de você e do Ikki, mas é por uma boa causa. Não, ainda não encontrei o paciente, acho que ele está na fisioterapia... é um caso difícil, mas sou otimista, tenho certeza que terei êxito! Eu também morrerei de saudades, tchau!_

Desligou o telefone e ficou lendo a ficha do paciente que lhe fora enviada por e-mail, quando ainda estava no Japão:

"_Alexei Hyoga Yukida Verseau, vinte e três anos, paralisia total desde os dezoito. Nenhuma doença física diagnosticada, nenhuma lesão cerebral diagnosticada. Possíveis motivos psicológicos..."_

_-" Muito bem, Alexei... – pensou Shun - Vamos investigar esses possíveis motivos psicológicos. Tenho cinco meses para livrá-lo dos seus fantasmas..."_

Suspirou e resolveu tomar um banho, descansar um pouco, estava exausto! Queria tirar um cochilo, antes que seu paciente chegasse.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais:** _Vamos para mais um U.A. acho que viciei; mas juro que estou trabalhando numa fic Canon também (cora). Prefiro escrever dentro do CANON, mas... tem me aparecido umas idéias e como sou uma escritora compulsiva escrevo, e como escrevo, tenho que postar._

_E Hyoga e Shun, hein? Acho que viciei neles também! Rsrsrsrs, _

_Ah, em falar nisso, o Hyoga nem apareceu nesse capítulo, perdoem, foi só uma introdução do que virá._

_Explicando minhas caminhadas pelo Universo alternativo; tem gente que acha que quem escreve U.A. é porque deseja review e numa história original ninguém deixa review. Bem, meu motivo não é esse, tenho muitas histórias originais não postadas, porque ainda não registrei os textos e temo plágio, com fanfiction não há plágio porque os personagens são conhecidos, tem nomes patenteados (ao menos não plágio sério, aquele que a pessoa ganha dindin com algo feito por outra). Esse é meu primeiro motivo, o segundo é que no caso de utilizar personagens já existentes, não precisamos nos aprofundar nas características psicológicas dos mesmos, o personagem vem pronto é só usar, em outras palavras, preguiça mesmo de criar um personagem! Então, entre plagiar a persona do Camus, Milo, Hyoga e Shun e dar outro nomes a eles, eu prefiro escrever com os próprios. _

_**Observação:**__ Beta ocupada! Perdoem qualquer erro e me informem que corrijo sem demora! _

_O título do cap está em francês e significa "A Chegada", nessa fic teremos muitas expressões em francês, porque sou uma romântica baka e achei que isso dará o clima que quero a fic. Caso encontre algum erro (meu curso de francês não passou do segundo mês e conto com a ajuda do Babel fish muitas vezes) é só me dizer que eu conserto também!_

_Agradeço de antemão todo o carinho deixado em forma de review e isso inclui críticas construtivas também!_

_Sion Neblina_


	2. Quand je t'ai vu

**Quand je t'ai vu**

**II Capítulo**

Milo desfazia o nó da gravata do namorado, agachado entre as suas pernas, pois Camus estava sentado na cama. Sua expressão era séria e preocupada.

- Eu gostei dele... – disse o louro grego – Apesar de jovem, parece uma pessoa bem confiante.

- Milo, já passamos pelas melhores clínicas, tentamos todas as terapias, todos os métodos e médicos e nada deu certo. Então, você me aparece com esse moleque e acha que conseguirá o que nenhum dos mais renomados médicos conseguiu?

- Sou otimista, acho que exatamente por ele ser jovem e entusiasmado, poderá conseguir os resultados que os outros não conseguiram. Eu o escolhi exatamente por sua terapia não ser convencional.

- Eu não sei mais o que pensar e nem o que fazer! Milo, são cinco anos de frustração. Talvez, fosse melhor começarmos a admitir que essa situação não vai mudar.

O louro segurou o rosto do namorado entre as mãos e examinou os olhos azuis cansados.

- Ei, são cinco anos e você não vai desanimar agora! O que há com você?

- Estou cansado... – disse e o grego sorriu o livrando da gravata e depois da camisa.

- Sei que tem sido muito duro pra você, muita responsabilidade em tão pouco tempo, não é?

- Isso em nada me importaria se o Hyoga estivesse bem, isso sim acaba comigo...

- Camus... eu estou aqui com você, eu nunca vou deixá-lo sozinho nessa história...

O louro sentou-se na cama e puxou o ruivo para que ele pousasse a cabeça em seu colo o que Camus fez sem se importar em parecer frágil ao namorado, estava cansado e precisava dele, como precisava.

- Você tem que achar esperanças dentro de si mesmo. Camus, não importa o que os médicos dizem, importa o que você sente. – continuou Milo.

- Estou cansado, Milo, e, além disso, sinto-me culpado por arrastá-lo para esse vida há cinco anos, não entendo como você suporta!

- Suporto porque te amo e gosto muito daquele moleque chato também, ele é que sempre me odiou! – riu o grego tentando mudar o assunto. Não gostava quando Camus assumia aquela postura derrotada, e recordar-se das diversas brigas com o irmão mais novo do namorado era um jeito de fazê-lo sorrir, e de sorrir junto com ele.

Milo riu e Camus virou-se em seu colo para olhar o rosto do louro.

- Você se lembra como ele ficava puto quando eu o chamava de "_Mini-Camus_"? – perguntou e arrancou um meio sorriso do ruivo.

- Lembro-me sim, e você adorava tirar a paz dele...

- Disputávamos você, essa é a verdade, ele porque era seu irmão mais novo e sentia um ciúme natural e eu por ser um bobo imaturo!

- Milo, na época você era adolescente, normal que fosse bobo e imaturo, além do mais, não sei o que faria no meio disso tudo se não fosse você... – Camus falou e ergueu-se um pouco para beijar os lábios do namorado carinhosamente.

- Não exagera... – pediu Milo sem jeito.

- Ele sentirá sua falta hoje, na fisioterapia... – falou o aquariano e o escorpiano riu.

- Vai nada, ele vai adorar se ver livre de mim por algumas horas, não se engane, Camus, ele continua me odiando como sempre!

- Como você pode saber?

- Ah, eu consigo ler cada expressão daquele rosto pedante, quando eu chego, ele franze as sobrancelhas e fecha os olhos, isso corresponde a um "_some daqui_"!

Camus acabou rindo com as observações do namorado. Não sabia o que faria sem o louro grego. A paixão que começara como uma simples aventura, se tornara quase um casamento com direito a um filho.

Já estavam juntos há dez anos e o sentimento jamais esfriou. Não fosse a motivação que Milo lhe dera, não resistiria a morte do pai e a doença do irmão. Aliás, o escorpiano praticamente tornou-se seu secretário particular, resolvia tudo que dizia respeito a sua vida pessoal, principalmente tudo que se relacionava a Hyoga.

Devido a isso, por mais que não acreditasse que aquele garoto japonês pudesse fazer algo por seu irmão, não pode deixar de aceitá-lo. Se Milo queria tentar, ele aceitaria mesmo não acreditando.

- Estou exausto! – reclamou o francês saindo do colo do namorado e caindo de bruços na cama, num pedido mudo por uma massagem.

O louro sentou-se sobre suas costas, resolvendo o problema, ouvindo os gemidos doloridos do amante.

- Você está muito tenso, tudo isso é apenas por causa do garoto?

- Muito jovem, Milo, quase não acredito que ele seja um psicólogo.

- Caso queira, posso checar as credenciais dele, talvez sejam falsas! – riu o louro, mas ficou apreensivo.

- Não precisa, eu confio em você, agora continua a massagem... tive uma manhã infernal na empresa e quase que não voltava pra casa hoje...

- Pena, a minha manhã foi tediosamente tranqüila, sem nada pra fazer!

Camus engoliu em seco, sentia-se culpado. Milo era um brilhante arquiteto que praticamente abandonou a carreira no início por causa de sua tragédia pessoal. E por mais que o grego não gostasse de falar sobre isso, era notório que o tédio o incomodava.

Não deveria ser fácil para uma pessoa tão agitada, passar um dia inteiro sem uma ocupação. Trabalhava, na maioria das vezes, como free lance, vendendo seus projetos a preço de ouro, e era procurado pelas maiores construtoras da França. Contudo, não dava a atenção merecida à própria carreira, porque se preocupava demais com ele e o irmão. Por mais que tentasse, o francês não conseguia vencer-lhe a obstinação. O temperamento difícil e irredutível, sempre foi a marca registrada de Milo Sefiris.

- Milo, acho que é hora de retomar de verdade sua carreira... – transformou seus pensamentos em palavras.

- Farei isso, assim que o Hyoga melhorar...

- Pare com isso. Você sabe que nada garante que isso aconteça, e você não pode passar a vida toda...

- Camus, pare com isso você! não gosto de ouvir frases derrotistas! – reclamou o grego - Ele vai melhorar, tenho certeza, e seria bom que também tivesse.

- Sempre fui o prático. – sorriu Camus, a cada dia se apaixonava mais por aquele grego obstinado e encrenqueiro.

- E eu o otimista, agora vamos descer que daqui a pouco o chatinho chega e ele gosta que esteja esperando por ele.

- Tomarei um banho e desço em seguida.

- Ok! – Milo o beijou e deixou o quarto, seguindo pelo imenso corredor e batendo na porta do quarto do psicólogo.

Shun atendeu meio sonolento, e sorriu para o simpático rapaz.

Já havia tomado banho e vestido um conjunto de moletom, pois a brisa litorânea ficara terrivelmente fria com o cair da tarde.

O grego ficou reparando nele, era muito bonito; os cabelos castanhos e longos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo, o que evidenciava ainda mais seus traços infantis e delicados; era uma beleza suave que fazia uma combinação perfeita com a pele clara e os imensos e brilhantes olhos verdes. Ele parecia, inclusive, mais jovem que os seus vinte e dois anos.

- Vim chamá-lo para conhecer seu paciente, ele deve chegar a qualquer momento.

- Certo, vou me trocar, então...

- Trocar? Por quê? – riu o grego.

- Gosto de me apresentar aos pacientes de maneira adequada. – falou Shun, seriamente.

- Bobagens, é até melhor que ele não o veja de jaleco. Há duas coisas que o russo odeia na vida, são os médicos e eu! - riu o louro descontraidamente, enquanto arrastava o jovem para fora do quarto.

- Ele é russo?

- Sim...

- Mas, o Camus... ele é, parece ser...

- Você está certo, o sotaque é francês, eles são filhos de mães diferentes e foram criados em países diferentes, só se viam nas férias. Mas isso foi até a mãe do Hyoga morrer e ele acabar vindo de vez para cá. Foi o início do meu inferno astral!

Shun não conseguia parar de rir da forma espontânea que o rapaz louro falava. Era impossível não simpatizar com ele.

Pararam em frente a uma porta de madeira com o desenho talhado em mosaico: era o símbolo do signo de aquário.

- Os dois são aquarianos, terríveis! – explicou Milo e o jovem oriental se surpreendeu ao verificar que a porta escondia um elevador.

- Você não achou que subiríamos e desceríamos uma cadeira de roda pela escada todos os dias? Achou?

- Sinceramente não pensei nisso. – confessou Shun pensando ainda no desenho – Quem fez o mosaico na porta, Milo, algum artista famoso?

- Sim, Camus Verseau*! – riu o grego – Ele seria um ótimo artista plástico se não tivesse que administrar as empresas da família.

Chegaram a imensa sala e minutos depois o ruivo apareceu, descendo as escadas.

Olhou de cima a baixo o jovem oriental que deixou escapar um suspiro resignado. Aquele homem realmente o intimidava.

Para sua sorte, a análise do francês foi interrompida pelo abrir da porta principal. Um enfermeiro entrou empurrando uma cadeira de rodas.

Os olhos de Shun se fixaram nos azuis do belo rapaz louro sentado na cadeira e se perderam neles e parecia que o mesmo acontecia ao russo que ficou um bom tempo perdido no verde do seu olhar, também. Shun mergulhou fundo naquele olhar, conseguindo enxergar uma melancolia tão profunda que o deixou perturbado.

Desviou os olhos e se aproximou do rapaz que continuava olhando para ele, e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, segurando-lhe a mão.

- Olá, Hyoga, eu sou o Shun, tudo bem?

O jovem russo virou os olhos na direção de Milo numa interrogação, o louro assentiu com a cabeça e então ele fechou os olhos fortemente.

- Abre os olhos, seu chato! Esse é o Shun, cumprimente ele! – reclamou Milo, mas o rapaz continuava de olhos fechados.

Camus se aproximou sorrindo.

- Hyoga, seja educado. – pediu com sua voz tranqüila e Shun pela primeira vez percebeu alguma espécie de emoção. Um carinho meio velado, mas que se percebia.

O rapaz na cadeira abriu os olhos e olhou o psicólogo com uma indiferença tão grande que se Shun pudesse se encolheria atrás do grego. Mas precisava demonstrar segurança, uma segurança que estava longe de possuir.

O ruivo afagou-lhe os cabelos macios.

- Você precisa de um banho. Milo, por favor, leve-o para o quarto. Farei uma ligação e já vou pra lá, pode ser?

- Claro, Camus! - o grego caminhou até ele, tirando a cadeira das mãos do enfermeiro e empurrando-a para o elevador, pedindo que Shun o acompanhasse.

- Venha Shun, a birra começou cedo hoje! – disse – Deve estar zangado porque eu não fui a fisioterapia com ele. É louco por mim esse moleque!

Camus se aproximou do irmão e lhe falou algo em francês que Shun não entendeu. Ele falou rápido e baixo e seu conhecimento do idioma não era tão bom assim. Depois o ruivo se afastou, subindo as escadas, rapidamente.

O jovem psicólogo observou quando o louro na cadeira de rodas abriu um dos olhos para Milo, e começou a entender que aquela era sua única forma de comunicação. Entraram no elevador.

- O que significa isso, Milo? – perguntou o médico.

- Ele está me mandando para algum lugar bem feio... – disse o grego fazendo uma careta para o russo.

Shun começou a rir sem conseguir parar, até ficar vermelho.

- Não dá ousadia, não, Shun, esse moleque é um terror! – pediu Milo.

Saíram do elevador e seguiram para o quarto pelo imenso corredor. Entraram numa suíte tão grande quanto a que o psicólogo ficaria hospedado. Porém, aquela parecia realmente o quarto de um jovem de vinte e poucos anos: uma cesta de basquete pregada na parede, _pôsteres_ de bandas de rock, muitos livros, TV e aparelho de som.

- Temos um problema, Shun! – disse Milo tirando o rapaz da cadeira e colocando na cama – Ele é pesado pacas e você é tão magrinho...

- E o enfermeiro?

- Aquele que você viu é do hospital... – explicou – Três vezes por semana, a ambulância vem pegá-lo para levá-lo a fisioterapia e ao psicólogo. Tínhamos um enfermeiro particular, mas eu o demiti hoje.

- E por que o demitiu? – perguntou o mais jovem e o louro suspirou.

- Não gostava da forma que ele tratava o Hyoga. – disse corando um pouco e depois se aproximou mais do médico e sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

- Ele o tratava como um saco de batatas e não um ser humano!

- E por que você está sussurrando?

O louro o olhou confuso.

- Para ele não ouvir é claro! – falou mais alto para provocar o russo, porém, ele continuou com os olhos fechados – Apesar da paralisia, ele ouve e entende tudo o que falamos e não se engane com essa aparência de anjo... isso aí é UM MONSTRINHO!

O rapaz na cama continuava com os olhos cerrados e Shun observava divertido, o monólogo do grego.

- Tô nem, Hyoga! Fique o tempo inteiro com os olhos fechados se quiser! Vou colocá-lo naquela banheira mesmo assim! E se quer saber, você está fedendo!

- Não está não! – riu Shun e nesse momento o rapaz abriu os olhos e mirou o psicólogo. Shun se viu preso naquele profundo mar que eram seus olhos, novamente, e pareceu enxergar a profundidade de sua alma; estava escura, imersa em dor...

Milo livrou-o da camisa e cruzou os braços.

- Ah, então com ele você conversa? Ok, eu joguei pedra no Parthenon pra ter que agüentar você! – a voz do grego fez com que o jovem oriental desviasse o olhar, confuso.

- É você sempre quem cuida dele? – perguntou observando o rapaz seminu na cama; ele tinha um corpo bastante forte e definido para alguém que há cinco anos estava paralisado.

- Não, ou o enfermeiro ou o Camus... – explicou o louro – O meu namorado acha que seria abusar demais, exigir isso de mim, então a higiene do irmão, ele mesmo fará enquanto não conseguirmos outro enfermeiro.

- Ele parece ser alguém bem reservado... – Shun deixou escapar enquanto segurava o braço do rapaz e fazia um suave movimento com o cotovelo.

- Ah, não deixe que ele o intimide, ele não morde, só é preocupado demais!

- Deve ser muito duro, realmente...

- É sim... – Milo tirou os tênis de Hyoga e Shun tocou em seus pés.

- Ele tem bom tônus muscular para alguém completamente paralisado.

- O que isso significa? – perguntou o grego curioso, puxando as calças do rapaz.

- Digamos que é o tônus que permite a contração dos músculos imediatamente após o recebimento dos impulsos nervosos. Se ele tem bom tônus muscular é porque os músculos estão recebendo impulsos nervosos.

- Entendo! Mas, achava que você fosse psicólogo e não fisioterapeuta – disse Milo terminando de despir o rapaz e Shun se afastou embaraçado, afinal, aquilo não fazia parte do seu trabalho.

- Quando trabalhamos num hospital, acabamos aprendendo um pouco de tudo... – explicou com um sorriso.

O escorpiano carregou Hyoga para o banheiro com esforço e o colocou na água quente da imensa banheira de hidromassagem.

- Muito bem, que tal agora vocês dois se conhecerem melhor, enquanto eu chamo o Camus? – falou o grego e olhou para o médico parado a porta – Piscar uma vez é não, duas é sim, fechar um olho e manter o outro aberto, ele está te mandando para a puta que te pariu e fechar os dois olhos significa que não quer conversa.

Ele passou por Shun e concluiu.

- Sabendo disso, dá pra ficar alguns minutos com o monstrinho, boa sorte, Shun!

Shun se aproximou e sentou-se na borda da banheira.

- Muito bem, Hyoga, estou aqui para ajudá-lo se você permitir...

"_Eu não preciso de sua ajuda, quem você pensa que é? Eu nem o conheço!"_

Imediatamente o rapaz fechou os olhos e Shun sorriu.

- Ah, você não é adepto ao diálogo? Deve ser bem parecido com o seu irmão, não é? – nenhuma reação – Aviso que não tenho medo de desafios e nem de cara feia, então se quiser me ignorar não tem problema, ficarei aqui até seu irmão aparecer.

"_Fique, fique o tempo que quiser, eu não sei quem é você e não sei por que chamaram você e nem me interessa! E eu não quero amizade já me basta o Milo enchendo meu saco!"_

O russo permanecia de olhos fechados e Shun começou a tamborilar na banheira.

- Acho que ao menos merecia um olá, não é mesmo?

Ele abriu um dos olhos e o terapeuta o encarou zangado.

- Não é educado xingar as pessoas, seu... seu monstrinho! – exclamou e o rapaz voltou a fechar os olhos, exibindo um meio sorriso, e Shun percebeu que ele escorregava perigosamente para dentro da água.

- Hyoga, isso não tem a mínima graça... é você quem está fazendo isso? – perguntou enquanto observava o corpo do louro ficar cada vez mais submerso. Mas o rapaz continuava de olhos fechados.

Shun resolveu apenas observar, se ele tivesse aquele tipo de controle de seus músculos, significava o único motivo real para a paralisia era o psicológico e tendo essa certeza, escolheria a melhor terapia.

- Hyoga para com isso! – pediu mais uma vez, pois a água já alcançava o queixo do rapaz – Hyoga, perguntarei mais uma vez: é você quem está fazendo isso? Não tem graça!

O corpo escorregou de vez para dentro da banheira, mas antes de mergulhar, Shun viu que ele abriu os olhos e piscou uma única vez, um não.

O jovem psicólogo tentou puxá-lo pelos braços para fora da banheira, mas ele era verdadeiramente pesado. Acabou pulando na água e o abraçando pela cintura para emergi-lo. O russo tossiu, abraçado ao terapeuta e seus olhos apavorados se prenderam aos dele.

Camus e Milo chegaram ao banheiro e pararam estáticos com a cena, o jovem oriental dentro da banheira, abraçado ao corpo nu do louro que tossia, completamente molhado.

- Ele escorregou... – explicou Shun mais que constrangido – Ele é muito pesado e não havia outra forma de...

- Tudo bem, Shun, o erro foi meu, eu deveria estar aqui! – lastimou-se Milo ajudando-o a sair da banheira.

Camus se aproximou do irmão, olhando seu rosto aflito.

- Você está bem, Alexei? – perguntou e recebeu as duas piscadelas "sim". O ruivo sorriu – Vamos terminar o banho, sim?

Mais uma vez o rapaz concordou e Milo levou o terapeuta para fora do banheiro.

- Eu deveria ter ficado... – repetiu o grego – Veja seu estado, é melhor se trocar, as noites aqui são frias...

- Sim, me trocarei e voltarei para fazer alguns testes com ele, pode ser?

- Poderíamos deixar para amanhã, Shun? Acho que ele está cansado.

- Tudo bem. – resignou-se o rapaz e olhou as fotos espalhadas pelo quarto; em várias delas havia o garoto russo praticando esportes.

- Ele era um triatleta... – mais uma vez o escorpiano respondeu a pergunta muda do rapaz – Irônica a vida, não é?

Shun assentiu com a cabeça e segurou uma foto onde o rapaz aparecia abraçado ao irmão, a Milo e a uma garota oriental. Pareciam que estavam num evento de gala, já que os três usavam smoking e a garota usava um belo vestido verde.

- Essa foi a noite de nossa formatura, minha e do Camus, e a garota é a Aimi a namorada morta no acidente. Infelizmente, foi a noite do acidente também.

- Que triste... – sussurrou Shun e Milo segurou-lhe o ombro o forçando a encará-lo.

- Shun, acho que devo lhe contar uma coisa, acho que acabei esquecendo...!

- Fale, Milo, toda informação será preciosa para ajudarmos o Hyoga...

- O Hyoga é sonâmbulo.

- Sonâmbulo? – Shun o encarou curioso – Então, ele...

- Ele se move durante o sono e teve uma vez...

- Milo, fale por favor...

- Ele tentou se jogar da sacada... – o grego suspirou – Bem, não sabemos se foi uma tentativa de suicídio mesmo, mas o Camus o encontrou andando na sacada. Isso não acontece sempre, mas é bom que você saiba.

- Então, isso significa que ele pode se mover, só que... não quer?

- Eu não sei o que significa, Shun, os psicólogos que contratamos até você, disseram que ele bloqueou essa capacidade, mesmo que involuntariamente, e que quando está inconsciente a recupera por alguma razão...

- Mas, nenhum deles nunca presenciou uma dessas crises de sonambulismo, não é? – perguntou o psicólogo curioso.

- Infelizmente não, muitos até tentaram induzi-lo a isso, através de remédios e terapias, mas não tiveram sucesso.

- Que estranho... – Shun ficou pensativo – Isso é uma informação valiosa, Milo. Significa que quando está consciente ele bloqueia as lembranças e os próprios movimentos. Agora precisamos saber por quê.

- Outra coisa que me esqueci de falar... – continuou o escorpiano – Ele se comunica conosco, mas ele não se lembra do acidente, não se lembra de como aconteceu. Ele sabe o que aconteceu porque contamos para ele, mas daquela noite, ele não se lembra de nada.

- Entendo...

- Milo! – ouviram a voz do ruivo e o grego voltou para o banheiro.

Os olhos de Shun marejaram; ali estavam as lembranças de uma vida que parecia feliz. Todos jovens e cheios de planos... Deus! Um momento e tudo fora perdido, tudo destruído, os sonhos levados pelos deuses da destruição.

Deixou o quarto do rapaz e foi para o seu. Estava perturbado, ainda não era capaz de ficar indiferente a certas coisas.

Trocou o moletom molhado por um pijama e resolveu dormir, mesmo ainda não passando das sete da noite.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

Camus colocou o irmão na cama, já vestido num pijama azul marinho. Ajeitou-lhe o travesseiro e o cobriu com o edredom. Mas, ao contrário do que sempre fazia na hora de dormir, que era fechar os olhos num pedido mudo para o irmão deixá-lo em paz; o louro permaneceu encarando-o interrogativamente.

- Você quer saber quem é o rapaz, não é? – perguntou recebendo um sim – Será seu novo psicólogo, achamos que ele pode ajudá-lo. Você aceita?

Mais um sim e o francês sorriu aliviado.

- Você gostou dele, não gostou? – perguntou e recebeu outro sim, achou até que o irmão corou um pouco – Bem, sei que está cansado, deixarei que durma.

Despediu-se do irmão e foi para o seu quarto. Encontrou Milo arrumando sua pasta e verificando alguns dos seus projetos.

- Não vai jantar comigo? Ainda é cedo, podemos sair se quiser... – sugeriu o ruivo e o escorpiano sorriu. Nos últimos tempos a culpa que o namorado sentia era tangível, estava sempre procurando agradá-lo de qualquer forma.

- Não, não posso, tenho que apresentar esse projeto amanhã cedo em Nice, vou pra casa. Mas, não se preocupe, antes das dez estarei aqui, tenho que entrevistar o enfermeiro e ajudar o Shun...

- Você fala como se conhecesse esse garoto há anos! – Volveu o ruivo tranquilamente, começando a desabotoar a camisa.

- Eu confio nele e não me pergunte por quê... – tornou dando um beijo no amante – Tenho que ir...

Camus assentiu com a cabeça, mas quando o louro se afastou, segurou-lhe o braço.

- Por que não fica essa noite? Essa semana, pelo menos...

Puxou o louro pra si o beijando ardentemente, precisava dele, do seu corpo, do seu cheiro para continuar, e aquele dia foi especialmente difícil.

- Ah, Camie... não faz chantagem emocional...

- Você sabe o quanto me anima acordar com seu cheiro pela manhã...

Milo sorriu e olhou nos olhos escuros do amante.

- O que está acontecendo com meu cubo de gelo favorito? Hoje foram frases mais doces do que estou acostumado, olha que acabo ficando viciado...

- Isso é um sim? Você fica? – provocou o francês, deslizando os dedos pelo peito do amante.

- Fico sim, mas nada de sexo, preciso acordar cedo e disposto amanhã... – Milo se afastou com um olhar de advertência para o ruivo que sorriu.

- Estou tão exausto que nem reclamarei, também só desejo dormir, verificarei alguns contratos e cairei na cama.

- E o Hyoga? – perguntou Milo deixando a pasta sobre uma poltrona e tirando a camisa.

- Como sempre, parecia tranqüilo, mas me disse que gostou do garoto.

- Sério? Eu cuido daquele monstrinho como se fosse um filho e ele não me diz nada! – bufou Milo – Mas, tudo bem, vocês são irmãos!

- É, e nada de crise de ciúmes! – provocou Camus.

- Ciúmes? Eu? Aí, Camus! Vamos dormir que estou sem saco pra piadas!

Ele disse e foi para o banheiro. Camus ponderou os últimos acontecimentos. Sim, talvez, aquilo fosse uma chance...

**Continua...**

_N/A: Explicando o sobrenome Verseau foi "roubado" da fic "__**Doce Dezembro"**__ de minha amiga __**Lua Prateada**__ e eu sempre uso ele em todos U.A que escrevo, porque é uma palavra francesa que significa Aquário e pronuncia-se Versô. _

_**Título: Quando te vi**_

_Gente perdoe qualquer erro e me informe que conserto._

_Tentarei não fazer uma fic muito longa, mas como sou péssima em resumo não garanto (dez capítulos estão bons? Coradíssima)._

_Agradecimentos especiais aos meus reviewzeiros!_

_Layzinha, Amamiya Fã, Cardosinha, Kojican, Akane Kyo, Mefram, Naya Yukida_

_E também aos que leram e não deixaram um review de incentivo. Mesmo assim obrigada._

_Abraços,_

_Sion Neblina 2010_


	3. Tu qui me chauffe la peau

**Tu qui me chauffe la peau**

**III Capítulo**

Shun acordou e verificou o relógio. Ainda não passava das sete da manhã; mesmo assim se levantou e caminhou até a sacada, sentindo a suave brisa de o mediterrâneo arrepiar seu corpo pálido, mal protegido pelo fino pijama verde.

Recostou-se na sacada observando a paisagem. Era verdadeiramente um paraíso a extensa área verde, banhada pelo mar azul. Instintivamente se lembrou dos olhos do paciente enquanto olhava a imensidão do mar da Riviera. Sorriu; apesar da paralisia, seu rosto preservava tanta vivacidade que chegava ser estimulante. Contudo, como bom observador, Shun percebia que o rapaz deveria ser dono de uma personalidade bem parecida com a do seu sério irmão.

Afastou esses pensamentos e viu quando o grego deixou a casa, acompanhado pelo ruivo; ele vestia uma calça de tecido leve caqui e uma camisa esportiva preta e usava óculos ray-ban. Camus vestia uma camisa de gola alta preta e calças risca-de-giz, muito elegante em contraste ao o estilo jovial do namorado.

Entretanto, o que Shun presenciou sem querer, fez com que um sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto, e lhe deu a certeza de que o rapaz ruivo não era tão gelado quanto parecia. Ele puxou o louro pela gola da camisa e o beijou tão voluptuosamente que Milo deixou a pasta cair no gramado e o envolveu nos braços, parecendo esquecer aonde iria.

"_Ops, acho que é à hora de eu parar de olhar!"_ Ponderou, mas não demorou muito para o casal se afastar e ele corou terrivelmente quando percebeu os olhos frios do francês sobre si.

Milo seguiu o olhar do namorado e acenou. Shun, muito embaraçado, acenou de volta e logo, ele entrou numa Ferrari vermelha e saiu cantando pneus.

O jovem médico voltou para o quarto, querendo evitar um confronto de olhares com o francês. Tomou um banho e vestiu-se com uma calça branca, camisa verde e seu jaleco branco. Prendeu os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo e colocou os óculos de graus, pois assim, achou que pareceria mais velho.

Bem, olhou o relógio e resignou-se, era hora de descer e enfrentar o Senhor Camus Verseau.

Desceu as escadas e se dirigiu ao imenso jardim, onde encontrou uma mesa posta com um luxuoso café da manhã, e seu paciente ao lado do irmão que lhe ministrava uma pasta de nutrientes que acompanhava sua refeição matinal.

- Bom dia! – Shun cumprimentou e o homem ruivo assentiu com a cabeça.

O terapeuta se aproximou e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar ao lado do jovem louro.

— Bom dia, Hyoga, sente-se bem essa manhã? – perguntou e tomou a colher das mãos de Camus que o olhou intrigado — Pode deixar que eu faço isso, senhor Verseau.

— Como quiser... — disse o mais velho voltando a tomar seu café, enquanto observava-os.

Shun pegou o alimento e guiou os lábios do rapaz, segurando-lhe o queixo para que abrisse a boca, embora soubesse que ele poderia fazer isso sozinho.

Os olhos azuis dele estavam fixos nos verdes seus.

— Sei que o sabor não deve ser muito bom... — disse divertido — Mas, é essencial para que você continue com essa forma de atleta.

Duas piscadas e um sim. Hyoga sorria mentalmente com aquele garoto que insistia em tratá-lo como uma criança, se bem que sua condição não fosse muito diferente disso.

— Muito bem, depois você vai me prometer que vai tomar todo o suco de laranja, sei que pode fazer sozinho! — piscou para o rapaz que esboçou um meio sorriso, ao menos ele achou que ele esboçara.

Shun sorriu também.

— Muito bem, é bom saber que pode sorrir, mais uma forma de nos comunicarmos.

Terminou de ajudá-lo a comer e depois pegou o suco de laranja e o canudo, colocando-o nos lábios do rapaz que bebeu tranquilamente.

— Muito bem, agora vamos para o jardim? Gostaria de conversar com você! — falou se levantando e puxando a cadeira de rodas.

— Você não vai tomar café? — perguntou Camus com indiferença.

— Depois, tomo na copa com os outros empregados... — volveu Shun também friamente, empurrando a cadeira do paciente para o jardim.

A manhã agradável era um convite ao passeio. Pássaros e borboletas completavam a paisagem bucólica daquele paraíso a beira mar e o jovem psicólogo seguia empurrando a cadeira do paciente pela estradinha de pedra que levava a um bosque de árvores altas.

— Eu gostaria de ter crescido aqui! — disse — Você devia gostar de correr por esse bosque quando garoto, é tão bonito!

Continuava a andar, vagando por aquela paisagem idílica, sentindo uma saudade boa do tempo de infância.

— Hyoga, como você não me avisa que tem uma cachoeira aqui? — reclamou ouvindo o sussurro da água que caía em algum lugar.

Parou próximo a um banco de madeira e segurou as mãos do rapaz.

— Olha só, agora faremos alguns exercícios, certo? — disse e ele piscou uma vez — São necessários; vamos lá, eu não vim aqui a passeio, precisamos trabalhar certo? Sim, eu sei que não sou seu fisioterapeuta, mas preciso fazer isso!

Mais um não, e Shun suspirou:

— Sabe qual o seu problema? Você é um rapazinho muito teimoso! Aposto que se quisesse já estaria fora dessa cadeira.

"_Claro que sim! Adoro ser empurrado de um lado a outro e adoro ver estranho tendo que me salvar para que não me afogue numa banheira..."_

O louro o olhou com uma expressão irônica e Shun retribuiu o olhar. Ficaram naquela batalha muda por alguns segundos, Shun não gostaria de fazer nada contra a vontade do paciente; um dos seus métodos era exatamente aquele, o de conseguir a colaboração e até a amizade deles.

— Eu prometo que se aceitar os testes, eu... Deixe-me ver... você gosta de chocolate?

"_Quem não gosta?"_

Resposta positiva e o médico sorriu.

- Você quer que eu faça uma pasta de chocolate branco, chocolate preto, e castanhas, pra você?

"_O que você vai querer em troca hein, garotinho insolente?"_

O olhar do russo lhe pareceu indeciso; Hyoga ponderou: cinco anos sem saber o que era o sabor de um chocolate; sim, ele queria aquele chocolate e se o preço a pagar era aceitar os desmandos daquele garotinho; sim, porque para o russo era isso que era o psicólogo, um garotinho, ele aceitaria.

Resposta positiva e mais um sorriso largo. Sorriso largo que ele começava a apreciar demais. Shun então se agachou e tirar-lhe os sapatos.

— Pode deixar, eu cumpro minhas promessas! — disse, examinando o sapato marrom que ele calçava.

— Seu irmão faz mesmo questão de deixá-lo elegante... — disse, começando a livrá-lo da meia — Um _Business Shoe_s Armani, muito elegante! percebi que era a grife favorita dele, será a sua também?

"_Por que diabos estamos conversando sobre grife? Eu quero meu chocolate somente, então, rápido com isso!"_

Shun virou o rosto para o rapaz que negou novamente.

— Tentarei adivinhar, _Versace_? Não precisa responder, sei que é. Isso caracteriza alguém elegante, jovem e despojado, você é assim, Hyoga? — fechou os olhos somente — Ah, falei alguma coisa errada? Não faz mal, vamos continuar!

"_Raios! Para o inferno Dolce&Gabanna e Versace, faz o que tem que fazer e para de me aborrecer..." _Hyoga já estava saindo do sério_._

Shun começou a exercitar a perna do rapaz, verificando cuidadosamente cada articulação.

— Nenhum sinal de lesão ou enfraquecimento muscular... você é mesmo um caso raro... — sussurrou começando a apalpar os músculos da perna do rapaz enquanto flexionava-lhe o joelho.

Hyoga começou a sentir o corpo quente com o contato das mãos macias em suas coxas e não entendeu por quê. Ele não era o primeiro e nem seria o último a fazer aquilo; seus gestos eram perfeitamente profissionais e antes seu corpo nunca demonstrou nenhuma reação; então por que agora sentia aquelas descargas elétricas?

Shun abandonou-lhe as pernas e fez ainda mais algumas verificações nos braços e pescoço do jovem sob seu olhar reprovador e inquieto.

O jovem oriental quase se sentou no colo do paciente para fazer um movimento brusco em seu pescoço para trás, verificando a musculatura. O russo sentia sua respiração quente contra seu pescoço e sentia o próprio rosto queimar. Entretanto o terapeuta não se dava conta disso, atento estava ao trabalho.

Afastou-se dele e suspirou resignado:

— Você pode andar quando quiser! — reclamou Shun — Quando sairá dessa pose de coitadinho e se levantará dessa cadeira?

Os olhos do rapaz demonstraram surpresa.

— É isso mesmo, sei que você está nessa cadeira e mudo, porque quer. Porque se acha culpado de alguma coisa, só que não enxerga que seu irmão está sofrendo por isso, o Milo também. Você é muito egoísta! — falou ríspido e o rapaz ficou encarando-o com raiva por um tempo e depois fechou os olhos.

— Hyoga! Hyoga fale comigo, abra já esses olhos! — Shun bufou.

"_Ah, agora o dono da verdade quer conversar? Fique esperando, insolente, além do mais, olhar você me perturba e eu não entendo por que!"_

— Você é mesmo um monstrinho, vamos voltar. Daqui a pouco você tem fisioterapia! — Shun deu a volta com a cadeira e começou a voltar para a mansão, sem saber que o paciente fechara os olhos sim, mas por outros motivos, além das palavras duras.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

Os dias foram passando e Shun tentava a todo custo, penetrar na concha que o paciente se fechara. Não era nada fácil. Hyoga era um rapaz extremamente genioso e não adiantava forçá-lo. E era rancoroso também. Shun percebia, pois desde as palavras ditas no jardim, ele nunca mais lhe sorriu e já havia se passado duas semanas.

Naquele dia, ele acompanhava-o para a fisioterapia no luxuoso hospital no centro de Mônaco. Uma ambulância os levou e o psicólogo não cansava de comentar sobre a beleza do local com o paciente que continuava teimosamente com os olhos fechados, demonstrando que continuava zangado com ele.

- Hyoga, me desculpa pelo que falei... Hyoga? – Shun tentou mais uma vez, mas ele continuou impassível. Resolveu deixar daquela forma, isso não o incomodava, tinha certeza que cedo ou tarde conseguiria a amizade do rapaz louro e já gostava imensamente de sua companhia silenciosa, sentia um crescente carinho por ele.

A sessão de fisioterapia foi tranqüila, a médica que cuidava de Hyoga, era simpática e respondeu prontamente todas as perguntas de Shun, sem se incomodar.

Quando o jovem psicólogo e o paciente chegaram a casa, encontraram Milo e Camus conversando com uma figura no mínimo diferente.

Ele estava vestido elegantemente, com uma camisa social verde clara e uma calça cinza; os longos cabelos negros estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo e ele sorriu amigavelmente para os recém-chegados, porém sua estatura colossal, mais de um de noventa com certeza, e seu físico incrivelmente forte, intimidava qualquer pessoa e com Shun não foi diferente.

Ele e Hyoga, que finalmente abrira os olhos, trocaram um olhar curioso e Milo se adiantou a apresentá-los.

- Ah, finalmente encontramos um enfermeiro. Shun esse é o Aldebaran, ele é enfermeiro e terapeuta ocupacional, e Aldebaran esse é o monstrinho do qual lhe falei... e seu psicólogo!

O gigante cumprimentou Shun que viu sua pequena mão desaparecer sob a dele, e depois a posou no ombro do louro.

- Olá, Hyoga, espero que nos entendamos bem.

Shun sorriu, sua voz era grave, mas gentil e ao contrário da aparência rústica, ele parecia alguém elegante e carismático.

Milo seguiu com as apresentações, enquanto eles entravam no elevador. Logo chegaram ao quarto do paciente, enquanto o grego continuava a explicar o funcionamento da casa, horários de Hyoga e suas manias que eram propositalmente exageradas.

O psicólogo via os olhos do louro russo se estreitarem à medida que o escorpiano falava; sorriu, era melhor tirá-lo dali, ou ele ficaria de olhos fechados o resto da tarde.

- Milo, eu vou levar o Hyoga para meu quarto enquanto você conversa com o Aldebaran, tudo bem? – piscou para o louro que olhou do oriental para o russo e compreendeu tudo.

- Leva, eu sei que se ele pudesse arrancava minha cabeça, mas não menti em nada! – provocou e o psicólogo saiu com o paciente.

Chegaram ao seu quarto e Shun encostou a cadeira na cama.

- Estou exausto, Hyoga, você fica um pouco sozinho enquanto eu tomo um banho?

Perguntou e o rapaz respondeu que sim, então o telefone celular de Shun tocou e ele atendeu.

- Olá, que saudade, pensei que me havia me esquecido! – disse o terapeuta com um sorriso, tirando o jaleco e jogando numa cadeira.

- _Você sabe que as ligações internacionais são caóticas, mas estava morrendo de saudade! – disse a pessoa do outro lado da linha_.

_- Ah, eu sei... – respondeu Shun tristonho, apoiando o telefone no pescoço para se livrar dos sapatos e meias. Acabou esquecendo totalmente que o rapaz russo estava no quarto._

- _Mas sinto muita saudade, aqui é quase uma prisão, uma gaiola de ouro... – riu começando a desabotoar a camisa, logo se livrando dela e da calça._

_- Quem sabe até o final do verão eu não o visite? Sei que a Riviera francesa é linda!_ – falou a pessoa no Japão.

- _Ficarei esperando! Certo, também te amo... tchau._ – Shun desligou o aparelho e se jogou na cama.

- _Saudade... -_ murmurou e só então de deu conta de Hyoga a seu lado.

Ergueu-se da cama corado e fitou o rosto não menos em brasa do paciente. Estava apenas com a cueca boxer preta que cobria parcamente o corpo pálido.

- Me desculpa! – disse Shun constrangido correndo para o banheiro, sem tempo para perceber que o paciente tamborilava nervosamente os dedos das mãos no braço da cadeira.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

No dia seguinte, Shun empurrava a cadeira do paciente para o jardim, dispensara o enfermeiro, pois queria alguns momentos a sós com o rapaz. Ainda estava meio constrangido pelo que fizera. Mas, precisava trabalhar. Fazer o quê? Sorte que o paciente não podia fazer nenhuma piadinha sobre sua falta de atenção e nem dizer nada a ninguém.

- Vamos, Hyoga, hoje faremos uma coisa diferente! – disse - Hoje você vai sair dessa cadeira e vamos brincar no chão!

"_Continua me tratando como uma criança, mas até hoje não cumpriu o que prometeu."_ Pensava o russo, contrariado.

- Vamos deitar um pouco aqui no jardim! Você precisa de sol! – continuou Shun e recebeu o olhar irônico do paciente – Tá bom, eu sei que também preciso!

Shun o puxou pelos braços e o louro arregalou os olhos quando foi jogado no chão; só que o tiro saiu pela culatra, porque Hyoga acabou caindo em cima do psicólogo.

Shun começou a rir sem parar, chegando a ficar vermelho. A situação era mesmo hilária. Estava preso sob o peso dele. Tentou mover o corpo embaixo do russo que estava corado e teve a certeza de que seus músculos ficaram tensos.

- Ah, Hyoga, eu não consigo me mover e você está me sufocando... – reclamou, parando de rir, porque percebia que a situação estava complicada. Além disso, a proximidade com o corpo e a respiração do louro, lhe levava sensações que não gostaria de sentir e começava a ficar igualmente embaraçado.

"_Ah, menininho imbecil, olha o que você fez? E agora? Como sairemos dessa?"_ pensava o russo desolado, exatamente por que seu corpo estava reagindo ao contato, reagindo como não reagia há muito tempo a nada. Mas, desde quando...? desde quando nada! Não deveria ficar pensando coisas. Gostava de Shun, ele era um rapaz legal, mas era isso, um rapaz! Ele não era igual a Camus, ao menos nunca fora... Ou seria?

Sua cabeça começou a doer, tentava forçar as lembranças, mas não conseguia, tudo era um abismo escuro, tudo... Lembrava-se de Aimi, lembrava-se do pai... mas só se lembrava dos rostos e do amor, da relação deles, dos sorrisos e da dor... Dor insuportável!

- Hyoga? – a voz suave de Shun o trouxe de volta e ele mirou os olhos assustados do rapaz – E agora, hein? Como vamos sair daqui? Por que você tem que pesar tanto?

"_A culpa de tudo isso é sua, seu garotinho maluco que além de tudo, gosta de fazer strep-tease e constranger as pessoas!"_

Shun começou a se mover mais sofregamente, tentando escorregar para o lado e isso causava um sensual atrito com o corpo do paciente. Nenhum dos dois estava gostando nada daquela insinuante posição e ambos já sentiam que se seus quadris se esfregassem mais uma vez... COISAS... poderiam acontecer. Então, mais vermelho que uma pimenta madura, Shun usou toda a sua força e empurrou o russo que caiu na grama de barriga pra cima e fechou os olhos.

- Ufa! Até que fim! – ofegou o psicólogo – Hyoga? Ah, Hyoga... eu preciso que você abra os olhos!

Pediu. Mas em parte agradecia que ele estivesse de olhos fechados, porque assim, o paciente não veria como estava perturbado. Além do mais, não adiantava. Shun sabia que não haveria nada que o fizesse abrir os olhos. Era um homem determinado aquele russo, e já estava há duas semanas sem conseguir dar andamento à terapia. Agora compreendia porque os demais terapeutas não tiveram sucesso. O paciente não deixava.

Não havia outro jeito, teria que fazer uma terapia de choque com ele, mesmo contra sua vontade. Conversar não adiantava mais.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **_O Shun é o psicólogo mais atrapalhado da história das fanfictions!Calma, Shun, tá cedo pra Streep pro Hyoga, assim o coitadinho não agüenta!_

_Gente, juro que fiz essa fic pra ser leve, tá bom? Nada de angst, historinha leve com um pouquinho de humor e um pouquinho de drama, juntos e misturados. Mas nada pesado._

_Espero que vocês gostem!_

_Título: __**Você que me aquece a pele**_

_**Abraços a todos que leram em especial aos que deixaram review!**_

_**Amamiya fã, Cardosinha, Suellen-san e todos aqueles que leram minhas linhas toscas!**_

_**Abraços! **_

_**Sion Neblina 2010**_


	4. l'abîme

**l'abîme**

**IV Capítulo**

E os dias foram se passando na mesma rotina; sessões de terapia psicológica e terapia física, sem nenhuma resposta. Entretanto, o jovem terapeuta percebia que aos poucos estava ganhando a confiança do rapaz e que ele passava mais tempo com os olhos aberto e que parecia sorrir mais.

Sua relação com o irmão do paciente não mudou, ao contrário, o ruivo parecia cada fez mais desconfiado e distante, chegando mesmo, muitas vezes, a ignorá-lo por completo. Não se abalava estava ali por Hyoga e havia Milo, este sim, uma pessoa que se tornava cada fez mais íntima e que estava sempre disposto a ajudá-lo. Ficavam horas conversando, enquanto o enfermeiro cuidava do paciente. Aldebaran era outra pessoa que Shun considerava adorável; o gigante brasileiro levou mais alegria a casa; sempre de bom humor, sempre disposto a uma novidade, passeios, etc., combinando muito bem com o temperamento quente do grego.

Shun gostava da companhia deles, porque ficar naquela casa enorme e silenciosa, muitas vezes, era desesperador e fazia a saudade que sentia aumentar terrivelmente. Tornou-se mesmo corriqueiro, ele procurar a companhia do enfermeiro que carinhosamente chamava de Deba, para consolá-los nas noites em que a saudade da pátria, do irmão e do amor aumentava demais.

Aquela noite em especial, o encontrou no jardim em frente à imensa piscina oval, lendo um livro tranquilamente.

- Brasileiros não dormem? – brincou o psicólogo ao se aproximar.

- Pensei que era Japonês que só dormia quatro horas por dia... – disse, convidando com um sorrindo o mais jovem para que se sentasse.

- Ah, aqui tenho dormido muito, muito mesmo, porque depois que o Hyoga dorme, eu fico sem nada para fazer...

- Você é muito jovem, pode aproveitar suas noites melhor... – sugeriu o moreno com um suspiro e Shun reconheceu aquele lamento de saudade.

- Sente a falta de alguém? – perguntou o rapaz corando um pouco.

- Sim, sinto...

- Eu também... Mas estou me acostumando! – sorriu.

- Você parece gostar muito do que faz...

- Sim, gosto, mas... gostaria de estar em casa, perto do meu irmão... – Shun sorriu – Sim, eu tenho um irmão mais velho... ainda não havia falado dele, não é?

- Não, você é bem discreto e introspectivo para alguém tão jovem. – falou Aldebaran pousando o livro na mesa.

- É que não gosto de falar muito do passado...

- Entendo, você parece... bem, é melhor entrarmos, está ficando frio e o nosso paciente acorda cedo... – sorriu o brasileiro.

- Você tem razão, boa noite, Deba... – sorriu Shun e entrou na mansão, subindo as escadas e parando em frente à porta entreaberta do quarto do paciente.

Empurrou dando uma última olhada nele; Hyoga estava deitado de lado e o observava também. Shun sorriu e se aproximou, puxando o cobertor que escorregara, escondendo apenas suas pernas. Estranhou; a porta da imensa sacada estava fechada e as janelas também, como o cobertor teria escorregado? Será que ele se movera? Lembrou-se do que Milo falara; sonambulismo? Seria possível que Hyoga houvesse se movido novamente? Talvez, ele se movesse sempre enquanto dormia...

Achou melhor fazer esses questionamentos depois; ajeitou o cobertor e afastou os cabelos revoltos dele, prendendo-os atrás das orelhas; sorriu:

- Está sem sono? – perguntou e o russo confirmou – Quer que leia algo pra você?

Mais um sim, e Shun pegou um livro na mesinha de cabeceira, começou a ler um capítulo que estava marcado e quando terminou, voltou-se para o rapaz deitado na cama.

_- "O conde de Monte cristo_". É, eu acho que você e Edmund Dante devem ter muito em comum. Os dois foram presos inocentemente... – sorriu e afagou os cabelos macios do paciente, vendo-o fechar os olhos – Só que a prisão onde você está Hyoga, ninguém possui a chave além de você mesmo.

Inclinou-se sobre ele e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Fuja dessa prisão, Hyoga. Só você mesmo pode fazer isso... – ergueu-se, não leria mais nada para ele aquela noite, era hora de descansar – Boa noite...

Apagou a luminária e deixou o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. O russo continuou acordado, ainda demoraria muito a dormir naquela noite, a frase do jovem terapeuta, gravada em sua memória.

ooooooOOOoooooOOOoooooo

Hyoga e Shun voltaram para casa já no final da tarde, depois de mais uma sessão de fisioterapia e exames. Ao abrir a porta, o terapeuta se surpreendeu por encontrar dois homens numa acalorada discussão.

Milo estava encostado no bar com os braços cruzados e o rosto de Camus estava meio afogueado; situação que era surreal aos olhos do psicólogo, pois nunca o presenciara se quer alterar a voz, naquele pouco mais de um mês de convivência.

Eles se calaram assim que se deram conta da presença do terapeuta e do paciente, e Milo sorriu, mas demonstrava claramente que estava nervoso.

— E então, Shun? O monstrinho deu muito trabalho? — perguntou e o ruivo fechou a cara mais ainda e subiu as escadas para o segundo andar, sem nada dizer e nem mesmo cumprimentar o irmão, o que não era usual.

O grego fez uma careta e tomou a cadeira do "_monstrinho_" das mãos do psicólogo, empurrando-a para dentro da sala.

— Algum problema? — Shun não conseguiu segurar a curiosidade.

— Não, problemas banais! — falou o loiro indo até o bar e enchendo um copo com uísque; depois voltou e sentou-se no sofá convidando Shun para se sentar também e puxando a cadeira de Hyoga para perto. O jovem psicólogo aceitou meio incerto.

— Eu... bem, alguns amigos me convidaram para passar uma semana em Madri num congresso de arquitetura...

— E o Camus não gostou, é isso? — indagou olhando o rosto levemente triste do loiro grego.

— Não! — riu ele e bebericou o uísque — Pelo contrário, ele quer que eu vá, mas eu não posso!

— Não pode?

— Shun, conseguimos um enfermeiro há pouco tempo, e não me sinto seguro em deixá-lo sozinho com o monstrinho. O Camus tem muito trabalho na empresa que fica em Paris, todos os dias ele volta pra casa, exausto e não tem como...

— Então ele está preocupado com você...

— Quê? — Milo não entendeu e Shun sorriu.

— Milo, por que você não vai a esse congresso? Eu cuido do Hyoga na sua ausência.

O grego piscou e depois balançou a cabeça.

— Shun, é muito trabalho para você e...

— Qualquer problema eu ligo. Desculpe-me a intromissão, mas... eu acho que você deveria ir. Eu já estou aqui a mais de um mês, acho que já notaram que não sou um psicopata...

O escorpiano riu sem jeito e depois suspirou.

— Não sei se seria uma boa idéia...

— Acho que você conseguiria convencer o Camus, inclusive a ir com você. Ora Milo, relaxa! Vocês precisam de umas férias, não é Hyoga?

O rapaz russo piscou duas vezes, e o grego sorriu assim como o jovem de olhos verde. Ficaram somente trocando olhares, os três, e então, Camus voltou à sala. Examinou de um para o outro com olhos frios, sem nada dizer; pegou a chave do carro e caminhou para a porta.

Milo se ergueu e o seguiu.

— Aonde você vai? — perguntou irritado.

— Espairecer... — respondeu o francês, friamente e saiu.

— Camus, volta aqui! — o loiro marchou em sua direção e quase o derrubou, tão forte foi o puxão que lhe deu no braço.

O aquariano parou e o olhou, irritado.

— Você quer me largar? — disse com a voz inalterada e Milo cruzou os braços.

— Não é assim que resolveremos as coisas... — disse.

— E como resolveremos então, Milo Seferis*, se você não me escuta?

— E se eu disser que vou a esse encontro?

Camus parou e mirou o namorado, sério.

— E o que o fez mudar de idéia, tão fácil?

— Fácil? Você sabe que posso ser tudo em minha vida, menos fácil, Camus. — disse o grego e suspirou — Vou sim, com a condição de que vá comigo.

— Eu sabia! Milo, eu não posso...

— Será somente uma semana, além do mais, temos o Shun para cuidar do Hyoga...

— Milo, mas o conhecemos e...

— Camus, a questão é, se quer mesmo que eu vá, terá que ir comigo! — falou o escorpiano, irritado.

O ruivo passou as mãos nos cabelos, resignado. Sabia que ele não mudaria de idéia por mais que negasse e aquele congresso seria importante para a carreira de Milo. Poucos arquitetos foram convidados para o seleto evento e ele não poderia jogar aquela chance fora. Teria que ir; teria que fazer isso por ele.

— Tudo bem, eu vou!

— Ah, eu te amo! — Milo o abraçou com força e começou a beijá-lo.

— Idiota! Estamos no meio da rua se não percebeu! — reclamou Camus, mas acabou sorrindo disfarçadamente.

— Vamos aproveitar e sair agora... nós dois? — sussurrou o loiro sedutoramente.

— Pra onde você quer ir?

— Um lugar bem gostoso... — ele mordisco-lhe a orelha.

Camus balançou a cabeça, mas aceitou. Entraram no posche preto do aquariano e seguiram para o paraíso.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

- Bem, acho que passaremos a noite, sozinhos! – disse Shun entrando com Hyoga em seu quarto e comentando que o francês e o grego ainda não haviam chegado do "passeio" – Vou chamar o Deba pra ajudá-lo a se vestir, certo?

Sorriu para o paciente e notou os movimentos quase involuntários dos dedos dele. Agachou-se e o encarou.

- Hyoga, você quer voltar a andar e falar?

"_Mais uma pergunta idiota, garotinho?! Claro que eu quero!"_

O russo piscou afirmativamente.

- Ótimo, por que vamos começar com isso agora! – nisso Shun se ergueu, levou a cadeira de volta ao corredor, e puxou o loiro que desabou no chão, de bruços.

- Você tem trinta minutos para voltar à cadeira! – disse o psicólogo e apagou a luz, deixando o corredor totalmente escuro e saindo de volta ao seu quarto.

Hyoga se viu sozinho no corredor escuro; a princípio não se importou, era crescido o bastante para não ter medo de assombração. Ficou assim por minutos, horas, até chegar o momento que a escuridão quase total começou a incomodá-lo.

"_Ei! Garotinho volta aqui e me tira do chão! Aldebaran onde você está? Por acaso isso é um complô?"_

Ele pensava sem conseguir mover um músculo se quer.

"_Será que aquele garotinho acha que não me movo por que estou fazendo chantagem emocional, é isso? Shun volta aqui!_

Hyoga realmente tentava se mover, mas não conseguia. Não sabia por que, e talvez nunca soubesse, já que, segundo os médicos ele não possuía nenhum dano físico ou cerebral. Entretanto, sentia como se estivesse quebrado por dentro e já não possuía vontade nenhuma de estar vivo... ao menos, até Shun chegar e começar a questionar sua vida ou o que sobrara dela. Até então, ele preferia não pensar, não tinha vontade nenhuma de pensar em nada, queria morrer somente para que a dor o esquecesse... mas, o que mudara?

O corredor parecia ficar mais escuro à medida que sua mente se confundia e se questionava; escuro como aquele abismo que ele sempre sonhava... isso, era um abismo, um quarto escuro... uma noite...

As lembranças voltaram a sua mente; a luz vermelha que passava e feria seus olhos... o escuro... o desespero, o medo... quis gritar, quis pedir socorro... o escuro, a luz vermelha, o sangue que escorria e o odor da gasolina... o canto da noite na ribanceira, o cheiro da morte...

_*****Flash Back*****_

- Vamos, vamos! Já é tarde! – disse Camus esperando parado próximo a porta do carro e sorrindo para Milo que andava cambaleante com o diploma na mão e que se aproximava junto com Hyoga.

- Ah, eu estou muito bêbado! – riu o escorpiano se apoiando nos braços do namorado e afagando-lhe o rosto.

Camus riu e se afastou.

- Milo, para... meu pai! – disse baixinho, observando o homem ruivo de meia idade que se aproximava conversando alegremente com uma bela garota oriental.

- Vocês são idiotas! – disse Hyoga – Ele já sabe há muito tempo, Camus, por Deus! Vocês estão juntos há cinco anos, acham que ele é bobo? Ele só finge que não sabe!

O irmão mais velho olhou o mais novo com uma interrogação muda e o grego puxou o loiro pela gola do smoking.

- Quem é idiota aqui, seu monstrinho! – perguntou enquanto o aquariano tentava se soltar de suas mãos!

- Quando chamei de idiota estava falando de você, só de você! – provocou Hyoga, fugindo do outro loiro e abraçando a namorada.

Milo fez uma careta que foi retribuída pelo adolescente.

- Vamos embora! – chamou Camus, seu humor mudara totalmente com a declaração do irmão e Milo se aproximou dele.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou com uma ruga de preocupação na testa. Camus afagou-lhe o rosto e sorriu, não queria compartilhar com ele seus pensamentos indecisos, não naquele momento.

- Tudo bem, Milo, entra no carro...

O escorpiano obedeceu e nesse momento o pai dos rapazes se aproximou deles.

- Milo, onde estão seus pais? – ele perguntou.

- Eu não tenho pais! – disse o escorpiano tentando esconder a mágoa.

O homem sorriu e pôs a mão no ombro do jovem grego.

- Não tem problema, agora você tem outra família, não é mesmo?

O loiro grego fitou os olhos azuis de Arthus Verseau que sorriu.

- Ah, vocês não acham que sou cego, não é? – riu o mais velho e Milo acabou rindo também, ruborizando o que era uma novidade para ele – Vamos embora, eu bebi demais...!

- Então é melhor que não dirija... – disse Camus se aproximando e olhando para Milo que não estava melhor que seu pai – Melhor chamarmos um táxi.

- Espera aí! Eu dirijo! – sugeriu Hyoga segurando a mão de Aimi, a bela garota oriental.

Camus hesitou e depois negou com a cabeça.

- Nem pensar, você mal aprendeu a dirigir e já bebeu bastante, também!

- Você também bebeu e vai dirigir! – reclamou o mais jovem.

- Deixe que ele dirija, Camus... – disse Arthus, afagando os cabelos do filho mais novo que prontamente pulou dentro do carro.

- Mas, pai...

- Camus, hoje é uma noite de festa, você acaba de se formar, seja menos rígido, meu filho! – disse e entrou no carro em que Hyoga já estava ao volante com Aimi ao lado.

- Coloquem o cinto! – disse Camus antes de seguir para seu próprio carro.

Hyoga acenou para o irmão; Camus entrou no carro tirando a gravata do smoking e vendo que Milo já se livrara do seu, ficando apenas com a camisa branca.

- O que foi, Camus, algum problema? – perguntou, vendo os olhos azuis do namorado preso ao carro ao lado.

- Nada... só que... vamos embora...

Hyoga sorrira para o irmão e fez uma careta para Milo, antes de deixar o estacionamento; contente por estar dirigindo por uma auto-estrada pela primeira vez. Seu pai e Aimi conversavam alegremente sobre a festa. A formatura do primogênito era o sonho dourado de Arthus Verseau... De repente, um caminhão em alta velocidade, o desvio desesperado e o abismo da dor e do medo. A escuridão, a eterna escuridão...

_*****Fim do Flash back*****_

- Nãaaaaaaaaaaao! – gritou Hyoga no presente, abandonado no chão do corredor. A dor, o medo, a angústia voltaram como lobos a devorar sua carne, a dor era intensa demais...

Camus e Milo, que acabavam de chegar, correram para o segundo andar, assim como o enfermeiro que saiu do quarto.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou o ruivo, pegando o irmão e colocando-o de volta na cadeira.

- Eu não sei, ele estava com o Shun... Eu não consigo imaginar o que possa ter acontecido. – disse Aldebaran com um semblante preocupado e chocado.

Milo mirou o jovem ofegante na cadeira de rodas; sua expressão era tensa, desesperada, de uma dor aterradora e lágrimas banhavam seu rosto. Ele estava claramente desesperado e inconsolável.

- E onde está o... o Shun? – perguntou Camus tentando conter a irritação da voz.

Nisso o psicólogo chegou a passos tranqüilos até eles, acendendo a luz do corredor, o que ninguém se lembrou de fazer.

- Estou aqui... – disse – E sim, fui eu que o joguei no chão.

Camus trocou um olhar com Milo e sem nada dizer, levou o irmão para o quarto, pedindo que Aldebaran cuidasse dele.

Shun ficou parado no corredor, esperando o que viria; engoliu em seco, tomando coragem para enfrentar o "_patrão_".

O ruivo saiu minutos depois, acompanhado por um aflito Milo; seus olhos frios examinaram o psicólogo por um tempo, antes que pedisse para que o acompanhasse até o escritório. Ele obedeceu em silêncio. Entrou no ambiente sofisticado e esperou que o dono da casa se sentasse, olhando para o loiro grego que não estava com uma expressão nada boa; Milo conhecia o namorado o suficiente para saber que ele estava irritadíssimo.

Camus puxou uma caneta prateada e um talão de cheques de uma carteira de couro marrom, fez o cheque e o estendeu para Shun.

- Acho que isso é o suficiente para pagar os seus dias trabalhados e qualquer dano que por ventura, tenha sofrido durante a sua estadia conosco... – disse friamente – Perdoe-me, mas não aceito tais métodos. Doutor Amamiya, seus serviços não serão mais necessários.

**Continua...**

_**N/A:**__ O Camus tá lesado do juízo, mas podem deixar que o Milo dá um jeito nele! XD..._

_O Oga tá se libertando aos poucos do seu trauma... e o casal2 como sempre entre tapas e beijos... Ai ai... aonde vai dar essa fic, hein? Nem eu sei. Rsrsrs._

_**Título:**__ O abismo_

_** O nome Seferis foi tirado de um poeta grego, Georgios Seferis prêmio Nobel de literatura em 1963._

_Sei que o capítulo foi curto e sem grandes novidades, o próximo será melhor, prometo._

_Mais uma vez peço perdão por qualquer erro de concordância, etc., mas prometo que em breve minha Beta se desocupa um pouquinho e vocês não mais terão que suportar esses pedidos de desculpas... XD!_

_**Declaração: **__As Quartas feiras será o dia oficial de minhas atualizações, e, ao menos tentarei ser disciplinada quando a isso. Só se faltar inspiração mesmo, mas pretendo atualizar todas as quartas feiras. XD!_

_**Agradecimentos especialíssimos:**_

_Mefram_Maru__, __Arcueid__, __sasulove__, __naluza__, __Keronekoi__, __mio77__ essa é a galera Nota 1000 do Nyah!_

_Suellen-San, Amamiya fã, Kojican, __Amaterasu Sonne__, Layzinha, Cardosinha e toda a turma 1000 do FF!_

_Obrigada a __**Ruki Fujimiya **__e__** Yuki Tinuviel **__que me enviaram MPs bastante positivas._

_Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!_

_Sion Neblina 2010_


	5. Adieu mon coeur

_**Adieu mon coeur**_

**V capítulo**

*******************

_- Acho que isso é o suficiente para pagar os seus dias trabalhados e qualquer dano que por ventura, tenha sofrido durante a sua estadia conosco... – disse friamente – Perdoe-me, mas não aceito tais métodos. Doutor Amamiya, seus serviços não serão mais necessários._

*******************

Milo olhou incrédulo para Camus, enquanto Shun pegava o cheque de suas mãos. O psicólogo examinou as cifras no papel e depois jogou o cheque sobre a mesa.

- É muito. Entrarei em contato com um contador e solicitarei a quantia correta... – disse se erguendo e dando as costas ao aquariano.

- Eu faço questão... – disse Camus ainda mais irritado com a insolência do rapaz.

- E eu só quero o que tenho direito! Farei minhas malas... – disse Shun deixando o escritório.

Milo aproximou-se do namorado e deu um forte tapa na mesa, fazendo os papéis voarem e Camus o encarar surpreso.

- Você enlouqueceu, Camus Verseau? – perguntou, possesso.

- Você é quem deve estar louco se vai defender esse moleque abusado!

- Camus! Por que você fica tão burro quando se irrita, hein?! – esbravejou Milo e o ruivo preferiu não alimentar aquela discussão.

- Milo, estou cansado e vou dormir... – disse friamente se levantando, mas o loiro o empurrou e ele caiu sentado novamente na cadeira, olhando-o estarrecido e zangado.

- Quer parar com isso, Milo?!

- Pare você, pare e pense por Zeus! – pediu, e o francês percebeu que ele estava a ponto de chorar. Estranhou, se havia algo que Milo não fazia facilmente era chorar, o escorpiano era o supra-sumo do orgulho.

- Milo, eu que pergunto, por Zeus, o que você sente por esse rapaz?

Agora era a vez do grego o olhar estarrecido, enquanto uma lágrima caía dos seus olhos no rosto de Camus.

- Eu fingirei não ter ouvido isso, Camus... – disse respirando fundo.

- Eu não entendo, você! Não entendo porque se importa tanto com alguém que só conhece há alguns meses! – falou o aquariano cansado e não querendo prolongar uma discussão inútil.

- Eu não me importo com o Shun, eu me importo com o Hyoga! – gritou o grego – Você está tão cego em sua raiva injustificada pelo Shun que não percebeu que o Hyoga falou! Ele gritou depois de cinco anos mudo! E fez isso exatamente por ter ficado caído naquele corredor!

Camus parou e respirou fundo. Milo tinha razão, ficou tão furioso por encontrar o irmão caído sozinho naquele corredor escuro, que nem percebeu que o grito que ouviu partiu dele. O que acontecia consigo? Nem se reconhecia agindo por impulso! Como fora capaz de não prestar atenção a algo tão vitalmente importante?

- Bravo, palmas para o método choque-elétrico do seu amiguinho, porém, ele deveria ter me perguntando se eu concordaria com eles! – continuou depois de um profundo suspiro.

- Mas, o que é importante para você, afinal? O método ou o resultado? – Milo estava possesso.

- Não me venha com suas idéias maquiavélicas, Milo! Não tente me convencer de que ele está certo. – continuou o francês – Eu não autorizei uma terapia de choque!

- Talvez, seja exatamente essa sua condescendência pelo Hyoga que atrapalhe a recuperação dele. – declarou o escorpiano – Talvez, seja a hora de ele encarar o passado e confrontá-lo!

- Eu não vou arriscá-lo a isso. O que faremos se o resultado for inverso e ao invés de ajudá-lo, um choque só piore as coisas?

- Temos que arriscar! – esbravejou Milo olhando enfurecido para o namorado – E se você não permitir, Camus Verseau, é porque não se importa com seu irmão!

Camus ponderou as palavras dolorosas do amante. Talvez, ele estivesse certo, talvez o psicólogo estivesse certo. Ao menos deveria tê-lo ouvido antes de mandá-lo embora.

- Milo...

- Não quero falar nada agora, Camus... – disse o grego irritado – Tentarei desfazer a burrada que você fez e convencer o Shun a ficar, depois de tamanha ofensa... E não ouse me impedir!

- Eu agi mal, admito, e eu me desculparei com o rapaz, ao menos deveria ouvi-lo... – tornou Camus friamente – Eu realmente não havia pensado... Talvez, vocês estejam com a razão.

- Ah, que bom que caiu em si, só que agora pode ser tarde! – falou o loiro.

- O que queria que eu fizesse? Deixasse ao Hyoga passar a noite naquele corredor escuro?

- Que tal, perguntar o que estava acontecendo da próxima vez? Tenho certeza que ele teria prazer em responder e explicar que aquilo era somente uma terapia e que o Hyoga não passaria a noite ali! – disse antes de sair do escritório.

Camus suspirou, mas não era homem de se lastimar. Quem nunca errou? Além disso, era racional e seguro o suficiente para pedir desculpas. Não era orgulhoso como Milo que achava que um pedido de desculpa era uma humilhação. Era um homem maduro e prático. O assunto estava resolvido, se desculparia com o psicólogo, mas deixaria claro que não mais aceitaria atitudes como aquela, ao menos, não sem uma prévia conversa sobre o assunto.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

O grego deixou o namorado e marchou para o quarto do rapaz oriental, batendo fortemente na porta. Shun abriu, fitando Milo, com olhos lacrimosos e tentando disfarçar que estivera chorando.

- Oi, Milo, eu estou fazendo as malas, infelizmente não deu certo... – disse e o loiro sorriu incrédulo.

- Como não deu certo? O Hyoga falou, Shun, falou depois de cinco anos, será que só eu escutei a voz dele?

- Você tem razão! – Shun sorriu – Em meio a tanta confusão eu nem me lembrei disso! Ele vai melhorar...

- Então, Shun, você não pode ir embora, você me prometeu que faria todo o possível!

- Sim, mas... o Camus não confia em mim, ele desconfia... e eu não sei até quando conseguirei manter isso!

- Shun, deixa que com o Camus, eu me resolvo. Quero que veja o que pode fazer pelo Hyoga. Eu lhe disse que confiava em seus métodos e confio de verdade.

- Mas, se ele descobrir...

- Ele não vai descobrir, confia em mim, certo?

- Milo... e se... e se eu não estiver certo? – disse num fio de voz – Eu não tenho tanta experiência, eu...

- Shun, quando o conheci você parecia bem mais seguro. Desistirá no primeiro obstáculo? Por favor, pense no Hyoga...

Shun quase falou que seu principal obstáculo era pensar demais no paciente. Estava se apegando mais do que o necessário e não tinha boas lembranças da última vez que isso aconteceu. Ou melhor, a isso mesmo se devia todos os seus problemas.

- Eu ficarei pelo Hyoga, Milo, mesmo que... o Camus me ofendeu! – disse chateado – Ele foi arrogante!

- Garanto que essa não foi a intenção dele... – explicou o grego – Ele pode parecer frio e arrogante, mas é uma pessoa gentil. Contudo, é muito protetor com o irmão e ficou irritado quando viu o Hyoga no chão. Acho que ele que é tão ponderado, nem pensou no que fazia e deve estar se odiando por isso... Não se preocupe, ele pedirá desculpas.

- Entendo... – Shun suspirou – Mas não quero passar por outra situação como essa...

- Sim, eu conversarei com ele... – disse Milo num suspiro – Agora, por favor, desfaça as malas!

O loiro piscou e saiu do quarto. Não quis comentar com o rapaz, mas estava irritado com as atitudes do namorado; quem ele pensava que era para fazer aquele tipo de suposição? Entrou no quarto do ruivo e encontrou-o com o rosto ainda mais fechado que o usual. Também não falou nada; entrou no banheiro começando a se despir, precisava de um banho. A verdade é que ficara muito tenso com a situação, apesar de feliz. Sim, estava feliz por Hyoga; teve certeza, mais que nunca, que não estava errado, que aquilo foi uma boa idéia e ao final, Camus lhe agradeceria.

Deixou a água morna cair sobre suas costas, relaxando os músculos tensos. Fechou os olhos se apoiando na parede de mármore e deixou que a água fizesse seu serviço, relaxando-o ao extremo do sono; estava exausto, aborrecido e emocionado; sentimentos demais para um único dia.

Ouviu a porta do boxe se abrir. E olhou para o rosto sério do namorado.

- Milo, precisamos conversar... – Camus foi interrompido pela mão do grego em seu pulso o puxando para dentro do boxe e o pressionando contra a parede.

- Eu não quero conversar nada agora, Camus... – disse começando a beijá-lo – Agora quem precisa de você sou eu...

- Milo, espera... – gemeu o francês enquanto tinha a camisa arrancada por ele; acabou rindo, enquanto tentava se livrar dos sapatos que já estavam cheios d'água.

- Ah, Milo, água quente não! – reclamou tentando alcançar o botão que controlava a temperatura da ducha, mas o loiro não deixou, voltando a beijá-lo e segurando-lhe os braços no alto da cabeça.

Camus se rendeu. O que fazer se era apaixonado por aquele homem louco? Deixou que ele o livrasse das roupas e o amasse da forma tórrida que só ele sabia.

oooOOOoooOOOoooo

Shun foi para o quarto de Hyoga depois de acalmar seu próprio coração. Porque também estava perturbado com todo o acontecido, mas feliz por ter finalmente escutado a voz do rapaz. Feliz? Andava feliz demais ao pensar no loiro russo, e não sabia se aquilo era bom. Como poderia ser tão idiota para novamente nutrir sentimentos por um paciente?

Encontrou-o sentado na cadeira de rodas, na sacada. Olhando a noite estrelada e ouvindo música ao lado de Aldebaran que sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Estamos aproveitando a noite que não está fria... – disse o brasileiro com um sorriso – E ouvindo boa música.

- Eu também gosto de Edith Piaf... – sorriu Shun e se colocou ao lado do loiro, se recostando na mureta de colunas finas, para olhar a paisagem e cantarolar a suave melodia.

_Adieu mon coeur  
On te jette au malheur  
Tu n`auras pas mes yeux  
Pour mourir...  
Adieu mon coeur  
Les échos du bonheur  
Font tes chants tristes  
Autant qu`un repentir_

_Adeus, meu coração  
Jogam-te na tristeza  
não terás meus olhos para morrer...  
Adeus, meu coração  
Os ecos da felicidade  
Tornam teus cantos tristes  
Como um arrependimento_

Hyoga ficou com os olhos fixos em Shun enquanto ele cantava como uma criança, sem se preocupar se desafinava ou não. Um sorriso se estampou em seu rosto, enquanto observava o garoto cantar. Contudo, a triste melodia lhe lembrava da tristeza, da escuridão e da dor. Seus olhos marejaram e há muito isso não acontecia...

- Eu adoro cantar, mas acho que não canto muito bem...! – riu Shun embaraçado com o silêncio e também, por perceber que estava cantando alto. Olhou o rosto do paciente e se achegou a ele. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, enxugando suas lágrimas com o polegar.

- Desculpe, eu sei que fiz você sofrer hoje... – falou com verdadeiro pesar – Mas, é para seu bem, Hyoga, acredite...

O rapaz não esboçou reação, permaneceu com os brilhantes olhos azuis presos aos dele e Shun continuou com o afago em seu rosto. Pareciam não se dar conta de mais nada ao redor, além dos olhos um do outro.

Aldebaran olhava de um para o outro, reconhecendo aquilo, aliás, muito familiar; e poderia significar uma simples palavra: problema. Mas, por outro lado, desde quando o amor era um problema pra ele? Sorriu, contudo, resolveu se calar. Não adiantaria nada fazer alardes; poderia acabar despertando as feras antes do amanhecer e para tudo haveria tempo, o verão só começara.

Ficaram mais algumas horas ouvindo música e observando a noite, Shun recuperou o bom humor, cantou e bateu palmas, até que, cansados, todos concordaram em encerrar a noite.

ooooooOOOoooOOOoooooo

Dia, o sol brilhava forte no verão da Riviera; Milo se espreguiçou virilmente, se sentando na cama, tendo o lençol branco cobrindo-o até a cintura. Olhou para o lado, segurando uma mecha do cabelo ruivo que se espalhava pelos ombros do homem adormecido. Balançou a cabeça e começou a beijá-lo no pescoço para que acordasse.

- Eu disse que viveria para ver o dia em que você perderia a hora! – falou divertido, ouvindo os resmungos do namorado.

- Ah, Milo, me deixa dormir, você me esgotou...

- Certo, mas aviso que são nove da manhã e seu piloto deve estar impaciente no heliporto!

- E daí? Ligue, por favor, e diga que chegarei... duas horas mais tarde hoje...

- Certo, mais alguma coisa chefe? – provocou o grego, enquanto vestia um roupão e caminhava para o banheiro.

Camus acenou negativamente com a mão e Milo fez sua higiene matinal. Vestiu-se com uma calça folgada bege e uma regata branca e calçou chinelos de couro bem confortáveis, mantendo os longos e cacheados cabelos soltos.

Desceu para o jardim, onde geralmente tomavam o desjejum e sorriu ao verificar que estavam todos na piscina; psicólogo, enfermeiro e paciente.

- Olá, Milo! – Shun acenou, chamando o grego para que se aproximasse – Hoje nossa terapia será na água...

- Estou vendo...

- Você ainda não viu o melhor disso tudo! – falou o mais jovem, feliz e se voltou para o paciente – Vamos, Hyoga, mostre ao Milo que você recuperou em parte os movimentos da mão direita...

O rapaz russo olhou na direção de Milo e depois piscou.

- Hyoga, por favor, você prometeu que seria um bom paciente, não foi? – disse Shun e o russo soltaria um suspiro se pudesse. Com o olhar que demonstrava claramente seu grau de aborrecimento, ele começou a movimentar os dedos das mãos com movimentos de abre e fecha.

Milo ficou boquiaberto por um tempo e depois começou a rir.

- Shun, você vai mesmo curar esse monstrinho! – falou feliz e emocionado – Ah, Hyoga! Eu sabia!

"_Sabia? Você não sabia de nada! Ah, Milo, eu queria tanto lhe dizer que você parece uma mãe chata e o monstrinho aqui tem sido esse garotinho que você contratou para me infernizar, e que me trata como o macaco amestrado dele!"_

O russo fechou os olhos.

- Shun, vem! Me dá um abraço! – pediu o grego abrindo os braços na beira da piscina.

- Milo, eu estou todo molhado! – riu o psicólogo e viu divertido quando o grego se jogou na água o abraçando, quase o sufocando.

- Eu soube assim que o vi que poderia confiar em você! – disse abraçado ao mais jovem e olhando por cima dos ombros dele para o loiro que abrira os olhos com o baque na água.

- Preciso que ele fique bom logo, para desaparecer da minha vida e da do Camus! – provocou, verificando o olhar furioso do cunhado – Isso mesmo, Hyoga! Quando você ficar bom, você vai para uma faculdade de preferência na Sibéria, não foi lá que você nasceu?

- Ah, Milo, dessa forma quando ele voltar a andar, a primeira coisa que fará é chutar você! – ria Shun, das provocações do escorpiano.

Nesse momento seus olhos se desviaram para uma das sacadas da imensa casa e encontrou os olhos impenetráveis do francês sobre eles. Shun gelou, ficou tenso, e Milo instintivamente olhou na mesma direção que ele. Camus estava parado de roupão, com certeza fora atraído pela algazarra que ele próprio fizera.

- Zeus... – murmurou, percebendo a posição no mínimo insinuante que ele estava com o psicólogo e se afastando dele delicadamente, porque Shun estava vestido apenas com uma sunga preta e ele o abraçava tão forte que a qualquer momento partiria o menino ao meio. Sim, para Milo era isso que Shun era, um menino. Porém, seria difícil explicar isso a Camus e ele tinha consciência que se fosse ele que flagrasse o namorado numa situação como aquela, a coisa não ficaria nada boa. Entretanto, sabia que a reação de Camus seria bem diferente das suas; o francês não possuía metade do seu gênio ciumento e seu ar de superioridade frente aos sentimentos era insuportável.

Logo o ruivo se afastou da janela, voltando para o quarto.

- Milo...

- Não liga, Shun, já disse que com ele eu me entendo... – interrompeu, percebendo o rosto ruborizado e constrangido do psicólogo – Ah, por Zeus! Não fique assim, o Camus nem se importa com essas coisas.

- Você tem certeza?

- Absoluta! – sorriu o loiro e voltou a provocar o russo, parecendo não mais se importar com o assunto.

Mas, Shun não gostava nada daquela situação. Não bastasse os problemas que tivera com Camus por causa dos seus métodos, ainda teria que enfrentar os seus ciúmes? Não, aquilo seria demais para o virginiano, e ele já estava se martirizando pelo ocorrido. Pediu para que Aldebaran continuasse com Hyoga na piscina e saiu, voltando para seu quarto para se trocar, não percebeu que os olhos do paciente seguia todos os seus passos.

Entrou no quarto e tomou uma ducha rápida, já estava se vestindo quando seu celular tocou.

_- Alô, Shun?_

- Ikkiiiiiiii! Que saudade de você, irmão!

_- Eu também estou com saudades, quando você volta?_

- No final do verão, é até quando vai o meu contrato de trabalho!

_- As coisas aqui já se acalmaram. Estive na faculdade ontem, o inquérito será arquivado e eles farão uma retratação pública..._

- Ikki, isso não me interessa por enquanto, não quero saber nada a esse respeito, certo, irmão?

_- Tudo bem, se prefere assim, mas eu lhe prometi que resolveria isso pra você e saiba que cumprirei minha promessa._

- Eu sei, eu confio em você, Ikki...

_- Certo, então até mais..._

- Até mais, irmão.

Shun desligou o telefone e terminou de se vestir numa pólo branca e calça jeans escura, dispensaria o jaleco naquele dia, fazia muito calor.

Voltou para o jardim e se sentou num banco observando enquanto Aldebaran tirava Hyoga da água, colocando-o sentando de volta na cadeira de rodas e começando a enxugar-lhes os cabelos. Shun sorriu e ficou meio sem jeito ao constatar que examinava demais o corpo forte do rapaz, vestido na sunga azul. Afastou os pensamentos, se perguntando o que acontecia consigo, mas continuou a sorrir para ele. Hyoga era tão lindo; sentia-se muito bem perto dele, isso não poderia negar. Mas por que se sentia assim? Percebeu no meio do sorriso que o paciente o chamava no gesto peculiar de abrir e fechar a mão direita. Aproximou-se dele, meio sem jeito.

- O que você quer mocinho? – perguntou e recebeu o olhar reprovador do russo que não gostou nada de ser chamado de mocinho.

- Já sei! Seu chocolate, não é? Pode deixar promessa é divida... – disse e sussurrou ao seu ouvido – Em breve, certo?

Hyoga concordou com um meio sorriso.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Milo entrou no quarto para trocar a roupa molhada. Estava feliz, muito feliz, mas seu sorriso se desfez ao olhar o rosto fechado do namorado que arrumava alguns papéis em sua pasta de couro. Ele já estava vestido num de seus elegantes ternos e se preparava para seguir ao trabalho.

O grego tirou a roupa molhada, jogando num cesto e voltou para o quarto minutos depois, já tomado banho. Ao contrário do que pensou, encontrou Camus sentado na cama, como se o esperasse.

- Estou indo... – ele disse friamente, não demonstrando interesse em iniciar uma conversa, embora o grego soubesse que o namorado esperava que dissesse algo.

- Ok. – respondeu. A guerra estava declarada; ele não perguntou, ele também nada diria. Dirigiu-se ao closet e começou a procurar o que vestir.

- A propósito, o Hyoga voltou a movimentar a mão direita... – falou despreocupadamente, quando o namorado já se dirigia a porta do quarto. Camus parou e se voltou pra ele que continuava de costas. Jogou a pasta sobre a cama e esperou que o loiro se virasse; coisa que Milo não fez.

- Por que você não me disse isso antes, Milo? – perguntou entre confuso e aborrecido, porque não entendia as atitudes do amante. Porém sua voz não demonstrou nenhum dos sentimentos descritos.

- Estou dizendo agora... – falou o grego terminando de abotoar a calça jeans justa, que cobria o corpo perfeito.

- Ah, você está dizendo agora? – ironizou Camus – Eu pensei que soubesse que algo assim, seria importante para mim!

- Sinceramente, Camus, eu já não sei o que é importante pra você... - disse o loiro com uma calma irônica que irritava o namorado. Porém, Camus em momento nenhum demonstrava isso.

- Ah, não sabe? Pena, pensei que dez anos seriam suficientes para que me conhecermos bem... – ironias trocadas.

- Ah, mon ami... – mais ironias – Há pessoas que se fecham tanto em seus mundinhos que se é impossível conhecer sua verdadeira face...

- Então eu sou o dissimulado agora? – perguntou Camus, friamente – Eu não entendo você, Milo Seferis. Acho que eu sim deveria estar chateado e não você! Não fui eu que estava a pouco, agarrado com outra pessoa na piscina, numa situação estranhamente íntima, não acha?

Milo sorriu com sarcasmo.

- Pronto! Nem doeu, viu Camie? Você falou! – disse e depois mostrou todo seu aborrecimento – Droga, Camus! Custa falar quando algo o desagrada?!

- Era algo irrelevante e eu não faria nenhum comentário, se você não fizesse questão de ouvir! Porque você não cansa de tentar manipular minhas atitudes!

- Manipular? Eu? Desde quando eu sou manipulador, Camus? – indignou-se o escorpiano.

- Ah, Milo, por favor! – riu Camus – Você faz isso o tempo inteiro, agora mesmo, você usou uma informação que sabia importante para mim, só para arrancar o que queria escutar, estou errado? A questão é que você queria que me queixasse só para satisfazer seu ego, estou certo?

- Isso é ridículo! – tornou Milo, vestindo a camiseta e desviando o olhar do namorado – Você nunca se queixa, não é mesmo? Você é superior a isso, não estou certo?

Camus suspirou. Não, não deixaria Milo estragar seu humor aquela manhã.

- Olha, eu estou cansado dessa discussão tola, acho melhor...

- Pararmos? – riu Milo – Você sempre querendo mandar em tudo!

- Milo, por Zeus, olhe pra você! Quem está querendo mandar aqui, afinal? – Camus disse calmamente, demonstrando que realmente a discussão o cansava.

- Você está com ciúmes do Shun... – falou Milo num suspiro.

- Não, não estou com ciúmes de ninguém. Só que acho a relação que você tem desenvolvido com esse rapaz, estranha e isso não quer dizer que eu esteja com ciúmes!

- Ele é meu amigo...

- Ele é um funcionário!

- Pra mim, ele é muito mais que isso! – exasperou-se o grego – Ele é a pessoa que está ajudando o Hyoga a melhorar!

Camus respirou fundo, sentindo que aquela discussão passaria dos limites se deixasse.

- Espero que não tenha esquecido que ele está sendo pago e muito bem pago para isso.

- Dinheiro não é tudo, Camus, se fosse... – ele se interrompeu, tentando controlar a torrente de emoções que começava a dominá-lo, porque aquela discussão estava fazendo com que se lembrasse de coisas que não queria. Odiava aquele tipo de discussão e odiava a frieza com que o namorado lhe falava – Se fosse, com certeza eu não estaria aqui...

- Eu não estou falando de você e sabe disso. – tornou Camus indiferente – Mas convenhamos, Milo, onde estão os amigos do Alexei? Aqueles mesmo que viviam atrás dele? Onde estão seus amigos, agora?

O loiro emudeceu e sairia do quarto se o francês não lhe segurasse o braço e o encarasse. Seus olhos frios miraram profundamente os olhos esverdeados do grego.

- Você está estranho, Milo, desde aquela nossa briga em Paris. Eu não sei o que é, mas... sinto que esconde algo de mim!

- Você está paranóico! – riu Milo, nervoso – O que eu poderia esconder de você, Camus? E solta meu braço!

Puxou o braço bruscamente, olhando nos olhos do amante. O ruivo ficou estudando o rosto bonito e perturbado dele por um tempo.

- Milo, me fala a verdade, por que se importa tanto com esse garoto? Você sente exatamente o quê por ele?

- Chega, Camus! Por todos os deuses! – falou deixando-se cair sentado na cama.

- Você está apaixonado, é isso? - Camus ponderou a própria pergunta. Não passava de uma isca. Ao menos era isso que seu cérebro lógico tentava se convencer. Não, ele não estava com ciúmes, nunca fora homem de ter ciúmes a não ser se tivesse grandes motivos.

- O quê? – Milo riu.

- Há vários tipos de paixão, Milo. Você pode estar fascinado por ele, por algum motivo e nem se dar conta disso... Não estou dizendo que seja algo consciente ou que tenha um caso com ele...

Prudência, respeito e calma. Afinal ele lidava com um temperamento extremamente passional e isso poderia lhe render de um simples olho roxo a lesões internas.

A voz dele não demonstrou nenhum sentimento e Milo balançou a cabeça escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

- Se eu disser que sim? – provocou num sussurro, mas estava triste por Camus cogitar algo tão ridículo.

- Não teríamos mais nada a conversar... – sua voz foi fria, mas seu rosto se crispou numa expressão ainda mais rígida – Ou isso passaria com o tempo, ou você escolheria ficar com ele. Mas sinceramente, não quero pensar nisso.

- Então você não se importa? - Milo ergueu o queixo para encarar os olhos frios do namorado e Camus percebeu que apesar de todos os seus cuidados, ele estava magoado.

- Claro que me importo. Isso é uma pergunta idiota. – falou num suspiro.

- Por que não parece? – a pergunta foi feita num sussurro.

- Milo, você sabe que não sou apto a rompantes emocionais, o que você quer que eu faça? que eu grite, chore...?

- Eu vou embora... – falou o escorpiano muito magoado.

Camus o encarou com olhar gelado.

- Isso é um sim? Então, você gosta dele?

- Eu não vou responder isso, Camus, eu não tenho que responder isso... Pense o que quiser! – ele falou baixo. Estava magoado demais e já não conseguia discutir – Achei que dez anos seriam o suficiente para que me conhecesse também...

- Milo...

- Camus, cale a boca... – pediu num fio de voz – Se continuar falando essas coisas, eu juro que quebro sua cara...

Camus o encarou friamente; conhecia o amante e não se arriscaria a chegar aquele ponto com ele.

- Quando eu voltar, terminaremos essa conversa. – disse pegando a pasta que estava ao lado do grego e saindo do quarto.

Quando passou pelo corredor, encontrou Shun e Hyoga. O psicólogo e o paciente já vestidos, o miraram interrogativos.

- Senhor Verseau...

- Shun, eu gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas por ontem. – falou o ruivo friamente – Eu deveria ter-lhe escutado antes de qualquer decisão.

- Tudo bem, o Milo me explicou. – falou o jovem oriental e o francês se inclinou e falou algumas palavras carinhosas ao irmão antes de se despedir e descer as escadas, apressado.

Shun olhou na direção que ele ia e depois para Hyoga.

- Vamos ver o Milo, Hyoga, alguma coisa aconteceu! – disse e saiu empurrando a cadeira do rapaz em direção a suíte principal.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Milo apoiou o rosto nas mãos, lutando contra as lágrimas, estava magoado, frustrado e furioso. Como Camus pode lhe dizer aquelas coisas? Como ele conseguia ser tão frio?

- Milo? – Ouviu a voz de Shun e tratou de enxugar as lágrimas. Sorriu para o psicólogo que entrava empurrando a cadeira do paciente.

- Oi, Shun, eu...

- Vocês brigaram? O Camus acabou de cruzar conosco e parecia meio chateado.

- Isso é bobagem... – sorriu o grego, fechando os olhos fortemente, para evitar novas lagrimas; não queria testemunhas de sua fraqueza, se odiava por demonstrar seus sentimentos a Camus; queria ser gelado como ele, mas não conseguia por mais que tentasse.

Sentiu que alguém acariciava seu rosto e não conseguiu evitar que novas lágrimas molhassem a mão que tentava enxugá-las.

- Shun, obrigado... – disse abrindo os olhos. Ficou perplexo; não era a mão de Shun que enxugava suas lágrimas, era Hyoga. Ele o mirava com um sorriso carinhoso, coisa que nunca fizera antes.

Milo ruborizou constrangido, mas não pode evitar uma nova torrente de lágrimas.

- Ah, monstrinho... Você... – não conseguiu falar, abraçou o russo com força e chorou em seu ombro – Me desculpe, eu... eu sou um idiota...

"_Não é não, bem, ao menos não nesse momento. Meu irmão é que é um bobo por brigar com você!"_

- Milo, o que aconteceu?

- Nada sério, eu é que sou um idiota. Bem, vou embora! – falou e Hyoga parou de afagar-lhe o rosto e o olhou aborrecido – Nem me olha assim, Hyoga, eu vou embora sim! Seu irmão merece mesmo que eu vá!

"_Então vai, seu grego burro! Ah, entendo porque o Camus briga tanto com você, loira temperamental!"_

Milo parecia compreender tudo que o rapaz pensava. Levantou-se com um suspiro e pegou sua pasta e algumas coisas sobre a mesa.

- Cuida dele, Shun...

- Milo, por favor...

Ele não lhe deu ouvidos, terminou de se vestir e saiu. O psicólogo observava o paciente tamborilar nervosamente os dedos na cadeira.

Sorriu; o bloqueio emocional estava sendo quebrado lentamente, mesmo assim, era um progresso enorme e estava feliz, profundamente feliz. Porém, seus instintos diziam que estava se apegando demais aos loiros daquela família. Mais do que convinha a um profissional e precisava parar com isso. Precisava, sobretudo, deixar de pensar nos olhos azuis de Hyoga.

**Continua...**

**N/A**_**: **__Eu adoro um barraco do Camus e do Milo XD!Gente, calma! Sei que todo mundo deve estar louco para ver o Hyoga andando e falando e melhor, beijando, mas, juro que não demoro muito com isso. Olha, aviso que a partir desse ponto teremos alguns acontecimentos dramáticos, mas prometo não exagerar._

_Agora um comentário.. Como o Milo e o Hyoga se dão bem nessa fic, não é? KKKKKK_

_**Título:**__ Adeus meu coração. Bem, acho que nem precisava colocar aqui, pois é o título da música da Edith Piaf que o Shun e o Hyoga ouviram (reverência total da musa Piaf, sim, eu sou nostálgica!)_

_Agradecimentos especiais aos meus leitores reviewzeiros! Rsrsrsrs:_

_Mio77,_ _Arcueid__, __naluza__, Mefram, __Mitsurugui26__, __Vagabond__ e toda a galera nota 1000 do Nyah!_

_Amamyia fã, Suellen e toda a galera nota1000 do FF!_

_Beijos a todos e obrigada de coração a quem estar acompanhando e de vez em quando deixando um review de apoio e incentivo a autora._

_Sion Neblina _


	6. Plus sucré que pomme dans fête d'enfant

**Plus sucré que pomme dans fête d'enfant**

**VI Capítulo**

Shun levou Hyoga de volta ao quarto e deixou-o aos cuidados do enfermeiro. Apesar da espetacular melhora no quadro do paciente, se sentia cansado e triste. Sabia que a briga entre Milo e Camus tive a ver com a cena da piscina, por mais que o escorpiano negasse, e aquilo o entristecia.

O grego saíra; dissera que voltaria pra casa e o jovem psicólogo não sabia qual seria a reação do francês quando não o encontrasse. Não queria de forma alguma provocar "_atritos_", mas percebia que ali, eram duas personalidades dominantes em choque e contra isso, ninguém poderia lutar.

Olhou o relógio de pulso, já era hora do almoço, e por mais que não sentisse fome, precisava se alimentar. Um psicólogo anoréxico não seria nada prudente e lembrava-se que não comia nada, desde a noite anterior. Desceu para a copa e cumprimentou as duas mulheres que conversavam na cozinha; claro! Falavam da briga dos patrões.

- Você sabe por que foi dessa vez? – a mais jovem, uma loirinha de nome Claire interrogou o rapaz, assim que ele se sentou com o prato feito, pela cozinheira.

- Claire, que coisa desagradável, doutor Shun não tem que lhe dizer essas coisas! – reclamou a mulher de meia idade que era a cozinheira e se chamava Ana.

Shun sorriu para a moça; se relacionava bem com todos os empregados da casa, embora sempre preferisse fugir das fofocas de "_bastidores_" como ele chamava aquelas conversas sobre a vida dos patrões.

- Desculpe, Claire, eu não sei informar... – falou gentilmente – E Ana, por favor, me chame só de Shun, ao contrário do que todos pensam, eu sou psicólogo e não médico.

Deixou a copa em silêncio, depois da refeição; a mocinha também não tentou arrancar mais nada dele, pareceu ficar meio constrangida e Shun agradeceu. Mas antes de se afastar, ouviu um comentário no mínimo curioso de Ana:

- Ele tem o mesmo jeitinho doce da Aimi...

- Quem é Aimi? – perguntou Claire.

- A namorada do Hyoga, morta no acidente, ela também era oriental...

Shun engoliu em seco aquela informação e balançou a cabeça, não estava ali para pensar naquilo, mas, ponderou que a associação era inevitável. Subiu para o quarto do paciente e encontrou-o assistindo televisão. Sua expressão era pensativa, como se não prestasse atenção em nada.

Sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Não fiquei triste, eles vão se entender... – disse e o russo se surpreendeu com a capacidade que ele possuía de entender todas suas expressões, afinal, se conheciam há tão pouco tempo...

Ficou encarando o jovem psicólogo e percebeu que isso o embaraçava. Sorriu pra si; Shun realmente não passava de um garotinho e ele podia notar como aquilo tudo o assustava, malgrado, ele tentasse disfarçar o tempo inteiro sua fragilidade. Mas sua vigilância silenciosa conseguia ler perfeitamente a insegurança dos gestos do rapaz.

- Eu não gosto quando você fica me examinando! – reclamou o mais jovem; sim, ele também conseguia ler seus pensamentos e suas manias, como ninguém, nem mesmo Camus.

- Vamos ouvir um pouco de música? Vejo que você não está muito interessa na TV... – Shun se afastaria, mas o russo segurou-lhe o braço, fazendo-o permanecer sentado ao seu lado. Ele examinou o rosto do loiro por um tempo, tentando descobrir o que ele queria. Resolveu apenas se sentar ao seu lado.

- Tudo bem, ficamos aqui, assistindo a esse programa chato! – fez um becinho irritado e Hyoga se divertia muito com isso. Achava Shun doce, doce como as maçãs que eram embebidas em calda de açúcar na época da infância...

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Camus não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho, era sempre assim quando se desentendia com Milo. Havia mais ou menos três meses que os dois tiveram uma tórrida desavença ali mesmo em Paris e o grego sumira por dias. Milo era assim, intempestivo, intenso, voraz em suas decisões e naquele dia em especial, estava decidido a não atende-lo. Passara o dia inteiro tentando ligar para o telefone desligado dele e sabia, mau grado seu, que ele deixara sua casa.

Com certeza, voltara para seu apartamento em Saint-Tropez, e aproveitaria a noite de "_folga_" para cair na balada. Balançou a cabeça com os próprios pensamentos; não queria pensar naquilo, conhecia muito bem as _"baladas_" de Milo e seus amigos. Amigos? Poderia chamá-los assim? Já que a diversão deles era explorar o grego em orgias de drogas e jogos?

Tais pensamentos lhes deram a certeza de que deveria procurar o namorado, então ao invés de voltar para casa, se viu abrindo a porta do apartamento a beira mar do loiro; já que possuía a chave...

O que encontrou, parecia surreal aos seus olhos; o grego estava com um balde de pipoca entre as pernas, sentado no sofá, assistindo televisão. Camus ficou sem jeito, não esperava encontrá-lo em casa, o comum seria não encontrá-lo.

- Desculpe, eu... eu achei que você não estivesse... – disse constrangido.

- Então veio visitar meu apartamento vazio, foi isso? – perguntou Milo, sério, colocando o balde de pipoca na mesa de vidro ao lado do sofá.

- Você sabe do que estou falando...

- Não, não sei, Camus, porque eu já deixei essa vida há muito tempo, esqueceu? – ele falou e cruzou os braços.

O ruivo estava muito sem jeito, se aproximou do sofá e se agachou entre as pernas morenas de Milo, mal cobertas pelo short branco.

- Desculpe-me... – disse.

- Por que, Camus?

Ele suspirou; Milo adorava fazer aquele jogo, era sádico! Fazê-lo pedir desculpa não era suficiente para o escorpiano, precisava que ele confessasse o motivo pelo qual pedia. Ele sabia que isso era muito mais doloroso que dizer apenas a palavra "_desculpa_", e se deliciava com seu embaraço.

- Pelas coisas que disse, hoje. – falou resignado – Por ter idéias absurdas.

- De que idéias exatamente você está falando?

- Ah, Milo, por favor. – irritou-se o francês – Eu não quero falar sobre isso, mesmo porque, você sempre distorce minhas palavras.

- Camus, eu acho surpreendente, como você ainda é capaz de duvidar do meu amor por você!

- Eu não duvido, nunca duvidei... – Camus preferiu não dizer mais nada, havia coisas que deveriam permanecer no passado e ele jurou nunca mais tocar no assunto e não faria isso.

- Você tanto duvida que achou que não me encontraria em casa, onde achou que eu estivesse, Camus? – perguntou olhando dentro dos olhos do amante.

- Numa boate, pub ou qualquer lugar com seus amiguinhos descolados. Você sabe muito bem que você não é uma pessoa muito quieta...

- Não era, mais uma vez você errou o tempo do verbo. – ironizou o escorpiano – E eu não tenho mais amigos, esqueceu?

- Não, Milo, eu não esqueci e realmente você não tem; - falou Camus – Mas eu não vim aqui para começar mais uma discussão sem fundamento, se for assim, prefiro ir embora...

Milo resignou-se; sabia que o namorado tinha razão, aquelas pessoas nunca foram suas amigas, só o usava. Aproveitavam-se da sua beleza e dinheiro...

- Você é sempre o dono da verdade, não é? – mesmo assim, o escorpiano jamais daria razão ao francês – Se você acha que a solução para nossos problemas é essa, então realmente deve ir embora.

- Milo, vamos esquecer esse assunto, certo? – pediu, estava cansado e não ficaria debatendo coisas inúteis – Se você quiser, eu vou embora sim, agora me diz, é o que você quer?

- Você sabe que não! – regougou o grego – Agora eu gostaria que você demonstrasse mais vontade de ficar!

- Mais vontade? Eu estar aqui pedindo desculpa quando nem mesmo acho que estou errado, não demonstra minha vontade de ficar ao seu lado?

O loiro suspirou.

- Ok, mais uma vez, passaremos uma borracha em tudo! – disse e Camus assentiu com a cabeça.

Apesar de ainda se sentir magoado, Milo esqueceria o assunto; não deixaria Camus por isso, amava-o, amava-o demais e provas e problema maiores já tiveram e o amor sempre sobreviveu. Era melhor que esquecesse, conhecia o orgulho do ruivo e sabia que estava exigindo demais dele.

- Camus... – sussurrou puxando-o para um beijo – Quando vai acreditar em mim? Será que cinco anos não são suficientes para se perdoar...?

- Eu já perdoei, Milo... já lhe disse isso... – respondeu Camus entre o beijo – Eu já esqueci...

- Então por favor, não cogite mais a hipótese de eu estar apaixonado por outro...

- Não foi nesse sentindo que eu falei...

- Não me importa o sentido, o que me importa são as palavras e a palavra que você usou foi paixão. – disse o enlaçando pelo pescoço.

- Você dá muita importância às palavras, Milo Seferis... – falou Camus se levantando e sentando no colo do loiro – Vamos esquecê-las, por favor?

- _oublier encore une fois …_ - sorriu o grego o abraçando pela cintura (esquecer mais uma vez).

Camus sorriu e beijou novamente, seu temperamental e querido amante.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

E a noite caiu. A mansão estava silenciosa como sempre. Shun vivia suas dúvidas, sentando na sacada, olhando as estrelas. E aquele céu em especial era tão estrelado, talvez, devido à iluminação suave das ruas. Ficou perdido nas estrelas não soube precisar o tempo. Sua cabeça estava perdida nos próprios sentimentos confusos. Não queria acreditar no que estava acontecendo; por que seu coração acelerava tão facilmente quando estava perto dele? Por que tremia e temia encarar seus olhos? Sentiu lágrimas molharem seu rosto e também não compreendia porque chorava. O irmão sempre o acusou de ser uma _"manteiga derretida_", era isso que era, mas não conseguia ser diferente. Era sua maldição.

Olhou a lua cheia, tão bela sobre sua cabeça e a canção que tocava baixinho só fazia com que ficasse cada vez mais melancólico. Aquela música... os olhos de Hyoga... seu sorriso...

- _Não, Shun, isso não é verdade!_ – gritou pra si e começou a chorar mais forte. A angústia que sentia era imensa.

- _Para com isso!_ – continuou o monólogo, levantando-se da mureta e voltando para o quarto – _Você é mesmo "uma manteiga" Shun Amamiya!_

Ainda era cedo e ele achou melhor dar uma última olhada no paciente. Sabia no fundo que não precisava disso, ele possuía um enfermeiro muito competente que dormia ao lado do seu quarto. Sabia que aquilo era só uma desculpa para vê-lo antes de dormir, para olhá-lo, afinal, poderia admirá-lo enquanto ele dormia, sem precisar encarar seus olhos.

Entrou no quarto semi-escurecido. Ele estava deitado com a barriga pra cima. Vestia um pijama que era um conjunto de short e camiseta azul clara com detalhes beges; seus cabelos revoltos ondulavam sobre o travesseiro; Shun ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e segurou-lhe a mão.

- Eu prometo fazer de tudo para ajudar você... – sussurrou e levou um susto quando o rapaz apertou sua mão e abriu os olhos.

Seus olhos se encontraram e ele ruborizou até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Obrigado... – a voz enrouquecida e baixa lhe falou e o psicólogo arregalou os olhos.

- Hyoga! – ele quase gritou de espanto.

- Shun, fale mais baixo, você quer acordar a casa inteira, quer?

Shun piscou sem nada entender e depois se lembrou do que Milo dissera: sonambulismo.

- Ah, eu não... – ele não soube o que dizer. Não conseguia pensar direito.

- Shun, eu fico feliz que tenha vindo me dar um beijo de boa noite...

O coração de Shun batia acelerado e ele ficou estático por um tempo, sem nada entender enquanto Hyoga sorria.

- Hyoga... – balbuciou – Eu... eu não...

- Eu queria mesmo ver você...

- Me ver? – Shun mirou os olhos azuis meio embaçados, afinal, ele na verdade dormia. Achou que deveria fazer algumas perguntas ao rapaz, mas nenhuma chegou a sua mente enquanto Hyoga o encarava profundamente. Sua voz falhou; nada coerente saiu dos seus lábios e apenas o cheiro másculo que saía dele ocupou seus pensamentos.

- Sim, eu estava com saudade de você... – ele falou e puxou o terapeuta pra si pelo braço. Shun acabou pressionado contra seu corpo e emudeceu.

- Hyoga, eu... por favor...

- Shhh... – ele colocou o indicador contra os lábios do rapaz – Você não quer acordar meu pai, quer?

- S... seu pai? – a cabeça de Shun dava voltas.

- Shun, meu pai está dormindo, o Camus também, seja menos ruidoso... – reclamou o rapaz e o puxou pela cintura e colando seu corpo ao dele de forma gentil e sensual.

O mais jovem ficou sem saber o que fazer, preso nos braços dele, seu corpo tremia e ele ficou estático, estarrecido e confuso....

- Hyoga, me solte... – gaguejou, mas sem conseguir mover um músculo, parecia ele o paralisado.

- Eu já disse, estava com saudade de você e não dormiria sem lhe dar um beijo.

Ele falou e colou os lábios aos do psicólogo...

**Continua...**

_**N/A: **__Ta aí pra quem estava me cobrando um beijo desses dois (viu dona Amamiya Fã?) XD!_

_É... eu sei, caí no clichê do sonambulismo, mas juro que não abusarei dele não... (rsrsrsrs) Toda história romântica tem seus clichês, gente (cora)._

_Já dizia Zeca Beleiro: __**"Canções de amor se parecem porque não existe outro amor."**__ Histórias de amor também! XD!_

_Título: __**Mais doce que maçã em festa de criança**__ (tirado de uma poesia de Rimbaud poeta francês do século XIX)._

_Juro que tentarei atualizar antes da próxima quarta, não quero ser assassinada por parar a fic agora, XD!_

_Obrigada especial a vocês que são mais que leitores, são grandes incentivadores!_

_Suellen-San, Seto W Scorpyos, Amamiya fã (KKK, esse chocolate tá mesmo amarrado de corda, hein? Vamos ver, e em fim o beijo! XD! Obrigada de verdade por toda ajuda e incentivo e vem Ikki e Shaka por aí, eu prometo!). Julyana Apony, __Amaterasu Sonne__, e todos os meus incentivadores do FF._

_shermie__, __Shunzinhaah2__, __naluza__, __Arcueid__, __Mitsurugui26__, __Keronekoi__, __Mefram_Maru__, __Vagabond__, Marissol e toda a galera do Nyah!_

_Obrigada de coração!_

_**P.s.**__ Aos leitores de __**"Um toque de anjo"**__ me perdoem a falta de atualizações dessa fic, mas como ela está na reta final e estou numa crise de falta de humor... Ela anda meio parada. Prometo atualizar o mais breve possível._

_Sion Neblina _


	7. Plus bleu que le bleu de tes yeux

**Plus bleu que le bleu de tes yeux**

**VII Capítulo**

Shun estava estarrecido enquanto recebia o beijo suave e sensual do russo. Estava estático preso ao corpo dele, com os olhos arregalados e percebia desesperado que seu corpo começava a reagir à carícia quente e que começava a corresponder a língua que tão insistentemente invadia sua boca.

Usou de todo o seu autocontrole para tentar empurrá-lo, sem sucesso, era mais fraco que ele, mesmo que Hyoga estivesse dormindo.

Depois de um tempo o loiro se afastou sorrindo e o mirou. O psicólogo estava ofegante e ruborizado, não sabia o que dizer e nem o que pensar.

- Bem, Agora eu já posso dormir. Boa noite, Shun... – falou o russo e fechou os olhos, voltando realmente ao estado normal do sono.

Shun ficou um tempo ainda paralisado, aturdido e sem conseguir pensar com coerência. Depois disso, mirou o paciente que realmente dormia pesadamente, sem nenhum sinal de consciência. Pensou até que talvez, tudo fosse uma alucinação. Mas desde quando alucinava? Balançou a cabeça saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. Tentaria dormir; precisava; e precisava, sobretudo, esquecer as sensações que aquele beijo lhe causara. Estava tonto e excitado... Aquilo não poderia acontecer...

"_Não, de novo não..."_ pensou. Não queria pensar naquilo, mas, se o subconsciente do paciente agira daquela forma, provavelmente, era por que alguma coisa aconteceu no seu consciente. Instintivamente se lembrou da cena no jardim... Corou. Só poderia ter sido aquilo, as sensações que sentira foram compartilhadas com o paciente. Isso poderia ter um significado positivo, ele estava voltando para a realidade. Contudo, isso poderia significar problemas terríveis. Deitou-se na cama e cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro. Não queria pensar, não queria pensar demais, e embora sua responsabilidade profissional lhe exigisse que pensasse; seu coração exigia-lhe que não pensasse em Hyoga.

"_Isso foi um incidente, Shun, um incidente que não vai se repetir."_ Disse pra si, determinado mesmo a não deixar que aquilo voltasse a acontecer.

oooOOoooOOOoo

No dia seguinte, Shun acordou cedo e desceu para tomar o café da manhã na copa. Como era uma pessoa muito simpática, fizera amizade com a copeira e a cozinheira, e as refeições eram sempre agradáveis. Depois verificou se Hyoga já havia acordado; não havia e provavelmente, de nada se lembraria dos seus passeios noturnos.

Esperou pacientemente no jardim, a chegada dos donos da casa, mas ao contrário do que sempre faziam Camus e Milo não desceram cedo para o café. Estranhou. Resolveu subir as escadas para o primeiro andar novamente e então ouviu a música que saía de um dos cômodos. A seguiu e encontrou Milo na academia da mansão, correndo sobre uma esteira.

- Milo, desculpe, mas eu preciso falar com você! – falou meio aflito o que fez o grego o olhar enquanto continuava correndo. Ele vestia um short e regata branca e seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo.

- Algum problema? – perguntou ele, ainda correndo.

- Mais ou menos, onde está o Camus?

O loiro estranhou a pergunta, mesmo porque era raro o psicólogo se referir ao seu namorado como Camus. Desligou a esteira e pegou uma toalha enxugando o rosto.

- O Camus não veio pra casa ontem, dormimos em meu apartamento e de lá mesmo ele voltou pra Paris.

- Eu estava esperando vocês no jardim, porque aconteceu uma coisa...

- O quê? Estou curioso!

- Acho melhor conversarmos no jardim, será uma conversa longa.

- Certo, vou tomar um banho e já conversamos, ok? – falou Milo e Shun concordou. Voltou para o jardim para esperar por ele. Aldebaran e Hyoga já estavam lá. Como ele pensou, o russo não dava nenhuma mostra de se lembrar do ocorrido à noite.

Também não comentaria, não era hora de forçar suas lembranças inconscientes. E quando as forçassem, seria para outra finalidade.

- Bom dia! – falou tentando demonstrar naturalidade. Mas corou ao encarar o paciente. Hyoga notou isso e achou estranho. O que teria acontecido com o rapazinho japonês?

O russo resolveu não ficar pensando, com certeza teria mais um dia entediante e aborrecido de terapias. Shun tentaria conversar, e ele não tinha interesse nenhum em conversar, embora, já admitisse que gostasse e muito da companhia do psicólogo. Ele era tão doce, tão meigo e tão dedicado que chegava a diverti-lo.

"_Você realmente é um encanto, Shun, mas, por favor, eu não estou interessado em nada no momento. Você perde seu tempo, infelizmente eu não vou melhorar..."_ pensou com tristeza.

- Hyoga, você está me ouvindo?

A voz de Shun chegou a ele e o russo piscou..

- Estava lhe dizendo que farei seu chocolate hoje, certo?

- Ah, você e suas idéias! – riu Aldebaran – Se quiser, eu posso ajudá-lo!

- Claro que sim! – sorriu Shun – Então que tal, sairmos? Preciso comprar os ingredientes!

- Ah, certo, mais tarde então...

- Sim, acho que será bom pra você dar um passeio, você quer, Hyoga?

O rapaz respondeu que sim e deixou escapar um meio sorriso irônico. Shun cruzou os braços o olhando sério.

- Qual o motivo da ironia, posso saber?

"_Bem, só acho estranho, uma pessoa como você achar que uma pessoa no meu estado vai gostar de passear..."_

- Você é um rapazinho terrível, sabe? – continuou Shun, magoado, esperava que o jovem ficasse feliz com a idéia. Mas ele não parecia ligar a mínima.

"_Ah, Shun, você é tão sensível! Por Deus! Não pense que eu sou homem de ser comprado com mimos!"_

Milo chegou nesse momento ao jardim, espalhando o sofisticado e vigoroso odor de seu perfume. Estava vestido numa calça jeans clara e uma camiseta branca e seus cabelos estavam molhados.

- Bom dia! Aldebaran, Hyoga! – piscou para o russo que o olhou com desdém. Ele então se virou para Shun.

- Milo, podemos caminhar um pouco? – pediu o psicólogo e se virou para o paciente – Eu já volto...

Hyoga ficou observando os dois se afastarem, pensando no que eles teriam para conversar que ele não poderia ouvir. Sentiu uma espécie de angústia e corou ao reconhecer que aquilo era ciúme. Resolveu não pensar naquilo, embora, pensar fosse a única coisa que pudesse fazer.

- Milo, uma coisa importante aconteceu... – começou Shun meio embaraçado.

- Então me diga, para de fazer suspense! – pediu o escorpiano nervoso.

- O Hyoga falou comigo ontem à noite, ele estava dormindo...

O loiro o olhou chocado por um tempo.

- Sério? E vocês conversaram?

- Não, na verdade... – Shun não teve coragem de falar do beijo – Na verdade eu descobri porque ele só consegue se movimentar durante o sono. Ele, por algum motivo, parou no tempo...

- Como assim, Shun, me explique por Zeus! – pediu Milo, nervoso.

- Pelo pouco que ele falou, quando está em estado de sonambulismo, ele pensa que o pai ainda está vivo...

- Então...

- Isso mesmo, quando ele está consciente, ele bloqueia todos os acontecimentos desde o momento do acidente. Pelo menos eu penso que seja isso, e por algum motivo, esse bloqueio escapou para o físico.

- Shun, nesse caso, o que podemos fazer? – perguntou Milo preocupado.

- Sinceramente, estou tão ou mais confuso que você, Milo, mesmo porque, ele me chamou de Shun, ele falou comigo sabendo quem eu sou... e... ele não se lembrou da namorada... – falou e logo se arrependeu, e se Milo perguntasse por que ele dizia aquilo? Teria coragem de contar a verdade?

- Mas, como isso é possível? Você disse que ele parecia que... que estava perdido no tempo... – para sorte do terapeuta, o arquiteto não prestou atenção naquilo.

- É exatamente isso que me deixa confuso! – confessou o psicólogo – Não é lógico. Ele não deveria saber quem sou...

- Céus, que coisa mais confusa! – exclamou o escorpiano – Precisamos conversar com o Camus, ele é irmão dele, deve nos ajudar a compreender melhor isso...

- Sim, eu preciso conversar com ele. Preciso saber cada detalhe dessa situação.

- Certo, só que acho que ele chegará tarde hoje. Amanhã conversamos com ele.

Shun assentiu com a cabeça e o grego se despediu dele. Correu para o quarto, precisava falar com o namorado.

Pegou o celular e ligou para ele. Caixa de mensagem. Pensou em ligar para a empresa, mas não suportava falar com aquelas secretárias. Resolveu que iria para Paris.

Ligou para o piloto do helicóptero e pediu para que ele fosse buscá-lo.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Shun, Hyoga e Aldebaran estavam no centro da cidade. O psicólogo aproveitara as compras, para fazer um agradável passeio com o paciente. Pensava que seria bom para ele, já que era muito raro que saísse de casa, e o local, embora fosse muito agradável, se convertia numa prisão. Ele mesmo precisava sair, respirar um pouco para se libertar dos confusos pensamentos.

Analisava se o paciente não estivesse o confundindo com a namorada morta, porque ela também era oriental e isso poderia causar alguma confusão em sua mente enferma, mesmo ele sendo um garoto. Mas, então, por que ele o chamou pelo nome?

"_Shun, você tem que esquecer isso... aquele beijo de nada o ajudará na sua terapia..."_ pensava, mas não conseguia se livrar do gosto da boca de Hyoga que permanecia em suas memórias, fazendo-o corar e infernizando sua mente que deveria ser a mais tranqüila do mundo, já que conhecia todos os métodos, todos os truques e deveria entender o que sentia... Deveria, porque até o momento não entendia nada. Não entendia por que seu coração passou a bater descompassado todas as vezes que olhava para o loiro russo, e isso – admitia – começou bem antes do beijo, o beijo só foi a emenda piorada do seu soneto de angústia.

"_Ah, Hyoga, por que você tinha que fazer aquilo?"_ perguntou-se sentindo os olhos úmidos. Estava totalmente entregue aos próprios pensamentos que quase gritou quando sentiu a pesada mão de Aldebaran em seu ombro e ao virar-se perceber os olhos azuis do paciente cravados nele.

- Hã... Já chegamos? – perguntou embaraçado, fugindo do olhar de Hyoga – Ah, Deba, por favor, leve nosso paciente para um passeio a beira mar, enquanto eu faço as compras sim?

Shun saiu rápido do carro. Estava nervoso, mais nervoso do que imaginou; os olhos de Hyoga lhe diziam tanto, tantas coisas que não queria saber, não queria pensar. Entrou na primeira delicatesse que achou, sem nem mesmo olhar pra trás. Sua mente um turbilhão e seu coração também.

Começou a pegar os ingredientes do presente prometido ao paciente e amontoar entre os braços - Mas o beijo, os lábios macios, o gosto de Hyoga não saía de seus pensamentos - Dirigiu-se ao caixa, pagando as compras e saindo em direção ao carro. Viu que o enfermeiro e o paciente observavam calmamente o mar daquele belo dia, do outro lado da calçada. Não os chamaria, deixaria que eles passeassem um pouco e ficaria aguardando no carro com o motorista. Precisava ficar sozinho também com seus próprios pensamentos. Precisava acalmar seu coração e descobrir o que sentia pelo paciente.

"_Shun, por Deus! Você não pode sentir nada por ele e..."_ Não conseguia nem pensar naquela situação, pois tantos sentimentos se apossavam dele que era difícil raciocinar com clareza.

Não demorou muito, Aldebaran chegou com Hyoga e eles entraram novamente no carro. Shun olhou de soslaio para o loiro que ao contrário da expressão fria e irônica de sempre, parecia triste e pensativo. Resolveu que, talvez, fosse o momento de conversar; já que fugira dele durante todo o dia.

- Hyoga...

Ele voltou os olhos para o psicólogo.

- Você está triste? – Shun arriscou, estava trêmulo e ruborizado e odiando aquela situação.

O paciente confirmou piscando.

- E essa tristeza tem a ver comigo? – perguntou baixando os olhos, nem esperando para ver a resposta – Olha, eu... eu estou com problemas, não tem nada a ver com você... sabe?

Ergueu os olhos para o loiro que o olhava inexpressivamente. Continuou ainda mais nervoso:

- É que... é que... – respirou fundo – Desculpe, eu não sei o que deu em mim, hoje! – tentou sorrir – Sei que estou meio calado, mas não é sua culpa.

"_Você me ignorou o dia inteiro, Shun, e não sei por quê! E eu não deveria ficar triste por isso! Zeus! Por que fico triste?"_

O rapaz russo fechou os olhos e Shun suspirou novamente, ainda mais desanimado. Ele deveria estar magoado, afinal, evitara-o o dia inteiro. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu superar o acontecimento da noite e o pobre do paciente, não se lembrava de nada que pudesse lhe dar uma dica, do estranho comportamento do terapeuta.

- Desculpe-me, Hyoga... – pediu, mas ele continuou com os olhos fechados. Então, Shun pediu que o motorista os levassem de volta para casa.

oooOOOoooOOOoooo

Milo chegou em fim a Paris, entrou correndo no prédio das indústrias Verseau, sem nem mesmo pegar o crachá de visitante. Ele nunca pegava e as recepcionistas e seguranças já estavam acostumados com o _furacão grego_.

- Oi! Boa tarde!

- Boa tarde, Milo, espere... – a secretária tentou anunciá-lo, mas como sempre, ele nem se quer parou para ouvi-la, foi logo abrindo a porta da sala do namorado e entrando. Para seu embaraço, melhor, para embaraço de Camus, ele estava reunido com alguns acionistas naquele momento.

- Ah, desculpe... eu não sabia... – disse o grego, sem jeito.

O namorado o olhou contrafeito e gentilmente, dispensou os executivos, enquanto ele olhava a vista pela vidraça.

- Espero que valha a pena o que veio fazer aqui, levando em conta que você interrompeu uma conversa importante. – disse Camus.

Milo se virou pra ele, meio sem jeito.

- Ah, é... desculpe, eu... aquela idiota deveria ter me dito que você estava ocupado! – colocou a culpa na secretária, apontado para a porta.

Camus deixou transparecer um sorriso irônico.

- E desde quando você espera que ela lhe diga alguma coisa, Milo? Sabe qual o singelo apelido que os funcionários lhe deram?

- Eles se atreveram a isso? – perguntou Milo, irritado.

- Furacão grego! – riu Camus da cara enfezada dele.

- E você não demitiu o autor dessa gracinha?! – perguntou o loiro tentando esconder o divertimento.

- Na verdade, eles nem imaginam que eu saiba. – disse e suspirou – Agora pode me dizer o que veio fazer aqui?

- Saudades de você... – falou Milo se aproximando dele e o puxando pela gravata para um beijo.

Camus aceitou o beijo, mas não deixou que ele se demorasse. Teria muitas coisas para fazer naquele dia e seu tempo era curto.

- Vamos, Milo, fala logo... – pediu – O que veio fazer aqui?

- Ah, em falar nisso, faz o favor de deixar o celular ligado! Que merda! Se você fizesse essa gentileza, eu não precisaria me abalar até aqui e você sabe que eu odeio helicóptero! – reclamou se afastando e se sentando na imensa mesa da sala da diretoria.

Camus examinou o namorado e balançou a cabeça.

- Estou vendo que primeiro você vai me torturar como sempre, antes de matar minha curiosidade. Mas, eu realmente tenho coisas a fazer, então se me der licença...

Milo bufou, mas preferiu falar logo. Não estava ali para joguinhos, embora, provocar Camus fizesse parte dos seus mais sádicos prazeres.

- O Hyoga teve outra crise de sonambulismo. – disse e Camus continuou olhando-o sério, esperando que ele completasse a informação. Milo então narrou todo o acontecimento que sabia.

- Estranho... – concluiu o francês – Mas, reconhecer o psicólogo é uma amostra de que ele não está totalmente perdido no tempo. – ficou pensativo – Mas, por que será que ele o reconhece?

- Ele gosta do Shun! – deu de ombro o grego – Pode ser por isso.

- Não creio, mas acho que isso já é um bom começo. Tenho que admitir que o garotinho me surpreende... – falou o francês pensativo. Realmente não esperava que o irmão reagisse tão bem a simplória terapia do rapaz. Simplória sim, pois, o que eles mais faziam juntos era conversar, mas percebia um crescente e mútuo carinho entre eles.

Camus era um homem observador e astuto; e por mais que os outros não percebessem, seus olhos estavam sempre atentos a tudo que se passava ao seu redor. Conseguia ler qualquer expressão do irmão e, por isso mesmo, se preocupava com o grau de envolvimento entre ele e o jovem oriental. Temia que a separação fosse muito dolorosa para Hyoga, já que o contrato do psicólogo não duraria a vida inteira. Entendia aquele vínculo criado entre os dois; havia tanto que o russo não possuía uma companhia da sua idade, talvez, com os mesmo interesses e, mesmo Milo sendo um amigo e tanto para Hyoga; seu maior passa tempo era tirá-lo do sério, e isso, ninguém sabia fazer melhor que Milo.

- Do que você está rindo? – perguntou Milo o que tirou Camus dos seus pensamentos.

- Em como você faz questão de implicar com o Hyoga...

- É o meu segundo passa tempo favorito... – piscou com malícia – Bem, mas já estou indo embora. Tenho muito que fazer hoje.

- Sério?

- Sério. Visitarei um amigo.

- Tudo bem. – disse Camus com indiferença – Milo, um dos seus irmãos ligou...

O loiro ficou sério e tenso.

- E o que ele queria?

- Saber de você, disse que sua mãe está doente e que gostaria de vê-lo... – falou Camus – Acho que já é hora de acabar com essa briga idiota...

- Idiota pra você e faz o favor de não menosprezar meus sentimentos! – falou o loiro, nervoso e magoado – Eu não acho que seja hora de nada e não quero saber deles!

- Milo...

- Nem uma palavra, Camus, eu não vou mudar de idéia! – disse e se aproximou do ruivo, dando-lhe um suave beijo – Eu vou voltar pra casa. Espero você...

Camus assentiu com a cabeça e observou o "_furacão grego_" deixar sua sala.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

- Está quase pronto! – comemorou Shun enquanto olhava o chocolate borbulhar na panela.

- Não é que realmente parece bom? – riu Aldebaran.

- Eu aprendi fazer trufas por correspondência! – falou o rapaz, derramando o chocolate nas formas – Agora é só deixar esfriar...

- Tenho certeza que o Hyoga vai adorar! – tornou o gigante – Agora é melhor eu vê como ele está. Nem sempre ele gosta de ver televisão.

- Vai sim, ao contrário o monstrinho soltará fogos pelas ventas! – riu Shun.

Fazer o chocolate com o brasileiro, foi o suficiente para melhorar o estado de confusão que ele se encontrava. Realmente, as terapias ocupacionais eram ótimas para dissolver neuras! Pensava divertido, já disposto de verdade a esquecer o que acontecera e se concentrar em sua missão. Porém, por mais que fosse difícil admitir, o gosto dos lábios de Hyoga permanecia em sua mente.

Afastou mais uma vez os pensamentos e após algum tempo, quando as trufas já estavam frias, mas ainda macias, ele as levou para o paciente que estava sentado na cama, assistindo a um programa qualquer.

- Eu não disse que cumpro minhas promessas? – falou se sentando ao lado de Hyoga que continuou com os olhos fixos na TV.

- Eu gostaria mesmo de saber por que você está tão zangado comigo? – continuou Shun – Tudo bem, eu sei que hoje não fui muito simpático, mas já pedi desculpas e ainda fiz chocolate pra você, olha?

O russo continuou com o olhar preso na TV e o psicólogo pegou uma das trufas, abriu ao meio com as mãos deixando a calda escorrer entre os seus dedos e enfiou metade na boca do aquariano que o olhou surpreendido, sentindo o gosto do chocolate ao mesmo tempo em que os dedos dele passeavam por sua boca.

- Você disse que queria, agora se não comer por bem, vai comer por mal! – disse e segurou-lhe o maxilar novamente, forçando-o a abrir a boca e colocando mais um pedaço do chocolate.

Hyoga se viu obrigado a aceitar e acabou fechando os olhos enquanto saboreava a iguaria com uma expressão extasiada. Shun ficou olhando para ele enquanto lambia os próprios dedos sujos com a calda da trufa.

Depois de engolir todo o chocolate, Hyoga abriu os olhos e fitou o psicólogo num pedido mudo. Shun o serviu com mais um chocolate.

- Estou vendo que você é mesmo um chocólatra! – falou – Mas, esse é o último, afinal não quero que fique um paciente gordinho!

Hyoga o olhou, aborrecido. Sim, era chocólatra e se pudesse comeria todas aquelas trufas, ainda mais por elas serem servidas pelos delicados dedos de Shun. Corou com os próprios pensamentos. Em que estava pensando? Confusão; era assim que estava sua cabeça, desde que aquele garotinho apareceu. Por que sentia aquelas COISAS por ele? Aquilo nunca fez seu estilo nem mesmo na adolescência quando recebia todo tipo de cantada o tempo todo.

"_Ah, Shun, bem que você poderia parar de lamber esses dedos tão sensualmente, não é? Para de fazer com que eu pense em coisas estranhas!"_

- Hoje eu venho para ouvir música com você... – falou Shun.

"_Certo, isso já tem se tornado um ritual, e é bom não dormir cedo e... para de lamber esses dedos, moleque!"_

- Sabe, Hyoga, eu tenho certeza que você um dia ainda vai gostar de mim! – falou Shun cruzando os braços sob o olhar irônico do loiro – Eu sou uma boa pessoa, sabe?

"_Ah, Shun se você soubesse que o meu problema é exatamente esse. Estou gostando demais de você..."_

- Eu não me incomodo com suas ironias... – sorriu para ele – Só imagino como não deve ser arrogante a sua voz ao proferi-las! Ah, você deve ser um garoto muito arrogante, imagino a sua voz, Hyoga!

"_E eu gosto da sua, gosto muito dessa voz suave e desse seu jeito infantil. Pergunto-me por quê? Para, Shun... para de me mostrar essa língua rosada! Para de lamber essa calda que as coisas estão ficando estranhas aqui embaixo!"_

- Tudo bem, vou te dar mais uma, a ultima, certo? – falou colocando o chocolate na boca do rapaz – Um dia, sei que ainda terei o prazer de ouvir sua voz arrogante, menino russo!

Ele falava e ria e Hyoga se perguntava por que gostava tanto daquele garoto bobo e ingênuo. Fosse lá o motivo, não deveria. Ele partiria ao final do verão.

Ficaram os dois sentados na cama comendo chocolate enquanto Shun conversava sem parar. Adorava aqueles monólogos que, muitas vezes, arrancavam sorrisos encantadores dos lábios do seu paciente, e se tinha uma coisa em Hyoga que Shun adorava era o seu sorriso.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Camus chegou finalmente em casa depois de mais um dia de trabalho. Estava cansado e frustrado ao extremo. A reunião com os acionistas foi desgastante e inútil e ele passara praticamente o dia inteiro preso nela.

Subiu as escadas para o quarto e encontrou Milo sentando na cama com as pernas cruzadas apoiando o notebook. O escorpiano vestia apenas uma samba canção branca e parecia bastante concentrado, pois nem se deu conta de sua presença.

- Oi... – Camus cumprimentou e ele ergueu a cabeça exibindo os óculos de grau de designer moderno e armação preta _Armani_. Sorriu para ele.

- Oi... Espera só um minuto...

Camus se livrou do terno e afrouxou a gravata. Depois se sentou no confortável sofá vermelho que ficava no canto do quarto e jogou a pasta sobre ele, se recostando e fechando os olhos.

- O que você está fazendo, Milo?

- Namorando...

O francês riu. Lá vinha o rei da manipulação, tentando lhe fazer ciúmes.

- E depois que você terminar de namorar, você pode vir namorar comigo? – perguntou tranquilamente, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Ok, espera só um minuto que pelo que estou vendo aqui o Brian está quase lá... – respondeu Milo com um meio sorriso. Mas Camus não demonstrou nenhuma reação.

Era incrível como suas provocações não surtiam efeito no francês. Só tinha uma forma de fazê-lo perder o controle e ele sabia muito bem como era. Fechou o notebook e se aproximou do ruivo, sentando no chão entre suas pernas e começando a acariciá-las sobre a calça de linho escura que ele vestia. Depois apoiou a cabeça numa delas.

- Camie...

- Hum... – Camus continuava com os olhos fechados.

- Não te incomoda nem um pouco meus namoros virtuais? – perguntou rindo.

- Hum... hum... – negou Camus.

Milo suspirou e resolveu provocar mais. Era de sua natureza...

- Sabe o que eu estava fazendo no Brian? – falou deslizando as mãos pelas pernas do aquariano que suspirou relaxando mais no sofá.

- Sei que você fará questão de me falar... – respondeu sem se abalar.

Milo subiu as mãos, abrindo o botão e o zíper da calça do ruivo e enfiou a mão dentro da cueca preta que ele vestia; Camus gemeu baixo e ele puxou-lhe o sexo pra fora, passando a língua pela ponta, enquanto Camus segurava suavemente seus cabelos.

- Estava fazendo isso... – murmurou enquanto lambia – E isso...

Continuou com a brincadeira enquanto ouvia os gemidos baixos do aquariano. Abriu mais as suas pernas, começando a sugar devagar, enquanto olhava a expressão de prazer do outro. Afastou os lábios, os lambendo sensualmente, vendo Camus se contorcer um pouco de aflição pela interrupção.

- Você acha que o Brian estava gostando...? – sussurrou malicioso, se ajoelhando e empurrando as pernas dele, para que ele abrisse mais. Beijou a ereção dele suavemente – Responde, Camie...

- Milo, você pode até me chamar de Brian, mas continua, por favor... – pediu o francês e isso foi a gota d'água para Milo que levantou, irritado.

- Eu vou embora! – falou e Camus abriu os olhos para encará-lo.

- Zeus! Qual o motivo do _chilique_ dessa vez? – perguntou o ruivo, levando a mão a testa.

- O motivo é você, você e... e esse seu coração gelado! – reclamou o loiro parando em frente a ele e cruzando os braços.

- Gelado? – ironizou Camus com um sorriso malicioso – Vem cá, Milo, veja como eu estou quente...

Milo corou mais. Camus sempre conseguia tirá-lo do sério e odiava por ele sempre ganhar as discussões.

- Não vou mais, perdi a vontade! – falou o escorpiano se sentando na cama e pegando o notebook – Voltarei pro Brian!

Camus suspirou frustrado e excitado, mas não conseguia deixar de rir com as estratégias do amante.

- Milo, o que você quer, pra voltar aqui e terminar o que começou? – perguntou divertido.

O loiro o olhou de lado e recolocou os óculos.

- Nada, broxei! – respondeu de mau humor.

- E se eu disser que eu odeio o Brian, que vou matá-lo se o encontrar e que você é só meu e que eu morro de ciúmes, você volta? – provocou o aquariano com um meio sorriso, deslizando a mão pelo próprio corpo bem devagar, até chegar a seu sexo; deliciando-se com o olhar guloso do grego.

O loiro por mais que tentasse não resistia, tirou os óculos novamente e voltou a se ajoelhar entre as pernas do francês que novamente relaxou no sofá jogando a cabeça pra trás.

Milo voltou a lamber sua ereção enquanto as mãos começavam a desabotoar a camisa branca que ele vestia, com pressa, expondo o peito forte e pálido, mas sem a remover já que a gravata impedia. Começou a chupar forte, ouvindo o ruivo gemer mais alto e segurar-lhe fortemente os cabelos, enquanto ele segurava suas pernas, o puxando mais pra dentro da própria boca. Camus começou a se mover sobre o sofá, segurando os cabelos de Milo entre os dedos, gemendo mais, se empurrando contra ele, mordendo os lábios para conter gemidos mais descontrolados. Milo era o mestre da sedução, deslizava a língua suavemente pela glande, descia o membro ereto até a garganta e derramava sua saliva quente por ele, enlouquecendo o francês que não demorou a gozar em sua boca.

Camus deixou-se cair pra trás ofegante, enquanto o loiro se levantava lambendo os lábios e se livrava da cueca samba canção.

- Não acabou não, amor... – sussurrou caminhando até ele e se sentando em seu colo, começando a livrá-lo da gravata e da camisa, depois da calça. Camus se ergueu um pouco o ajudando para que o tecido escorregasse até seus pés. Ele abraçou o corpo bronzeado de Milo, arranhando-lhe as costas, enquanto ele se sentava em sua ereção que continuava firme, depois de tanto estímulo. Milo gritou quando o sentiu todo dentro de si e Camus o puxou para um beijo.

- Escandaloso, quer que todo mundo ouça? – sussurrou contra seus lábios juntos com um gemido, pois o escorpiano já começava a se mover pra frente e pra trás, rebolando e apagando a razão do francês. Camus segurou-lhe a cintura fortemente, cadenciando os movimentos do loiro de acordo com a sua vontade. Milo queria ir mais rápido, mas o francês não deixava o que o obrigou a abrir os olhos e encarar as safiras a sua frente que brilhavam sadicamente.

- Camus... quer... – ele gemeu com angústia – Camus, me solta...

- Hum...hum... está tão bom, assim... – murmurou o ruivo fechando os olhos.

- Ah, Camie... não faz isso... – implorou o grego.

- Milo... – ele sussurrou – O Brian...

- Quem é Brian, Camus?! me deixa gozar! – Milo gritou em agonia – Ah... Camie, não brinca assim, me solta... me deixa ir mais rápido...

Milo ofegava em meios a movimentos lentos num prazer que beirava ao desespero. Camus sorriu sadicamente o libertando lentamente.

Milo arfou, aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos enquanto o amante o estimulava, segurando fortemente seu membro e masturbando-o na mesma intensidade. Logo os dois atingiam o orgasmo, com um gemido rouco e prolongado. O loiro caiu sobre o ruivo que quedou no sofá ofegante, de olhos fechados.

- Eu sabia... – disse o francês e riu em puro divertimento.

- Sabia o quê, Camus? – perguntou Milo ainda trêmulo e desnorteado pelo orgasmo intenso, afastando os fios ruivos do pescoço do amante e beijando a pele clara.

- Que não existia Brian, nenhum...

- Eu disse isso? – Milo ergueu a cabeça para olhar o rosto divertido do namorado.

- Hum... hum...

O loiro começou a rir meio constrangido. Não adiantava, Camus o chamava de rei das estratégias, mas era sempre a estratégia dele que vencia. Não havia jeito, estava sempre fadado a perder pra frieza e astúcia do aquariano.

- Você é um desmancha prazer! – disse, acariciando o rosto claro dele, deslizando os dedos por seus lábios e vendo-o sugá-los sensualmente.

- E você não me resiste... – falou o francês tranquilamente.

- Filho da puta... – murmurou Milo.

- Amor da minha vida...

- Cretino...

- Gostoso... – Milo tomou-lhe os lábios, depois que ele proferiu as últimas palavras. Esquecendo Brian ou qualquer pessoa que não fosse o seu cubo de gelo preferido.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

O loiro acordou ouvindo a música suave tocando e vendo Camus sentado na varanda, observando a paisagem. Ele pedira o café no quarto e parecia bastante distraído enquanto observava algo no jardim. O grego ficou no prazeroso passa-tempo de observá-lo enquanto a música se espalhava pelo quarto. Incrível, dez anos e ele ainda era capaz de perder horas olhando para Camus, admirando o contraste dos seus cabelos vermelhos contra sua pele clara; admirando sua postura imponente e seu olhar sério... Amava-o como jamais amou e como jamais amaria outro alguém.

_Lorsque je lève les yeux  
Je rencontre le ciel  
Et je me dis: "Mon Dieu",  
"Mais c'est sensationnel"  
"Tant de bleu"  
Lorsque je lève les yeux  
Je rencontre tes yeux  
Et je me dis: "Mon Dieu",  
"C'est vraiment merveilleux"  
"Tant de bleu"  
_

_Quando eu levanto os olhos  
Eu encontro o céu  
E eu me digo: Meu Deus,  
Mas é sensacional,  
Tanto azul.?  
Quando eu elevo os olhos  
Eu encontro teus olhos  
E eu me digo: Meu Deus,  
É verdadeiramente maravilhoso,  
Tanto azul._

Lembrou-se da primeira vez que ouvira aquela melodia. Fora em seu aniversário há quatro anos atrás. Eles brigaram mais uma vez, nem se recordava por quê. Como sempre acusara Camus de não o amar, de ser frio e egoísta. Zeus! Como poderá chamá-lo de egoísta? Alguém que cuidava tão altruistamente dele e do irmão, sem nunca se queixar, sem nunca exigir nada. Milo corou com os próprios pensamentos. Era sempre ele a fazer exigências, desde sempre, e naquele dia; em seu aniversário, Camus vencera o seu temperamento reservado e distante e lhe dedicara aquela música durante o jantar de comemoração.

_Plus bleu que le bleu de tes yeux  
Je ne vois rien de mieux  
Même le bleu des cieux  
Plus blond que tes cheveux dorés  
Ne peut s'imaginer  
Même le blond des blés  
Plus pur que ton souffle si doux  
Le vent même au mois d'août  
Ne peut être plus doux  
Plus fort que mon amour pour toi  
La mer même en furie  
Ne s'en approche pas  
Plus bleu que le bleu de tes yeux  
Je ne vois rien de mieux  
Même le bleu des cieux_

Mais azul que o azul dos teus olhos,  
Eu não vejo nada de melhor,  
Mesmo o azul dos céus.  
Mais loiro que teus cabelos dourados  
Não se pode imaginar,  
Mesmo o loiro dos trigais.  
Mais puro que teu hálito tão doce,  
O vento, mesmo no mês de agosto,  
Não pode ser mais doce.  
Mais forte que meu amor por ti,  
O mar, mesmo em fúria,  
Dele não se aproxima.  
Mais azul que o azul de teus olhos,  
Eu não vejo nada de melhor,  
Mesmo o azul dos céus.

Milo se levantou da cama - e depois daquilo, tantas provas vieram e eles permaneciam inquebrantáveis, mesmo que entre brigas e provocações - Vestiu-se num roupão. Ele parecia permanecer sem notar-lhe a presença e, por isso, o grego saiu o abraçando pelos ombros e lhe beijando o rosto, sussurrando um bom dia...

_Si un jour tu devais t'en aller  
Et me quitter  
Mon destin changerait tout-à-coup  
Du tout au tout  
_

_Se um dia tu tiveres que ir  
E me deixar,  
Meu destino mudará repentinamente,  
Completamente._

Camus sorriu e aspirou o perfume dos cabelos do loiro, aquele mesmo perfume que o embriagou na primeira vez em que se falaram no corredor da universidade; aquele mesmo perfume que há dez anos o embriagava.

- Seu humor melhorou? – perguntou segurando-lhe a mão.

- Um pouco... – sorriu Milo sem jeito, dez anos e Camus ainda o fazia corar; dez anos e seu rosto sério e sua voz grave ainda eram sua mais doce lembrança quando se separavam.

- Ficarei em casa hoje, tenho vontade de sair com você, almoçar num restaurante, passear no iate, o que acha?

Milo o olhou curioso.

- Por quê? – perguntou – Você pediu café no quarto, está ouvindo essa música e...

Camus sorriu com o canto dos lábios e Milo observou a mesa decorada com esmero com a bela porcelana, - isso era natural - Porém, reparou nas flores; rosas vermelhas num imenso buquê dentro do vaso e um cartão e uma pequena caixa de veludo...

_Plus gris que le gris de ma vie  
Rien ne serait plus gris  
Pas même un ciel de pluie  
Plus noir que le noir de mon coeur  
La terre en profondeur  
N'aurait pas sa noirceur  
Plus vide que mes jours sans toi  
Aucun gouffre sans fond  
Ne s'en approchera  
Plus long que mon chagrin d'amour  
Même l'éternité  
Près de lui serait court  
Plus gris que le gris de ma vie  
Rien ne serait plus gris  
Pas même un ciel de pluie.  
_

_Mais cinza que o cinza de minha vida  
Nada será mais cinzento,  
Nem mesmo um céu de chuva.  
Mais negro que o negro de meu coração,  
A Terra em suas profundezas  
Não teria o mesmo negrume.  
Mais vazio que meus dias sem ti,  
Nenhum abismo sem fundo  
deles se aproximará.  
Mais longa que minha mágoa de amor,  
mesmo a eternidade  
Perto dela será curta.  
Mais cinza que o cinza de minha vida  
nada será mais cinzento,  
nem mesmo um céu de chuva._

- Camus... eu... eu não acredito que tenha esquecido... – falou baixando a cabeça, envergonhado, corando como nunca.

O francês afagou-lhe os cabelos com uma risada descontraída.

- Milo, para você esquecer-se das coisas é muito fácil! – disse – Mas, sei que jamais esquece os sentimentos... – falou e pegou a caixa de veludo – Tome, comprei pra você...

_  
On a tort de penser, je sais bien,  
Aux lendemains  
A quoi bon se compliquer la vie  
Puisqu'aujourd'hui...  
_

_Não temos razão de pensar, eu bem sei,  
nos dias seguintes.  
Para que se complicar a vida  
Já que hoje..._

Milo segurou o presente ainda embaraçado e emocionado. Não sabia o que dizer, nem se quer comprara nada para Camus, onde estava com a cabeça? Abriu a caixinha e verificou que era uma pulseira de couro preta presa a uma fina placa de ouro branco onde estava escrito em letras pequenas e discretas: _Camus..._

- Camus... é linda... – murmurou se sentando no colo do francês e pedindo que ele lhe colocasse no pulso – Eu... eu realmente me esqueci, me perdoe...

- Não tem problema, comprei pra nós dois... – ele falou exibindo uma pulseira igual num dos pulsos onde se lia: _Milo..._

O grego o abraçou, depois que ele fechou a jóia em seu pulso.

- Ah, Camus, prometo que nunca mais esqueço! – disse e o ruivo segurou-lhe o queixo.

- Milo, você promete isso desde que tínhamos dezoito anos!

- Ah, é que... é...bem... – ele gaguejou e Camus se divertia com isso. Não diria ao grego que aquela data estava marcada em sua agenda profissional e que sempre que esquecia, sua secretária o lembrava com dez dias de antecedência o que facilitava na aquisição dos presentes. Não mesmo, no mínimo ele não acharia nada romântico e ainda ficaria magoado; conhecia muito bem o quanto Milo sabia ser encrenqueiro.

- Milo, está tudo bem, estou falando sério, me dá um beijo... – disse e puxou o rosto do amante para um caloroso beijo.

- Feliz aniversário de namoro! – falou Camus depois de deixar-lhe os lábios.

- Feliz aniversário de namoro, Camus... – sorriu Milo emocionado e mirou para onde os olhos azuis do ruivo estavam presos antes de sua chegada. No jardim, Shun brincava de correr empurrando a cadeira de rodas de Hyoga e girando com ele como se dançasse, e Aldebaran ria da molecagem do rapaz.

- É, talvez esse seja o nosso melhor aniversário de namoro, depois de cinco anos! – contastou Milo e afagou o rosto bonito e calmo do namorado.

- Eu te amo... – sussurrou.

- Eu também... – respondeu Camus tomando-lhe os lábios, antes que ele quisesse que sua declaração de amor passasse daquilo...

_  
Plus bleu que le bleu de tes yeux  
Je ne vois rien de mieux  
Même le bleu des cieux  
Plus blond que tes cheveux dorés  
Ne peut s'imaginer  
Même le blond des blés  
Plus pur que ton souffle si doux  
Le vent même au mois d'août  
Ne peut être plus doux  
Plus fort que mon amour pour toi  
La mer même en furie  
Ne s'en approche pas  
Plus bleu que le bleu de tes yeux  
Je ne vois que les rêves  
Que m'apportent tes yeux..._

_Mais azul que o azul dos teus olhos,  
Eu não vejo nada de melhor,  
Mesmo o azul dos céus.  
Mais loiro que teus cabelos dourados  
Não se pode imaginar,  
Mesmo o loiro dos trigais.  
Mais puro que teu hálito tão doce,  
O vento, mesmo no mês de agosto,  
Não pode ser mais doce.  
Mais forte que meu amor por ti,  
O mar, mesmo em fúria,  
Dele não se aproxima.  
Mais azul que o azul de teus olhos,  
Eu só vejo os sonhos  
Que me trazem seus olhos...._

**Continua....**

**N/A:** Admito! Esse capítulo foi um libelo Mi e Camie (kawaii!!) sorry, mas eu gosto de deixá-los assim, quentes, românticos, complicados... XD! Perdoem o abuso do lemon... (Sion Perva não consegue deixar de fazer um lemon!). Ah, postagem antecipada em comemoração ao niver do Senhor Camus de Aquário (07/02 domingo), sei que o capítulo foi até mais Milo que Camus, mas para mim, os dois estão juntos e misturados, XD!

Gente, eu não sei nada sobre sonambulismo, qualquer coincidência é mera suposição. Volto a dizer que aqui é tudo fantasia, não há nada com respaldo médico, nada mesmo. Isso é tudo fantasia da cabeça baka de Sion. Por Zeus!

A música que o Camus e o Milo ouve (Mais azul que o azul dos seus olhos) e que também é o título do capítulo é de _**Charlez Aznavour.**_

_**Agradecimentos aos meus leitores queridos!**_

Shermie, kenosuke, Shunzinhaah2, Mefram_Maru, Arcueid, Keronekoi, Mitsurugui26, lala, naluza e todos os meus mega incentivadores do Nyah!

Amamiya fã (isso mesmo! KKKK o Shun foi quente e o russo já estava em ebulição! Essa foi ótima!), Amaterasu Sonne, Suellen-san, Julyana Apony e todos os meus queridos do FF...

Gente, caso não tenha respondido e nem visto algum review me perdoe, porque o FF ainda está em crise, ok?

Beijos e até a próxima!

Sion Neblina


	8. C'est l'amour qui fait rever

_**C'est l'amour qui fait rever**_

_VIII Capítulo_

Camus e Milo estavam de partida para o _"dia tão especial" _de aniversário de namoro. Especial sim, pois só uma data como aquela para afastar Camus Verseau do trabalho.

Um passeio de iate era a coisa mais agradável que se poderia fazer na Riviera Francesa.

O grego se aproximou de Aldebaran e Shun que o aguardavam parados no centro da sala. Ele usava bermuda branca e uma camisa listrada e os óculos estavam sobre os cabelos. Apesar de feliz com o passeio, coisa que há muito tempo não fazia, exibia um ar preocupado que se intensificou ao olhar para o loiro russo que estava sentado no sofá.

Aproximou-se dele, se abaixando e pousando a mão em sua perna. O rapaz lhe lançou aquele olhar gelado que tanto lhe lembrava Camus.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou com ele, mas é você quem eu amo, certo? – provocou muito sério. Mas quando viu o rosto rubro de raiva do garoto, não suportou, desabou numa gargalhada.

Hyoga se pudesse, avançaria no pescoço daquele grego insuportável. Mas como não podia se limitou a desviar os olhos para o céu e pedir paciência o que fez Milo rir ainda mais.

- Ah, Milo, deixa ele em paz! – reclamou Shun tentando aparentar que estava zangado também. Sentia-se na obrigação de apoiar Hyoga, já que Aldebaran também não parava de rir.

- Ah, o monstrinho encontrou um aliado! – falou Milo – Cuidado, Shun, ele acaba transformando você em um monstro também!

- Milo, pare de incomodar o Hyoga... – falou Camus que descia as escadas. Ele também vestia bermuda e uma camiseta azul e seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo.

Aproximou-se do irmão e afagou-lhe os cabelos.

- Talvez, só volte amanhã... – disse baixo – Ao menos você não terá esse louco o importunando, certo?

Hyoga concordou e sorriu para o irmão. Camus se afastou e mirou Shun, e pela primeira vez ele lhe pareceu amistoso.

- Cuide bem do meu irmão em nossa ausência, sim? – pediu e o psicólogo assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ai, Camus é só um dia! – reclamou Milo – E depois você quer que eu vá pra Madri, acho que você não suporta um dia longe dessa mala loira que você chama de irmão!

- Milo, para de implicar com o Hyoga, às vezes, você parece uma criança! – riu o francês puxando o namorado para fora da casa.

Milo saiu acenando e Shun e Aldebaran trocaram um olhar.

- Essa é nova pra mim! – riu o psicólogo – Eu nem sabia que o senhor Verseau sabia sorrir!

- Nem eu! – riu o gigante brasileiro.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Camus e Milo seguiam no tradicional passeio de iate, e agora o loiro estava esparramado numa espreguiçadeira e como dizia Camus, se "torrando" ao sol. Como sempre o mediterrâneo estava calmo e o clima agradável, nem muito quente e nem frio. O francês bebericava seu drinque sentando a sombra e, vez por outra, passava os olhos pelo grego que parecia dormir embaixo dos óculos de sol.

- Milo, você ficará igual a um camarão! – reclamou o ruivo – Milo, você está me ouvindo? – insistiu, mas o companheiro parecia mesmo adormecido, então ele se aproximou e segurou-lhe o ombro.

- Milo... – foi interrompido ao ser puxando para um beijo voraz.

- Para, Milo, isso não tem graça! – reclamou se afastando – Você sabe o quanto eu odeio sol!

- Ah, como você é chato, eu estou me bronzeando pra você... – disse o grego chateado.

- Pra mim? E desde quando eu gosto de vê-lo torrado e reclamando o tempo todo quando eu toco em você, hein? Você se lembra da última vez?

- Ah, Camus, estou sentindo que você vai estragar nosso passeio com péssimas recordações. – falou se sentando e tirando os óculos – Vou nadar!

- Eu também vou! – falou o francês tirando a camisa.

O claro mar da Riviera era um deleite para qualquer mergulhador; cardumes coloridos de peixe e uma costa lindíssima de corais e a água cristalina eram um convite tentador. Milo depois de nadar por alguns minutos se sentou num banco de areia que formava uma pequena ilha e ficou observando o namorado nadar com sua elegância francesa. – ria dos próprios pensamentos – Camus odiava suas observações sobre a tal "_elegância francesa_".

- Camus, vem aqui! – chamou quando o ruivo emergiu e sorriu pra ele. Só precisou de quatro braçadas para alcançá-lo sentado na areia branca. Sentou-se ao seu lado, apoiando os cabelos molhados em seu ombro e lhe causando um calafrio contra o sol que já secara sua pele.

- Estava pensando numa coisa... – continuou o grego.

- O quê?

- Quero ir a Monte Carlo*1...

- Ah, Milo, nem em sonho, lembre-se que na próxima semana iremos para Madri.

- Pode ser quando voltarmos da Espanha... – falou e fez um becinho chantagista que fez o namorado rir – Por favor!

- Certo, até lá resolvemos isso, sim?

O loiro suspirou e deitou-se na areia com as mãos cruzadas atrás da cabeça. Camus teve uma visão panorâmica do corpo de deus grego coberto apenas pela sunga branca e Milo seguia seu olhar com olhos irônicos. O ruivo deitou-se sobre ele e mordiscou-lhe levemente os lábios.

- Você é um cretino, Milo Seferis... – murmurou – Você sabe que assim me convence de qualquer coisa...

Milo riu e o enlaçou pelo pescoço.

- Bem, eu sempre procuro por pontos fracos em você! – falou e o beijou. O dia prometia ser quente e especial.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Shun, Hyoga e Aldebaran estavam mais uma vez na sacada do quarto do loiro, conversando e ouvido música. Aquilo parecia agradar o rapaz na cadeira de rodas. Seus olhos ficavam perdidos na imensidão do céu estrelado e ele demonstrava um semblante sereno, nada corriqueiro. Esse era um dos motivos que levava o psicólogo e o enfermeiro a fazer daqueles momentos um agradável ritual noturno.

Dessa vez, ele e o gigante dividiam uma garrafa de vinho branco, já que teoricamente estavam fora de serviço, pois, já era para Hyoga estar dormindo. Entretanto, como o rapaz parecia não ter sono, levaram-no para acompanhá-los, prometendo não passar de uma taça e claro que cumpriram o combinado.

A música mudou e Shun sorriu radiante, ele estava recostado na sacada, de frente para Hyoga e seus olhos verdes brilhavam na semi-escuridão da noite.

_C'est l'amour qui fait qu'on aime  
C'est l'amour qui fait rêver  
C'est l'amour qui veut qu'on s'aime  
C'est l'amour qui fait pleurer..._

_É o amor que faz com que se ame  
É o amor que faz sonhar  
É o amor que quer que se ame  
É o amor que faz chorar..._

O mais jovem cantava com seu parco francês e ria sempre que errava a letra; adorava o romantismo das músicas francesas e a língua, como se diziam, era a língua dos amantes.

De repente seus olhos pousaram no jovem loiro e ele percebeu que os olhos dele há muito lhe prestavam atenção. Corou, mas continuou sorrindo.

- Você deve achar que eu canto muito mal, não é? – disse sem jeito, passando as mãos nos cabelos castanhos.

"_Não, eu acho você adorável, adorável como não deveria achar, já que você é um garoto e eu sou um homem. Mas, você conseguiu quebrar essa barreira, não sei como... você conseguiu..."_

- Shun, acho que vou dormir... – disse Aldebaran olhando os dois jovens. Mais uma vez, aquela sensação de reconhecimento envolveu a sua alma ao olhar de um para o outro – Você quer que eu o coloque na cama, ou ficarão mais tempo aqui na varanda?

Shun lançou um olhar inquisidor para o gigante brasileiro que sorriu amavelmente.

- Eh... eu vou ficar mais um pouco, depois eu o coloco na cama, pode deixar... qualquer problema, você será o primeiro a saber! – riu o psicólogo; lembrando ao enfermeiro que seu quarto era conjugado ao de Hyoga.

Aldebaran assentiu com a cabeça e saiu da varanda. O jovem oriental se perdia na melodia enquanto olhava as estrelas e, vez por outra, os brilhantes olhos azuis do paciente. Muitas vezes, ficava tão perdido em seus olhos que se esquecia da música, da noite e de qualquer coisa que existisse. Entretanto, ao se dar conta disso, corava e virava a taça de vinho nos lábios, nervoso.

- Eu vou contar um segredo, Hyoga... – disse num suspiro – Eu sempre sonhei conhecer a França, então meu irmão me presenteou com uma viagem a Paris e agora estou aqui...

"_Já está de saco cheio, porque assim como eu, você é um prisioneiro nessa casa..."_

- Eu gostaria de conhecer mais... – falou com melancolia, as lembranças dos últimos acontecimentos no Japão voltaram com a melodia triste que saía do quarto e seus olhos marejaram mesmo sem querer.

- Acho melhor dormirmos, eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo! – disse Shun empurrando a cadeira de Hyoga para dentro do quarto e começando a árdua tarefa de tentar colocar o rapaz na cama.

- Ah, Hyoga, por Deus! Como você é pesado! – resmungou abraçando-o pela cintura e puxando para si, enquanto sentava na cama.

"_Novamente, Shun? Você não percebe que é tão fraco quando uma menina?"_ pensava Hyoga aborrecido, porque na verdade queria ficar na varanda, olhando as estrela e ouvindo-o cantar.

- Sou uma tragédia como enfermeiro! – riu Shun, mas seus olhos se prenderem aos do paciente e eles ficaram assim por um longo tempo.

Shun fugiu daquele contato visual mais uma vez, ruborizando terrivelmente. Os olhos do loiro pareciam ler no fundo de sua alma a angústia que o dominava. Em fim, conseguiu virar-se e deitar o loiro na cama, invertendo as posições com esforço, tanto que ficou ofegante.

- Até que fim... – disse, nem percebendo que estava sentado nos quadris do russo, uma perna em cada lado do seu corpo. Olhou para o loiro que continuava com os olhos vidrados nele.

"_Ah, Shun, será que você percebe o quanto me provoca com essas ações tão inocentes? Infelizmente, não consigo mais negar minha atração por você..."_

Mas, o psicólogo deu-se conta da situação e corou instantaneamente, seu coração acelerou confuso com os próprios sentimentos. Inclinou-se sobre o loiro que o encarava meio assustado. Sorriu e afagou-lhe o rosto.

- Desculpe, é melhor deixá-lo dormir... – disse meio sem jeito saindo com tanta pressa de cima do russo que acabou caindo da cama, estatelado no chão.

- Aí, eu sou uma anta, mesmo! – reclamou se levantando e voltando a se sentar do lado de Hyoga que abriu os olhos para mirá-lo.

Ele estava ruborizado, completamente sem jeito e meio... excitado?

"_Shun, como você conseguiu sobreviver à puberdade, hein?" _perguntou Hyoga divertido, vendo todo o embaraço do psicólogo. O jovem de cabelos castanhos se inclinou sobre ele novamente com um sorriso.

- Impressionante como me torno desastrado perto de você, Hyoga!

"_Claro! A culpa é sempre daquele que não pode se defender!"_

- Bem, vou me deitar aqui do seu lado e esperar que durma... – falou o rapaz do oriente, e se deitou de lado, apoiando a cabeça no cotovelo para observá-lo. Não demorou cinco minutos e era ele quem estava cochilando; o relaxamento causado pelo álcool se manifestando em forma de sono. Hyoga observava divertido, a tentativa do psicólogo de se manter acordado e achou melhor fechar os olhos e fingir que dormia, para que ele fosse dormir de verdade, afinal, ele parecia bem cansado.

Foi o que fez, fechou os olhos e sentiu quando Shun puxou o cobertor sobre seu corpo e também o leve roçar dos dedos dele por seus braços numa carícia singela, mas que esquentava seu corpo.

- Você parece um anjo dormindo, Hyoga... – sussurrou se sentando ao lado do rapaz e deslizando os dedos por seus lábios – Boa noite...

Mal completou a frase, pousou os lábios na macia e carnuda boca do paciente e o beijou, fechando os olhos. Não soube bem como aconteceu; deveria ser apenas um suave toque; porém, os lábios do loiro se entreabriram e em segundos, Shun se viu saboreando o gosto ácido e adocicado da língua dele. O tempo parou; tudo parou, incluindo sua capacidade de raciocínio. Não soube quanto tempo ficou perdido naquele toque suave e delicioso.

Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, encontrou o rosto ruborizado e os olhos de Hyoga sobre si. Corou até a alma e saiu de cima dele.

- Zeus! O que eu fiz? – indagou-se nervoso, olhando, trêmulo para o rosto confuso do paciente – Hyoga me perdoe!

Shun não conseguiu mais encará-lo, saiu correndo do quarto e automaticamente começou a chorar. Estava desesperado, não acreditava no que tivera coragem de fazer. Voltou para o seu quarto e chorou, chorou muito, estava terrivelmente envergonhado das próprias ações. Ele era um profissional, como pode fazer aquilo? Culpa do vinho? Não, a verdade era que se sentia estranhamente atraído pelo paciente e não adiantava mais negar; fizera o que fizera porque queria, porque sonhava com aquilo, sonhava em provar novamente aqueles lábios.

Gemeu de dor ao escutar os próprios pensamentos, as imagens do passado recente e do presente se alternando em sua cabeça, juntos as lágrimas e os soluços. Não conseguiu dormir, passou a noite toda chorando e chegou à conclusão que não podia fazer nada, além de pedir demissão no dia seguinte.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Aldebaran acordou na manhã seguinte e depois de pronto para o trabalho, desceu para tomar o café na cozinha.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou as duas mulheres com um sorriso.

- Bom dia, Deba! – cumprimentou Claire – Onde está o doutor Shun?

- Ele ainda não desceu? – estranhou o brasileiro, geralmente o garoto acordava antes dele.

- Ainda não, ficamos até preocupadas, mas sabe que não podemos subir ao segundo andar... – explicou Ana.

- Sei sim... – disse Aldebaran preocupado, sorvendo o café de sua caneca – Bem, terminarei e verei o que está acontecendo...

As mulheres assentiram com a cabeça e começaram a conversar qualquer outro assunto que ele não prestava atenção. Terminou o desjejum e subiu as escadas batendo em seguida na porta do quarto do psicólogo.

Shun abriu a porta e o jovem enfermeiro estranhou os olhos inchados e o rosto pálido e marcado que demonstrava claramente que ele chorara muito.

- Shun, o que aconteceu? – perguntou olhando por sobre o terapeuta, a mala feita e as roupas espalhadas sobre a cama.

- Eu... eu... vou embora, Deba...

- Shun, mas... por quê?

O psicólogo passou as mãos nos cabelos com uma expressão angustiada e cansada.

- Eu não quero falar sobre meus motivos, só quero que acredite que tenho motivos... – disse tentando controlar a emoção, já chorara demais e não queria mais lágrimas.

- Mas, Shun, ontem tudo estava bem e...

- Deba, por favor, me fazer perguntas só vai piorar meu estado... por favor... – pediu e o enfermeiro assentiu com a cabeça.

- Há algo que possa fazer para ajudá-lo?

- Sim, o Milo já chegou?

- Ainda não...

- Bem, quando ele chegar, diga que preciso que ele venha ao meu quarto, quero falar com ele antes de enfrentar o _Senhor Verseau_... – ironizou ao falar do ruivo.

- Tudo bem...

Aldebaran se afastou e Shun fechou a porta do quarto, se apoiando atrás da mesma e soprando o ar dos pulmões. Não teria mais volta, cometera um erro e pagaria por ele.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Camus acordou e ficou olhando o loiro que dormia ao seu lado. Sem a expressão maliciosa, ele parecia um anjo, seu anjo da guarda, porque sem ele não teria chão. Porém, Milo nunca conseguia enxergar o que significava pra ele, era incrível como o grego conseguia distorcer todos os seus atos e palavras.

Camus era um homem inteligente e prático; claro que sabia que Milo não o trairia com Shun; porém, reconhecia que o ciúme era um sentimento humano controlável, mas existente, e sabia exatamente quando o sentia. Sim, sentia ciúmes do afeto que o namorado demonstrava pelo rapaz japonês, mas seus ciúmes nunca seriam iguais ao de Milo. O escorpiano chegava as raias da loucura por ciúmes, mas não admitia que ele questionasse nada a esse respeito.

O passado... Tentava não se prender a ele; era prático, todavia humano, e embora não gostasse de falar ou mesmo sentir, esse passado tempestuoso com Milo, ainda o assombrava.

Tocou os cabelos loiros e cacheados, vendo-o se virar, o corpo moreno e definido se esticando viril contra os lençóis.

- Ah, bom dia, amor... – balbuciou Milo.

- Bom dia, vamos pra casa?

- Já? Não vamos tomar café aqui, sobre esse lindo mar, não? – sorriu o grego.

- Sim, vamos tomar café e voltar... – falou Camus – Vou tomar um banho que eu tenho que trabalhar...

- Camus, hoje é sábado... você não vai trabalhar...

- Ah, estava me esquecendo... – sorriu com o canto dos lábios o francês.

- Que tal se saíssemos hoje para Monte Carlo? – sugeriu o grego com um sorriso malicioso – Para terminarmos de comemorar nossas bodas de estanho*2?

- É... você está mesmo mudado, fosse antes, estaria preocupado em deixar o Alexei sozinho.

- É que agora eu confio nas pessoas que estão com ele! – deu de ombro Milo sentando-se na cama.

- Você nunca foi de confiar rápido nas pessoas, mas não questionarei seus motivos... – falou se levantando – Eu aceito o passeio, mas acho melhor ligar pra saber como o Hyoga está, primeiro.

- Faço isso agora! – disse Milo puxando o telefone do lado da cama. Mas, antes mesmo de discar, seu celular tocou e ele atendeu.

- Alô, oi Deba! Estava mesmo... o quê? – Milo perguntou estarrecido, recebendo as informações do enfermeiro, pulou da cama.

- Estou indo pra aí, agora! – disse e desligou o telefone, correndo para o banheiro.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Camus e Milo só levaram algumas horas para chegar a casa. O loiro grego logo correu para o quarto do psicólogo o encontrando sentado na cama, apático.

- Shun...?

Ele voltou os olhos cansados e inchados para o loiro, e Milo se sentou ao seu lado.

- O que aconteceu?

- Milo... eu fiz tudo errado, me perdoa... – pediu e caiu em prantos novamente.

Milo o puxou para um abraço.

- O que aconteceu, Shun?

- Eu... fiz algo lastimável...

- O que você fez, garoto? Duvido que alguém igual a você possa fazer algo tão lastimável ao ponto de estar tão perturbado... – sorriu o grego.

- Eu o beijei, Milo...

O loiro se afastou um pouco para olhar os olhos do rapaz que corou instantaneamente.

- Beijou quem, Shun? – perguntou confuso.

- Você sabe...

Imediatamente Milo começou a rir.

- Ah, Shun, isso tudo é por causa de um beijo?

- Não foi só um beijo, Milo, foi um beijo num paciente que não pode se mover... foi um abuso, um assédio!

- Shun, você bebeu?

- Não, quero dizer, um pouco...

- Logo imaginei, só assim pra você fazer algo desse tipo! – continuou a rir Milo – Shun, você gosta do Hyoga, eu percebi assim que você o olhou...

- Quê? Você tá louco, Milo... eu não...

- Ah, eu estou louco? – ironizou o escorpiano – Eu estou louco e assim que você bebeu uma tacinha foi suficiente para agarrá-lo...?

Shun escondeu a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Não fala assim que isso me angustia ainda mais...

- Mas, é a verdade, você gosta dele... e pelo que o Camus me disse, ele gosta de você também...

Shun ergueu o olhar para ele e Milo sorriu com malícia.

- Certo, eu admito, eu não sei a forma que ele gosta de você, mas o Camus me disse que ele gosta...

- Isso não tem a menor importância, Milo, eu vou embora... você conhece minha história, isso é... é humilhante demais pra mim!

- Não, você não vai, eu não vou deixar! – disse o grego – Se você preferir, passamos uma borracha no que aconteceu, mas daqui você não sai, Shun!

- Milo, por favor...

- Você não percebe que é a luz que está livrando o Hyoga de uma escuridão de cinco anos?!

- Eu só percebo o absurdo dos meus atos, Milo, meu irmão ficaria muito decepcionado comigo...

- Shun, acredite em mim, há coisas que não podemos evitar...

- Como poderei encarar o Hyoga agora, Milo? É impossível...

- Bobagens, você é mais forte que isso... – sorriu o grego.

- Milo... – ele chamou e o loiro o encarou – Obrigado...

- Shun, é você quem está me ajudando...

Ele o abraçou novamente e Shun escondeu o rosto em seu ombro soluçando. Camus passava pelo corredor nesse momento e como a porta do quarto do psicólogo estava aberta, pode ver a estranha cena. Parou por um tempo, olhando-os sem que os dois se dessem conta; depois se afastou sem nada dizer, mas com a cabeça cheia de perguntas: por que o psicólogo chorava daquela forma, abraçado a Milo? Por que eles pareciam tão profundamente íntimos?

Seguiu para o escritório, daria uns telefonemas e depois veria como o irmão estava. Não daria vazão as suas desconfianças.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

Hyoga abriu os olhos. Estava deitado de barriga pra cima; olhou ao redor, sentindo-se entorpecido. Havia agulhas presas aos seus braços e uma máscara de oxigênio em seu rosto... Ouvia o irritante barulho do aparelho que media seus batimentos cardíacos e vozes ao longe... vozes, várias vozes...

Pode ver Camus e Milo do outro lado do vidro... alguma coisa estava muito errada; por que Camus estava chorando? Camus nunca chorava...

- Camus! Camus! – tentou gritar, mas não conseguia se mover; estava preso - Camus! Camus! O que aconteceu?

As vozes... as vozes oscilam, as vozes... Arthus e Aimi... mortos... mortos...

"_Ele perdeu o controle do carro... ELE PERDEU... ele... ele... ele é o culpado..."_

- Não! Não! – Hyoga se debateu sem conseguir se mover, nem mesmo um músculo... tudo era escuro, a luz vermelha... as sirenes da ambulância; o cheiro e o gosto de sangue.

- Papai... Aimi...

E então a luz... a luz começou a entrar no quarto, e ele chegou. Um sorriso... um olhar... Um beijo.

Hyoga acordou com o impacto do seu corpo ao chão. Caíra da cama. Ergueu a cabeça e se deu conta que estava em seu quarto... Não estava no hospital, não estava morrendo para se juntar ao seu pai e a Aimi. Imediatamente um urro de dor saiu de sua garganta ressecada, enquanto as lembranças daquela noite voltavam ao seu cérebro e conseqüentemente os movimentos voltavam aos seus ossos e músculos.

Seu corpo tremeu e ele tentou se mover, mas as pernas pareciam pesar toneladas. Um choro convulsivo apoderou-se dele... as lembranças bloqueadas... as lembranças que o acorrentava sendo liberadas em forma de lágrimas.

Queria falar, pedir socorro, mas sua voz saía abafada pela dor. Ergueu o braço para alcançar a cama e tentou novamente se levantar, mas não conseguiu.

- Sh... Shun... – a voz soou grave e baixa, não conseguia, mas precisava. Encheu o pulmão de ar e tentou novamente:

- Shun! – dessa vez a voz foi mais alta, mas não alto o suficiente para ser ouvido. Precisava gritar, gritar como fora proibido durante todos aqueles anos.

Dor... lembranças... impotência...

- SHUUUUN!

O psicólogo se afastou de Milo ao ouvir seu nome.

- Milo... você? alguém está me chamando!

- Eu... eu ouvi... – disse o escorpiano estarrecido - É o Hyoga...

Ambos correram para o quarto do rapaz russo e o encontraram no chão em prantos, ao lado da cama. Em minutos, Camus e Aldebaran também chegaram ao quarto. Camus se adiantaria até o irmão, mas Milo segurou-lhe o braço.

- Ele chamou o Shun... – disse baixinho, quase ao seu ouvido e o ruivo assentiu com a cabeça.

Trêmulo, o psicólogo ajoelhou-se próximo ao rapaz que ergueu a cabeça e mirou-lhe os olhos verdes lacrimejantes.

- Hyoga...

- Shun... – ele balbuciou – Me ajude...

Os dois se abraçaram. Shun também chorou e ficaram assim por muito tempo. Enquanto três rostos perplexos os observavam.

**Continua...**

_**N/A: **__O que um beijo bem dado não é capaz de fazer, hein? (pelo menos na cabeça da Sion). Rsrsrsrs... É gente, eu sei que lembrou muito o príncipe que virou sapo e foi libertado pelo beijo da princesa, mas por incrível que pareça essa idéia só me veio agora (sapo e a princesa) e o Hyoga pode ser tudo, menos um sapo, não é? Bem, como disse, fiz essa fic pra ser leve mesmo e o clima dela é todo de conto de fadas... XD! Espero não decepcionar tanto. Há mais coisas para rolar..._

_1* Monte Carlo é uma cidade de Mônaco, a nordeste da capital do Principado. Conhecida estância luxuosa, conhecida pelo seu glamour, celebridades, praias e cassinos._

_2* Bodas de estanho ou zinco (dez anos de casados)._

_Agradecimentos aos meus incentivadores:_

_**Suellen-san, Julyana Apony, Amamiya fã**__ (Puxa, seus casais favoritos são os meus na mesma ordem XD!), __**Amaterasu Sonne**__, _

_**Pandora Black**__ (Como vc teve coragem de falar uma coisa dessas, menina? O Camus e o Milo "__**gays da terceira idade**__"? Nessa fic eles têm 28 anos! Quantos anos você tem, 14? KKKKKKKK, eu ri horrores com isso! Sem contar que isso é uma ofensa a autora que tem três décadas XD! Mas, loucuras a parte, rsrsrsrs. Eu não gosto de escrever com personagens em suas idades originais, porque Shun com 13 e Hyoga com 14 pra mim sem chance! E gosto de manter, ao menos, a diferença de idade original entre eles e os cavaleiros de ouro que são de seis e cinco anos, o que em minha opinião é quase nada! Ah, eles já começaram a se agarrar, vc já viu não é??? E claro que ele não vai embora! Beijos querida e obrigada pela review!) e todos os meus amigos do FF!_

_**Vagabond, Keronekoi, Arcueid, Shunzinhaah2, Mitsurugui26, grazita**__ e todos os meus amigos do Nyah!_

_Beijos e obrigada de coração!_

_Sion Neblina_


	9. Je t'aime et cela me blesse

**Je t'aime et cela me blesse**

**IX Capítulo**

Os médicos que cuidava de Hyoga foram chamados para acalmar o rapaz. Contra a vontade de Shun, ele foi sedado e agora dormia. O psicólogo estava sentado ao seu lado e segurava-lhe a mão, enquanto Camus e Milo conversavam no corredor.

- Milo, alguma coisa que eu não saiba aconteceu? – perguntou o francês e o grego corou.

- Não que eu saiba! – mentiu – Por quê?

Camus não respondeu, olhou para dentro do quarto o rosto inchado pelas lágrimas do psicólogo e depois olhou para o irmão.

- Por que o rapazinho estava chorando? – perguntou. Preferiu não comentar que o vira chorando no ombro dele.

- Ah, Camus, eu não sei! Acho que emoção, nem todos são gelados como você! – falou Milo tentando não demonstrar o desconforto que sentiu, mas Camus o conhecia muito bem e como conhecia.

Entretanto, o aquariano nada disse, balançou a cabeça, inexpressivo.

- Isso acaba com nosso passeio, não é? – perguntou seguindo para o quarto e puxando Milo pelo braço – Mas estou ansioso para vê-lo acordado, será que ele...

- Tenho esperanças que sim, mas, enquanto ele não acorda, vamos para o quarto...

- Certo... – Camus ainda deu uma última olhada para dentro do quarto do irmão, antes de seguir o grego.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Shun passou praticamente o dia inteiro, sentando no quarto de Hyoga com uma expressão melancólica. Estava totalmente perdido, sem saber o que fazer e nem o que pensar. Só compreendia uma coisa, a necessidade de ficar ao lado dele, de vê-lo abrir os olhos e falar, nem que fosse, gritar seu nome novamente.

Saiu do quarto para pegar um copo d'água e instintivamente olhou para cima, porque uma música muito suave saía do terceiro andar da casa. Começou subir as escadas, curioso, nunca estivera ali, mas parecia ser um lugar de quartos fechados. Estancou o passo na única porta aberta de onde saía à música. Camus estava no que parecia ser um atelier e pincelava uma grande tela.

Shun corou sem saber se continuava onde estava ou partia sem nada dizer. A voz forte do francês resolveu o impasse.

- Entre rapaz, eu não mordo... – falou ele sem olhá-lo, ainda concentrado na tela.

- Ah, desculpe... é que ouvi a música e pensei...

- Ficou curioso, é normal... – falou se virando para ele e pela primeira vez, Shun viu seu sorriso, e que belo sorriso ele tinha. Até então não reparara como os traços dele eram meigos, a expressão sempre fechada e séria não permitia.

- Mesmo assim me desculpe, não vou mais atrapalhar. – disse sem jeito.

- Não está atrapalhando... – falou voltando-se para a tela – Mas, devo crer que não deseja deixar meu irmão sozinho, estou certo?

Ele disse e olhou o psicólogo pelo canto dos olhos vendo-o corar terrivelmente.

- Eu... eu... eh, estou preocupado com ele, realmente não desejo...

- Sem problemas, Shun, pode ficar com o Hyoga, acho que ele vai gostar de ver você quando acordar, já que foi você quem ele chamou.

Shun corou ainda mais se possível.

- Ah, sim, claro! Com licença senhor Verseau...

- Pode me chamar de Camus... – falou o francês com sua voz fria e inexpressiva.

- Sim... – disse Shun e saiu.

Camus sorriu com o canto dos lábios e pensou: _"Bem que eu desconfiei..."_

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hyoga abriu os olhos ainda meio embaçados e vislumbrou Shun a sua frente. Primeiro os olhos foram tomando cor e forma, depois ele todo. Ao contrário do normal, o garoto estava sério e o olhava meio ansioso.

As lembranças voltaram para o russo e ele levou as mãos à cabeça e se encolheu na cama, em desespero. As lembranças se repetiam e faziam sua cabeça doer muito...

- Shun... me ajuda... – ele pediu se contorcendo na cama. O psicólogo não sabia o que fazer, estava estarrecido com aquela reação. Apenas o abraçou com força, coisa que era difícil pois ele se contorcia como se sentisse muita dor; mas Shun tentava, tentaria a vida toda se fosse necessário. Hyoga gritava o nome do pai de da namorada. Gritou até que caiu na exaustão; sua voz se transformou em soluços e os espasmos do seu corpo foram ficando cada vez mais lentos. Lentamente ele foi trazido de volta à realidade; começou a escutar os sons e dois em especial se fizeram nítido aos seus ouvidos. Os soluços e as batidas descompassadas do coração de Shun.

- Shun... – ele chamou, mas o psicólogo pareceu não escutar, continuava abraçado a ele com toda sua força.

- Shun... olha pra mim... – pediu e lentamente ele foi se afastando até seus brilhantes olhos verdes encararem os azuis.

- Hyoga...

- Você me trouxe de volta... – ele murmurou – Quanto tempo, eu... eu não consigo pensar direito... eu...

Ele parou de falar e olhou os próprios braços, abrindo e fechando as mãos, parecendo tentar reconhecer os movimentos.

- Será que eu conseguirei andar, Shun? – ele perguntou mexendo as pernas e Shun se afastou um pouco para lhe dar mais liberdade.

- Acho que sim... quer tentar? Eu ajudo você...

Seus olhos mais uma vez se encontraram e o loiro segurou a mão que lhe era oferecida. Muito lentamente ainda, ele conseguiu se sentar na cama; suas pernas pareciam pesadas e dormentes, mas ele fez um esforço para tentar se colocar de pé.

- Eu não consigo...

- Consegue sim, é que está desacostumado... – sorriu o rapaz de cabelos castanhos e Hyoga ficou mirando aquele lindo e incentivador sorriso – Vem, se apóia em mim... – ele oferece e o russo hesitou.

- Não, é melhor eu...

- Vamos, Hyoga, você não quer andar? Será ótimo que o Camus o veja já de pé...

- Certo... então... – ele apoiou as mãos nos ombros de Shun e deu impulso, mas suas pernas tremeram incertas e ele acabou caindo, sendo apoiado pelo psicólogo que tropeçou até se apoiar numa parede, evitando que os dois fossem ao chão.

- Eu avisei...

- Isso é questão de tempo. – falou Shun desviando o olhar, incomodado com a proximidade do corpo do paciente contra o seu.

Hyoga vendo-lhe o incomodo, tentou mais uma vez, porém, suas pernas pareciam fracas e trêmulas como sua mente embaçada. Agora tinha total consciência de tudo, do abismo que foi sua vida durante cinco anos. Apoiou-se nas próprias pernas com esforço e com a ajuda de Shun voltou a se sentar na cama. Mais uma vez, seus olhos buscaram os do psicólogo que novamente fugiu.

- Eu... eu vou avisar para o seu irmão, ele está ansioso para vê-lo! – Shun falou e saiu correndo do quarto. Estava envergonhado, lembrando-se do que fizera e imaginando o que o russo lhe diria, agora que podia falar.

Subiu as escadas em direção ao terceiro andar novamente.

- Camus! – chamou nem se lembrando da etiqueta – O Hyoga acordou!

O rapaz ruivo abandonou o pincel e desceu as escadas apressado, atrás do terapeuta. Entrou no quarto e sorriu ao ver o irmão sentando na cama.

- Oi, Camus... – ele disse com tristeza e desabou em lágrimas – O... o papai... a Aimi... por que, Camus?!

O ruivo se aproximou o abraçando, encostando o irmão mais novo em seu peito.

- Está tudo bem agora, Alexei, foi uma fatalidade...

- Foi minha culpa! Minha culpa! – soluçava Hyoga, inconsolável.

- Não, não foi sua culpa! Eu tenho todos os laudos da perícia se você quiser se certificar disso!

Mas, Hyoga só conseguia sentir a dor que a lembrança de seu pai e namorada mortos lhe levava. Quando as lágrimas cessaram, os soluços continuaram e Camus permanecia imóvel; estavam assim por mais de meia hora e ele nem cogitava se afastar do irmão.

- Camus...

- Oui...

- Eu quero ficar sozinho um pouco... – pediu e o ruivo se afastou delicadamente dele.

– Chame se precisar, estarei em meu quarto...

- Sim, fique tranqüilo... – sorriu Hyoga.

- Posso chamar o médico para examiná-lo? Provavelmente eles...

- Hoje não, depois eu posso servir de cobaia para eles, mas hoje preciso de um tempo sozinho...

- Certo.

- Onde está o Shun?

- Eu não sei, ele disse que precisávamos conversar sozinhos. – respondeu o ruivo tranquilamente.

- Certo, feche a porta, por favor.

Camus assentiu com a cabeça e fechou a porta atrás de si. Foi procurar Milo e o encontrou na sacada do quarto, olhando a paisagem nervosamente.

- Milo? – chamou e ele se virou enxugando os olhos, tentando disfarçar que estivera chorando.

Camus riu e se aproximou dele segurando-lhe os ombros com carinho.

- Está aqui dessa forma, mas não foi ver o Hyoga, por que, mon ange? – perguntou e o grego baixou os olhos ruborizando e lágrimas desceram por seu rosto. Camus as enxugou com os nós dos dedos.

- Ah, Camie, ele me odeia, não é? – riu se afastando um pouco e enxugando o rosto, porque odiava chorar – E cá pra nós, eu não acho que tenha feito alguma coisa para mudar isso, nesses cinco anos!

- Deixa de ser bobo, ele não odeia você, claro que não! Assim como sabe que você também não o odeia.

- Não, eu prefiro não ver o Hyoga com ele falando, sabe? Vai que ele resolve responder todos os desaforos que eu lhe disse nesses cinco anos? Ainda não estou preparado pra isso! – riu o grego.

Camus balançou a cabeça.

- De toda forma, ele pediu para ficar um tempo sozinho. Está sendo duro descobrir como tudo aconteceu, ele se sente culpado.

- Loiro burro! – falou Milo – Foi essa culpa imbecil que o manteve preso por cinco anos naquela cadeira!

- Ele precisará de uma avaliação médica. – falou o francês – Temo que o processe volte, eu não sei, não sei muito bem o que pensar disso tudo, mas sei que ele precisa de uma avaliação.

- Camus, por Zeus! Praticidades para amanhã, hoje me deixa ficar emocionado, certo?

- Ah, desculpe, ser prático é um defeito imperdoável! – ironizou o ruivo e Milo se deixou cair na cama. Camus deitou-se ao seu lado e ficou o observando com uma cara que Milo não gostava e que conhecia bem.

- O que aconteceu e que vai me irritar? – perguntou o escorpiano já aborrecido por antecipação – Conheço muito bem esse seu olhar.

- O Saga voltou a ligar pra mim...

- Inferno! – praguejou o loiro – Será que eles agora resolveram me perseguir também?

- Milo...

- Camus, por favor, diga pra ele não ligar mais! Eu não quero falar com ele e nem com ninguém daquela família, por Zeus!

- Ele é diferente...

- Mas, ainda é um Seferis e eu não quero contato com nenhum deles!

- Milo, sua mãe...

- Quantas vezes terei que repetir que não tenho mãe?! – esbravejou o escorpiano e escondeu o rosto. Era muita emoção para um dia só e sabia que se continuasse com aquela conversa acabaria desabando.

- Vou tomar um banho! – o grego falou se levantando da cama e correndo para o banheiro. Camus sabia muito bem quando o companheiro queria fugir de um assunto, e daquele, ele fugira a vida inteira. Resolveu não insistir, em algum momento, ele teria que encarar os fatos, ainda pertencia à família Seferis, por mais que não quisesse.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Shun estava sentado na cama. Tentava não pensar muito nos últimos acontecimentos, porque tinha a impressão que sua cabeça fosse explodir com isso.

Ouviu batidas na porta e depois de sua autorização, Aldebaran entrou com uma garrafa de champanhe e duas taças.

Shun sorriu mesmo sem querer.

- Isso é para comemorar sua vitória e minha nova vida de desempregado! – riu o gigante brasileiro e Shun acabou rindo também.

- Ah, Deba, eu sinto muito...

- Sente muito? Tá louco moleque? O Hyoga está livre e isso tudo graças a você!

- Não, isso tudo graças a ele mesmo. – respondeu Shun – E você o que fará de agora em diante?

- Na verdade, isso aqui era realmente um passa tempo, e que bom que minha estadia aqui acabou, não agüentava mais de saudades do meu namorado.

Shun o encarou surpreso.

- N-na... namorado? Deba, você é gay?

A surpresa do mais jovem levou uma gargalhada à garganta do cabloco.

- Sim, dizem que sou isso mesmo! Qual o problema?

- Desculpa, é que não esperava, sabe... você é tão... tão... grande! – Shun riu das próprias palavras e Aldebaran também.

- Entendo o que quer dizer. – falou ele – Bem, vamos brindar?

- Vamos sim, afinal, acho que também sou o mais novo desempregado da França! – riu e o enfermeiro abriu o champanhe e encheu as taças.

Ambos brindaram a Hyoga, e sorveram a bebida.

- E você, Shun, o que fará? Voltará ao Japão?

O mais jovem baixou a cabeça e balançou-a fortemente.

- Eu não quero voltar ao Japão nunca mais...

- Você nunca fala o que aconteceu com você, lá. Mas, tenho certeza que alguma coisa muito séria aconteceu, você não gostaria de falar?

- Eu... eu prefiro não me lembrar mais disso... é doloroso e humilhante...

- Tudo bem, mas no dia que achar que deve...

O garoto de cabelos castanhos ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para o brasileiro.

- Obrigado, Deba, você tem sido mesmo um bom amigo pra mim.

- Digo o mesmo, doutor Shun!

Eles riram e ficaram um bom tempo conversando, sobre os poucos, mas intensos dias que passaram ali.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Passaram-se alguns dias e a recuperação de Hyoga era surpreendente. Ele fora submetido a uma bateria de exames que, como sempre, demonstraram que não havia nada de errado em seu organismo. Aos poucos ele tentava recuperar o tempo perdido. A fisioterapia continuaria ainda por um tempo, assim como o trabalho do psicólogo, contudo, o jovem russo percebia algo estranho na conduta do terapeuta; o rapaz oriental passara a evitar ficar a sós com ele. Antes, a terapia era feita a sós, agora, misteriosamente, passara a ser acompanhada por Aldebaran, e Shun fazia questão de manter-se o mais longe possível do paciente.

Outro que o evitava mais do que demônio evita água benta era Milo; nunca vira o grego tão pouco à vontade. Ele que era o rei das brincadeiras e piadinhas, andava estranhamente melancólico e reticente. O aquariano já estava ficando aborrecido com aquilo e também pelo fato de ainda não conseguir ficar em pé sem ajuda. Estava ficando nervoso, e embora os médicos lhe pedisse paciência, cogitando que aquilo se devesse ao longo tempo de inatividade dos músculos, já que o restante estava em perfeito estado, isso não diminuía sua ansiedade.

Naquela noite, ele saiu do quarto sozinho pela primeira vez, se locomovendo em sua cadeira de rodas. Entrou no quarto do irmão a procura do grego que saiu do banheiro ao ouvir sua voz.

Milo parou no meio do quarto, enxugando os cabelos com uma toalha e tendo outra enrolada na cintura.

- Hyoga...

- Cansei de esperá-lo... – falou o mais jovem e o grego achou sua voz fria muito semelhante à de Camus.

- Ah, isso? – riu sem jeito – Você queria mesmo me ver?

Hyoga bufou irritado.

- Milo, quer deixar de ser infantil?! Você não acha que eu tenho mesmo raiva de você, acha?

- Não tem? – perguntou surpreso se sentando na cama e Hyoga avançou com a cadeira de rodas ficando bem perto dele.

- Claro que não, seu idiota. – disse e sorriu – Escute bem, porque essa será a última vez que vou falar isso. Obrigado por tudo que fez por mim, eu realmente não sei o que seria de nós, Camus e eu se você não estivesse aqui...

O grego baixou o olhar para o chão.

- Ah, eu... não precisa agradecer... – falou embaraçado e emocionado – Ouça também uma coisa, Hyoga, porque eu nunca mais vou dizer isso... eu... eu gosto muito de você...

O loiro russo sorriu e virou a cadeira.

- Agora vai se vestir seu exibicionista! – falou indo para a saída.

- Hyoga, é sério, não precisa me agradecer. – falou o escorpiano se levantando.

O russo parou e se virou para ele com um olhar gelado.

- Agradecer? Agradecer o quê? Eu não me lembro de ter agradecido nada!

- Ah, certo! E eu te odeio seu monstrinho! – os dois trocaram um olhar aborrecido e depois riram, então Hyoga saiu do quarto.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Shun estava deitado na cama, tentava ler um livro, mas não conseguia, só imaginava que em breve teria que voltar para o Japão e... deixar Hyoga. Tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos que só o deixava ainda mais confuso. Desde que o rapaz recuperara a voz e os movimentos, ele não mais tivera coragem de encará-lo. Como justificaria o que fez? Como justificaria aquele beijo?

Balançou a cabeça e escondeu o rosto nas mãos, os espessos cabelos castanhos caindo-lhe sobre o rosto.

-"Ah, Hyoga, o que foi que eu fiz?" – murmurou angustiado.

Levantou-se da cama e quase gritou de susto ao perceber o paciente parado na entrada do quarto, em sua cadeira de rodas.

- Hyoga... eu... o que... aonde você vai? – Shun não conseguia esboçar uma frase coerente, porque o rapaz o olhava tão fixamente que o desarmava.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Shun, vim falar com você... – respondeu o russo.

- Falar comigo? – Shun se adiantou nervoso, virando a cadeira de roda rapidamente e o empurrando pelo corredor. Hyoga deixou que ele empurrasse; podia notar como o mais jovem estava nervoso, contudo, por mais que o terapeuta tentasse, não o deixaria fugir aquela noite.

- Sim, Shun, falar com você... – respondeu contrafeito – Parece que você não quer falar comigo, aliás, você falava muito mais comigo quando eu não podia responder, por quê?

Shun ficou mudo e isso fez Hyoga rir.

- Eu não disse? Qual o problema, eloqüente psicólogo? Antes você parecia bem mais disposto a se tornar meu amigo. Por que agora se comporta tão friamente?

- Será que não percebe o quanto essa situação é embaraçosa pra mim? – sua voz foi quase um sussurro e ele baixou a cabeça incapaz de mirar o rapaz.

- Não entendo por que...

- Sim, você entende... – falou Shun dando-lhe as costas – Eu... eu fiz algo que não deveria... eu... eu beijei você...

- Aquilo não fazia parte da terapia?! – o russo fingiu surpresa e Shun acabou rindo e se voltando para ele.

- Ah, Hyoga, estou tão envergonhado...

- Não fale isso, você conseguiu um milagre, deveria estar orgulhoso de si mesmo...

- Hyoga... isso que aconteceu... não foi por causa... daquilo... eu...

- Se pensar assim faz com que se sinta melhor...

- Sim, faz, por favor... – pediu muito constrangido em ter que tocar naquele assunto.

- Certo, agora eu vim aqui para convidá-lo para jantar, o que acha?

- Hyoga, eu não...

- Shun, por favor, você quer relaxar? Eu não estou te pedindo em casamento, estou convidando-o para jantar. Caso se sinta tão ameaçado por um homem numa cadeira de rodas, o Deba vai com a gente, tudo bem?

Shun emudeceu mais uma vez, não sabia se deveria aceitar o convite, durantes todos aqueles dias, fugira de Hyoga e agora ele o obrigava a confrontá-lo. Já esperava um temperamento difícil, mas não esperava que ele fosse tão corajoso...

- Certo, eu vou e o Camus...

- Vou chamá-los também. Certo? – Hyoga ironizou – Mais pessoas para evitar que o homem na cadeira de rodas o ataque?

- Hyoga, isso não tem graça. – falou Shun irritado e ruborizado.

- É que você fica adorável com vergonha... – ele falou com um sorriso irônico e isso deixou o rosto do mais jovem ainda mais vermelho.

Hyoga balançou a cabeça rindo e começou a voltar para seu quarto.

- Esteja pronto em meia hora, Shun, por favor... – disse saindo rodando em sua cadeira.

ooOOooOOoo

Shun vestiu o único terno que possuía. Sorte sua, porque o restaurante era tão sofisticado que não se poderia entrar de jeans e camiseta. Os cinco homens de terno se sentaram a mesa e foram-lhes entregues os cardápios.

O jovem oriental estava meio embasbacado, o ambiente era excessivamente luxuoso, ao menos para ele.

Camus escolheu o vinho depois de consultar os demais e depois de uma quase discussão com o namorado que queria outro. Em fim, Milo aceitou a sugestão, porque todos aceitaram prontamente, menos ele e não queria parecer encrenqueiro, embora fosse.

Os pratos foram servidos e Shun observava com receio a conduta das pessoas à mesa. Bem, ele não dominava muito bem a etiqueta ocidental, mas ao menos se esforçava para não cometer nenhuma gafe.

- Deve ser estranho para você comer com esse excesso de talheres, não é? – Camus disse percebendo o embaraço do mais jovem. Porém, saber-se observado por ele conseguiu constrangê-lo ainda mais . Shun corou instantaneamente.

- Ah, sim, mas... eu estou tentando me acostumar...

- Não se preocupe tanto. – falou Milo – Use somente o que achar necessário. Somos todos muito íntimos aqui.

O loiro piscou com malícia e trocou um meio sorriso com o namorado. Isso foi a gota d'água para o oriental que baixou os olhos, lutando para não sair correndo dali. Para piorar e muito sua situação, Hyoga estava estranhamente calado e pensativo e em nenhum momento, desde que entraram no carro até então, lhe dirigira a palavra.

Shun não conseguiu falar mais nada, embora as outras pessoas à mesa conversassem amenidades. O russo respondia sem muito entusiasmo sempre que lhe era indagado alguma coisa e ele também, e só, apenas monossílabas.

- Hyoga, o que você acha de fazermos uma festa para que seus amigos saibam que você melhorou? – Milo sugeriu e recebeu o olhar indiferente do loiro.

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia... – falou.

- Ah, por Zeus! Você tem que retomar sua vida social, você está com vinte e três anos, tem que começar a pensar na faculdade, em namoro e tudo que um jovem da sua idade deve fazer, você não acha, Camus?

O ruivo trocou um olhar com o irmão que sorriu compreensivo. Sabia que se não aceitasse aquela festa, Milo tornaria a vida de ambos um inferno.

- Bem, acho que não adiantaria se eu dissesse que não concordo, não é grego? – sorriu com ironia o francês.

- Não, não adiantaria mesmo. – falou também com ironia – Mas, prometo que farei algo pequeno, uma reunião somente para algumas pessoas.

- Algo pequeno? – riu Hyoga – Acredito, Milo.

O grego resolveu ignorar as provocações.

- Camus, eu já comprei nossas passagens, a conferência será na próxima semana. – disse.

- Eu sei, e você imagina quem estará por lá, não é? – perguntou fixando o olhar no loiro grego.

- Não estrague o meu jantar, por favor. – respondeu o escorpiano de má vontade e Camus achou melhor mudar de assunto. Seus olhos pousaram no irmão que parecia bastante preocupado. Sorriu mesmo assim, há muito não se sentia tão feliz; tudo com que se importava estava ali a sua frente: Estava bem com Milo, Hyoga estava praticamente curado. Não entendia o que ainda o inquietava. Aliás, compreendia, mas não aceitava, as relações do namorado não era problema seu. Seu lado racional sempre lhe advertira isso. Entretanto, não conseguia ficar indiferente a dor que aquilo causava no grego e que ele próprio tentava esconder.

Além disso, ainda sentia uma estranha tristeza e pesar no irmão, e aquilo também o preocupava, porque sabia que aqueles sentimentos não se deviam as lembranças passadas, era algo bem presente.

- Aldebaran, eu queria lhe fazer uma proposta. – disse o ruivo e agora todos os olhares à mesa se vidraram nele – Sei que em breve o Alexei não precisará mais de você. Contudo, gostaria que cumprisse seu contrato até o fim e isso se estende a você, Shun, claro que se vocês aceitarem...

Hyoga mirou o irmão e não conseguiu ver o que ele queria com aquilo.

- Isso não é necessário, Camus, eu não preciso deles. – disse com frieza e Shun franziu a testa, irritado.

- Poderia ser mais cortês... – disse o oriental – Ainda não respondemos se queremos ficar.

Os olhos do russo se voltaram para ele e os verdes de Shun sustentaram o olhar.

- Pensei que você fosse quem mais quisesse partir. – ele falou com frieza – Desculpe-me, mas estou sendo sincero...

- Hyoga, você ainda precisa de um psicólogo, nossos traumas não se resolvem da noite para o dia e eu posso ver que ainda sofre com tudo. – volveu Camus calmamente e Milo achou melhor não se envolver. Aquilo era uma questão familiar.

- Eu sei exatamente o que sinto e gostaria que antes de tomar qualquer decisão, você me consultasse.

Ele falou aborrecido e Camus suspirou.

- Desculpe-me, eu realmente deveria ter feito isso. Você discorda, então?

- Eu é que peço desculpa por isso... – interveio Shun – Eu, eu não quero causar uma discussão como essa. – ele riu sem jeito – Só não sabia que estava tão desesperado para se ver livre de mim, Hyoga...

- Não é isso...

- Não, eu não posso aceitar. Camus, sinto muito... – ele interrompeu nervoso – Talvez, o Hyoga prefira outro psicólogo e...

- Por que todos resolveram decidir por mim?! – a voz do russo soou irritada e Shun se calou, cravando as mãos nas próprias pernas de tão nervoso – Eu não disse que discordo, eu só queria ser consultado antes, certo?

- Bem, se não for incomodá-lo, Hyoga, eu aceito a proposta do Camus – falou Aldebaran com um sorriso – E acho que deveria aceitar também, Shun, afinal, esse era o plano original.

O rapaz de olhos verdes, mirou o brasileiro e depois o loiro grego que piscou e isso não passou despercebido ao francês.

- Eu... eu preciso pensar... – falou meio embaraçado por ver tantos olhos sobre si.

- Você que sabe... – falou Hyoga e sorveu o vinho da sua taça.

- Bem, vamos falar da festa, certo? – disse Milo querendo quebrar o clima tenso entre todos e conseguiu. Seu discurso entusiasmado era contagiante e fez com que até o ranzinza russo, sorrisse.

Quando retornaram para casa. Milo acompanhou o namorado em seu Posche, e Aldebaran, Hyoga e Shun voltaram com o motorista. O enfermeiro tentava conversar, mas os dois rapazes permaneciam calados e introspectivos, sem demonstrar nenhuma vontade de conversar.

O carro estacionou em frente a mansão e Aldebaran saiu do carro e puxou a cadeira de rodas. Ajudaria o rapaz a se sentar, mas foi impedido por ele.

- Deba, eu poderia falar com um Shun um minuto, por favor? – Hyoga disse e o mais jovem ergueu os olhos para mirá-lo. O enfermeiro assentiu com a cabeça e ele voltou a fechar a porta do carro, além de apertar o botão que isolava os bancos traseiros, de um contato com o motorista.

- Hyoga, eu...

- Por que você está me ignorando? – ele perguntou – Eu pensei que depois da nossa conversa dessa noite, você mudaria sua conduta comigo.

- Eu... eu não ignoro você, eu só acho que não é adequado um envolvimento maior entre nós dois... – Shun gaguejava em voz baixa – Você é meu paciente, e se quer mesmo saber, foi você quem me ignorou a noite toda!

- Shun, desde que entramos no carro até agora, você nem se quer olhou pra mim.

- Isso não é verdade... – balbuciou sem jeito.

- É sim, você sabe que é...

- Eu só... eu não posso esquecer quem somos aqui, e o que somos é paciente e psicólogo, existe um código de ética em minha profissão...

- demitido...

- O quê?

- Você ouviu, eu demito você.

- Hyoga... – ele foi interrompido pela mão do russo que o puxou pela cintura para mais perto do corpo dele. Shun arregalou os olhos quando seus lábios foram tomados com ardor e certa aflição. No começo ele tentou lutar, mas lhe foi impossível resistir aqueles lábios macios, mexeu a boca na dele e as línguas se encontraram por frações de segundos, antes de ele se afastar.

- Não faça mais isso! – gritou Shun ofegante – Eu não quero, eu tenho ética, eu não permito que faça uma coisa dessas!

- Shun...

- Você é só um menino rico e acha que a vida é assim? Você estica a mão e pega o que quer? Eu não sou sua propriedade aqui!

As lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto pálido do rapaz e Hyoga não entendia aquela reação.

- Eu não pensei isso, Shun...

- Hyoga, aproveita sua vida agora, eu sei que terão várias pessoas querendo brincar de príncipe encantado com você, mas eu não sou uma dessas pessoas!

- Shun, você quer me deixar falar?

- Não, não vou! Eu não quero ouvir nada, eu não sou sua propriedade, eu não sou seu brinquedo! – Shun falou e abriu a porta do carro saindo correndo, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto.

**Continua....**

_**N/A:**__ Alguém pode explicar que ataque foi esse do Shun??? (Autora se perguntando preocupada), calma minha gente! Explicações no próximo capítulo. Olha, eu quis acelerar a fic um pouco, nessa questão da recuperação do Hyoga, porque se fosse mais lenta ela acabaria no capítulo 50 e ninguém agüenta isso! Aff!_

_Gostaria de ter feito um capítulo melhor, mas a fic começará a andar de verdade agora, então, por favor, tenham paciência._

_Titulo do capítulo: Amo-te e isso me fere_

_Beijos mega especiais para:_

_Shunzinhaah2, naluza, grazita, Keronekoi, Arcueid, Mitsurugui26, shermie, ka-mi, kenosuke, Temari_Nara e todos os meus leitores do Nyah_

_Amamyia fã (KKK, eu vou tirar a vela da mão do Deba, ninguém quer assado de touro hehehehe, bjus e obrigada!), Amaterasu Sonne, Pandora Black (Alma de menina? Hehehehe, imatura não seria a palavra certa? XD! Cora, na verdade eu acho a diferença de seis anos entre o Camus e o Hyoga um dos absurdos de CDZ, era pra ser no mínimo, uns dez, mas fazer o quê? Sapo Kururumada é mais louco que eu! Bjus querida e obrigada pelas reviews! Quanto ao Ikki? Talvez, no final da fic hehehe), Cardosinha (Acho que sim hehehe, agora ele vai falar pelos cotovelos, bjus!), Suellen-san, Julyana Apony, Layzinha (Fico feliz que goste muito obrigada! Tb sou louca por eles) e toda a galera do FF._

_Obrigada de coração e até o próximo capítulo._

_Sion Neblina 2010_


	10. Les vents du coeur

**Les vents du coeur**

_**X Capítulo**_

Os dias que se seguiram foram tensos. O paciente não mais procurou o psicólogo, tudo entre eles se resumia a uma relação profissional. As sessões sem fim, onde as conversas giravam sempre em torno do passado e dos sentimentos de Hyoga, ficavam tensas a cada dia e Shun se perguntava se deveria mesmo insistir em continuar naquele emprego. Não estava conseguindo suportar e seu abatimento era visível, tinha insônia e estava longe de possuir a alegria de antes.

Mais uma sessão terminada, e ele voltou para seu quarto. O russo agora seguiria para a fisioterapia, os movimentos de suas pernas já haviam voltado e ele agora só precisava de uma muleta para se locomover. O rapaz oriental estava feliz com isso, mas sua melancolia era evidente. A frieza com que Hyoga passou a lhe tratar após o ocorrido no carro, machucava, por mais que ele tentasse se convencer de que era o melhor.

Estava enxugando os cabelos após o banho, ainda vestido no roupão, quando alguém bateu a porta do seu quarto. Abriu e encontrou Milo; ele estava elegantemente vestido num pulôver azul e calça risca-de-giz e levava os óculos na cabeça. Sorriu para o psicólogo.

- Shun, estamos indo. – ele disse – Mas, eu queria falar com você antes de partir.

- Claro, Milo...

- Eu quero saber o que acontece entre você e o Hyoga. – o escorpiano era direto e não poderia deixar de notar o abatimento de ambos e as olheiras.

- Entre eu e o Hyoga? – Shun repetiu sem jeito sobre o olhar sério do grego – Ah... não acontece nada...

- Não tente me enganar. O Hyoga está com um humor pior que o do Camus, esses dias! E você parece um zumbi! – falou o loiro, irritado – Shun, ficaremos uma semana na Espanha e eu gostarei que vocês dois se entendessem...

- Está tudo bem, Milo, eu não quero que você se preocupe, nós... bem, digamos que não estamos nos entendemos muito bem, mas eu prometo me esforçar mais...

O loiro grego afagou o rosto pálido do rapaz mais jovem.

- Escute, Shun, você sabe o quanto me preocupo com você, afinal fui eu quem lhe botou nessa... – ele disse e depois suspirou – Se for difícil demais ficar aqui...

- Milo, estou bem de verdade e quero que você aproveite a viagem sem se preocupar.

O mais velho o abraçou.

- Ok, vou confiar em você, até breve! – afastou-se e desceu as escadas. Camus o esperava na sala enquanto conversava com Hyoga que mantinha a mesma expressão fechada dos últimos dias. Em momentos como aquele, era como se visse uma cópia menor e um pouco mais jovem do namorado; os traços aristocráticos do rapaz se reforçavam a ponto de ele ficar extremamente parecido com o irmão, embora isso se devesse mais a expressão que a traços físicos.

- Bem, vamos? – falou envolvendo os ombros de Camus e olhando para o russo – Vê se você trata o Shun, bem, seu monstrinho!

- Por que você não vai catar coquinhos pelas praias da Espanha, Milo? – grunhiu Hyoga.

- Porque estarei muito ocupado fazendo outras coisas bem mais gostosas com seu irmão, não terei tempo! – piscou vendo os dois rebentos de o clã Verseau corarem.

- Milo! – reclamou Camus dando-lhe um beliscão, mas ele fugiu antes que a agressão ficasse mais forte. O grego riu e saiu andando para a porta. O ruivo se virou para o irmão que nunca lhe pareceu tão abatido, nem mesmo quando estava doente.

- O que está acontecendo, Hyoga? – ele perguntou observando-o.

- Nada, Camus, aproveite a viagem. – Hyoga tentou sorrir.

O ruivo ainda esperou o irmão dizer alguma coisa, mas o russo não se manifestou, então ele saiu.

Hyoga resolveu voltar para a biblioteca, já que não tinha nada mais a fazer, entretanto, seus pensamentos estavam fixos em Shun e suas palavras estranhas. Não, por mais que tentasse não conseguia ficar indiferente a ele e percebia toda a sua angústia.

- Chega disso! – disse pra si, abandonando o livro e saindo da biblioteca a procura do psicólogo. Foi para o segundo andar e empurrou a porta do quarto do rapaz sem bater, com tanta ânsia que esqueceu completamente a educação.

- Hyoga! – Shun parou estupefato e ele também. O mais jovem estava apenas com uma cueca boxer branca e segurava uma camisa que começaria a vestir.

Shun ficou parado com o tecido nas mãos, estarrecido demais para fazer qualquer movimento. O russo também não conseguia falar ou fazer nada. Ambos, muito embaraçados.

- Eu... – Hyoga começou a falar fazendo um movimento com o indicador, demonstrando todo seu nervosismo, extremamente corado e sem jeito – Eu preciso falar com você! Na... na biblioteca... vista-se e não demore!

Ele disse e se virou rápido saindo do quarto do psicólogo que continuava parado. Virou-se mais uma vez...

- E tranque a porta quando for se trocar! – falou com uma voz irritada para esconder o constrangimento. Voltou para a biblioteca deixando o rapaz mais novo estarrecido.

Minutos depois Shun entrava sério na biblioteca e mirava o loiro sentado na cadeira de couro. Ele usava uma camisa gola alta preta e calça jeans e parecia concentrado em algo no notebook.

- Você quer falar comigo?

- Senta... – frio como o gelo.

- Prefiro ficar de pé.

- Que seja. – respondeu o russo – Eu quero que me explique todas as acusações que me fez naquele dia no carro...

Shun riu nervoso.

- Depois de tanto tempo? Por que agora?

- Porque eu quero. Simples.

- Escute, menino rico... – começou Shun irritado – Eu não tenho satisfações a lhe dar sobre minhas palavras, o psicólogo aqui sou eu e você é obrigado a conversar comigo e não o contrário.

Hyoga tirou os óculos e o encarou. Shun pode ver a irritação em seus olhos.

- Então é isso que pensa de mim?

- É o que você tem demonstrado. Acho que você é o tipo de pessoa que sempre teve tudo o que quis e por isso pensa que...

- Shun, eu não estou falando como seu paciente então pare de me analisar. – falou se erguendo, apoiado na muleta. Shun recuou instintivamente o que fez o loiro rir – Por que você tem tanto medo de mim?

- Hyoga, há coisas sobre minha vida que você não conhece. – falou quase num sussurro porque ele se aproximava cada vez mais.

- Mas, estou disposto a conhecer...

Shun se afastou irritado.

- Eu não entendo suas atitudes! – volveu ele – Você se comportou friamente comigo por todos esses dias e agora me vem com essa? O que passa por sua cabeça, Hyoga Verseau?

- Yukida, eu sempre uso o nome oriental que minha mãe herdou do meu avô, acho que é uma queda natural pelo sangue nipônico.

- Que seja! Pare de brincar comigo! – esbravejou Shun irritadíssimo com o cinismo do loiro.

Hyoga voltou a se afastar dele e sentar de frente ao notebook. Seu rosto readquiriu a expressão fechada de antes.

- Por que você se acha apto a julgar todos os meus sentimentos, Shun?

- Porque sou psicólogo e entendo os corações humanos.

- Você é um garotinho muito do arrogante isso sim. – respondeu o russo, mas sua voz não se alterou – Não se preocupe, de agora em diante, o tratarei por Doutor Amamiya.

- Hyoga...

- Eu não tenho mais nada a falar, doutor, pode se retirar.

- Como queira! – falou Shun e saiu. Sua vontade era bater naquele garoto arrogante, mas precisava ter paciência, era uma virtude que precisava exercitar.

******************

Camus dirigia em alta velocidade pelas ruas de Madri.

- Você vai nos matar! – falava Milo assustado com o ziguezague frenético que o namorado fazia entre os carros, costurando sem nenhum cuidado.

- A culpa é sua, você sabia que o seminário começaria cedo e me convenceu a esticar a noite naquele pub barulhento! – reclamou o francês.

- E para se vingar, você quer me matar, é isso? – reclamou o loiro – Camus, para! Diminua a velocidade, por Zeus!

- Não. Chegaremos atrasados se eu fizer isso.

- E se você não fizer, eu vou pular desse carro! – explodiu o grego, irritado. Mas o namorado nem o ouvia, a velocidade só diminuiu quando já estavam próximo ao local da reunião e também, porque uma patrulha da polícia já seguia o carro e eles foram multados em algo em torno de cem euros.

Estavam subindo as escadas apressados, Milo reclamando sem parar, quando um carro preto chamou a atenção de ambos. Dois homens elegantemente vestidos em ternos negros subiam as escadas, seus cabelos longos e repicados esvoaçavam com a brisa da manhã espanhola e eles conversavam tranquilamente. Estancaram o passo ao ver os dois.

- Milo! – Saga falou se adiantando para cumprimentar o irmão.

- Oi, Saga... – respondeu o mais jovem de má vontade, recebendo um abraço do irmão.

Saga se afastou e cumprimentou Camus com um aperto de mão.

- Saga, vamos entrar! – chamou Kanon, irritado e evitando olhar para o irmão mais novo e seu amante.

- Kanon, seja educado, você não está vendo o Camus e o Milo? – perguntou o gêmeo mais velho irritado – Cumprimente o seu irmão e... o amigo dele.

- Olá! – disse Kanon de má vontade e se virou recomeçando a andar – Te encontro lá dentro, então.

O gêmeo mais novo marchou para dentro do prédio elegante.

- Idiota! – resmungou Milo entre dentes olhando o irmão que andava apressado para o prédio.

- Não se importe com ele, Milo, um dia ele compreenderá. – falou Saga com um sorriso – A mamãe...

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com sua mãe, Saga. – disse o caçula, sério – Não me passe nenhuma informação sobre ela, por favor...

- Milo, ela não está muito bem...

- Lamento. – falou e puxou Camus pelos ombros – Vamos, a conferência vai começar.

O francês se desculpou com os olhos enquanto era arrastado para dentro do prédio pelo namorado. O seminário durou algumas horas e depois eles foram almoçar num restaurante que servia comida catalã. Comiam em um tenso silêncio, até que Camus resolveu quebrá-lo:

- Milo, não fique com essa cara, você sabia que os encontraria aqui.

- Sim, eu sabia, mas... não esperava que o idiota do Kanon reagisse daquela forma!

Camus emudeceu. Magoa e raiva era o que enxergava no grego.

- Como você mesmo disse, ele é um idiota, não precisa ficar assim por causa dele. – tentou confortá-lo da melhor forma que sabia.

- Mas, aquele idiota ainda é meu irmão! – falou e provou o vinho de sua taça – E vamos parar de falar dele, certo, Camus?

- Como você preferir, agora eu acho...

- Não ache, por favor. – cortou, e o ruivo concordou com a cabeça. A refeição terminou como começou, tensa. Eles voltaram ao hotel para tomar um banho e descansar, antes de voltarem para o encontro, já que o seminário duraria o dia inteiro.

Milo deixou-se cair na cama ainda enrolado na toalha, ficou mirando o teto. Camus nada disse; estava de cueca em frente ao notebook falando com Hyoga pelo MSN. Olhou em direção ao grego que estava estranhamente calado e distante. Aquilo lhe remeteu a outra situação.

Eles estavam juntos há dois anos, pois cursavam a mesma faculdade apesar de cursos diferentes, então o grego resolvera levá-lo nas férias para conhecer sua família...

_**** Flash back****_

Milo puxava Camus pela mão, enquanto praticamente corriam dentro do luxuoso salão do clube náutico. Camus olhava o local agradável, o piso de madeira que brilhava impecável e as imensas janelas de vidros que possuíam uma visão privilegiada do mediterrâneo, onde vários veleiros estavam ancorados.

- O clube era do meu pai, agora minha mãe cuida dele, enquanto os meus irmãos cuidam da construtora. – ele explicou seguindo o olhar do namorado – Se quiser, depois podemos velejar.

- Tudo bem, só não entendo muito bem porque estamos aqui, Milo, eu queria ir para Aspen*1!

- Você e essa mania de frio! – reclamou o loiro e o puxou para uma mesa reservada – Você não desconfia por que eu lhe trouxe aqui?

- Desconfio, mas tenho medo de perguntar. – falou divertido.

- Eu quero que conheça a mulher da minha vida! – riu o loiro – Minha mãe!

Camus engoliu em seco. Ele não imaginava uma mãe grega de outra forma que não fosse uma matrona super protetora e ameaçadora. Contou seus pensamentos para o grego que riu.

- Minha mãe não é assim, ela é muito parecida comigo!

- Ah, Mon Dieu,é disso que tenho medo! – falou o francês e Milo ignorou pedindo as bebidas.

Camus estava de costa para a entrada do restaurante, então viu o loiro se levantar e acenar. Virou a cabeça e viu dois homens de cabelos escuros e olhos esverdeados como os de Milo, sorrir para o grego e caminhar em sua direção. Eram gêmeos idênticos.

Milo se levantou e abraçou os irmãos e Camus se ergueu também para cumprimentá-los.

- Você nunca me disse que eles eram gêmeos. – falou o francês gentilmente, voltando a se sentar, assim como os outros homens.

- Nunca? Eu devo ter esquecido! – falou o loiro.

- Ele é assim mesmo, um cabeça oca! – disse Kanon batendo na cabeça do irmão mais novo.

- Cabeça oca é você! – reclamou Milo – E então, onde está a mamãe?

- Chegará em alguns minutos, você sabe como é mulher com essas coisas de se arrumar! – reclamou Kanon e pediu uma cerveja ao garçom.

- Mas, e então, Milo, como está o curso? E suas notas? Você não liga para dizer nada, esqueceu que tem família? – reclamou Saga e Camus percebeu que ele era uma espécie de pai para o escorpiano, já que perderam o pai havia pouco mais de quatro anos.

- É que andei ocupado. – falou meio sem jeito e olhou rápido para o namorado. Camus resignou-se; claro que Milo não contaria aos irmãos mais velhos a vida desregradas que levava em Paris e nem muito menos que só conseguira completar o semestre passado por causa do incentivo e quase ameaças do namorado.

- Milo, eu preciso saber como você está na faculdade, a mamãe vive cobrando que ligue mais, você parece que não se importa com a gente. – reclamou mais uma vez, Saga e depois sorriu para Camus – Perdoe-me, mas é que, às vezes, tenho que dar umas broncas nesse moleque.

- Sem problemas, eu também faço muito isso. – disse o francês tranquilamente e nesse momento os olhos de Kanon se voltaram para ele desconfiados.

- Você é colega do mesmo curso do Milo? – ele perguntou e o ruivo viu o loiro tirar um cigarro do bolso e acender, o que demonstrava que ficara nervoso com o comentário. O conhecia muito bem, e aquilo o preocupou.

- Não, eu faço artes plásticas, mas estamos no mesmo período e nossos campus são próximos. – disse Camus tranquilamente.

- E como ficaram amigos?

- Kanon, isso por acaso é um interrogatório? – indagou Saga, aborrecido com o olhar felino que o gêmeo mais novo lançava ao ruivo, mas percebendo que o rapaz francês não parecia nem um pouco intimidado.

- Na verdade o Camus não é meu amigo, Kanon... – falou Milo mirando dentro dos olhos do irmão.

- Bem, daqui a pouco é o horário do almoço, podemos pedir... – Saga tentou interromper a conversa que começava a ficar tensa.

- Ele é meu namorado. – Milo falou frustrando as tentativas de Saga.

Estabeleceram-se um breve e tenso silêncio e então Kanon começou a rir.

- Você está brincando, não é? – falou mirando o irmão caçula que balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, Kanon, não estou e não sei por que está tão surpreso...

- Por quê? Você... você é um membro da família Seferis! – bradou o geminiano – Que merda você está dizendo?!

- Kanon, controle-se! – pediu Saga.

- Saga, como você quer que eu me controle?! – continuou Kanon possesso – Ele... ele... ele está dizendo que é um... que...

- Cuidado com as palavras, Kanon! – grunhiu Milo – Eu posso permitir que me ofenda, mas se ofender o Camus...

- Viado! – gritou Kanon – É isso que você é? Eu não acredito, Milo! Como ousa aparecer aqui com seu amiguinho e jogar isso em nossas caras?!

- Kanon, cala a boca! – pediu Saga se levantando porque os irmãos já haviam feito o mesmo e pareciam dispostos a sair no braço. Aliás, aquilo era fácil entre temperamentos como os deles.

- Isso mesmo, Saga! Cala a boca desse idiota ou eu mesmo calo, mas com meu punho! – gritou Milo.

- Você sempre apanhou de mim seu idiota e agora eu sei por quê! Você não passa de um...

- Se falar isso de novo, serei eu a bater em você, Kanon! – Saga segurou o irmão pelo colarinho e olhou ao redor, todas as pessoas no imenso restaurante olhavam para eles. Respirou fundo:

- Por favor, senhores, voltem a se sentar. – pediu envergonhado, largando o irmão.

Kanon ajeitou a camisa e mirou o irmão mais novo mais uma vez com uma expressão de desprezo.

- Eu não fico mais aqui! Estou indo embora, Saga! – ele disse e marchou para fora do restaurante.

- Por favor, Camus, perdoe meu irmão. – pediu Saga, envergonhado.

- Não tem do que se desculpar, Saga. – falou o francês – A culpa de tudo isso é do Milo.

- Minha? – o loiro mirou o namorado, incrédulo – O que eu fiz de errado?

- Você criou essa situação. – volveu Camus visivelmente incomodado – Se sua família não sabia da sua opção sexual, você deveria se reunir com ela e conversar antes de me apresentar como seu namorado. Isso, com certeza, nos pouparia de uma cena como essa.

- Concordo com o Camus. – falou Saga – Como sempre, você foi intempestivo e irresponsável.

Milo quase se encolheu com tantas reprovações a sua conduta.

- Devo mesmo ser um idiota. – murmurou.

- Sim, você é! – Saga disse e depois lhe afagou os cabelos espessos – Mesmo assim, é, e sempre será meu irmão caçula.

Milo sorriu para o irmão e nesse momento ele vislumbrou a mãe entrando no restaurante. Camus seguiu-lhe o olhar e apreciou a imagem da bela mulher de meia idade que entrava no restaurante. Possuía os cabelos curtos e loiros, num corte elegante até o queixo. Vestia um tailleur branco e uma blusa verde que combinava com seus olhos também azuis esverdeados. Sua pele assim como a de Milo exibia o bronze do sol mediterrâneo. Sim, eles eram muito parecidos.

Milo não esperou que ela chegasse a mesa, se levantou e a abraçou no meio do salão. A mulher sorriu com o carinho e beijou o rosto do filho mais novo, segurando em sua mão e o conduzindo de volta à mesa, onde foi cumprimentada pelo primogênito e o francês.

Sentou-se ao lado do caçula e pediu licença para acender um cigarro e Camus pensou que estava ali a pessoa de quem o namorado herdara o terrível hábito.

- Então, você é o motivo da desavença entre meus dois meninos? – ela falou friamente, olhando para Camus que ficou extremamente constrangido com o comentário.

- Mãe... – Saga tentou argumentar, mas a poderosa mulher fez um gesto de mão pedindo silêncio ao filho.

- O Kanon é mesmo rápido em correr para o colo da mamãe! – reclamou o loiro.

- Eu encontrei seu irmão desolado na entrada do clube e ele me contou a história por alto. Estava muito confuso e abalado, mas eu disse para ele que não precisava se preocupar com isso, não é Milo?

O loiro mirou a mãe sem entender e depois olhou o irmão mais velho que parecia também confuso.

- O que quer dizer? – Milo indagou a mulher que continuava sorrindo tranquilamente. Todos os seus gestos eram elegantes e ponderados e sua voz não se alterava.

- Milo, volte para a faculdade e da próxima vez que vier, me diga que tirou essas idéias absurdas da cabeça. – disse ela – Eu não quero que volte antes que possa dizer que tudo foi um engano...

- Não há enganos aqui, mãe, eu e o Camus...

- Sinceramente não me interessa saber. – disse a mulher com indiferença – Termine essa história com esse rapaz e não volte aqui antes disso.

Camus viu os olhos do loiro grego, marejarem.

- O que você está dizendo é que eu não devo voltar, a menos que desista do Camus?

- Camus ou seja lá quem for. – ela disse com desprezo – Tire essas idéias... subversivas da cabeça e volte apenas quando estiver preparado para levar uma vida decente.

- Decente? – ele repetiu e mirou a progenitora – Então eu sou indecente por amar outro homem?

- Não fale assim comigo, garotinho! – a mulher o mirou felinamente – Você não o ama, isso é algo que passará, você é só um menino! Saga diga pra ele!

- Eu prefiro me abster. – falou o mais velho – Quero apenas que se lembrem que temos um visitante à mesa!

As duas cabeças loiras se voltaram para Camus, meio constrangidas.

- Desculpe-me meu rapaz. – disse a mulher – Eu não quero ofendê-lo, essas palavras são para o meu filho, sinceramente, não tenho nada pessoal contra você e não desejo magoá-lo, o Milo errou o envolvendo numa discussão familiar...

- A senhora tem total razão, esperarei lá fora, com licença... – Camus se ergueria, mas Milo se levantou e o empurrou, ele caiu sentado e aturdido.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum! Essa conversa envolve você ou não sente nada por mim a ponto de me deixar sozinho num momento como esse?!

- Milo, eu só acho que você deveria resolver isso com sua família. Não me sinto confortável em presenciar isso, é uma questão familiar. – falou Camus sem jeito.

- Milo, por favor, não seja vulgar. – disse a mãe – Deixe o rapaz sair, ele não precisa escutar essas coisas, vejo que ele é muito mais ponderado e racional que você. Não dou um ano para que ele próprio admita que eu tenha razão, encontre uma boa moça e se case também.

- Você fala como se o conhecesse! – esbravejou Milo – Você não sabe quem ele é e nem o que sentimos!

- Milo, eu também tive meus arroubos da juventude e eles passaram.

- Eu amo o Camus... – falou Milo, os olhos tiritando de raiva.

- Isso vai passar. – falou a mulher calmamente.

- Não, não vai e não preciso do seu consentimento! – volveu o loiro – Então essa é sua ultima palavra?

- Você me conhece o suficiente para saber que não vou mudar de opinião. Volte quando deres fim a essas idéias absurdas.

- Vamos, Camus! – o loiro chamou o namorado e Camus se ergueu embaraçado até a raiz vermelha dos cabelos.

- Filho, será que você não vê que... que esse tipo de gente só quer se aproveitar de você! – a mulher em fim demonstrou um pouco de sentimento, seus olhos marejaram e sua voz tremeu. Conhecia bastante o filho para saber que ele também não mudava de opinião. Ele era uma cópia talvez ainda mais teimosa de si mesma.

- Você não o conhece! – esbravejou Milo – Como ousa dizer uma merda dessas?!

- Milo, por favor, você ainda está falando com nossa mãe! – pediu Saga que também estava muito embaraçado.

- Eu não tenho mais nenhuma mãe! – disse o escorpiano e saiu andando – Vamos Camus!

Camus ainda lançou um olhar aos membros da família Seferis que estavam abatidos à mesa do sofisticado restaurante.

- Eu sinto muito... – disse e foi atrás de Milo.

Depois daquilo, eles voltaram para Paris, o escorpiano contratou um advogado que moveu uma ação para que a parte que lhe cabia da herança do pai, lhe fosse entregue, inclusive imóveis e as cotas da construtora. Vendeu tudo, conseguindo uma pequena fortuna, e nada quis da mãe. Rompeu definitivamente com a família, tentou inclusive mudar de sobrenome, mas o processo se mostrou desgastante e ele o abandonou. Passou um mês deprimido, mas se recuperou graças ao apoio de Camus. Decidiu dali em diante que não possuía ninguém além dele e que não choraria nunca mais por aquelas pessoas.

_**** Fim do flashback****_

Camus observou o namorado que continuava estático sobre a cama.

- Milo, desse jeito, vamos nos atrasar. – disse, despertando o grego de seus devaneios.

- Ah, eu vou me trocar. – falou o loiro pulando da cama e começando a se vestir. O francês fez o mesmo e ficou observando o namorado, ele continuava sério e preocupado.

- Você não quer dizer nada? – perguntou em fim.

- Não tenho nada a dizer. – respondeu ríspido.

- Milo...

- Camus, eu tô com uma puta dor de cabeça e por favor, não quero falar sobre os Seferis hoje, hoje não.

- Tudo bem, mon ange, mas você sabe que em algum momento...

- Sei, mas vamos deixar isso para depois! – ele sorriu e começou a se vestir, ainda teriam que voltar para a conferência.

***************

E a semana passou. Camus e Milo voltaram da Espanha e agora o escorpiano preparava a festa de Hyoga, a reunião que já estava contando com cem convidados na singela lista. Shun e Aldebaran tentavam acompanhar e ajudar o furacão grego que se via em volta de atividades mil. Mas ele estava de bom humor, bem ao contrário do terapeuta que lhe parecia cada dia mais abatido.

Os dois estavam no jardim, Milo dava ordens a alguns empregados da empresa de decoração; na verdade, ele não deixava os pobres trabalharem em paz, sempre se intrometendo.

- Milo, não entendo por que contratou decoradores se você mesmo quer fazer as coisas! – Shun comentou rindo, vendo o grego tirar os lírios que enfeitavam o jardim de um dos pilares e colocando em outro.

- É verdade, mas não consigo ficar parado. – falou ele meio embaraçado – Eu quero muito que essa festa seja perfeita.

- Sei que é muito importante para você.

- Importante? Quem, o Hyoga? – riu – Ele é uma mala loira, isso sim! não sei como consegue gostar dele!

- Assim como eu não sei como consegue gostar do Camus! – devolveu Shun e corou instantaneamente com o sorriso malicioso que o grego lhe lançou – Bem, não que eu queira dizer que sinta o mesmo pelo Hyoga... eu não sinto... é que...

- Certo, Shun, eu finjo que acredito em você. Vamos ver como anda as cosias na cozinha, certo?

- Ah, tá bom, eu faço isso! – falou o psicólogo marchando para dentro da mansão. Ficou observando o movimento da cozinha, muita gente, aquilo já estava deixando-o tonto, só mesmo Milo para convencê-lo a ajudá-lo.

Seu celular tocou e ele olhou o visor. Suspirou com tristeza e atendeu, tentando parecer alegre.

- Oi!

- Olá, Shun, estava com saudades, você não me ligou mais...

- Ah, desculpe, eu... é que as coisas aqui estão confusas...

- O que está acontecendo? Você está diferente, alguma coisa que eu fiz?

- Não, claro que não... amor, eu... é complicado falar ao telefone... – Shun sentia uma angústia crescente, mas não conseguia dissimular ao ponto de escondê-la.

- Shun, estou com medo, o que está acontecendo com você?

- Eu estou bem...

- Quer que eu vá pra aí?

- Não precisa, por Deus! Você tem a faculdade, não deve se abalar até aqui por minha causa. Eu prometo voltar assim que puder e então conversaremos, certo?

- Tudo bem, eu amo você...

Shun engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos com força.

- Eu também te amo.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, empalideceu; os azuis de Hyoga o miravam com extrema raiva que o loiro tratou de esconder assim que se viu encarado pelo psicólogo.

Sorriu seu sorriso mais sarcástico.

- Agora eu entendo, Shun, você ao menos deveria ter me contado.

- O... do quê...

- Não seja dissimulado, eu ouvi! – ele tentava ser o mais frio possível – Aliás, eu já sabia só não me lembrava.

Shun baixou o olhar, não poderia negar e nem explicar a ele tudo que acontecia em sua alma.

- Eu não sou dissimulado, Hyoga e estou farto de ouvir essas coisas! – falou e marcharia para longe (estavam próximos a porta da cozinha) se o russo não o segurasse pelos cotovelos e para isso deixasse a muleta cair.

- E eu estou cansado desse jogo, Shun! – esbravejou o russo – Se não queria nada comigo, por que me beijou? Ou você faz isso com todos os pacientes?

Os olhos do psicólogo marejaram e ele desviou-os para que o paciente não lhe visse a mágoa.

- O que você está dizendo, Hyoga?

- Shun, eu preciso entender, estou cansado desses joguinhos infantis!

- Jogo? Então é isso...? Ah, me deixa em paz! – ele disse e correu para o quarto. Não agüentava mais aquela situação. Não queria brigar com Hyoga e também não queria admitir o que sentia por ele. Ele era seu paciente, admitir aquilo, era admitir que todo o passado foi sua culpa.

Entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama, o passado voltando e lhe levando uma melancolia profunda.

Ele estagiava numa renomada clínica psiquiátrica, estágio conseguido pelo irmão. Estava adorando o trabalho, principalmente na ala pediátrica; adorava crianças e era sempre bom saber como elas estavam, era triste ver crianças na ala psiquiátrica. Tantos traumas, tanta dor.

Shun entregava-se de corpo e alma ao trabalho; tratava as crianças como se fossem suas, sempre atencioso, sempre amigo e foi assim que ele se tornou amigo de Kyoko, uma menina de doze anos que perdera os pais e possuía suspeita de esquizofrenia. Como psicólogo da área infantil, Shun achou o caso da garota interessante e ele era a única pessoa que a menina parecia confiar. Talvez, por ele parecer tão jovem, ela visse nele um amigo.

_**** Flashback****_

Shun chegou cedo à clínica aquela manhã e encontrou Kyoko emburrada no jardim. Sentou-se ao seu lado e sorriu.

- O que foi, Kyoko? Por que tanto aborrecimento logo cedo?

- Ah, Shun, você me deu alta, você foi dizer aos meus tios que estou bem! Eu não estou bem, eu não quero ir morar com meus tios! – reclamou a menina e Shun afagou-lhe os cabelos negros.

- Kyoko, você não pode viver num hospital para sempre. Você está bem, não só eu como seu psiquiatra pensamos a mesma coisa, eu não posso deixá-la aqui. Aqui é um lugar para doentes.

- Mas, Shun, eu estou bem porque estou perto de você. Você não entende isso? Como poderei ficar sem você? Eu já disse que você é meu? Só meu, você não acredita?

Shun suspirou. A mimada menina era possessiva e tratava todos a quem nutria afeto como sua propriedade.

- Kyoko, eu já disse que as pessoas não pertencem umas as outras, além do mais, eu tenho outros pacientes.

- Mas, eu sou a mais importante, não sou? – os olhos da garotinha brilhava de angústia ao fazer aquele tipo de pergunta e ele sentia a necessidade de consolá-la, porém, não podia mentir.

- Todos são importantes, você também é.

- Shun, eu tenho que ser mais importante! – berrou a menina – Eu não conseguirei viver sem você, eu te amo!

- Kyoko, por favor. – falou Shun com carinho – Eu trabalho aqui, sempre que precisar, é só vir me ver, seu tratamento não acabará de uma hora para outra, ainda nos veremos muito.

- Não é a mesma coisa! – a menina cruzou os braços e depois olhou com olhos suplicantes para o psicólogo – Promete que sempre que eu precisar você vai me ver?

- Kyoko?

- Promete ou eu simulo uma crise para ficar aqui mais tempo!

Shun ponderou, aquela garota não estava bem, mas também não havia necessidade de permanecer internada. Contudo, aquela conduta dela o preocupava bastante.

- Tá bom, eu prometo.

- Então me dá o número do seu celular.

Shun fez o que ela pediu. Realmente se preocupava com seus pacientes e aquela menina precisava dele, não poderia abandoná-la simplesmente.

Kyoko saiu da clínica uma semana depois, mas uma tarde antes disso, quando Shun foi ao seu quarto fazer seu último relatório, ela estava diferente, estranhamente irritadiça.

- Kyoko, você está com algum problema?

- Estou.

- Posso ajudar?

- Por que você não gosta de mim, Shun? Eu sou feia?

O psicólogo estancou aturdido com a pergunta.

- Não, Kyoko, você não é feia, e eu gosto de você sim. – sorriu – Você é minha paciente e minha amiga.

- Então me beija. – ela disse e o enlaçou pelo pescoço, Shun recuou.

- Kyoko, pare com isso, eu... eu não posso fazer isso, você enlouqueceu? – ele perguntou e a menina sorriu com malícia.

- Aqui é um hospital de loucos, esqueceu? – falou e o beijou. O jovem terapeuta a afastou com delicadeza.

- Kyoko, se continuar com isso não poderemos ser amigos! – falou enérgico – Lembre-se que aqui eu sou seu médico, só isso!

- Você não gosta de mim! – gritou a garota.

- Não, dessa forma não, eu...

- Você é um mentiroso, Shun, e eu odeio você! – ela gritou e caiu em prantos sobre a cama.

- Kyoko...

- Eu vou embora amanhã, você me enganou, você disse que me amava!

- Não, Kyoko, eu não disse isso. – Shun mantinha-se calmo. Tinha pena da menina que estava confundindo seus cuidados profissionais com coisas totalmente sem sentido.

- Eu odeio você, Shun!

O psicólogo viu que não havia jeito da garota ouvi-lo, então relatou ao seu superior o ocorrido e pediu que fosse afastado da paciente. Então, outro psicólogo passou a cuidar de Kyoko em suas visitas semanais de terapia psicológica. Mesmo assim, sempre se interessava pelo seu caso, perguntava, lia os relatórios sobre seu progresso. Não sabia que mais tarde, tudo isso seria usado contra ele...

Estava dormindo certa noite, quando seu telefone tocou, era Kyoko.

- Shun, me ajuda!

- Kyoko, é você?

- Shun, por favor, eu fugi de casa, eu... está escuro, eu estou com medo!

- Me diz onde você está? – falou Shun e se ergueu da cama começando a se vestir.

- Eu não sei, está escuro! – a menina começou a chorar do outro lado da linha.

- Kyoko, me diz alguma coisa que possa me fazer, achá-la, eu vou ligar para seus tios...

- Se você ligar pra eles, eu me mato!

Shun engoliu em seco.

- Certo, eu prometo que não ligo.

A menina então disse mais ou menos onde estava e não foi muito difícil encontrá-la encolhida sobre um banco de praça. Ela correu para os braços do psicólogo assim que o viu.

- Shun, me ajuda, eu não posso ficar com meus tios, o tarado do meu primo não me deixa em paz! Shun, eu só tenho você, você é meu único amigo, me leva para sua casa, por favor!

Shun mirou o rosto desesperado da garota e Kyoko lhe contou como estava sendo molestada pelo primo de dezessete anos. Coisa que ele soube depois ser mentira.

- Você já conversou com seus tios?

- Eles não acreditam em mim, para eles eu sou apenas uma adolescente problemática! Shun, por favor, eu preciso de você, eu amo você.

- Vamos, vou levá-la pra casa e eu converso com eles, por favor, Kyoko, eu preciso conversar com eles, isso é muito grave.

A menina caiu em prantos.

- Shun, eles não vão acreditar, você precisa ficar comigo, só você pode me salvar!

Shun suspirou, não sabia o que fazer.

- Vamos, Kyoko! – ele a levou para o carro. A menina se sentou em silêncio encolhida e ele pediu para que colocasse o cinto. Tudo estaria bem se eles não tivessem que passar por uma barreira da polícia e o carro fosse parado.

Os policiais argumentaram para onde eles iriam. No inicio pensaram se tratar de um casal de adolescentes, mas quando seus documentos foram solicitados e descobriu-se que a menina não possuía documentos, as coisas se complicaram. Ele tentou argumentar e informar o ocorrido, dizendo que era um paciente; contudo, todas as notícias de pedofilia deixam as pessoas desconfiadas. Acabou algemado e levado para uma delegacia para prestar satisfação do que fazia e onde estava com a menina aquela hora da noite. Kyoko não ajudou, permaneceu muda e letárgica. Shun pediu para que ela contasse a verdade aos policiais que os interrogavam, ele não deveria...

- Ele é meu amante. – disse a menina sem nem mesmo olhá-lo. Desesperado, o psicólogo foi posto numa cela até que seu advogado chegasse o que durou horas. Ikki apareceu com o advogado que entrara com um abres corpo, só setenta e duas horas depois; tudo se transformou num escândalo sem fim. A família de Kyoko era poderosa, mas não conseguiu abafar o escândalo, então, fez tudo para que ele fosse responsabilizado. Shun foi demitido da clínica...

"Esse psicólogo sem caráter ou ética profissional, foi retirado do nosso quadro de funcionários. Nossa clínica preza pela ética acima de tudo e não admitimos esse tipo hediondo de comportamento..."

Sua vida se tornou um inferno sendo perseguido pela imprensa, denegrido, humilhado em praça pública; "pedófilo" era o menor dos xingamentos que recebia. Sua casa foi apedrejada por várias vezes, teve que se mudar; fora as agressões verbais que recebia sempre que precisava sair para prestar depoimento, tudo era muito humilhante...

"Fale a verdade, menininhas te excitam, não é?"

"Não..."

"Fale a verdade, rapaz! Quantas outras, você molestou?"

"Shun, você não precisa responder..."

"Eu não molestei ninguém, eu não fiz isso! Não fiz!"

"Dá pra ver por sua cara o quanto você é culpado!"

Os interrogatórios seguiam sempre essa linha. Humilhantes, deprimentes. Entrou em depressão. Trancou-se em casa, não podia mais andar nas ruas e nem queria, só tinha vontade de dormir para acordar do pesadelo. Os meses foram passando e com o tempo as coisas foram se acalmando. A junta de psicólogos e psiquiatras designada pelo promotor do caso para interrogar a garota, concluiu que ela mentia. Mais rebuliço na imprensa, as notícias recomeçaram. Ele fora inocentado e com isso, pode sair do país. Ikki achou necessário, já que o irmão se mostrava extremamente esgotado e deprimido com o acontecido.

Já estava na França, quando recebeu a notícia de que o caso tinha sido arquivado, a clínica feito uma retratação pública pela demissão injusta, e a família de Kyoko se desculpara publicamente pelas mentiras da menina que estava passando por um sério tratamento psicológico. Mas, para Shun nada daquilo importava, estava ferido, amargo por tentar ajudar alguém e ser usado por esse alguém. Sua mente tentava raciocinar que a garota só tinha doze anos e era psicótica, ele é que fora ingênuo. Mas nada daquilo melhorava seu estado de espírito. Os jornais japoneses fizeram do caso uma sensação, mesmo depois de arquivado; queriam entrevistas e até um livro foi publicado no país "A história de uma obsessão..." dando detalhes pavorosos sobre o caso e mergulhando fundo na mente doentia de Kyoko.

_**** Fim do flashback****_

Desde então, Shun tentava se manter longe de qualquer coisa que lhe lembrasse o Japão, estava traumatizado, e então, aconteceu Hyoga, acordando todos aqueles fatos horrorosos do seu passado.

Shun suspirou com aquelas lembranças e as acusações de Hyoga levaram lágrimas aos seus olhos. Não queria se lembrar daquilo, por causa de um capricho de uma garotinha rica, sua vida e carreira acabaram. Não permitiria isso novamente, não permitiria isso nunca mais.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Tá vendo que não sou tão má? Respondi algumas coisas, mas não dá pra responder tudo de vez, então calma, ok?

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, embora tenha ficado devendo no romance XD!

Aspen*1 É um importante resort nos Estados unidos, conhecido mundialmente por suas montanhas e seu clima, que propiciam a prática do esqui (luxuoso e caro).

Título: _Os ventos do coração_.

Obrigada a todos os meus leitores em especial:

Suellen-san, Cardosinha, Pandora Black (KKK deve ser a água mesmo!), Amaterasu Sonne, Julyana Apony, Mitsurugui26, Keronekoi, Temari_Nara, naluza, Shunzinhaah2, Arcueid, Mefram_Maru, ka-mi, xPsychOx, kenosuke, shermie, grazita.

Esses que além de ler, dispensaram um tempinho para deixar um review de incentivo.

Obrigada de coração!

Sion Neblina


	11. Orgueil et préjugé

**Orgueil et préjugé**

**XI capítulo**

*******

_- E eu estou cansado desse jogo, Shun! – esbravejou o russo – Se não queria nada comigo, por que me beijou? Ou você faz isso com todos os pacientes?_

_Os olhos do psicólogo marejaram e ele desviou-os para que o paciente não lhe visse a mágoa._

_- O que você está dizendo, Hyoga?_

_- Shun, eu preciso entender, estou cansado desses joguinhos infantis!_

_- Jogo? Então é isso...? Ah, me deixa em paz! – ele disse e correu para o quarto. Não agüentava mais aquela situação. Não queria brigar com Hyoga e também não queria admitir o que sentia por ele. Ele era seu paciente, admitir aquilo, era admitir que todo o passado fora sua culpa._

*******

E a tarde avançava, a mansão estava movimentada com os preparativos da festa. O russo continuava na biblioteca preso a leitura de um grosso volume sobre psicanálise; era uma forma de não pensar, era uma forma de se concentrar em algo mais que seu coração.

Mas, para sua sorte ou azar, a porta da biblioteca se abriu e Shun apareceu. Ele estava sério, os óculos de graus sobre o rosto; Hyoga tirou os seus e mirou-o esperando que ele se aproximasse.

- Hyoga... – ele falou chegando próximo ao paciente – Temos que conversar, o clima entre nós dois está insustentável.

- Acho que não há nada para conversar, Shun, você já disse o que queria. Sua decisão já foi tomada. – ele disse friamente.

- Por que você não é capaz de entender que é difícil pra mim? – falou Shun, sua voz soou baixa e angustiada.

- É mais fácil as noites insones e todo esse abatimento? – perguntou o russo com ironia – Shun, sinceramente, dessa forma eu prefiro que vá embora, não desejo ser motivo para tanto...

Ele não terminou a frase porque seus lábios foram cobertos pelos do rapaz a sua frente. Hyoga ficou meio aturdido inicialmente, mas depois o envolveu nos braços, segurando-lhe a nuca e aprofundando o beijo. As línguas se encontraram mais uma vez, se provando; o russo mergulhava na maciez dos lábios de Shun que, por sua vez, se entregava a boca sensual dele. Quando o fogo parecia insuportável, eles se afastaram um do outro com dificuldade, antes que perdessem totalmente o controle. Shun se apoiou na mesa e Hyoga se deixou cair ofegante na poltrona.

- Shun, o que quer, me enlouquecer? – ele perguntou ainda com a respiração alterada – Primeiro você diz que...

- Eu... Hyoga me perdoe pelo que fiz... – pediu o mais jovem meio embaraçado – Eu...

- Não me diga que está arrependido, por favor! – Hyoga riu incrédulo.

- Eu... eu gosto de você! – falou Shun nervoso se afastando da mesa e mirando o loiro, com olhos aflitos – Mas, eu acho que estou errado, você é de fato meu paciente e isso não deveria estar acontecendo!

- Sim, mas aconteceu, o que fará? Fingirá que nada acontece entre a gente?

- Não, Hyoga, se eu quisesse isso, não estaria aqui. – falou e o russo se levantou e aproximou-se dele, segurando-lhe o rosto.

- O que quer dizer? – ele perguntou mirando os inseguros olhos verdes.

- Eu... – Shun se interrompeu – Hyoga, você andou sem a muleta...

O russo sorriu.

- Só você consegue essas coisas, Shun, não percebe isso?

O psicólogo o abraçou, pousando a cabeça no peito largo do paciente.

- Hyoga, me desculpe por não poder...

- Não poder o quê, Shun?

- Eu... eu tenho alguém, como você já sabe... – ele sussurrou e o russo ergueu-lhe o queixo para mirar-lhe os olhos.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu demito você, assim nossa relação não terá mais nada de profissional, e você não precisará ficar se culpando pelo resto da vida, e você liga para esse cara e termina com ele.

- Você faz as coisas parecerem simples! – riu o mais jovem.

- Shun, depois de passar cinco anos, paralisado, qualquer coisa se torna simples. – ele sorriu mais uma vez.

- Hyoga, eu não posso romper um relacionamento pelo telefone... – disse Shun e ruborizou ao constatar que estava cedendo fácil demais as sugestões do russo.

- É, isso seria no mínimo deselegante. Então, o que você sugere?

- Preciso de um tempo. Isso tudo é novo pra mim.

- Pra mim também, Shun, nem por isso eu estou me fazendo de virgem assustado...

As palavras foram ditas de forma suave e fria, mesmo assim, Shun corou e o mirou com expressão magoada.

- Então é isso que pensa? Que estou fazendo tipo?

- Shun, não foi isso...

- Sabe, Hyoga, você não precisa dizer mais nada! – ele disse e deixou o escritório sem mais olhar para o russo. Hyoga bufou aborrecido, parecia que eles nunca se entenderiam, mas ao menos, sabia agora que o rapaz sentia algo realmente verdadeiro por ele.

*******

E a festa chegou. A decoração, a música elegante e a bebida fina faziam o deleite do grupo seleto de convidados. Filas de carros de luxo estacionavam, dando trabalho aos manobristas e todos os convidados davam os parabéns aos anfitriões pela linda reunião. Porém, o motivo da comemoração estava taciturno e bebericava sem parar de todos os drinques que lhe eram oferecidos.

- Hyoga, vai devagar! – reclamou Milo – Lembre-se que há cinco anos você não bebe.

- Vai a merda! – resmungou virando a taça e o grego balançou a cabeça começando a se perguntar se teria mesmo sido uma boa idéia aquela festa. Talvez, estivesse sendo egoísta. O russo não parecia nada bem, deslocado; parecia estranhar aquele ambiente. Sorveu sua própria taça, nervoso, e resolveu procurar Camus com os olhos. O ruivo conversava com alguns executivos da companhia. Franziu a testa ao perceber que uma mulher pousava a mão levemente no ombro do francês. Iria até eles, mas depois ponderou que estava sendo ciumento demais; caso fizesse isso, acabaria brigando com Camus e aquela era uma noite de festa. Bebeu mais de seu champanhe, e pegou outra taça, os olhos fixos no namorado...

Shun apareceu quando já havia algumas horas de festa; simpático sorria para todos enquanto seus olhos procuravam por alguém. Sentia os olhares o seguindo, tanto homens quanto mulheres. Ele vestia uma camisa branca social, um blazer sem botão preto e uma calça também preta; seus cabelos estavam soltos e isso lhe dava uma aparência colegial; então, imaginava que as pessoas deveriam estar comentando que não se parecia com um psicólogo, ao menos, achava que era esse o motivo de tantos olhares. Seus olhos pousaram no rapaz loiro que vestia um blazer azul, calça jeans e camisa preta; estava elegante, despojado e lindo como sempre imaginou que ele estaria numa reunião daquelas; informal, mas elegante. Shun sorriu para ele mesmo sem querer, logo ruborizando e desviando o olhar, a expressão de Hyoga continuava indiferente.

Ficou andando pelo jardim, sem muito entusiasmo até seus olhos pousarem no grego. Ficou um tempo na função de observá-lo e ao seu namorado que estava a alguns metros dele; Milo e Camus eram contrastes divinos, a beleza mediterrânea e agressiva do loiro contra os traços suaves e aristocráticos do ruivo faziam deles um dos casais mais lindos que o terapeuta já vira. O mais curioso, contudo, era que a aparência refletia totalmente as personalidades de ambos. Milo usava jeans e blazer e camisa preta; Camus, gola rolê vinho e blazer e calça de brim Armani pretos; os cabelos do grego, soltos; o do francês, presos num rabo-de-cavalo discreto e impecável. Eram opostos harmoniosos e apaixonados.

O rapaz oriental ficou muito tempo perdido na função de estudá-los; era um hábito da profissão que não conseguia se livrar. Reparou que Milo trocava sem parar de copo; uísque ou champanhe, não importava, o que passasse ele pegava...

"_Isso é sinônimo de problemas!"_ Pensou e se aproximou do loiro.

- Milo, dá pra maneirar? – pediu e o loiro olhou para ele sem entender e depois riu:

- Estou bem, Shun, pode deixar.

O psicólogo mirou o ruivo que estava olhando para eles. Fez um gesto com os ombros e voltou-se para Milo.

- O Camus já percebeu. – disse chateado.

- Percebeu o quê? – perguntou o grego, corado.

- Que você está enchendo a cara, só não entendo por que, Milo?

- Ah, Shun, por Zeus! Vai ficar me patrulhando, também? Já disse que estou bem.

- Está bêbado ou quase.

- O Hyoga também não para de beber, por que não vai cuidar dele? Ele é que é seu paciente.

Shun ruborizou e mirou o loiro, zangado.

- Nenhum dos dois deveriam estar bebendo assim! Vou mesmo falar com aquele lá, já vi que loiros são todos burros!

- Vai, vai monstrinho dois a missão! – caçoou Milo voltando a bebericar o uísque.

Shun saiu à procura de Hyoga, mas não o encontrou em nenhum dos grupos formado por jovens de sua idade, e nem mesmo, naqueles formados por pessoas mais velhas. Onde estaria aquele russo encrenqueiro? Pensava o psicólogo. Continuou andando até achá-lo bem afastado, no jardim, embaixo de uma árvore repleta de flores rosa.

- Dizem que só florescem na primavera e ainda é verão. – ele falou sem mirar Shun, ainda olhando as flores.

- Por que você está aqui sozinho? Seus amigos...

- Ninguém aqui é meu amigo, não entendo esse circo, durante cinco anos eu quase não recebi visitas.

- O Milo e o Camus querem que tenha uma vida normal a partir daqui.

- Talvez, isso seja impossível...

- Por que diz isso? Está sendo derrotista...

- E você é um covarde! – falou Hyoga irritado se aproximando do psicólogo.

- C...co... covarde, eu? – Shun gaguejou sem jeito.

- Até quando vai negar o que sente por mim?

Shun emudeceu e o russo segurou-lhe o queixo.

- Afinal, do que você tem medo?

- Temo que as pessoas entendam errado as coisas... digo, se eu me envolver com você... e se você soubesse... é que, há mais nisso tudo...

Shun falava e Hyoga não conseguia entender uma só palavra do que ele queria dizer.

- Shun, por que não podemos simplesmente esquecer as outras pessoas?

- Por que eu não consigo. Eu posso até ser um garotinho como você não cansa de dizer, mas, eu sou um profissional e...

- Hyoga! – eles ouviram a voz feminina e se interromperam. Shun mirou a moça loira vestida em um belo e insinuante vestido rosa e que tinha os cabelos soltos esvoaçando sobre os ombros. Era uma mulher muito bonita.

- Eire! – Hyoga sorriu e se adiantou para falar com ela o que fez Shun franzir a testa – Quanto tempo.

- Estava estudando na Suíça. Soube o que aconteceu pelos jornais, sinto muito. Mas fico feliz por você estar bem.

- Então foi providencial essa sua volta, justo agora que estou melhor. – sorriu com certa ironia o russo e a moça ruborizou.

- Tem razão, coincidência demais, não é?

- Sim, mas há coincidências que são ótimas! – sorriu sedutoramente o rapaz e puxou Shun pelo braço – Ah, nem os apresentei, esse é o homem responsável por minha melhora, Doutor Shun Amamiya, meu psicólogo.

A bela mulher olhou o jovem terapeuta com surpresa.

- Mas, você é tão jovem! – disse amigavelmente lhe estendendo a mão que foi aceita – Poderia jurar que não passava de um colegial.

- Muita gente pensa assim! – sorriu Shun, incomodado – Bem, vou deixá-los sozinhos...

- Shun... – Hyoga o chamou e ele se virou, pois já havia se afastado um pouco – Pode pedir a algum garçom para que nos traga champanhe?

- Ok. – respondeu engolindo em seco e se virando rápido para esconder os olhos marejados e o rosto rubro de raiva. Como Hyoga pode tratá-lo assim? Doutor Shun Amamiya? Repetiu com uma careta. Será que ele... ele e aquela moça...

Estava com raiva, com ciúmes e se sentindo ultrajado, quem Hyoga pensava que era para tratá-lo daquela forma? Era assim que ele dizia gostar dele? Não! Ele não poderia tratá-lo daquele jeito!

"_De que jeito, Shun? Por Zeus! Não foi você mesmo que quis as coisas assim?"_

Shun pegou uma taça de champanhe de uma bandeja que passava e virou de vez nos lábios, segurou o garçom pelo braço.

- Preciso que você leve um drinque no jardim para o anfitrião e sua amiga... – pediu irritado.

- E o que eles pediram, senhor?

Shun ponderou.

- Tem cianureto?

_*******_

A festa já se aproximava do final e só agora, Camus conseguira se livrar dos executivos e se aproximar de Milo que depois de conversas amenas e fúteis com quase todos os convidados, bebericava um drinque próximo a piscina. Apesar de ficarem separados quase todo o tempo, o ruivo percebera cada gesto dele; estava nervoso, inquieto e quase bêbado.

- O que está acontecendo com você, mon ange? – perguntou mirando-o nos olhos – Em outras ocasiões, você estaria gostando bastante da festa.

- Ah, não é nada, só bebi demais, acho que estou meio...

- Milo...

- Eu não gostei daquela mulher de vermelho pendurada em seu pescoço, a festa toda! – confessou – Você... você tem noção do quanto eu me segurei para não avançar no pescoço dela?

Camus começou a rir o que irritou o loiro.

- Não tem graça, você sabe o quanto sou ciumento, não deveria ter deixado que ela o tocasse; eu até entendo que são seus amigos, executivos e...

- Milo, você quer parar de tentar mentir pra mim?

- Eu não estou mentindo! – irritou-se o loiro – Ou você preferia que eu o arrastasse do meio daquelas mocréias?

- É sua mãe, não é?

- Mãe, que mãe? Tá louco? – Milo pegou outro copo de uísque da bandeja de um garçom e antes que virasse, Camus o segurou, tomando-lhe das mãos.

- Chega. – sua voz foi baixa, séria e fria. Milo engoliu em seco, não tinha coragem de desobedecer quando Camus falava daquela forma.

- Tá, eu prometo não beber mais. Desculpe-me, Camus... – pediu se encolhendo como um menino magoado. O francês afagou-lhe o rosto.

- Colocarei esse povo pra correr e depois volto pra você, certo? – disse ele – Enquanto isso, mantenha-se longe do uísque.

Milo assentiu com a cabeça e o ruivo se afastou. Camus sabia o que se passava no coração do companheiro, mas nada poderia fazer, o grego era o cúmulo da teimosia, teria que aceitar suas decisões, por mais que achasse que elas só lhe acarretariam mais dor.

*******

Shun já havia perdido as contas das taças de champanhe que bebeu enquanto observava a certa distante, a animada conversa entre Hyoga e a moça loira. Parecia que o mau humor do russo passara rapidinho na presença da bela mulher de rosa.

- _"Perua..."_ – murmurou, pegando mais uma taça e virando nos lábios. Percebeu quando eles saíram de braços dados do jardim, parecia que o loiro a levaria até o carro ou a outro lugar... Corou de ciúmes com os próprios pensamentos. Estava encostado numa pilastra próximo ao jardim e percebeu que ficaria cara a cara com eles se não saísse dali rapidinho. Grande erro, ao se afastar da pilastra se sentiu tonto, tentou se apoiar num dos suportes da decoração e acabou indo ao chão juntos com fitas e lírios.

- Ah, que droga! – praguejou, tentando tirar as flores de cima de sua cabeça. Ouviu passos e não teve coragem de erguer a cabeça; enxergou apenas os sapatos de Hyoga e os pezinhos delicados calçados em sandálias, da tal Eire, bem em frente ao seu rosto. Continuou imóvel no chão. Nada poderia lhe acontecer de pior aquela noite.

Hyoga agachou-se e mirou-lhe o rosto. Sua expressão era indecifrável. Shun pediu para que um buraco se abrisse o tragasse. Sentia-se péssimo, bêbado e envergonhado...

- Você está bem, Shun? – ele perguntou e o psicólogo tentou se levantar, mas o seu "_teor alcoólico_" estava mais alto do que pensara.

- Ah... eu estou! – tentou rir, vermelho como pimentão – Acho que... é... exagerei...

O paciente o puxou do chão, o apoiando pela cintura o que fez o rosto do terapeuta que já estava corado pelo álcool, ficar ainda pior. Hyoga então, virou-se para a moça.

- Eire, me desculpe, mas acho que tenho que levar esse rapaz para o quarto, ou corro o risco de ele acabar com o resto da decoração. – falou divertido. A moça sorriu.

- Sem problema, Hyoga, vou me despedir do Camus, não se preocupe, a noite foi muito agradável, promete que vamos repeti-las mais vezes?

Ele não respondeu por que os olhos de Eire se prenderam, meios chocados, na expressão do rosto de Shun e ele instintivamente olhou o psicólogo que estava abraçado a si e que fazia uma careta para a mocinha. Hyoga se controlou para não rir e Shun só se deu conta que estava fazendo careta para a loira quando viu seus olhos confusos presos a ele.

- Ai que dor de cabeça! – ele tentou dissimular ficando ainda mais vermelho, agora de vergonha – Desculpe, eu... eu preciso...

Ele tentou se desvencilhar dos braços de Hyoga, mas cairia novamente, se o russo não o segurasse novamente pela cintura.

- Eire, eu sinto muito. – pediu Hyoga, embaraçado – Com licença.

- Sem problema, Hyoga... – a moça sorriu e ele saiu abraçado a Shun.

*******

Milo estava vomitando pela terceira vez enquanto Camus o observava da porta do banheiro com os braços cruzados.

- Ah, Camus, sai daí! – reclamou o escorpiano – Você gosta mesmo de ver minha degradação!

- Não é a primeira e nem a décima vez, mon ange... – ironizou o francês e Milo se apoiou na parede ao lado da privada com uma expressão enjoada no rosto.

- Me desculpe... argh! Eu deveria estar em minha casa e sozinho! – reclamou limpando a boca com as costas da mão.

Camus se ajoelhou ao seu lado e afagou-lhe o rosto.

- Há tanto você não exagerava assim? Por que não pode conversar sobre isso comigo, mon ange?

Milo mirou fundo, os olhos do namorado.

- Camus, eu posso falar de tudo com você, porém, qualquer coisa relacionada a família Seferis é nosso tabu, ok? E é um tabu que não quero derrubar...

Camus suspirou.

- Então prefere ficar assim? Você acha que não sei o que é isso? Que isso não é efeito apenas do álcool? Milo, você acha que eu não percebo o quanto tem abusado de antiácido por causa de uma gastrite nervosa que tenta a todo tempo esconder de mim?

Milo baixou a cabeça.

- Camus, me espera na cama, vai, você está tão cheiroso, não fica perto de mim... – ele não terminou a frase porque o namorado se agachou a sua frente e o beijou. Mas, Milo o empurrou com um expressão de repulsa passando as costas das mãos nos lábios.

- Argh! Eu acabei de vomitar, Camus, isso é nojento! – reclamou o grego e Camus começou a rir.

- Certo, mon ange, então vamos ambos tomar banho e escovar os dentes... – disse e se levantou puxando o loiro para seus braços.

- Certo, mas não me beija mais, seu nojento!

- Seu enjoado! – riu Camus e levou o namorado para o chuveiro. Deu banho em Milo, enxugou-o e o colocou na cama. Agora o observava dormir. Que necessidade doentia ele tinha de parecer forte, que orgulho tolo e obsessivo. Era evidente que ele queria ver a mãe, mas era orgulhoso demais para dar o primeiro passo.

-"Gostaria de não vê-lo sofrendo tanto, mon ange, faria qualquer coisa para evitar isso..."

*******

_Non! Rien de rien,_

_Non! Je ne regrette rien._

_Ni le bien, qu'on m'a fait,_

_Ni le mal, tout ça m'est bien égal!_

Shun cantava deitado na cama de Hyoga que o encarava divertido. O rosto adorável do psicólogo estava ruborizado pelo álcool e seus olhos meio embaçados.

- Canta comigo, Hyoga! – pediu fazendo um becinho e puxando o russo pelo braço – Não, já sei, vamos cantar outra...

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras_

_Il me parle tout bas,_

_Je vois la vie en rose._

Hyoga começou a rir e puxou o mais jovem pela cintura.

- O que o senhor cantor precisa é de um banho! – falou – Nossa, sentir falta do Aldebaran essa noite, não haveria noite pior para ele tirar uma folga!

- Por que, Hyoga? – Shun encarou o rosto do paciente – Eu gosto de ficar sozinho com você...

- Adoraria que você me dissesse isso, mas amanhã. – falou pegando-o nos braço e levando-o para o banheiro. Parecia que a cada momento, Shun ficava mais bêbado.

- Amanhã? Por que amanhã? – Shun perguntava enquanto o russo o colocava em pé, embaixo do chuveiro.

- Porque amanhã você estaria menos alcoolizado, só por isso! – respondeu ligando o chuveiro e deixando a água morna cair sobre o rapaz mais jovem.

Shun tremeu, mesmo a água estando morna.

- Ah, Hyoga, me abraça, estou com frio... – ele disse e puxou o loiro para seus braços, acabaram os dois embaixo do chuveiro.

- Shun, você é maluquinho, sabia? – falou afastando os cabelos castanhos que se grudavam na testa pálida do rapaz.

- Hyoga, me beija... – ele pediu ficando nas pontas dos pés e fechando os olhos.

Hyoga ficou mirando aquela boquinha rosada que se oferecia para ele; deslizou os dedos por ela, vendo-a se abrir levemente e então...

- Vamos sair, doutor, antes que fiquemos resfriados. – desligou o chuveiro e tirou Shun de dentro do boxe, livrando-o das roupas molhadas e vestindo-o num roupão; enxugou-lhe os cabelos e o deitou na cama. Voltou para o banheiro e tomou seu próprio banho, voltando já vestido num pijama para o quarto. Deitou-se na cama e ficou observando o psicólogo que já dormia. Afagou-lhe o rosto, ouvindo-o murmurar:

Hyoga, eu te amo...

*******

Shun quase não conseguiu levantar a cabeça ao acordar tamanha era a dor que sentia. Gemeu, se virando na cama, sentindo uma vontade absurda de vomitar, mas se controlando para não fazer isso.

Sentiu um gosto amargo na boca e se sentou na cama com dificuldade.

- Ai... que ressaca... – murmurou num gemido.

- Bom dia, Shun! – virou vagarosamente a cabeça para fitar Hyoga que estava sentado numa poltrona com os braços cruzados e um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Ele se aproximou do terapeuta, pegando sobre uma banca um copo d'água e um comprimido.

- Estava esperando você acordar. – disse e entregou o comprimido e o copo a Shun que engoliu sem questionar nada.

- Bom dia, Hyoga, o que... o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Bem, eu durmo aqui...

Shun olhou ao redor e engoliu em seco; estava no quarto de Hyoga, isso significava que... empalideceu e mirou com olhos arregalados o rosto tranqüilo do rapaz russo.

- Eu... Hyoga, eu... dormi aqui?

- Sim. – respondeu o loiro sem esconder o divertimento – Bem, isso depois de cantar bastante...

Shun escondeu o rosto.

- Música francesa?

- Um repertório inteiro. – disse Hyoga, divertido.

- Ah, não! – falou Shun corado até a raiz dos cabelos, depois mirou o russo com receio – Hyoga... nós dois... eu e você...

- Você quer saber se nós dois...? – provocou Hyoga não escondendo o divertimento que a situação lhe causava.

- Ah, Hyoga, por favor...

- Shun, eu não sou psicólogo, mas tenho um código de ética. E esse código diz que não posso transar com pessoas desacordadas.

O mais jovem olhou para o loiro ainda desconfiado e Hyoga riu.

- Shun, você cantou, cantou, cantou e apagou!

Shun soltou um suspiro de alívio.

- Ah, que bom!

- Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo, não é?

- Hyoga! – reclamou Shun, ruborizando.

- Acho melhor você se trocar, afinal, você está com o meu roupão e embora isso não me preocupe, sei que não vai gostar de ser visto aqui, dessa forma.

- Sim, eu vou para meu quarto... – falou Shun se levantando da cama, mas teve que se apoiar em Hyoga para não cair.

Ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram, em segundo lábios. Um beijo intenso, desejado e reprimido até então. Mas Shun se afastou abruptamente do russo tapando os lábios com as mãos.

- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro! – correu para o banheiro fechando a porta. Hyoga ria sem parar.

- Ah, Shun, nem começamos e você já está "_enjoado de mim_"?

- Palhaço!

*******

Milo acordou com batidas na porta. Estava se sentindo péssimo e se pudesse dormiria o dia inteiro. Camus não estava mais no quarto, então, foi obrigado a abrir a porta, encontrando Hyoga.

- Oi, monstrinho, o que você quer?

- Você tem visitas. – falou o russo e ele estranhou sua expressão séria.

- Mande voltar outro dia, estou péssimo! – disse o grego.

- Milo, se fosse você, descia e rápido, o Camus já está com eles.

Milo engoliu em seco vendo Hyoga se sentar na cama, já sabia do que se tratava e sabia também, que o loiro o esperaria. Tomou um banhou rápido e vestiu uma camiseta e uma calça leve, descendo em seguida para encontrar Camus acompanhado de Kanon e Saga, na sala de estar. Hyoga seguiu ao seu lado e depois se posicionou ao lado do irmão que mantinha certa distância dos Seferis.

O escorpiano respirou fundo e mirou os irmãos com sua expressão mais séria.

- O que os Seferis fazem tão longe de casa? Espero que tenha sido um terremoto no mínimo! – perguntou sem esconder o descontentamento que a presença dos irmãos lhe causava.

Kanon chegou a abrir a boca para responder, mas Saga o interrompeu com um gesto de mão.

- Olá, Milo, podemos conversar agora? Na Espanha você não me deu chance de falar, queria que, ao menos, me escutasse.

- Bem, depois de tanto tempo, acho estranho que você saia do seu estado de "_abstinência_" nessa situação, Saga. – falou não escondendo a mágoa – Acho que não temos nada para conversar...

- Milo, seja razoável... – pediu Camus que não gostava de se envolver nas questões familiares do namorado, mas sabia que, se não o fizesse, Milo enxotaria os Seferis sem escutá-los – Seus irmãos não viajariam da Grécia até aqui se não fosse importante.

- Foda-se os motivos deles, eu não tenho nada para falar com eles! – explodiu o escorpiano.

- Milo, por favor, apenas nos ouça. – pediu Saga – Apenas isso, por favor.

O loiro bufou mas se sentou, conformando-se.

- Bem, vou deixá-los sozinhos, fiquem a vontade, por favor. – disse Camus começando a se afastar, mas Milo o interrompeu.

- Fique onde está, Camus. Não temos segredos, se os Seferis querem me dizer alguma coisa, você pode perfeitamente ouvir.

- Eu falei que não adiantava vir falar com esse idiota, Saga! – explodiu Kanon que estava lutando e muito para se controlar. Camus percebia que o gêmeo mais novo tinha um temperamento tão explosivo quanto o do irmão caçula.

- Isso mesmo, Kanon! – riu Milo com ironia, batendo palmas – Tire a máscara de bom irmão, mostre sua verdadeira face!

- Minha verdadeira face? – perguntou Kanon mirando o irmão com raiva – Quem é você? Sua face é que é nova pra mim, porque você não passa de um estranho, eu não conheço você!

- Ótimo! – Milo o mirou com raiva. Camus percebia que os olhos de ambos marejavam, mas eram terrivelmente geniosos e não admitiriam derrota – Estranhos não se falam, não se visitam, então, fora daqui!

- É isso que farei, pra mim chega, Saga! – Kanon marchou para a porta.

- Kanon, pare já! – a voz autoritária do gêmeo mais velho interrompeu o percurso do outro – Vamos conversar como uma família. Somos irmãos!

- Família? – riu Milo – Família se ama e se apóia, vocês podem ser qualquer coisa, menos família, vocês são um clã, uma quadrilha, qualquer coisa! Eles são uma família!

Milo apontou para Camus e Hyoga que olhavam para os gregos, estupefatos. Aproximou-se deles e puxou o russo para seus braços, beijando-lhe os cabelos, não se importando com seu olhar estarrecido.

- Esse é meu irmão, agora, o único que tenho! – disse mirando os gêmeos com raiva – Agora, vão embora!

- Milo, chega. – Camus se viu obrigado a intervir naquela discussão – Se não quer ouvi-los, ao menos, não os ofenda.

Milo respirou fundo, soltando Hyoga e voltando a se sentar.

- Olha, Saga, eu darei dez minutos do meu tempo pra você em respeito ao Camus, afinal, estamos na casa dele. Mas não darei um segundo a mais que isso, então acho melhor começar.

Saga se sentou de frente ao irmão mais novo e pediu que Kanon fizesse o mesmo, o outro geminiano aceitou, contrafeito.

- Milo, a mamãe está morrendo. – falou o mais velho.

Se essa informação causou alguma reação no mais novo dos Seferis, ninguém percebeu. Ele somente, mirou o irmão com indiferença e falou:

- E daí?

- Seu cretino! Estamos falando de sua mãe! – explodiu Kanon e a dor que estava sentindo se estampou em seu rosto – Como pode dizer isso?! Como? Seu miserável!

Milo continuou sentado, indiferente.

- Minha mãe morreu há oito anos, senhores, e eu não sei de quem vocês estão falando. – ele se levantou – Se foi para isso que vieram, perderam a viagem.

- Milo, eu estou implorando que a veja. – pediu Saga – Não é momento para mágoas, você pode nunca mais ter a chance de falar com ela...

O rosto do loiro tremeu e ele baixou o olhar.

- Ela pediu para me ver? – a pergunta foi quase um murmuro.

- Tenho certeza que ela quer vê-lo. – tornou o mais velho.

- Ela disse isso? Ela disse que quer me ver? – toda a emoção guardada se derramou naquela frase e Camus resignou-se, era algo triste de se ver.

- Eu tenho certeza...

- Ela pediu, Saga? – perguntou com mais força, mirando dentro dos olhos do irmão.

- Não porra, ela não pediu, mas nós sabemos, droga! Somos filhos! Você é filho! O que importa se ela não disse uma palavra? – Kanon não conseguiu mais se segurar, explodiu, as lágrimas caíram e envergonhado, ele deu as costas aos demais – Perdoe-me, francês, por gritar em sua casa, com licença, vou fumar um cigarro! – disse e saiu.

Milo sorriu com tristeza.

- Tanto tempo, e ele ainda é incapaz de falar o nome do Camus, que patético!

- Milo, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Há oito anos eu tento acabar com essa história, mas a culpa disso tudo não é só deles, é sua também, você é tão cabeça dura quanto à mamãe e o Kanon.

- Saga, eu estou com uma puta ressaca, então, me poupe de suas lições de moral. Não mudo nada do que falei, minha mãe morreu há oito anos, se acaso, sua mãe quiser me ver, que peça!

Saga se ergueu e mirou o irmão com tristeza.

- Se mudar de idéia...

- Não mudarei. – murmurou. O irmão assentiu com a cabeça.

- Desculpe por isso, Camus. – pediu Saga antes de sair.

Camus e Hyoga miraram o grego que se deixou cair no sofá com a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Milo...

- Nem uma palavra, Camus, nada que disser me fará mudar de idéia.

- Mon ange,você está sofrendo tanto, será que isso, vale a pena? – Camus tentou se aproximar. Mas, o grego ergueu a mão num pedido mudo para que ele permanecesse longe. Depois se ergueu, respirando fundo.

- Eu preciso de um tempo sozinho. – disse e subiu rapidamente as escadas. Camus resignou-se, sabia que passariam horas, até que o grego teimoso o deixasse se aproximar.

**Continua...**

_**N/A: **__Gente, cá pra nós, a família é difícil, mas acho que nenhum deles é tão tinhoso quanto o Milo, que rapaz orgulhoso é esse? E o que vocês acharam da bebedeira do Shun, hein? Ah, aposto que pensaram que era o Hyoga que ficaria bêbado. Hehehe, enganei vocês! Olha, eu sei que tem pessoas que são sensíveis a palavrões, mas, considero importante colocar os mesmo em momentos de crises, porque acho que dá mais vivacidade e veracidade ao texto. Então, desculpe os que não gostam._

_O título do capítulo significa "__**Orgulho e preconceito**__" e é claro que se refere aos Seferis._

_Obrigada a todos os que leram, em especial:_

_Mitsurugui26, Arcueid, Mefram_Maru, Keronekoi, xPsychOx, nannao, Shunzinhaah2, naluza,__Temari_Nara, shermie, grazita, Jukie, Pandora Hiei, CarolineAiroldi, Suellen-san, Mah-chaan, Pandora Black, Julyana Apony..._

_Que além de ler tiveram a gentileza de deixar um review de incentivo._

_Beijos a todos e vamos para o próximo capítulo._

_Sion Neblina_


	12. Les fantômes de l'amour

**Les fantômes de l'amour**

XII Capítulo

Hyoga voltou para o quarto depois que os Seferis saíram, não mais encontrou Shun, por isso, foi procurar pelo psicólogo. Shun abriu a porta para o russo, estava enxugando os cabelos molhados e já vestido em uma calça jeans e uma camiseta verde.

- Oi, Hyoga... – disse deixando que o russo entrasse.

- E então, vai continuar com essa história de psicólogo ou vai assumir o que sente por mim?

- Você é um poço de arrogância... – falou Shun, mas não conseguiu deixar de sorrir e com isso baixou a cabeça.

- Shun, perdi muito tempo de minha vida, agora tenho pressa.

- Sim, compreendo, mas preciso que vá devagar, minha cabeça ainda está muito confusa.

- Não deveria, você é um psicólogo, aquele que deveria ter todas as respostas.

- Sou humano. – respondeu Shun, cruzando os braços e encarando o loiro – Em falar nisso, quem é... aquela moça?

Hyoga sorriu e se aproximou dele. Segurou-lhe o queixo.

- Ciúmes, doutor Shun?

Shun afastou-lhe a mão.

- E se for?

- Não precisa. Eiri é apenas uma ex-namorada.

- Ah... e você passou a noite toda ao lado dela! – reclamou ruborizando de raiva.

Os dedos de Hyoga brincaram com seu queixo e lábios.

- Eu só queria ver sua reação, e foi melhor do que eu esperava.

- Pra você tudo é uma brincadeira, não é? Meus sentimentos são brinquedos? – falou Shun magoado se afastando dos dedos dele.

- Não, você sabe que não. Mas, Shun, convenhamos que você tem abusado de minha paciência.

- Você tem pouca paciência. – suspirou Shun – Mas... mas... eu não gostei de vê-lo com aquela moça...

Hyoga voltou a se aproximar e o enlaçou pela cintura, puxando-o contra si.

- E isso significa?

- Não quero você perto dela. – falou e baixou o olhar.

- E isso significa? – continuou a provocação Hyoga.

- Que... eu... que eu posso suportá-lo...

- Suportar-me? – riu – Depois, eu sou o arrogante? – Hyoga disse e tomou-lhe os lábios; Shun não resistiu, não mais resistiria. Pra quê? Estava mentindo para si mesmo, sendo tolo e comparando situações que eram completamente diferentes. Hyoga era um homem, não um garotinho de doze anos; não fazia nada de errado...

Shun se afastou, empurrando o loiro com a mão espalmada em seu peito.

- Hyoga, espera, temos que resolver algumas...

- Não há nada para resolver. Tudo já foi resolvido. – falou o loiro voltando a beijá-lo.

- Por que você é tão apressado?

- Porque sei que a vida pode passar em questão de segundos e não estou mais disposto a perder nenhum.

Shun se calou vencido pelos argumentos dele. Deixou-se beijar, entregou-se ao momento...

*******

Aldebaran chegou cedo a mansão dos Verseaus; os empregados trabalhavam arrumando os estragos da festa e ela estava silenciosa como sempre. Bateu na porta do quarto do paciente, entrando em seguida, mas Hyoga não estava lá. Precisava falar com ele, precisava lhe dizer que teria que ir embora antes do esperado. Rumou para o quarto de Shun, era seu amigo, se afeiçoara de verdade ao menino e, por isso, também teria que avisá-lo de sua decisão.

Não precisou andar muito para encontrar os dois; sorriu. Shun estava encostado numa parede, quase sendo prensado pelo russo e parecia tentar evitar que ele o beijasse; Hyoga ria e ignorava seus protestos dando vários beijos no rosto do rapaz.

- Hum.. hum... – pigarreou e viu o mais jovem empurrar o loiro e ficar vermelho igual pimentão. Riu da situação – O que aconteceu em minha ausência, hein?

- Ah, Deba... que bom que você voltou! – disse Shun sem jeito, se afastando de Hyoga e consertando a roupa amarrotada.

- Ah, claro! – ironizou o brasileiro – Mas, eu queria mesmo falar com vocês...

Shun e Hyoga trocaram um olhar apreensivo.

- Calma, não façam essas caras! – riu Aldebaran – Eu adorei o tempo que fiquei aqui, mas preciso ir embora.

- Mas, por quê? Você não disse que ficaria até o final do verão? – perguntou Hyoga curioso.

- Bem, eu... é que a pessoa que... bem, ele foi transferido para a Alemanha e eu quero acompanhá-lo...

- Ah, sei, mas... – Hyoga gaguejou embaraçado – Mas, quando seria isso?

- Bem, eu estou partindo hoje, mas não vamos direto para a Alemanha, ele não conhece a França e queremos fazer um tour antes de viajar.

- Eu fico feliz por você, Deba! – sorriu Shun – Eu sei que dará tudo certo.

- Fico feliz por sair daqui deixando-os bem resolvidos. – falou Aldebaran e agora os dois coraram – Nada na vida é mais importante que o amor, meus jovens! – continuou o moreno, piscou e se afastou – Bem, vou fazer minhas malas e depois explicar tudo ao Camus.

- Dará tudo certo! – falou Shun e suspirou – Sentirei saudades...

- Eu também. – disse Hyoga e ponderou por um tempo – Shun, estou pensando em algo...

O mais jovem mirou os olhos azuis do russo.

- Em que você está pensando, Hyoga? – perguntou com receio, na verdade, receio era tudo que possuía; estava surpreso com seus sentimentos, mas também maravilhado. Nunca pensara em sentir algo forte como o que sentia por aquele russo metido; e só aceitara os próprios sentimentos, devido ao ciúme que sentira na noite anterior. Só mesmo muito ciúme para fazê-lo beber tanto. Ruborizou com os próprios pensamentos. Era um psicólogo, não deveria se atirar daquela forma aos sentimentos.

- Que tal fazermos uma viagem também? Você não disse que queria conhecer a França? Podemos até, quem sabe, acompanhar o Deba, o que você acha?

Shun hesitou confuso.

- Eu... eu não sei, é que...

- Ah, Shun, para de gaguejar, apronte as malas, vou falar com o Deba...

- Hyoga, as coisas não são assim, Hyoga! – chamou irritado, mas o russo já tinha desaparecido. Bufou de frustração. Sabia que o rapaz tinha ânsia de viver e recuperar o tempo perdido, mas isso não era desculpa para ser precipitado e manipulador.

Na verdade, Shun possuía uma grande preocupação que ia além da pessoa que o esperava no Japão. Seu maior receio possuía cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, e ele se achava ridículo por sentir aquilo, já que Hyoga como ele mesmo dissera, não era nenhuma virgem assustada, ainda assim "_O pai do moço_" o intimidava bastante. Como ele reagiria ao saber? O que faria? Sua cabeça ainda doía pela ressaca e por todas aquelas dúvidas. Talvez, tivesse se precipitado em começar aquela relação com Hyoga, começar? Será que eles começaram realmente alguma coisa?

"_Preciso dormir mais um pouco, para organizar meus pensamentos..."_ pensou e voltou para o quarto.

*******

Hyoga entrou no escritório do irmão. Camus assinava alguns papéis, virou-se apenas para sorrir ao mais jovem que lhe sorriu de volta e voltou a examinar os contratos que tinha em mão.

- Como está o Milo? – Hyoga perguntou preocupado.

- Fingindo que tudo está bem, mas em frangalhos por dentro. – Camus respondeu friamente.

Hyoga ficou examinando o irmão por um tempo.

- Você parece o papai quando se senta nessa cadeira, parece um velho! – riu e Camus riu também.

- Obrigado pelo elogio, mas creio que não veio aqui me dizer isso. O que você quer?

- Você deve saber que o Deba está indo embora...

- Sim, já acertamos tudo.

- Ele vai fazer um tour pela França, ele e o namorado...

- E...?

- Eu vou com eles, já falei com ele e... ele aceitou me levar junto...

- Hyoga, você já conhece a França, então que tal facilitar o meu trabalho e dizer logo tudo de uma vez. – o francês mirou o irmão nos olhos e Hyoga baixou a cabeça, meio sem jeito.

- Vou levar o Shun...

Camus ficou um tempo calado, fitando o irmão.

- Você gosta desse garoto, de verdade?

- Sim, gosto...

- Então, o dispensarei; ainda temos um contrato de trabalho e isso não é... interessante, se posso dizer assim.

Hyoga ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para o irmão.

- Poderia formalizar isso pra mim?

- Claro! – Camus riu e balançou a cabeça – Deve ter algo muito errado com os genes dos Verseaus; nós dois? Isso também já é demais!

- Ah, Camus, que observação sem propósito! – ruborizou Hyoga.

- É verdade, eu nunca soube que você...

- Nunca antes... – cortou Hyoga e o irmão achou melhor que a conversa morresse ali.

- Quando vocês partem?

- No final da tarde.

- Ok, então, boa viagem.

Hyoga assentiu e deixou o escritório do irmão, subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, aproveitando a sensação maravilhosa de poder fazer aquilo; seu coração também estava cheio de alegria por Shun ter parado de resistir ao que sentia, estava profundamente feliz como não era há... cinco anos!

Encontrou o psicólogo no quarto, fechando uma pequena mala. Ele já estava ciente da viagem e embora tenha ficado apreensivo, aceitou, sua vontade de conhecer a França era maior que seus medos. Vestia calça jeans, tênis e camiseta branca e seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo.

- Estou pronto! – ele sorriu, mas Hyoga percebeu que estava meio nervoso e o russo não perderia a chance de provocar o psicólogo sempre tão tímido e certinho.

Aproximou-se dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Será nossa lua de mel...

Shun corou e se afastou dele.

- Hyoga, sem graça! Não fale essas coisas, ainda sou seu psicólogo!

- Não é não, o Camus acabou de demiti-lo.

O coração de Shun acelerou, estava feliz, aquilo tirava um enorme peso de sua consciência. Agora não precisaria pensar em ética profissional. Estava livre para viver aquele amor, ao menos, até o final do verão quando prometera que voltaria para o Japão.

Estremeceu com os pensamentos; quando prometera aquilo, não sabia que se envolveria com o russo, não sabia que nada daquilo aconteceria e agora...

Mirou Hyoga e sorriu.

- Vamos descer, o Deba chega em dez minutos!

- Shun, nem todos são pontuais e obsessivos iguais a você.

- E você tirou o dia para me provocar! – reclamou o terapeuta.

- É que adoro te ver com cara de bravo! – falou Hyoga carregando a mala e Shun se obrigou a rir enquanto o seguia.

Desceram e encontraram Milo na sala com um copo de uísque e o olhar meio perdido.

- Milo... – Shun o chamou e ele se virou para eles e sorriu.

- Ah, eu já soube, vocês vão viajar pela França, não é? Boa viagem!

- Você vai ficar bem, não vai? – perguntou Hyoga tentando demonstrar frieza e o escorpiano riu, baixando a cabeça.

- Ah, Hyoga, você não imagina a paz que terei ao ficar alguns dias sem você!

- Se cuida, ok, seu imbecil? Vê se não dá muito trabalho ao Camus!

- E vê se você tira esse atraso de cinco anos para deixar de ser chato! – falou o grego e tanto Hyoga quanto Shun ruborizaram. Milo adorava fazer aquilo, pegou as duas malas das mãos dos mais jovens.

- O Deba já chegou, deixa que levo as malas. - falou e saiu.

Shun e Hyoga se entreolharam e depois baixaram a cabeça ruborizando. Minutos depois, o escorpiano voltava, mas seu sorriso havia desaparecido, estava novamente sério e introspectivo.

- Ele está péssimo... – Shun sussurrou para Hyoga.

- Eu sei... – o russo respondeu também num sussurro e o telefone tocou. Milo foi atender.

- Um dia, eu ainda convenço o Camus a contratar um mordomo! – disse pegando o telefone – Melhor, uma governanta, de preferência bem velha e feia!

Levou o aparelho ao ouvido.

- Alô?

- Filho...

Ele gelou; seu coração falhou e o agitado grego ficou paralisado e mudo.

- Milo, filho, é você?

- M-mãe...?

- Sim, sou eu... – a voz fraca de mulher falou do outro lado da linha, tão fraca que nem parecia pertencer a ela – Estou ligando... para... para pedir perdão... eu te amo, filho, e não quero morrer... não quero morrer sem vê-lo novamente...

O coração de Milo começou a bater descompassado e lágrimas desceram por seu rosto.

- E-eu... eu também te amo mãe... eu... eu estou indo...

- Não demore... nunca esqueça que eu te amo...

- Estou indo... – Milo ainda respondeu antes de desligar o telefone. Estava atordoado sem conseguir pensar com coerência. Oito anos sem ouvir a voz de Aldora Seferis e sabia que para ter ligado com certeza, ela estava morrendo...

Camus chegou à sala e encontrou o escorpiano parado ainda com o telefone na mão. Seu rosto estava pálido e coberto de lágrimas, parecia que a qualquer momento ele desmaiaria.

O francês se aproximou e segurou-lhe a mão que estava gelada.

- Milo, o que aconteceu?

- M-minha mãe, ela ligou... ela quer me ver... – falou e se jogou nos braços do ruivo, pois achava que a qualquer momento suas pernas fraquejariam e não queria cair – por favor, Camus, vamos para a Grécia agora, por favor...

- Sim, Milo, calma. Vamos sim.

O grego se afastou do amante, enxugando o rosto, tentando controlar a emoção.

- Eu... eu vou aprontar nossas malas! – falou e subiu correndo as escadas, nem se lembrando de despedir-se de Shun e Hyoga.

Camus virou-se para os dois jovens.

- Cuidem-se. – falou – Hyoga, estarei na Grécia, compre um celular e me ligue para que saiba o número, certo?

- Ok, Camus, cuida do Milo, sim?

O ruivo assentiu com a cabeça e eles saíram e encontraram Aldebaran e seu companheiro num convencível azul. O brasileiro sorriu e abriu a porta para eles. Shun sorriu para o rapaz que estava ao volante; possuía olhos verdes como os seus, e seu rosto era amigável e bonito.

- Hyoga, Shun, esse é o Mu! – disse o brasileiro.

Eles se cumprimentaram e Shun reparou na tonalidade lilás dos longos cabelos do rapaz e que também ele possuía três piercings na orelha esquerda.

- Isso, não dói? – perguntou o mais jovem e Mu sorriu.

- Não muito.

- Um dia eu tomo coragem e faço um. – riu Shun e Hyoga o olhou curioso.

- Nunca imaginei que um dia você pensaria em fazer um piercing, senhor certinho!

- Você sabe pouco de mim! – falou o mais jovem.

- Mas, então essa viagem é a oportunidade perfeita de nos conhecermos. – piscou o loiro. O terapeuta ruborizou e baixou os olhos.

Aldebaran riu.

- Todos prontos? Lá vamos nós! – disse Mu e deu partida no carro rumo à primeira cidade.

*******

Milo fechou a pequena bagagem.

- Vamos, Camus! – chamou enquanto prendia os cabelos com um elástico.

- Sim, vamos. – falou Camus pegando sua mala e saindo do quarto, seguido pelo loiro.

- Ah, Camie, esqueci meu celular, leva minha mala, é rápido! – Milo falou e voltou para o quarto e começou a procurar o aparelho, mas não encontrou; desistiu. De qualquer forma, não havia muitas pessoas com quem mantivesse contato e os poucos que tinha, ligariam para Camus assim que não conseguissem falar com ele.

Desceu as escadas apressado, estancando o passo ao encontrar o ruivo ao telefone. Camus se virou para ele com uma expressão muito séria. O coração do grego falhou. Mais uma vez, não conseguiu se mover e eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos que pareceram uma eternidade.

- Milo, é o Saga... – falou o ruivo depois disso, e lhe estendeu o aparelho. O grego então saiu do seu estado de torpor e voltou correndo, escada a cima.

Camus suspirou.

- Saga, ele já sabe. – disse – Estaremos chegando a tempo do enterro.

Desligou o telefone e subiu as escadas. Imaginava que não seria nada fácil lidar com Milo naquele momento e procurava alguma forma de consolá-lo, mas nada lhe vinha à mente. Entrou no quarto e o encontrou recolhendo alguns projetos seus e colocando na pasta com mãos nervosas.

- Milo...

- Camus, eu tenho que ir pra casa, sabe? Esqueci, tenho um projeto para apresentar amanhã e já... – ele falava freneticamente sem encarar o amante.

- Milo...

- O que é? É importante, certo?! – gritou mirando o ruivo com raiva. Camus se aproximou e segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

- Para, amor, já chega... – falou carinhosamente. Milo o encarou e tentou se controlar. Respirava pesadamente e seus olhos tentavam a todo custo não se derramarem.

- Camus... eu...

- Milo, sou eu quem está aqui. – o francês o puxou para seus braços e então o escorpiano desabou. Desabou com um grito de dor, escondendo o rosto no ombro do amado.

Camus o abraçou forte. Era a única coisa que poderia fazer, a única coisa que sabia fazer...

*******

Já era noite quando Adebaran, Mu, Shun e Hyoga chegaram à Provence*¹. Com muito esforço, Mu conseguira alugar um pequeno e aconchegante chalé com lareira e decoração rústica para que ficassem hospedados.

A cidade era linda, um típico vilarejo europeu com suas ruas de pedra, campos verdes e construções medievais. A viagem de carro foi prazerosa ao extremo. A cada parada, aproveitavam para tirar fotos das cidades, a França era linda e valia à pena cada recordação, pensavam os visitantes e nem reclamaram do cansaço ao chegar já à noite na linda Provence. Não era distante, porém, Shun insistira tanto para que parassem em todas as cidadezinha onde passaram que a coisa se tornou uma cansativa e prazerosa maratona.

Agora estavam os quatro arriados no sofá da sala, pensando no que fariam da noite.

- Acho que podemos sair pra conhecer como é a noite da cidade. – sugeriu o japonês e três rostos se voltaram para ele, perplexos.

- Shun, estamos exaustos, não percebe? – falou Hyoga.

- Também estou cansado, mas quero aproveitar a viagem.

- Sim, mas amanhã, Shun. Agora, precisamos dormir para recarregar as energias! – falou Mu se levantando e puxando o namorado pelo braço.

Aldebaran bocejou.

- Boa noite, garotos, ah, esqueci de dizer, aqui só tem dois quartos.

- Dois quarto? Mas... somos quatro! – o rapaz falou inocentemente e depois corou com o risinho que se seguiu a sua observação bobinha.

Mu e Aldebaran resolveram nada dizer, emendaram outro boa noite e subiram as escadas de madeira que levavam o segundo andar do chalé.

Shun permaneceu sentado no sofá quase encolhido e Hyoga se aproximou dele.

- Qual o seu problema agora, Shun? – perguntou o loiro e ele o mirou e sorriu.

- Nenhum, Hyoga, que pergunta é essa?

- Você pareceu não ter ficado muito feliz em dividir o quarto comigo...

O mais jovem baixou o olhar para as próprias mãos.

- Isso é coisa da sua cabeça, em nenhum momento disse isso...

- Ok, então, que tal subirmos e tomamos um banho, estou exausto! – falou o russo se erguendo e mirando o psicólogo que continuava sentado – Separados, Shun...

- Quê? – o mais jovem ergueu os olhos verdes para ele.

- Banhos separados, se você achar melhor. – falou e sorriu começando a subir as escadas – É um garotinho mesmo!

- Não é nada disso, seu arrogante! – Shun se levantou e o seguiu – Por que você tem que ser tão implicante comigo?

- Eu não estou implicando, só não entendo todo esse seu medo.

Shun parou no meio do quarto e suspirou. Olhou a decoração rústica e os detalhes verdes do quarto. Tentou se acalmar, não era hora para ter um ataque de insegurança, afinal, o que achou? Que viajariam como amiguinhos? Corou com os próprios questionamentos. A verdade era que queria, desejava Hyoga, mas sua insegurança sempre falava mais alto que tudo.

O russo não esperou resposta, foi para o banheiro e tomou seu banho; estava irritado com todo aquele "_não me toque_" de Shun, embora, ponderasse que todo aquele recato fazia-o ainda mais adorável. Sorriu com os pensamentos. Somente ele para se apaixonar tão perdidamente por um psicólogo problemático.

Saiu do banheiro já vestido num short azul que cobria suas coxas até a metade. Shun não conseguiu evitar de olhar aquele corpo perfeito e másculo, a barriga sarada, os ombros largos, as deliciosas pernas. Corou e baixou o olhar para os próprios pés, levantando da cama.

- Eu... eu também vou tomar um banho... – correu para o banheiro e Hyoga se sentou na cama secando os cabelos com a toalha. Não forçaria uma situação. Shun iria a ele quando quisesse.

*******

Quando Camus e Milo chegaram a Atenas, já era madrugada. O escorpiano, depois da crise, não chorara mais. Também nada dissera; silencioso e introspectivo, assim estava Milo Seferis. Nem mais um sussurro, nem mais uma lágrima, apenas um abatimento e amargura profundos se mostravam em seu semblante.

Saíram do aeroporto e entraram num táxi, Milo pediu para que o motorista os levassem ao hotel no bairro do Pláka, centro da capital grega.

- Pensei que você quisesse ir direto para sua casa... – Camus estranhou.

- Vendi a casa, Camus, tem mais ou menos uns dois anos. – disse Milo baixo e inexpressivo – Desculpe não ter dito antes, mas... aquela casa não me trazia boas recordações...

Camus engoliu em seco e nada falou. Sabia muito bem das recordações que Milo fugia e de uma forma ou outra, ele até preferia assim, preferia esquecer aquilo tudo.

Chegaram ao hotel e apenas deixaram as bagagens, logo pegando outro táxi em direção ao luxuoso bairro onde ficava a mansão dos Seferis. Assim que chegaram, verificaram que havia muitos carros na rua e muitas pessoas atravessavam o imenso portão da casa. Milo respirou fundo. Havia dez anos que não entrava naquela casa. Camus afagou-lhe o ombro e logo eles atravessavam o portão e seguiam pelo imenso jardim até chegar ao arco de entrada do suntuoso edifício. Um homem idoso que estava à porta, cumprimentando os que chagavam ao velório, elevou seus olhos baços para ele e sorriu.

- Milo, quando tempo, que bom que veio, a senhora quis muito vê-lo antes de partir. Pena não ter dado tempo...

- Olá, Alceu, é bom vê-lo... – Milo cumprimentou o velho mordomo – Infelizmente, a situação não é a melhor.

- Sim, sim, queiram entrar, por favor, a família está na capela onde o corpo está sendo velado.

Milo assentiu com a cabeça e junto com Camus, rumou para a capela particular dos Seferis. Entraram e todos os rostos presentes se voltaram para eles. Havia pessoas que Milo não conheciam, contudo, era evidente que essas pessoas conheciam a história da "_ovelha negra_" da família Seferis, além disso, sua semelhança com a falecida Aldora Seferis era notória.

Saga saiu do lado de Kanon, – os dois estavam próximo ao caixão – e foi abraçar o irmão mais novo. Milo recebeu o abraço, rígido, totalmente tenso. Não correspondeu.

- Sinto muito por não ter chagado a tempo. – falou o mais velho – Mas, ela ficou muito feliz por, ao menos, ouvir sua voz, Milo...

O rosto do caçula se fechou ainda mais, num grande esforço para conter a emoção, e ele apenas balançou a cabeça. Saga se afastou e cumprimentou Camus, seu abatimento era notório. Então, os olhos do francês se prenderam em Kanon que estava sentado com a cabeça baixa, numa demonstração de cansaço e sofrimento extremo; entretanto, não era exatamente ele que olhava, e sim, o homem que tentava consolá-lo. Os olhos verdes do rapaz por um momento passou por Milo e ele esboçou um sorriso terno e o grego o cumprimentou com a cabeça; só depois, ele pareceu se dar conta da presença de Camus. Ruborizou e desviou o olhar imediatamente. Milo estava perturbado demais para perceber a troca de olhares entre eles, se aproximou do caixão onde sua mãe repousava. Parecia que todos na capela seguiam seus movimentos; segurou a mão de Aldora Seferis, mirando a sua expressão plácida enquanto "_dormia_". Ela parecia em paz.

Ficou assim por muito tempo, apenas segurando a mão da mãe. Kanon ergueu a cabeça e o olhou, mostrando pela primeira vez os olhos inchados e vermelhos pelas lágrimas; depois se levantou e saiu da capela, sem nada dizer. Depois de alguns minutos, o mais jovem dos Seferis deixou a mãe, antes depositando-lhe um beijo na testa fria e se dirigiu a entrada da capela.

Antes que saísse, Camus segurou-lhe o braço.

- Aonde você vai, Milo?

- Atrás do Kanon...

- Mon ange...

- Eu preciso, Camus, por favor, não venha. – falou e sua voz baixa e triste deixava perceber que aquilo era uma ordem e Camus não desobedeceria uma ordem de Milo, elas eram raras, mas precisas e letais.

- Tudo bem. Vou esperá-lo aqui. – concordou e o grego saiu pelo imenso jardim à procura do irmão. Como já era esperado o encontrou perto ao bosque onde costumavam brincar na infância. Ele fumava um cigarro.

- Não deveria ter vindo, moleque. – ele disse, mesmo de costa para Milo, sabia que era ele – Você disse que não tinha mãe.

- Ela voltou a ser minha mãe há algumas horas, quando disse que me amava. – Milo falou firme – É isso que o incomoda, Kanon? Ela ter me amado mais?

Kanon riu e o encarou:

- Deixa de ser ridículo! Toda mãe protege o caçula, eu só não sabia o motivo de você ser tão chorão! Só fui descobrir há oito anos! – ironizou.

- Kanon, eu gostaria de saber por que você me odeia tanto? – Milo mirou o irmão nos olhos. Percebia que a mão que segurava o cigarro tremia e que ele fazia um grande esforço para não cair em prantos.

- Você humilhou a família, você jogou o nome Seferis na lama! – gritou o mais velho – Você não se importou em como nos sentiríamos! Você... você é nojento!

Os olhos de Milo marejaram.

- Você é nojento! – gritou de volta – Você não sabe nada sobre mim e nem sobre o Camus! Como pode ser tão mesquinho para rotular nossa relação... Minhas escolhas de imoral?

- Eu sei que o papai deve estar se revirando no túmulo, Milo, por causa de suas escolhas! – volveu Kanon – Por que, Milo? Não me diga que é amor, porque não acredito!

- E o que seria então? – perguntou o loiro – Amor seria aquilo que você tem oferecido, Kanon Seferis? Trocando de esposa todo ano, ou acha que não sei?

- Ao menos são mulheres! – falou o mais velho e encarou o irmão – Milo, você destruiu todos os sonhas da mamãe. Você sabia que ela sempre falava em casá-lo, sabia? Ela até já havia...

- Escolhido a noiva, é isso? – riu Milo com amargura – Zeus! Vocês não tem nenhum respeito pelas minhas escolhas, nenhum!

- É uma escolha burra! – falou Kanon – Você não vê que isso... isso que há entre você e esse... esse francês...

- CAMUS! O nome dele é Camus! – bradou Milo irado.

- Pra mim, não dou a mínima em como ele se chama! – falou Kanon jogando o cigarro no chão e apagando com o pé – Eu sei que não há amor entre vocês; não há amor entre pessoas como vocês, e nunca vou aceitar isso! Se fosse você, saía daqui e nunca mais voltava!

O mais velho saiu andando de volta para a capela e Milo ficou um tempo parado no jardim; perturbado demais para dar algum passo, não conseguia.

- Milo...

Ouviu a voz e tratou de enxugar as poucas lágrimas que molhavam o canto dos seus olhos. Virou-se encarando o homem que mantinha a mão em seu ombro.

- Olá, Aiolia... – falou sem jeito – Quanto tempo.

- É, algum tempo desde Paris, como vão as coisas? – ele perguntou acendendo o cigarro e oferecendo um a Milo que aceitou e deu de ombro.

- Tirando que estou no velório de minha mãe! – riu amargo – E você, o que tem feito? E o Aioros?

- Aioros está trabalhando muito na construtora Seferis, afinal, ele teve que suprir sua ausência.

Milo tragou o cigarro e se afastou, incomodado com a proximidade do primo.

- Senti... digo, sentimos sua falta...

- Não tenho tido muito tempo nesses últimos meses...

- Eu... – Aiolia falaria, mas foi interrompido por passos. Emudeceu ao ver o rosto sério de Camus que chegou perto de Milo e tirou-lhe o cigarro das mãos.

- Você tinha parado com essa porcaria! – falou jogando o cigarro no chão e mirando o rosto aturdido do escorpiano – Vamos...

- Camus...

- Vamos, agora! – disse e saiu arrastando Milo pelo braço, sem nem mesmo olhar para o outro rapaz grego. Não gostava de ter aquelas atitudes, mas, às vezes, era terrivelmente necessário ser rude com Milo, principalmente em momentos de crises, em momentos assim, o forte e decidido escorpiano se tornava um garoto extremamente vulnerável.

- Camus, eu... eu preciso sair daqui... – falou libertando o braço e começando a marchar para fora da mansão.

- Milo, espera! – pediu Camus – O que há com você?

- Camus, por favor, vamos voltar para o hotel, eu... eu não consigo mais...

Camus mirou a expressão de dor e desespero no rosto do amado. Sabia que aquilo tudo estava sendo muito duro para ele, realmente, a Grécia era um pesadelo para Milo e de certa forma para ele também. O loiro era orgulhoso demais para desabar em público, queria voltar para o hotel, para desabar somente na frente de uma pessoa, a única pessoa em quem confiava.

- Tudo bem, vou falar com o Saga...

- Não, não fala com ninguém, vamos embora, por favor...

Ele arrastou Camus para fora da casa e pediram um táxi. Seguiram em silêncio até chegarem ao quarto. A tensão do grego era percebida por quem quer que o olhasse.

Ele começou a se despir em silêncio e o ruivo se aproximou colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Milo... – não terminou a frase porque o grego o puxou contra seu corpo beijando-o intensamente.

- Milo... Milo, espera...

- Não, Camus, eu preciso... preciso de você agora... – falou arrancando a camisa do francês.

Camus se deixou levar; imaginava as coisas duras que Kanon deveria ter dito ao irmão a ponto de deixá-lo ainda mais perturbado. Amaram-se e quando estavam deitados lado a lado na cama, sentia toda a exaustão do corpo do escorpiano. Milo estava quase desfalecido.

- Camus... – balbuciou e o francês se apoiou no cotovelo para olhá-lo.

- Eu... vamos embora amanhã, logo depois do enterro, certo?

Camus acenou com a cabeça e Milo o puxou para seus braços, logo adormeceram.

**Continua...**

**N/A:** _Capítulo tenso novamente. O próximo prometo fazer kawaii, XD! Certo... Prometo começar a explicar algumas coisas também. _

_É gente, todo mundo concordou comigo quanto à teimosia do Milo, ao menos a maioria, contudo, olhando por outro ângulo, como disse o Seto Scorpyo, o escorpião tem lá suas razões, parece que orgulho e preconceito é um mal dos Seferis. Porém, eu acho há momentos em que temos que recuar, mesmo estando com a razão, porque manter uma situação só nos fará mal, e esse é o caso do Milo._

_Postagem antecipada (tá vendo como sou boazinha! Hehehe, estando pronto antes da quarta, eu posto!)._

_Título: __**Os fantasmas do amor**_

_Beijos especiais:_

_Mitsurugui26, Mefram_Maru, nannao, Arcueid, naluza, Keronekoi, grazita, Temari_Nara, Pandora Hiei, natysasusaku, Shunzinhaah2, Jukie,__Seto Scorpyos, Julyana Apony, Suellen-san, Pandora Black, Amaterasu Sonne_

_Esses foram aqueles que além de ler tiveram a gentileza de deixar um review que é um grande incentivo para a autora._

_Abraços a todos que leram, mesmo aos que não deixaram review!_

_Sion Neblina_


	13. Provence place de mon amour

**Provence place de mon amour**

**XIII Capítulo**

_**Notas iniciais:**__ Capítulo não recomendado para diabéticos e tem limão!_

*******

Shun tomou seu banho; vestiu seu pijama verde; armou-se de um livro qualquer e foi se deitar no sofá da sala, junto com edredom e travesseiro. Ficou por horas tentando se concentrar na leitura e esperando, sim, esperando para ver se Hyoga desceria as escadas para ficar com ele. Mas o russo não dava sinal de que faria isso.

- Ah, monstrinho birrento...! – resmungava o mais jovem. Deixou o livro sobre a mesa e se livrou dos lençóis, subindo rapidamente as escadas e parando em frente à porta do quarto. Estava se preparando para bater quando o loiro a abriu. Prendeu a respiração; Hyoga continuava apenas com o short do pijama, mas agora usava os óculos de graus e segurava um livro. Mirou o psicólogo, curioso. Shun, por sua vez, não conseguia desviar o olhar do corpo definido ele, descendo pela barriga de tanquinho, até chegar às coxas grossas e musculosas.

- Shun...? – o chamado do seu nome fez com que erguesse os olhos. Corou e mirou o loiro com olhos assustados.

- Ah, é que... eu não conseguia dormir e pensei que você...

- Eu senti você atrás da porta... – sorriu o loiro e Shun parou mais uma vez, bestificado por aquele sorriso.

- Ah... é que... sabe...

- Vem, entra. – falou Hyoga pegando-lhe pela mão – Por que tanto medo, hein?

Ele o puxou pra si e deslizou os dedos pelos ombros do mais jovem, sobre o pijama de seda.

- Não é medo... é que... sabe... – gaguejava o psicólogo – Eu posso... posso não estar... preparado para algo assim...

Hyoga riu mais uma vez.

- Shun, olhe pra você! Está tão tenso que sentirá dores pelo corpo, amanhã.

- Claro que estou tenso! – falou Shun se afastando dele e gesticulando – Essa... essa situação é tão inusitada, eu... e... eu nunca fiz isso antes! E... nossa, Hyoga, precisava de um pijama tão curto? E... eu.... acho que entendo agora muitas coisas em minha vida... por que... eu, realmente... sempre fui meio deslocado... e eu... nunca... sabe...?

- Shun... – Hyoga colocou a mão contra os lábios do rapaz que fechou os olhos, respirando fundo, tentando se controlar.

- Hyoga, eu... eu acho que estou tendo uma crise de histeria e... isso vindo de um psicólogo é inadmissível e eu acho que devo...

Foi interrompido por um beijo ardente. Hyoga o puxou para dentro do quarto, fechando a pesada porta de madeira, enquanto continuava a beijá-lo. Sentou Shun com cuidado na cama, enquanto as mãos começavam a desabotoar-lhe o pijama.

- Hyoga... eu tenho que dizer algo... é que... – ele tentava falar fugindo dos beijos do russo.

- Depois você me fala, amor... – sussurrou o loiro começando a deitá-lo na cama.

- É importante... eu... é que... eu nunca fiz isso antes...

O russo se interrompeu e mirou o rosto ruborizado do terapeuta.

- Não?

- Não. – respondeu Shun e sua apreensão era bem visível em seu olhar – É... desculpe... eu sei que é algo idiota para se dizer numa situação dessas...

- Isso que você fala é...? Shun, eu sei que as coisas aconteceram rápido entre as gentes e é uma situação nova, mas...

Shun suspirou e fechou os olhos.

- Você não entendeu. Nunca estive com ninguém antes, Hyoga, nem com rapazes e nem com garotas. – disse e mirou o rosto chocado do russo – Mas... é que... bem, agora eu entendo isso! – riu sem jeito – Agora eu entendo porque nunca me interessei, sabe? Porque até então eu não estava muito certo de minha sexualidade e... eu... acho que isso atrapalhou minha maturidade como pessoa... acho que deve ser uma espécie de recalque... e eu preciso...

- Shun, calma! – Hyoga riu e o encarou – Isso é sério?

- Ah, Hyoga, você acha que eu ia brincar justo agora?

O russo sorriu e segurou-lhe a mão. Shun respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro oriental da colônia dele; era sexy, vigoroso e elegante como o loiro de short azul a sua frente. Hyoga se sentou ao seu lado. Seu cheiro causava um desejo tão avassalador no rapaz mais novo que ele sentia seus joelhos tremerem.

O aquariano segurou-lhe o queixo e o beijou com carinho, mas cheio de desejo, a língua possessiva procurando a de Shun, enquanto as mãos passeavam em seus braços. O rapaz de olhos verdes não ofereceu resistência, correspondeu ao beijo, saboreando os lábios carnudos de Hyoga.

- Pra mim não tem importância... – sussurrou o loiro ao parar um pouco o beijo – Na verdade, me sinto feliz por ser o primeiro...

Shun corou e baixou a cabeça.

- Ah, Hyoga, não fala assim comigo, parece que sou uma garota! – reclamou mal humorado.

O russo riu e o puxou pra si.

- Não, Shun, sei que você não é uma garota, é um garotinho muito do encrenqueiro, por quem estou apaixonado... – ele falou e voltou a beijá-lo, o coração de Shun batia tão forte que ele achava que a qualquer momento fosse explodir seu peito. Hyoga começou a desabotoar-lhe o pijama, sem parar o beijo que ficava cada vez mais intenso; logo a camisa do pijama escorregava para cama, desvendando o dorso branco e delgado do mais jovem. O loiro se afastou um pouco para olhá-lo; como era belo! Os cabelos castanhos brilhavam sob a luz tênue do abajur, e o rosto corado e os lábios rubros tocavam luxúria aos traços angelicais.

Acariciou-lhe o rosto, vendo-o fechar os olhos e suspirar; começou a beijá-lo delicadamente enquanto os dedos se enroscavam nos cabelos castanhos. Desceu os lábios pelo pescoço pálido, ouvindo um pequeno gemido escapar dos lábios do garoto, ao passo que descia as mãos lentamente pela pele macia...

Shun virou-se mais na cama. Enlaçando Hyoga pelo pescoço numa tentativa de prolongar o contato entre eles. Contudo, o loiro afastou-lhe os braços e começou a deitá-lo vagarosamente.

- Hyoga... – Shun pensou em protestar quando o loiro começou a livrá-lo da calça; mas depois voltou atrás, resolveu relaxar, não se comportaria como uma garotinha virgem, não mesmo!

Fechou os olhos, sentindo os lábios quente de o russo descerem por seu corpo, sugando-lhe e lambendo-lhe os mamilos, fazendo-o gemer mais, descendo pela barriga lisa, brincando com seu umbigo e fazendo-o se contorcer entre o prazer e a cócega que a carícia provocava.

- Hyoga... – gemeu em protesto a gostosa tortura.

- O que foi, Shun? Não está gostando? – provocou voltando a brincar com a pele cálida do terapeuta.

- Estou... é que... – interrompeu-se soltando um gemido mais alto, porque o loiro começou a acariciar suas coxas, enquanto a língua começava a brincar com seu pênis que já estava bem ereto. Ficou nessa doce tortura, ouvindo o amante gemer e se contorcer de prazer, enquanto lambia a pontinha do membro levemente e o fitava com luxuria. Hyoga provocava, mas já estava ficando difícil para ele se segurar, ver Shun tão entregue o excitava ao extremo. O terapeuta o puxou pelos cabelos, gemendo como louco, implorando para que ele parasse com a provocação e o engolisse logo. Hyoga sorriu e não pensou muito, começando a sugar bem devagar, ouvindo os gemidos cada vez mais altos e enlouquecido do amante; Shun tremia e quase gritava de prazer.

- Ah, Hyoga... mais forte... assim... – gemia enlouquecido, esquecendo qualquer resquício de pudor.

Mas, para o seu desespero o russo se afastou. Ele abriu os olhos, mirando-o frustrado.

- Shun, você tem um gosto maravilhoso... – ele disse e sorriu o olhando nos olhos com extrema malícia – Mas, eu quero aproveitar ainda muito de você essa noite...

Inclinou-se sobre o corpo pálido de Shun o beijando com ardor, ouvindo-o gemer contra sua boca, enquanto ele passeava a língua por cada canto dos lábios do rapaz oriental. Shun estava queimando de desejo, o seu corpo exigia alívio. Afastou os lábios novamente, virando o rosto e sentindo o russo chupar-lhe o pescoço.

- Hyoga... – gemeu. O loiro afastou os lábios e deslizou a mão até o membro latejante de Shun que gemeu mais alto.

- O que foi, amor? Isso ajuda? – falou deslizando a mão suavemente, em movimento de vai e vem bem lentos.

- Hyoga... eu não agüento mais, para de me torturar...

- Você agüenta sim... – sussurrou o loiro, subindo as mãos para acariciar o peito do mais jovem, ouvindo-o suspirar enquanto passeava por seus mamilos.

- Ai! Hyoga... é muito estranho... – gemeu alto.

- Não é não... isso é sexo, Shun, plenamente natural... – falou Hyoga continuando a carícia, enquanto ouvia o rapaz mais jovem gemer e mirava seu rosto ruborizado.

- Você... não... parece inexperiente! – falou Shun entrecortado com os gemidos. Sentia ciúmes. Hyoga riu e lambeu-lhe o pescoço.

- Não é tão diferente assim, é sexo... – disse e começou a lamber e mordiscar cada parte do tórax claro de Shun, fazendo-o gemar mais alto e segurar seus cabelos.

- Ah... Hyoga... ah... eu não... eu não sei o que fazer...

- Shun, eu só quero lhe dar muito prazer, me imita então... – falou e tomou-lhe a boca mais uma vez, para que o garotinho tagarela parasse de questioná-lo. Shun gemia enlouquecido contra os lábios do loiro; mais alto à medida que seus corpos se friccionavam e ele podia sentir a ereção de Hyoga contra a sua.

- Ah... Hyoga, eu... – Shun gemia perdido por sensações e sentimentos.

Hyoga mirou o rosto agoniado do mais jovem, com adoração; as faces rosadas de ardor, os olhos verdes ainda mais brilhantes pelo desejo e as lágrimas que já se formavam nos cantos. Ergueu-se de cima dele e mais uma vez, tomou-lhe o pênis na boca, sugando com força, sensualmente. Shun gemeu alto e seu corpo tremia em reação a luxuriante carícia e ele projetava instintivamente os quadris para frente tentando aprofundá-la ainda mais. Contorcendo-se de prazer e gritando de agonia.

- Ah... Hyoga, eu te amo...ah... – gritou alto, gozando na boca do russo, o corpo tremendo involuntariamente e sendo abraçado pela cintura pelo loiro que lambia os lábios. Tudo era cheiro de suor e sexo, Shun demorou alguns minutos até abrir os olhos e encarar as safiras que o miravam com carinho. Hyoga se apoiou no cotovelo para olhá-lo melhor.

- Gostou? – perguntou escorregando para o lado de Shun e afagando-lhe os cabelos.

- Sim. Mas... e quanto a você...? – perguntou com receio e ele sorriu.

- Ah, pra mim também foi, já disse que você tem um gosto delicioso...

Shun o mirou sério.

- Bem... é que... você... eh... não parece muito satisfeito, sabe? – falou corando ainda mais.

Hyoga riu e mirou a própria ereção bem visível sob o short azul. Coçou a cabeça e não respondeu nada.

- Hyoga? – insistiu Shun, confuso, vendo o rosto constrangido do loiro.

- Amarelei, é verdade! – riu o russo sem jeito – Sabe, essa história de você ser virgem, é meio desmotivador...

- Desmotivador? - Shun deixou-se cair no travesseiro - Droga, eu tinha que abrir minha boca! – falou zangado – Já disse pra não me tratar como uma garota! – Ergueu-se e começou a catar as peças do pijama, mirou o russo, irritado – Isso não foi legal, Hyoga! Você poderia ser... mais romântico e menos sincero!

- Ah, certo, sinceridade é mesmo um grande pecado! – ironizou o loiro e o puxou pelo braço. Shun acabou caindo de volta na cama. Hyoga prendeu-lhe os braços contra o colchão e olhou fundo nos irritados olhos verdes.

- Shun, você quer? Porque se eu começar...

- Hyoga, a gente já começou... – interrompeu o psicólogo e nem teve muito tempo para pensar, foi virado de costa na cama e o russo ergue-lhe os quadris de modo que ele ficasse de quatro e bem empinado; Shun assustou-se e enrijeceu o corpo por instinto. O russo riu e beijou-lhe as costas.

- Relaxa, amor, eu só vou prepará-lo, não quero lhe causar dor alguma...

O mais jovem balançou a cabeça positivamente, e logo sentiu os dedos do loiro novamente entrando em si, besuntados em alguma coisa que ele tinha em mãos. Shun virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, sentindo a ereção latejar novamente ao vê-lo se despir e passar algo lubrificante no próprio pênis, fazendo uma proposital e leve masturbação enquanto o encarava de forma devassa. O mais jovem fechou os olhos desviando o olhar daquele pervertido que ele tanto queria.

- Ah, Hyoga... – gemeu ao ser puxado e virado de frente novamente. Seu rosto ardia, mas não mais que seu corpo que clamava de tanto desejo.

- Ah, Shun, você tem uma bundinha linda, mas ainda prefiro olhar em seus olhos... – disse e passou as pernas longilíneas por cima dos seus ombros. Começou a forçar a entrada contraída do jovem oriental com delicadeza e firmeza na medida certa. Shun gemeu alto quando ele atravessou o anel inicial devagar ao passo que acariciava as coxas pálidas dele.

- Está doendo, amor?

- Ah... claro que tá... ai... – gemeu Shun os olhos marejando e logo as lágrimas escorreram.

Hyoga parou sem fazer nenhum movimento, a penetração ainda no início.

- Vamos parar? – falou preocupado com as lágrimas e a expressão de dor do rapaz mais jovem.

Shun balançou a cabeça negando e tentando segurar as lágrimas, a dor era muita, prazer nenhum, mas queria dar prazer a Hyoga, assim como ele tinha lhe dado.

- Não, Hyoga, continue... – falou. O russo segurou-lhe a mão e a beijou, olhando fundo nos olhos esmeralda.

- Tentarei ser o mais delicado possível... – falou sem convicção de que conseguiria, já estava excitado ao extremo. Hyoga entrou mais o que fez Shun gritar e morder os lábios, cerrando os olhos para evitar novas lágrimas. Ele também gemeu alto, Shun era tão apertado que doía nele, mas também era extremamente prazeroso. Foi entrando devagar, vencendo a resistência daquele corpo intocado; começou a estocar lentamente, sentindo o corpo menor dançar junto com o seu, e os gemidos tornar-se uníssonos. Ambos já suavam muito e mais suor escorria por seus corpos à medida que o ritmo se tornava mais intenso e mais gemidos e palavras desconexas escapavam de seus lábios. O russo tirou as pernas de Shun de seus ombros, as segurando abertas apoiadas em sua cintura, sem parar as estocadas, entrando cada vez mais fundo, ouvindo os gemidos doloridos do amante; sim, aquilo não estava sendo prazeroso para ele e por isso, queria acabar logo.

- Shun, se toque, isso vai aliviar um pouco a dor... – falou e o mais jovem arregalou os olhos, corando ainda mais se possível; balançou a cabeça negando. Hyoga sorriu, soltando-lhe a perna e tomando-lhe a mão a guiando para o falo ereto de Shun. Sorrindo com carinho e malícia se isso for possível.

- Vamos, eu ajudo você... – ele disse e com a mão sobre a de Shun começou a ajudá-lo a se masturbar.

- Não, Hyoga... aaaahhh... – Shun gritava alucinado, sentia muita dor, mas o desejo já começava a brotar naquela suave carícia. Hyoga seguia-lhe o ritmo, queria que ele sentisse prazer também e não só dor. Os gemidos de Shun aos poucos foram se transformando, até gritos de prazer escapar dos seus lábios. Libertou-se da mão do russo e o enlaçou pelo pescoço, o puxando mais pra si, colando o seu corpo ao do loiro, seu sexo ficando imprensado entre o abdômen de ambos. Hyoga entrava cada vez mais forte e gemia como louco, perdendo totalmente o controle da situação, Shun também gemia e seguia-lhe os movimentos, condescendente ao corpo forte do russo, até que numa última profunda estocada, ambos chegaram ao orgasmo, enquanto trocavam um beijo profundo e alucinado; os corpos tremendo em espasmos incontroláveis. Shun se deixou cair na cama, levando Hyoga consigo. Os corações se escutando, voltando a bater mais devagar à medida que os minutos passavam.

O loiro beijava mil vezes as lágrimas que marcavam a pele de marfim do terapeuta.

- Desculpe... – disse – Não pude me controlar.

Shun o afastou para olhá-lo.

- Do que está se desculpando, Hyoga?

O russo se ergueu um pouco sobre seu corpo e afagou-lhe os cabelos castanhos, estava meio sem jeito.

- Ah, Shun, você sentiu bem mais dor que prazer...

Shun sorriu, aquele sorriso lindo e meigo que embasbacava o russo e ele passou as mãos nos cabelos suados que se grudavam a sua testa e ombros.

- Hyoga, eu era virgem...

- Sim, eu sei...

- O que esperava? Que eu soltasse fogos de artifícios em minha primeira vez? Por Zeus! Até eu sabia que seria assim, essas coisas só acontece nos filmes e naqueles bem açucarados! – riu – Além disso, quantas pessoas podem se orgulhar de ter gozado duas vezes em sua primeira vez? – falou baixando o olhar, timidamente.

O russo ruborizou se achando realmente um bobo.

- Shun você é perfeito demais pra ser verdade...

- Sou psicólogo! – sorriu vendo o russo se inclinar e voltar a beijá-lo. Depois o loiro rolou para o lado, saindo dele, mas continuando abraçado ao corpo menor.

- Hyoga... – ele chamou baixinho e o russo ergueu a cabeça para mirá-lo, sorrindo – O que você disse... sobre está apaixonado por mim...

- Não sabia?

Shun sorriu e desviou o olhar.

- Eu... eu também...

- Eu já sabia.

- Ah, como você é metido! – reclamou e o loiro o puxou para seu peito.

- Shun, você é muito transparente, e é disso que gosto tanto em você.

- Ah, Hyoga... – Shun resignou-se abraçando o loiro com mais força. Sabia que seria necessário ter uma conversa sobre todo o seu passado e como acabou chegando a ele, mas tinha medo, medo que aquilo fizesse tudo mudar. Contudo, era inevitável. Amava Hyoga, queria ficar com ele e não deixaria nenhum mal entendido ou mentira atrapalhar esse amor.

- Me abraça, Hyoga, estou com medo... – pediu e o loiro o abraçou mais forte e ergue-lhe o queixo para olhá-lo.

- Medo? Medo de quê meu garoto? – falou e Shun corou com o apelido – Comigo você não precisa ter medo de nada...

- Tenho medo de... de ser feliz demais...

- Ah, Shun, comigo não precisa ter medo de nada, muito menos de ser feliz! – falou e o beijou. Naquele momento Shun esqueceu qualquer dúvida. Esqueceu que existia um mundo fora daquele quarto e dívidas a acertar com o passado. Só queria saber do corpo, dos lábios e do cheiro de Hyoga.

*******

Shun acordou sentindo cócegas no nariz. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que era Hyoga que brincava de passar uma flor em seu rosto.

- Bom dia, dorminhoco! – disse, vendo o mais jovem se sentar na cama e fazer uma careta.

- Ai... estou todo dolorido... – reclamou Shun e ele riu se inclinando para beijá-lo.

- Eu não sou tão grande assim... – sussurrou no ouvido do terapeuta, se divertindo com o arrepio que provocou nele e também por vê-lo ruborizar terrivelmente.

- Hyoga... por que você gosta de me embaraçar, hein? – perguntou desviando o olhar e o russo puxou-lhe o queixo.

- Porque você fica uma gracinha vermelhinho, já disse...

- Ah, certo! – riu Shun – Agora você está errado...

- Estou?

- Está, você é muito grande sim! – disse e dessa vez foi o russo que corou o que fez o psicólogo rir – É divertido constranger as pessoas, não é?

- Não estou constrangido, quem disse? – falou se levantando e pegando uma bandeja ao lado da cama – Trouxe o seu café, porque hoje temos muito que fazer...

- O quê, por exemplo?

- Vamos conhecer a Provence, você não tem idéia de como isso aqui é lindo!

- Você tem razão, chegamos à noite e nem deu tempo de ver como a cidade é bonita, isso mesmo! Por isso, vamos aproveitar ao máximo o dia de hoje.

- O Deba e o Mu já acordaram?

- Sim, e já saíram, eles tem pouco tempo para conhecer tudo...

- Hyoga...

- Sim?

- O que faremos depois?

- Depois de quê, Shun? – ele voltou a se sentar e fitou os olhos confusos do terapeuta.

- Hyoga, agora não... eu não sou mais um... um funcionário, eu não posso ficar em sua casa...

- Ah, Shun, que tal pensarmos nisso quando voltarmos, hein?

- Tudo bem... mas...

- Sem mais, menino tagarela! – riu o loiro – Venha, se apronte que temos muito para ver, você gosta de arte?

- Quem não gosta?

- Vamos então ver a _Cathedrale D'imagem_, é impossível passar por Provence e não passar lá! Vamos, Shun, levanta, levanta!

- Calma, estou indo! – riu o mais jovem e em alguns minutos eles ganhavam a rua. Logo pegaram um táxi para o famoso local que nada mais era que enormes galerias lavradas nas rochas em cuja paredes e também no chão eram projetadas imagens acompanhadas de música clássica. Shun ficou maravilhado! O ambiente realmente parecia uma catedral e as projeções faziam vezes de afrescos. Impactante. Seguiram pelo ambiente que mostrava uma exposição de quadros de Picasso.

- Nunca imaginei encontrar algo assim! – falou o oriental que seguia ao lado do russo.

- Vamos depois daqui para Saint Remy...

- Não foi lá que Van Gogh cortou a orelha?!

- Não, não foi lá que Van Gogh cortou a orelha, embora, muitos pensem isso! – riu da careta que Shun fez e enlaçou seus ombros – Mas, tenho certeza que ele deve ter enlouquecido mais, diante de tanta beleza!

- Você conhece muito de arte...

- Culpa do Camus, ele é artista plástico, embora só exerça a profissão por hobby.

- Eu sei. – falou Shun enquanto eles seguiam pela imensa galeria, se deliciando com a exposição. Dado momento, Hyoga pediu a um casal que passava para que tirasse fotos deles.

- Estamos em lua-de-mel! – disse o russo e Shun corou até a alma, baixando os olhos. O casal riu e a moça informou que também estava, não parecendo chocada. Quando eles se afastaram depois de tirar a foto e desejando felicidades. Shun deu um beliscão no braço do russo.

- Como você é terrível, Hyoga! – reclamou – Você gosta mesmo de me constranger, isso... isso não são coisas para se dizer...

- Por quê? Eu não tenho vergonha de nada! Ah, Shun, você não sabe o que é passar cinco anos em estado vegetativo... – Ele falou baixando o olhar, exibindo a dor que as lembranças lhe causavam.

- Desculpe... – disse Shun se aproximando e o abraçando – Eu... às vezes, me esqueço disso... Parece que já o conheci assim, tão cheio de vitalidade...

- Você foi quem me devolveu a vida, Shun... se não fosse você, ainda estaria naquela prisão. – ele disse e afagou o rosto do mais jovem, o beijando suavemente.

Shun corou e o empurrou.

- Ah, eu não posso lhe dar espaço! Tá todo mundo olhando, ah, eu mereço, Hyoga! – ele seguia reclamando e o russo ia atrás rindo sem parar.

O dia seguia agradavelmente. Nada seria mais divertido que passear pela Provence, para Shun tudo era novo e ele estava deslumbrado. Seguiram de bicicleta para conhecer as abadias trigêmeas, escolheram conhecer primeiro _Senanque_ por que essa possuía um enorme campo de lavanda em sua entrada, o que com certeza, fascinou o mais jovem, ao invés, de suas outras duas irmãs, _Le Thoranet_ e _Silvacane_. Foram de táxi, mas alugaram bicicletas para poder explorar mais livremente as redondezas. O lugar era lindo, um imenso campanário levava ao monastério suntuoso. Perfeita arquitetura em pedra.

Shun andava pelo meio do campo de lavanda, nunca imaginara um lugar tão lindo nem nos seus maiores devaneios. Hyoga seguia logo atrás, já meio entediado com o passeio que parecia não acabar nunca, queria seguir logo para as outras catedrais, estava ansioso para chegar a Saint Remy.

- Shun, vamos, não agüento mais olhar pra essas florzinhas! – reclamou e o garoto oriental riu.

- Você não tem paciência, eu quero...

Interrompeu-se porque Hyoga o puxou e os dois caíram no chão sobre as lavandas.

- Hyoga... – reclamaria, mas seus lábios foram tomados num beijo ardente e sensual.

- Hyoga... – protestou mais uma vez fugindo dos lábios dele – Pode aparecer um dos monges... e...

- Ah, Shun, não te excita à possibilidade de sermos surpreendidos? – provocou o russo, começando a beijar o pescoço do mais jovem, já escutando um pequeno gemido escapar dos seus lábios. Mas, Shun o empurrou e se levantou, antes que a excitação o vencesse.

- Seu tarado! Vamos embora!

- Seu chato! – rebateu Hyoga o seguindo. Saíram do campo de lavanda e voltaram para as bicicletas para desbravar um pouco mais a Provence. Rodaram por todo o campanário. Shun encontrou um pomar de maçãs e parou para roubar uma, a degustando sentado numa cerca de madeira enquanto Hyoga fazia acrobacias sobre a bicicleta e ele ria das palhaçadas do russo.

- Tomara que você quebre a cara! – falou rindo.

- Esse seu romantismo que me encanta, Shun! – respondeu continuando com as acrobacias.

Shun continuou comendo a maçã, o _mistral*¹_ soprava os cabelos castanhos que estavam mais longos, quase no meio das costas. Hyoga o observava e pensava que Van Gogh ou Cézanne adorariam pintá-lo. A luz de Provence tornava Shun quase uma visão sobrenatural, sentando naquela cerca, vestido em simples calça jeans e camiseta branca, ele era sua epifania pessoal em fim...

Aproximou-se dele que lhe ofereceu a maçã que aceitou, mordendo-a e envolvendo a cintura de Shun que enlaçou a sua com as pernas...

Seus olhos se encontraram e eles ficaram um tempo na tarefa apenas de trocar aquele olhar apaixonado.

- Sabe do que me lembrei agora? – perguntou Hyoga.

- Não...

- De uma música que você cantou bêbado pra mim...

- Ah, não! – Shun ruborizou e riu – Por que você não pode esquecer isso?

- Porque a música diz tudo o que penso desse momento que estamos vivendo... – falou Hyoga e começou a cantarolar a canção...

_Des yeux qui font baisser les miens,_

_Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche._

_Voila le portrait sans retouche,_

_De l'homme auquel, j'appartiens,_

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras_

_Il me parle tout bas,_

_Je vois la vie en rose._

_Olhos que fazem baixar os meus_

_Um riso que se perde em sua boca_

_Aí está o retrato sem retoque_

_Do homem a quem eu pertenço_

_Quando ele me toma em seus braços_

_e me fala baixinho_

_Vejo a vida cor-de-rosa_

Shun riu e enlaçou-lhe o pescoço o beijando, Hyoga o puxou pra si, tirando-o da cerca e deixando o mais jovem em seus braços, as pernas envolvendo sua cintura.

_Il me dit des mots d'amour,_

_Des mots de tous les jours,_

_Et ça me fait quelque chose._

_Il est entré dans mon coeur_

_Une part de bonheur_

_Dont je connais la cause._

_Me diz palavras de amor_

_Palavras de todos os dias_

_E isso me toca_

_Entra em meu coração_

_Um pouco de felicidade_

_E sei que é por causa dele_

Shun continuou cantando enquanto era girado no ar pelo russo que ria sem parar. Ergueu os braços sentindo o vento bailar ao redor deles. Entregando-se aquele sonho!

_C'est lui pour moi,_

_Moi pour lui dans la vie,_

_Il me l'a dit, m'a juré pour la vie._

_Et, dès que je l'apercevois_

_Alors je sens dans moi_

_Mon coeur qui bat,_

_Eu sou dele e ele é meu para toda a vida_

_Ele me disse_

_Jurou por toda vida_

_E desde que eu o percebo_

_Então sinto em mim_

_Meu coração batendo_

Hyoga o colocou no chão, passando as mãos em seus cabelos, olhando tão fixo em seus olhos que Shun engoliu em seco.

- Eu te amo, Shun, te amo como nunca amei ninguém...

Os olhos verdes marejaram e ele baixou a cabeça envergonhado.

- Eu te amo, da mesma forma, Hyoga...

_Des nuits d'amour à ne plus en finir_

_Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place_

_Des enuis des chagrins s'effacent_

_Heureux, heureux en mourir._

_Quand il me prend dans ses bras,_

_Il me parle tout bas,_

_Je vois la vie en rose._

_Noites de amor a não mais acabar_

_Uma grande felicidade que toma seu lugar_

_Os aborrecimentos e as tristezas se apagam_

_Feliz, feliz até morrer_

_Quando ele me toma em seus braços_

_Ele me fala baixinho_

_Eu vejo a vida em rosa_

O russo ergueu-lhe o queixo e mais uma vez encarou os olhos emocionados. Shun riu e o abraçou com força. Queria viver para sempre aquele momento, para sempre em Provence, esquecer o mundo ao redor, pensar que só os dois existiam.

_Il me dit des mots d'amour,_

_Des mots de tous les jours,_

_Et ça me fait quelque chose._

_Il est entré dans mon Coeur,_

_Une part de bonheur,_

_Dont je connais la cause._

_Ele me diz palavras de amor_

_Palavras de todos os dias_

_E isso me toca_

_Entrou no meu coração_

_Um pouco de felicidade_

_E sei que ele é a causa_

- Casa comigo, Shun! – disse Hyoga.

- O quê? – Shun perguntou rindo e ruborizando – Para de ser louco, Hyoga!

- Estou falando sério, diz que aceita!

- Hyoga, somos homens!

- Só diz que aceita! – insistiu o russo.

- Tá bom, eu aceito! – riu Shun sendo mais uma vez erguido do chão e rodopiado no ar.

- Ah, eu te amo! Vamos comprar nossas alianças hoje mesmo!

- Seu louco! – falava Shun, mas ria sem parar, o coração repleto de uma alegria nunca antes sentida. Nunca antes pensada. Amava Hyoga e queria ficar com ele para o resto da vida.

_C'est toi pour moi,_

_Moi pour toi dans la vie,_

_Il me l'a dit, m'a juré pour la vie._

_Et, dès que je l'apercevois_

_Alors je sens dans moi_

_Mon coeur qui bat._

_É ele para mim, eu para ele_

_Na vida, ele me disse_

_Jurou por toda a vida_

_E desde que eu o percebo_

_Então sinto em mim_

_Meu coração que bate_

**Continua...**

**N/A:** _Ah, tá bom, exagerei no açúcar? Sinto muito, mas fiz essa fic pra ser doce fora dos momentos dramáticos que já tivemos. Um capítulo total Hyoga e Shun. Eles merecem (dois encrenqueiros, Hehehe!) Ah, gente, que lemon foi esse? Nem na cama eles se entendiam? Desculpe-me pelas confusões... Mas, achei que nessa história não tinha como fazer um lemon entre os dois sem ter alguma confusão. Hehehehe..._

_O Hyoga está mais aberto, não é? É a felicidade, ele está apaixonado, mas... mas... sinto dizer que não vai demorar para o cubo de gelo Junior dar o ar da sua graça hehehehe..._

_Sei que prometi explicações nesse capítulo, mas calma! (segurem as pedras por Zeus! Hehehe), no próximo com certeza darei, fiz esse para quebrar um pouco a tensão dos anteriores. Não quero que se torne uma fic pesada._

_Bem, a fic está caminhando para os capítulos finais. Ahhhh que pena, mas é verdade, espero que gostem do capítulo. Acho, digo acho que o próximo será o clímax da história e... e... depois o fim! _

_Título: __**Provence o lugar do meu amor**_

_***¹ Mistral é um vento forte que chega aquela região.**_

_Obrigada a todos que leram, em especial:_

_**Pandora Black: (**__Rápido, menina? Lembre-se que são dois homens, você já viu homem ir devagar em alguma coisa? Sobretudo, sexo? Hehehehehe, e depois de tanto chove e não molha, achei mais que natural que eles quisessem acelerar as coisas; principalmente o Hyoga, puts! Ele perdeu cinco anos da vida dele, não quer perder mais nenhum segundo! Sim, hehehe, o Ikki vai aparecer sim, fique tranqüila e sim, o Hyoga é um sem noção de pedir isso ao Deba! Beijos e mais uma vez obrigada!); __**Cami, Suellen, Mar-Chaan, grazita, Shunzinhaah2, Tom, naluza, Keronekoi, Hinamori, Mitsurugui26, Arcueid, Mefram_Maru, Pandora Hiel e Shermie. **_

_Que além de ler tiveram a delicadeza de deixar um review de incentivo ou uma crítica para a autora melhorar._

_Beijo queridos e até o próximo capítulo!_

_Sion Neblina_


	14. Vérités qui ne sont pas des vérités

**Vérités qui ne sont pas des vérités**

**XIV**

A manhã de Atenas estava levemente fria. Diferente do clima do verão grego. Parados em frente ao mausoléu dos Seferis, Milo observava resignado enquanto os coveiros guiavam o caixão de sua mãe para o descanso eterno. Seu rosto tremeu e nesse momento as lágrimas que ele tão bem tinha escondido, se derramaram, caindo assim como a rosa vermelha que ele depositou sobre a madeira do caixão. Kanon já chorava fortemente no ombro de Saga que lhe afagava os cabelos.

Camus percebia tudo, inclusive, quando um rapaz de cabelos loiros e pele dourada, segurou a mão do gêmeo mais velho com força e ele lhe acenou com a cabeça. Milo parecia incapaz de perceber qualquer coisa. Quando a cerimônia chegou ao fim, e todos já deixavam o cemitério. O ruivo se aproximou de Saga que seguia apoiando Kanon em seu ombro.

- Saga, vim me despedir, o Milo quer voltar agora mesmo para a França.

- Poderiam ficar um pouco mais...

Kanon ergueu a cabeça e enxugou os olhos.

- Camus... – ele disse, surpreendendo a todos – Desculpe-me por tudo.

Estarrecido, o francês não soube o que dizer. O gêmeo mais novo se afastou dos braços de Saga.

- Kanon...?

- Eu... eu preciso falar com o moleque... – disse se afastando e andando em direção a Milo que estava parado esperando o namorado, apoiado no carro.

- Milo! – ele falou e o irmão o mirou.

- Não, Kanon, por Zeus! Hoje eu... eu não posso... – ele pediu e o mais velho percebeu que ele estava muito pálido.

- O que você tem? – perguntou.

- Dor, muita dor...

Milo segurou o abdômen com força, ficando ainda mais pálido, caiu desmaiado nos braços do irmão.

*******

Hyoga, Shun, Mu e Aldebaran almoçavam no centro da cidade, num lindo restaurante ao lado de uma feira de artesanato. No dia anterior eles conheceram Saint Remy ficando maravilhados com o imenso campo de papoulas. Shun principalmente, Hyoga percebia como era fácil deixar o rapaz feliz. Passaram o dia inteiro desbravando a Provence, entrando em bistrôs, campos, igrejas, galerias. Shun já estava com as bochechas coradinhas pelo sol da Riviera. Agora, almoçavam ao ar livre. O mais jovem pedira _ratatouille_ e os demais o acompanharam.

- Muito gostoso! – falou Shun acertando os óculos de sol que levava sobre os cabelos – Sendo sincero, a aparência não demonstra que seja tão bom!

- Verdade! – disse Aldebaran – Eu gosto, mas ainda prefiro uma boa feijoada.

- Ah, eu já comi feijoada, muito boa! – falou Hyoga sorvendo seu suco.

- Você ainda não experimentou a feijoada do Deba. – disse Mu – Essa sim, você nunca esqueceria!

- Ah, que propaganda, eu quero experimentar! – disse Shun e pegou seu telefone do bolso – Hyoga, quero falar com o Milo, saber como ele está, se ele já viu a mãe.

O loiro bateu na testa.

- Esqueci de comprar o telefone que o Camus pediu! – falou – Esqueci completamente.

- Liga do meu. – propôs Shun lhe entregando o aparelho.

Hyoga sorriu:

- Vamos terminar o almoço, depois falo com o meu irmão.

Shun deu de ombro e voltou a experimentar seu ratatouille.

*******

Já era manhã quando Milo abriu os olhos. Camus sorriu e afagou-lhe os cabelos. O grego olhou para os lados tentando descobrir onde estava, viu então agulhas presas ao seu braço e sentiu uma dor no abdômen e um leve enjôo...

- Camus... – ele tentou sentar na cama, mas o namorado o impediu.

- Não faça nenhum esforço, Milo, você passou por uma cirurgia de emergência.

Milo o encarou confuso.

- Cirurgia? Mas... eu não...

- Úlcera... – explicou o francês – Por que não me contou? Então era para isso aquela quantidade de antiácidos?

O loiro baixou a cabeça.

- Desculpe...

- Está tudo bem agora. – Camus segurou-lhe a mão.

- Eu... eu não sabia que estava tão mal. – falou o grego – Quero ir embora...

- Precisará ficar no hospital mais alguns dias, em observação, lembre-se que você passou por uma cirurgia.

- Mas, me sinto bem.

- Milo, quer deixar de ser teimoso?

O loiro suspirou e se deixou cair no travesseiro, fechando os olhos. Sentia-se triste e vazio e parecia que nada no mundo seria capaz de apagar a frustração que sentia por não ter visto a mãe uma última vez. Culpava-se, culpava o próprio orgulho por tudo que aconteceu.

- Sabe, Camus, - começou a falar - durante minha vida toda, fui cobrado a ser alguém que eu não era. Desde pequeno, aprendi que deveria ser bom nos esportes como o Kanon, ou bom nos estudos como o Saga; ninguém na minha família nunca me perguntou o que eu gostava, nunca... – ele falou, as lágrimas descendo por seu rosto.

Camus apertou-lhe a mão.

- Não fale muito, mon ange, você não deve se emocionar. – pediu meio sem jeito, porque não estava acostumado a ver o namorado falando sobre a família e não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu... eu nunca falei essas coisas... – volveu Milo – Não sou de me queixar e... não gosto de me comportar como vítima, mas... Não entendo por que eles nunca me aceitaram como sou... Eu sempre, eu... só queria que eles me amassem, só...

Milo escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, chorando muito. Camus resignou-se, sabia como era difícil para ele chorar e falar dos seus sentimentos; era orgulhoso e sempre estava disposto a não demonstrar fraqueza. O francês não sabia o que dizer, então apenas apertou mais forte a mão que segurava.

- Eu fiz de tudo para... para agradá-los... – continuou o grego – Fiz arquitetura quando queria fazer publicidade; estudei na faculdade que eles escolheram... mas, como poderia abdicar dos meus sentimentos, Camus? Como poderia abrir mão de você?

- Milo, meu amor, você tem que descansar, certo? – falou Camus preocupado – Eu... eu não quero vê-lo assim, não suporto vê-lo chorar.

- Ah, Camus, mas eu tenho me tornado um chorão inveterado... – suspirou o loiro – Desculpe-me, sei que você não gosta dessas explosões sentimentais...

- Não é isso, seu idiota, eu só não quero que se agite demais, você passou por uma cirurgia, precisa descansar, se acalmar para voltarmos logo para nossa casa.

Milo mirou os olhos do namorado.

- Nossa casa?

Camus corou um pouco e baixou o olhar.

- Eu sei que você nunca quis morar comigo, mas... acho que nesse estado...

- Eu nunca quis morar com você? – perguntou o convalescente alarmado – Quem disse isso?

- Milo, você sempre fez questão de manter aquele apartamento, mesmo passando a maior parte do tempo em minha casa.

- Não, Camus, eu só não quis forçar uma situação. Você nunca me convidou para morar com você. – disse e Camus o encarou pasmado.

- Nunca convidei porque achava que você não queria. Zeus! Mon ange, eu... eu achava que já abusava demais de você. Você cuidava do Hyoga, cuidava de mim, não queria forçar uma situação a esse ponto...

Milo riu enquanto enxugava o rosto.

- Ah, Camus, como somos idiotas, criamos cada qual uma situação imaginária e nenhum dos dois estava feliz com ela.

Camus sorriu e enxugou o rosto moreno do grego com os nós dos dedos.

- Então, você aceitará morar comigo?

- Ao menos, pensarei no assunto...

- Cachorro... – sussurrou Camus e o beijou.

Minutos depois ouviram batidas na porta e um dos gêmeos apareceu. Camus nunca sabia diferenciá-los, mas Milo sabia.

- Saga... – murmurou vendo o irmão se aproximar e afagar-lhe os cabelos cacheados.

- Milo, que susto você nos deu. Eu não suportaria perdê-lo agora... isso... – o irmão estava muito emocionado e Milo sorriu para ele.

- Desculpe, Saga, eu tenho trato você muito mal, você não tem culpa...

- Não fale nada agora, não é o momento, você precisa descansar. – disse Saga – Tem alguém que quer vê-lo, só que não acho que seja a hora certa...

Os olhos esverdeados de Milo oscilaram entre o irmão e o namorado. Camus ponderou muito bem o que diria, afinal, Milo acabara de sair de uma cirurgia e não deveria se emocionar demais.

- Milo, foi Kanon quem o trouxe para o hospital, ele... ele ficou muito abalado com isso e acabou passando muito mal também. Teve que ser sedado, tudo foi demais para ele.

- Onde ele está? Eu quero vê-lo... – falou o mais novo dos Seferis, aflito.

- Calma... – volveu Saga – O Kanon está bem, na verdade... ele não saiu do hospital um só minuto desde que você foi internado. Agora ele foi para casa, tomar um banho, mas prometeu voltar mais tarde.

- Aquele idiota, até nisso compete comigo, eu tenho um _piripaque_ e ele tem outro! – riu Milo e Camus e Saga balançaram a cabeça. O loiro conseguia fazer piada das situações mais complicadas.

- Bem, agora teremos que ficar mais um tempo na Grécia. – falou Camus um tanto preocupado – E o Hyoga não ligou.

- Liga para o celular do Shun... – sugeriu Milo e nesse momento uma enfermeira entrou no quarto com um comprimido e um copo d'água, lhe oferecendo, aceitou a contra gosto e a mulher informou que logo o médico estaria lhe fazendo uma visita.

- Camus, tudo bem, eu fico na Grécia, mas... poderia sair do hospital?

O ruivo balançou a cabeça negando.

- Milo, você quase morreu, isso não foi uma dor de cabeça, precisará fazer algumas avaliações, os médicos precisam acompanhar sua recuperação.

O escorpiano suspirou.

- Sabe o que mais me deixa triste, Camie?

- O quê?

- Sentirei muita falta do pedaço do meu estômago! – riu Milo.

- Você não tem jeito, idiota!

*******

Shun e Hyoga entraram na pequena joalheria.

- Bom soir! – Hyoga sorriu para a atendente que abriu um lindo sorriso também. Enquanto ele puxava Shun pelo braço, porque o rapaz estava rígido como uma porta, parado na entrada da joalheria.

Shun se viu obrigado a se sentar ao lado do russo que continuava a sorrir com charme para a mocinha atrás do balcão. O rapaz oriental olhou da moça para o namorado e franziu o cenho.

- Gostaria de ver alianças. – falou Hyoga mantendo o charmoso sorriso no rosto. A moça pediu um momento e voltou com uma grande caixa de veludo e mais algumas colegas que olhavam para os dois e cochichavam. Shun já estava ficando realmente irritado com a situação.

- E então? Gostou de algum dos nossos modelos? – perguntou a mulher que atendia o russo, se debruçando mais do que o conveniente sobre o balcão de vidro.

Hyoga pegou uma das alianças e mostrou para Shun.

- O que você acha? – perguntou e o mais jovem não gostou do tom. Será que ele queria aparentar para as moças que eles eram meramente amigos? Será que ele... estava interessado...?

Shun ruborizou de irritação e tomou a aliança da mão do loiro com violência. As meninas se entreolharam e ele colocou o anel no dedo, era um anel anatômico em ouro branco com um fino arco em ouro amarelo.

- Esse está ótimo! – disse mal humorado, querendo logo sair dali, antes que pulasse no pescoço de Hyoga por ficar flertando com aquelas abusadas – Compra esse...

- Você gostou mesmo, Shun? – perguntou o russo o olhando com curiosidade, via a irritação do oriental e não compreendia por que.

- Sim, gostei! – falou e jogou o anel em cima do balcão – Compra e vamos embora!

O mais jovem se levantou da cadeira e saiu do estabelecimento, batendo a porta de vidro. Hyoga mirou as vendedoras e se ergueu, pedindo licença. Saiu irritado, e encontrou Shun na calçada.

- O que há com você, Shun? – perguntou sério, mantendo aquela voz fria que o caracterizava quando estava zangado – Será que essas alianças tem tão pouco significado assim pra você?

Shun o olhou meio aturdido.

- Hyoga, eu... é que...

- Para de gaguejar, você acha que estou brincando? Vem, vamos escolher nossas alianças...

- Espera um pouco! – falou Shun libertando o braço que o loiro tinha segurado – Não vamos inverter as coisas, sou eu que tenho que estar zangado aqui!

- Por quê? Poderia me dizer?

- Você... você estava flertando com aquelas moças! – falou em fim, ruborizando mais.

Hyoga começou a rir.

- Como é? Eu não fiz isso...

- Não fez? Você estava me tratando como um amigo, enquanto ficava o tempo todo sorrindo para elas!

Hyoga respirou fundo e fez o gesto de contar até dez nos dedos, ironicamente, o que irritou ainda mais Shun.

- Não me trate como uma criança, Hyoga! – falou irritadíssimo.

- Shun, primeiro, eu o tratei como um amigo porque não queria irritá-lo já que sempre que faço algo diferente em público você quer me bater. Segundo, as meninas não estavam flertando só comigo, flertavam com você também se não reparou. Terceiro, se quiser eu começo a enchê-lo de beijos agora, e mostro pra elas a quem pertenço, você quer? – perguntou e já foi avançando para o mais jovem que começou a recuar.

- Para Hyoga, isso não tem graça! – disse Shun irritado e o russo parou o mirando sério.

- Então, acredita em mim?

Shun baixou a cabeça sentindo-se ridículo; ele mesmo pedira para Hyoga se comportar em público e depois faz uma coisa daquelas? Torceu as mãos e voltou a caminhar para dentro da joalheria.

- Mas... você continua sendo o errado nessa história! – disse e Hyoga começou a rir.

Saíram minutos depois, cada qual com uma aliança no dedo o que deixou as vendedoras chocadas e decepcionadas.

- Hyoga, você não vai ligar para o Camus? – perguntou Shun.

- Ah, claro! – falou Hyoga tomando o celular das mãos de Shun e discando o número do irmão:

- Camus?! E então, vocês já... como?

O rosto do loiro se tornou rígido e preocupado.

- O que aconteceu, Hyoga? – perguntou o mais jovem apreensivo e o russo pediu paciência com um sinal de mão.

- Certo, Camus, iremos pra aí, não, Camus... iremos sim! Tchau! – Hyoga desligou o telefone e suspirou fitando os olhos aflitos de Shun.

- Me diz o que aconteceu, Hyoga, aconteceu alguma coisa com o Milo, me diz logo!

- Calma, Shun, o Milo está bem, mas... Bem, vamos voltar e procurar o Deba e o Mu, precisamos ir para Atenas, o mais rápido possível.

*******

Milo estava nervoso e entediado, não suportava mais ficar naquele hospital. Camus saíra para dar alguns telefonemas para a empresa e também para tentar falar com Hyoga e ele estava sozinho desde então. Já se passara algumas horas e o tédio estava quase o enlouquecendo. Queria ir embora, queria deixar a Grécia e nunca mais retornar. Por que aquilo tinha que acontecer? Zeus a caso estava se vingando o obrigando a ficar naquele lugar que ele não suportava?

Ouviu batidas na porta e sorriu; Camus! Ele era tão bobo e formal que conseguia bater na porta antes de entrar e ainda esperar...

- Entra! – disse irritado, mas feliz, sorrindo; mas seu sorriso se desfez ao ver que não era Camus.

- Aiolia...

- Soube que estava hospitalizado e não pude deixar de vir vê-lo.

- Ah, obrigado, mas já estou bem melhor, foi só um susto. – disse vendo o rapaz se sentar ao seu lado. Engoliu em seco; era proximidade em excesso, mas também não poderia dizer para que ele se afastasse ou fosse embora, seria descortês demais até para ele e de uma forma de outra eram amigos, embora a relação tenha sido abalada por todos os fatos catastróficos do passado.

- Úlcera? – falou o jovem de cabelos castanhos – Nunca imaginaria depois dos abusos que você cometeu em Paris...

- Aiolia, por favor, não mencione Paris perto do Camus. – pediu constrangido – Ele não sabe que nos encontramos lá...

O leonino mirou os olhos esverdeados de Milo.

- Não? Você me disse que não mentia para ele, inclusive aquela vez...

- Não minto, mas... isso seria muito complicado para explicar... – falou muito sem jeito.

Aiolia sorriu e segurou a mão morena de Milo que ruborizou e baixou o olhar.

- Milo, quando você vai entender que você e esse francês são diferentes demais?

- Eu amo o Camus...

- E eu amo você...

O escorpiano ergueu os olhos e mirou o amigo, estarrecido.

- Pare com isso, Aiolia... – pediu – Por Zeus! Camus e eu estamos bem, muito bem, e... eu não permitirei que isso mude... Não brinque dessa forma...

- Não estou brincando, e se estão realmente bem, o que fazia com aquele garoto em Paris? – o leonino perguntou e Milo o mirou, zangado.

- Não era o que você pensou. Daquela vez tínhamos brigado e... ah, eu não preciso dar satisfações dos meus atos a você!

- Desculpe, Milo, sei que não tenho esse direito, mas... – o leonino sorriu sarcástico – Acho que você não é feliz com esse cara!

- Sim, eu sou feliz com ele...

- Se fosse não estaria com outro em Paris!

- Cala a boca, seu imbecil! O Camus...

Calou-se abafando a raiva porque a porta se abriu e o francês entrou. Camus parou à porta e mirou os dois homens, percebendo claramente que estavam discutindo. Sabia ler cada expressão do rosto do loiro grego.

- Olá... – cumprimentou Aiolia e entrou no quarto, cruzando os braços como se esperasse a reação de alguém. Mas, Milo continuava com os olhos baixos e Aiolia continuava sentado ao seu lado.

Quando alguém se manifestou foi o leonino:

- Bem, já vi que você está muito bem, Milo, posso ir embora. Adeus. – disse, se levantou e saiu. Camus continuou parado ao lado da cama com os braços cruzados.

- Conseguiu falar com o Hyoga? – perguntou Milo ainda sem encará-lo.

- Sim. – respondeu fria e laconicamente.

- Camus, por favor...

- Milo, não é hora de conversar, você ainda está em observação, não deve se aborrecer e não entendo porque estava gritando daquela forma. – falou friamente e depois se afastou em direção a porta – É duro saber que ele ainda mexe tanto com você...

- Camus, não é nada disso, Camus! – chamou, mas ele não retornou. Suspirou desanimado; a Grécia era realmente um pesadelo do qual não acordava de forma alguma.

Camus por sua vez,seguiu até o estacionamento do hospital e respirou fundo. Ouvira perfeitamente o final da conversa entre Aiolia e Milo. Então, eles se encontram a seis meses em Paris? Então, Milo estivera com outra pessoa, nos poucos dias que ficaram separados?

Tentava respirar, respirar fundo para se acalmar e pensar com calma, não se precipitar. Milo estava se recuperando de uma cirurgia, não era hora para aquele acerto de contas. Não mesmo.

Já não bastasse o conflitante passado, agora ainda tinha aquele segredo de Paris. Como conviver com tudo isso?

Estava fervendo de ciúmes e raiva, como vontade de voltar naquele quarto e força Milo a dizer com quem esteve em Paris e porque o traíra novamente? Mas ao mesmo tempo pedia calma a si mesmo, não era o momento. Mas o momento um dia chegaria.

*******

Shun e Hyoga fecharam as malas. Um táxi já esperava por eles e os levariam para o aeroporto. Aldebaran e Mu esperavam parados na sala.

- Espero que nos vejamos ainda! – sorriu o tibetano – Foi muito agradável o tempo que ficaram conosco.

- Obrigado, nos visite antes de deixar a França! – sorriu Hyoga e pegou a mala – Vamos, Shun!

O mais jovem se despediu de Aldebaran com um abraço e de Mu com um aperto de mão.

- Cuide bem do meu amigo! – pediu corando e o rapaz de cabelos lilases sorriu.

- Pode deixar, e esperamos vocês na Alemanha para experimentarem a feijoada do Deba!

Aldebaran riu alto.

- Não promete, Mu! Não sei se encontrarei todos os ingredientes na Alemanha.

- Ah, você encontra sim! – sorriu o tibetano e eles levaram os dois jovens até a porta.

- Fale ao Milo que ligo para saber como ele está. – falou Aldebaran e Shun acenou com a cabeça antes de entrar no carro em direção ao aeroporto.

Mu fechou a porta atrás de si, se encostando a ela e mirando o brasileiro, maliciosamente.

- Sentirei saudades deles, mas, não posso deixar de dizer algo...

Aldebaran riu vendo a expressão safada do namorado.

- O quê, Mu?

- Em fim, sós! – falou se atirando nos braços do seu moreno e o enchendo de beijos.

*******

Já era noite e Milo estava cochilando quando Kanon entrou em seu quarto. Vê-lo daquela forma lhe lembrou de quando eram crianças. Sentou-se ao seu lado, com a cabeça baixa, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer...

Milo abriu os olhos sentindo uma presença no quarto. Fitou o irmão que estava com a cabeça baixa.

- Saga?

Kanon ergueu os olhos para ele que engoliu em seco.

- Kanon.

- Eu... – o mais velho tinha dificuldade para falar – Eu...eu pensei que... – não conseguia falar, a emoção e as lágrimas impediram totalmente. Os olhos de Milo marejaram; Kanon tremia e estava visivelmente perturbado.

- Eu pensei que... que você morreria... que o perderia também, justo no velório da mamãe... – ele escondeu o rosto, soluçando – Você... você é tão idiota, Milo, nunca se cuida... não sei como aquele francês o agüenta... mas... ele deveria cuidar melhor de você! Merda!

As lágrimas desceram pelo rosto moreno de Milo e ele riu.

- Eu também te amo, Kanon... – falou e o irmão o olhou por um tempo, antes de se sentar na cama e abraçá-lo com força, chorando muito em seu ombro.

- Kanon, ai! Ah, seu imbecil, você vai me partir ao meio! – riu e gemeu ao mesmo tempo.

- Seu idiota, por que você nunca se cuida, Milo? – soluçava o gêmeo mais novo – Eu... ah, Milo, tenho sido tão imbecil, será que você pode me perdoar?

- Claro que sim. – disse Milo e o irmão se afastou dele, enxugando o rosto, envergonhado.

- Sabe, Milo, eu... eu acho que sempre joguei em você minhas próprias frustrações; esperava que você fosse o que eu mesmo não era e... por isso, eu queria controlar sua vida, eu sou mesmo ridículo! – escondeu o rosto nas mãos – Me perdoa, irmão, de verdade, por favor...

- Eu perdôo, Kanon, eu também errei, eu... fui egoísta, fui radical, aliás, é isso o que o Camus me diz o tempo todo!

- O Camus... – Kanon falou baixando os olhos – Ele é um bom rapaz...

- Eu sei... – sorriu Milo por entre as lágrimas.

- Ele ama você, Milo e... você tem razão, eu não sei o que é o amor e... – Kanon estava muito embaraçado em ter que falar aquelas coisas ao irmão, mas sentia que era necessário – Espero que um dia, eu consiga encontrar alguém que me ame e... espero ter um amor como o de vocês...

- Kanon...

- Ah... – ele riu sem jeito – Aturá-lo por dez anos, não é pra qualquer um, moleque, haja paciência!

Os dois riram e nesse momento Saga e Camus entraram no quarto.

- Ah, vejo que está tudo bem! – Saga abriu um sorriso radiante.

- Está sim, como há muito tempo não estava. – Milo respondeu sorrindo e mirou o rosto sério e fechado de Camus; conhecia muito bem aquela expressão. Ele estava muito zangado. Engoliu em seco, provavelmente ainda era por causa da visita de Aiolia, mas... não era motivo para tanto, será que ele ouviu alguma coisa?

- Camus, algum problema?

- Não, Milo, nenhum. – respondeu lacônico o encarando e Milo estremeceu com aquele olhar, o conhecia, e só o vira uma única vez.

_****Flash Back****_

Camus chegou a casa, depois de mais um dia resolvendo inúmeros problemas da empresa; aprendendo sobre como ser um executivo. Havia três meses que seu pai morrera, e os dias se repetiam iguais; voltava para casa, exaurido e encontrava Milo ainda mais exausto, mas tentando agradá-lo de toda forma, animá-lo. O grego passava o dia cuidado de Hyoga, indo e vindo de terapias e entrando em contato com médicos renomados de todo o mundo. Sim, Camus estava exausto, mas, Milo, além disso, estava no limite perigoso entre cansaço e esgotamento emocional, porque além de tudo, havia o processo contra os Seferis, e isso incluía ligações ameaçadoras de familiares o que potencializava e muito seus problemas.

Além dessa maratona de problemas, o namorado, sua única fonte de consolo não possuía mais nenhum tempo para ele. Mal se viam e quando o ruivo chegava estava sempre cansado demais, desabando na cama, na maioria das vezes, logo após do banho.

O loiro sentia-se sozinho, abandonado. Sabia que a culpa não era de Camus, tentava inclusive ajudá-lo de todo o jeito, mas isso não o impedia de se sentir sozinho naquele momento que tanto precisava de apoio. Naquela noite em especial, Camus o encontrou sentado na escada, sua expressão era tão cansada e triste que um nó se formou em sua garganta. Sempre se achava culpado, sempre.

Sentou-se ao seu lado e abraçou-lhe os ombros. Milo pousou a cabeça no seu e deixou escapar um suspiro.

- Camus, o advogado me ligou, quer que eu vá para a Grécia amanhã, parece que teremos uma audiência na quarta e ele quer ensaiar alguns pontos comigo... Eu disse que não poderia ir...

- Enlouqueceu, Milo? Você tem que ir, não é importante pra você? – falou olhando-lhe o rosto cansado.

- Camus, quem cuidará do Hyoga? – perguntou.

- Eu cuidarei, contratarei alguns enfermeiros para que me ajude até você voltar, porque não posso abandonar a empresa também, mas você vai a essa audiência, Milo, de qualquer jeito!

- Camus...

- Sem discussão, Milo, a Grécia não é tão longe assim, você volta no final de semana, o que acha?

- Ah, Camus, estou tão cansado, ficarei ainda mais...

- Mas será necessário, o advogado não falou que seria?

- Sim, o Aiolia disse que era necessário. Certo, eu vou sim.

E assim ele viajou para a Grécia no dia seguinte. Exausto, triste, mas resoluto a terminar de uma vez por toda a história com a família. Aiolia que era seu advogado e amigo de longa data, além de também ser seu primo, o esperava no aeroporto e logo percebeu como o loiro estava abatido. Foram tomar um café e Milo relatou-lhe todo o drama em que estavam vivendo ele e Camus.

- Você ama esse francês demais, para suportar tudo isso, não é?

- Sim, amo, e gosto da _pestinha_ do irmão também. – falou bebericando o café – Quero ir pra casa, estou exausto...

- Você ainda tem aquela casa no centro?

- Tenho sim, embora esteja pensando em vendê-la, não tenho mais nada que me prenda a Grécia.

- Você é cruel, Milo, e eu? – o leonino sorriu com charme e Milo retribuiu o sorriso da mesma forma, era de sua natureza. Já havia trocado alguns beijos com Aiolia, nada mais além disso, eram muito jovens na época e logo depois o escorpiano foi estudar em Paris, acabando com qualquer possibilidade entre eles.

- Aiolia, sempre fomos amigos, não é verdade?

- Sim, até você ir para Paris e me esquecer. – falou o moreno e afagou-lhe a mão – Vamos fazer o seguinte, que tal aproveitarmos esses três dias que você está aqui e nos divertir um pouco como antes? Sei lá, sair à noite, dançar, o que acha?

Milo ponderou a proposta, estava cansado, mas sim, a proposta era tentadora, havia meses que não sabia o que era diversão e, já que teria que ficar em Atenas durante três dias, que ao menos, se divertisse. Sendo assim, aceitou a proposta de Aiolia. Saíram todas as noites, foram para pubs, boates, beberam muito. O leonino era animado, intenso, quente. Uma personalidade que se casava perfeitamente com a do escorpiano. Durante dois dias, Milo chegou a casa já de madrugada e sempre encontrava o telefone com várias chamadas de Camus. Sempre ligava pela manhã se desculpando e dizendo que não ouvira as chamadas. Sentia que o ruivo estava desconfiado de algo, mas tinha em mente que não fazia nada errado, estava apenas tratando de voltar mais relaxado o que seria bom para ele também. Só que... as coisas nem sempre saem como se quer...

Em seu último dia na Grécia, após uma audiência desgastante com os Seferis, onde Milo resolveu encerrar o processo só para não ter que vê-los. Aiolia sugeriu um programa diferente, uma festa na casa do escorpiano. O loiro concordou, estava animado, as noites estavam sendo muito divertidas e ele só teria que voltar no dia seguinte mesmo. Assim sendo, aceitou a festa.

Aiolia convidou vários amigos, muita bebida, drogas licitas e ilícitas, Milo conhecia gente nova e revia velhos amigos; o clima era sexy, animado, a música e os entorpecentes falavam alto...

- Oi, você é o dono da casa? – ele já estava muito tonto quando ouviu aquela voz doce e mirou a moça ruiva que o encarava com um sorriso malicioso.

- Sim, sou...

- Prazer, meu nome é Marin, sou amiga do Olia. – ela disse mantendo o sorriso – Vamos dançar?

- Claro... – Milo aceitou e eles começaram a dançar ao som da voz doce de _Bjork_. Logo não eram só os dois a dançar, Aiolia se juntou a eles abraçando a cintura da moça e deslizando o rosto por seus cabelos; ela, por sua vez, enlaçou o pescoço de Milo e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Eu tenho algo que você vai adorar... – nisso, pegou um comprimido e colocou na língua, logo trocaram um beijo cheio de luxúria e o comprimido descia seco pela garganta do escorpiano, enquanto outras pessoas começavam a dançar com eles no mesmo ritmo.

Milo se perdia nas sensações, outras mãos o tocava, e ele tocava outros também; a festa virou uma orgia, ele beijava Aiolia enquanto outros o beijava. Sentia vários gostos, várias peles... Nem mesmo soube, como foi parar no quarto com o advogado e mais alguns, só sabia que quando acordou o cheiro de sexo permeava toda a casa e seu corpo estava tão marcado por chupões e arranhões que ele não achou ser possível.

Vestiu a cueca boxer que achou jogada em algum canto e a camisa branca da festa e começou a acordar os outros.

- Aiolia... – chamou o advogado que dormia nu em sua cama mais duas garotas e outro homem.

O leonino abriu os olhos com uma expressão de dor.

- Acorda, me ajuda a colocar essa gente pra fora... – pediu Milo se perguntando como tinham chegado aquele estado. Subitamente se lembrou de Camus, Zeus! Como explicaria aquilo?

Aiolia se levantou e chamou os demais que começaram a acordar e se vestir, logo deixando a casa. Havia pessoas na sala também e os dois decidiram enxotar todo mundo logo ficando sozinhos.

Milo se sentou no sofá da sala, envergonhado.

- Isso não deveria ter acontecido, Aiolia... – falou, o peito apertando, em cinco anos nunca havia traído Camus – Como explicarei isso a ele, Aiolia? Como?

- Ah, Milo! Aquele francês deixou você careta mesmo! Você gostava dessas coisas, já aprontamos tantas assim! Ele não precisa saber, só dá um tempo para as manchas sumirem! – riu o leonino.

- Aiolia, não temos mais dezessete anos! – falou Milo, angustiado e se ergueu – Tomarei um banho, prometi ao Camus que voltava hoje...

- Se voltar hoje ele vai saber, a não ser que use gola rolê pelos próximos cinco dias! – riu Aiolia.

- Engraçadinho! – Milo andaria para o banheiro, mas o leonino o puxou para seus braços.

- Ah, Milo, você não era assim, e... essa noite foi tão quente que eu quero repetir...

- Para, Aiolia, se quer saber eu não me lembro de nada e nem quero me lembrar! – disse tentando escapar dos braços do amigo.

- Vem, eu faço você se lembrar e você vai gostar... – falou e tomou à boca do loiro num beijo selvagem, Milo tentou se afastar, mas ele o segurou fortemente pela nuca e o pressionou contra uma parede.

- Não, Aiolia! – reclamou livrando a boca, mas percebendo que o corpo já começava dar sinal de excitação ao contato com o amigo. O empurrou com força.

- Que merda, Aiolia, para com isso! – reclamou – O que aconteceu ontem, não vai acontecer mais, somos amigos, só isso, lembra?

- Broxa! – reclamou Aiolia indo para o quarto terminar de se vestir. Milo respirou fundo e ouviu batidas na porta – Merda! Será que uma das piranhas esqueceu alguma coisa...

A frase estancou quando encontrou o rosto sério de Camus ao abrir a porta. O escorpiano gelou, empalideceu tanto que o namorado achou que ele desmaiaria.

- Camus... – balbuciou fechando a camisa sobre o corpo marcado – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim fechar um negócio na Grécia e pensei que poderíamos voltar juntos... – falou friamente e um pouco sarcástico – Posso entrar?

Milo deu passagem para que ele entrasse, aturdido demais para esboçar qualquer reação.

O francês olhou o ambiente; garrafas espalhadas, algumas roupas íntimas, preservativos, drogas...

Milo continuava parado sem saber o que dizer. Sentindo o coração acelerado de expectativa e angústia.

- Milo, eu... – Aiolia saiu do quarto abotoando a camisa e estancou ao perceber o ruivo com expressão séria e inexpressiva vestido num terno escuro.

- Aiolia, saia, por favor... – pediu Milo fraco. Camus continuava olhando o ambiente sem dar uma única palavra.

O leonino achou melhor não questionar, entendia que o amigo estava numa situação extremamente delicada e ficar ali só pioraria tudo. Passou por ele e apenas disse:

- Liga se tiver algum problema... – foi um tom de advertência que fez um sorriso satírico bailar nos lábios de Camus. Ele virou-se para Milo que continuava parado segurando a camisa sobre o corpo.

- Temos algum problema aqui, Milo? – perguntou dando alguns passos e entrando no quarto; Milo o seguiu, confuso, uma mistura de sentimentos ininteligíveis em seu peito.

Camus olhou o ambiente também, a cama desfeita, as garrafas... Talvez, ainda pior que a sala. Milo continuava calado e trêmulo, incapaz de dizer algo.

- Vejo que não foi só ele que passou por aqui... – continuou o aquariano sem abalar o tom de voz; suave; frio – Sinto tantos perfumes... – aproximou-se de Milo e puxou-o pelos braços, o que fez a camisa se abrir desnudando o tórax e o pescoço cheios de arranhões e chupões – Sinto tantos cheiros em você, mon ange...

- Camus...

- Não repita meu nome com sua boca vadia. – sussurrou entre dentes – Como você pode? Só precisou de três dias para me trair?

- Deixe-me explicar, Camus... – se interrompeu soltando um gemido, porque o ruivo afundou a mão em seus cabelos o puxando pra si, fazendo que arqueasse o pescoço para fugir da dor.

- Essas marcas dizem tudo que eu preciso saber! – continuou o aquariano – Me diz, me diz seu puto, com quantos você passou a noite?

- Não, Camus, me solta... – pediu Milo tentando evitar as lágrimas, mas não conseguiu. Estava desesperado, uma noite impensada e estava perdendo o amor da sua vida.

- Não, eu não vou soltar... – falou puxando os fios loiros, as unhas machucando o couro cabeludo e com tanta violência que arrancava alguns fios. Milo gemeu, mas não tentou se libertar, não queria brigar com Camus, não; ele estava certo em toda a sua revolta.

- Por favor, Camus me escute... – pediu entre lágrimas – Não... eu não queria...

O ruivo o puxou contra seu corpo e quando falou, seu hálito morno foi sentindo por Milo que estava muito perto, ele o puxava pela nuca, seus lábios quase se tocando.

- Quantos, Milo? Com quantos você foi pra cama essa noite...?

- Camus...

- Responda?! – ele continuava puxando seu cabelo a ponto dos fios desgrudarem da cabeça e causando uma dor intensa.

- Não sei... Quatro...

- Quatro... Tem certeza?

- Quatro homens e... duas mulheres! Pra quê você quer saber disso?! Me solta! – pediu agora lutando para se livrar dos braços dele.

- Porque eu preciso... – sussurrou o ruivo. Ele estava no extremo da raiva, sua voz tremeu um pouco, mas não se alterou, assim como sua expressão de ferro também não mudava.

- Solta, Camus.. ai...! – gemeu porque as mãos se fecharam ainda mais – Para, Camus, está doendo!

- E em mim, Milo? Você sabe como está doendo? – a voz fria não se alterava – Me diga, você sabe?

- Camus eu amo você... me perdo...

Não terminou a frase porque o francês se afastou e o esbofeteou com tanta violência que ele caiu.

- Nunca mais repita que me ama, seu vadio! – ele falou e saiu. Milo baixou a cabeça e ficou chorando por horas, sentado no chão; tentando achar uma saída. Amava Camus, errara, mas merecia ser escutado; se humilharia, pediria perdão, ele tinha que perdoá-lo, não saberia viver sem ele.

Levantou-se, tomou um banho. A passagem de volta a Mônaco já estava comprada; retornaria.

**Continua...**

_**Notas finais: **__Gente, corri para não deixar sem atualizar essa semana, me perdoem, mas minha vida está uma loucura e o próximo capítulo talvez demore um pouco, porque não tenho nada pronto além do final do flashback. Desculpe parar o flashback assim, mas se não fizesse isso o capítulo ficaria maior ainda!_

_Perdoem também possíveis erros e me informem que conserto, porque também não tive tempo nenhum para revisar o texto._

_Aos meus leitores de fics que não foram atualizadas, sorry, mas tentem me compreender, acho que (modéstia a parte) sou uma das ficwritter que atualizam mais rápido, mas, muitas vezes, a vida real nos chama e falta mesmo inspiração._

_Bem, esse capítulo explicou algumas coisas e deixaram outras no ar. Os Seferis fizeram as pazes (que gute!) e o Shun e o Hyoga se amam mas não se entendem hehehehehe!_

_Espero que tenham gostado e desculpe mesmo!_

_Abraço a todos que leram, em especial aos que deixaram reviews:_

_Shunzinhaah2, Mefram_Maru, Keronekoi, naluza, grazita, shermie, natysasusaku, Temari_Nara, Arcueid, Mitsurugui26, Jukie, Pandora Hiei, Camie01, Terakoya, Suellen-san, Julyana Apony, Cami, Pandora Black e Amamiya Fã – VOCÊS SÃO UNS DOCES!_

_Quem me quiser add no MSN para dar sugestões ou me ameaçar etc. é só pegar o endereço no perfil._

_**Título**__: Verdades que não são verdades._

_Beijos a todos vocês!_

_Sion Neblina_


	15. Révélations

_**Révélations**_

_**Capítulo XV**_

_****Continuação do Flash Back****_

*******

_- Nunca mais repita que me ama, seu vadio! – ele falou e saiu. Milo baixou a cabeça e ficou chorando por horas, sentado no chão; tentando achar uma saída. Amava Camus, errara, mas merecia ser escutado; se humilharia, pediria perdão, ele tinha que perdoá-lo, não saberia viver sem ele._

_Levantou-se, tomou um banho. A passagem de volta a Mônaco já estava comprada; retornaria._

_*******_

Sendo assim, chegara naquele mesmo dia à mansão. Verificou como estava Hyoga antes de entrar no quarto do namorado. Encontrou o ruivo sentado na cama com um olhar perdido; uma garrafa de uísque que já estava pelo meio e um copo na mão. Engoliu em seco, em cinco anos de relacionamento, nunca o vira abusar da bebida, imediatamente se sentiu culpado e mesquinho como nunca antes.

O francês ergueu os olhos inexpressivos para olhá-lo. Milo deu dois passos para dentro do quarto e caiu de joelhos.

- Perdoe-me, Camus, por favor... – pediu fechando os olhos com força, tentando conter a vontade de chorar – Eu te amo, você é tudo que eu tenho, me perdoe...

Camus continuava olhando-o com a mesma expressão indiferente.

- Você não cansa de apanhar, Milo? – perguntou com desprezo, voltando a provar o uísque e enchendo o copo novamente.

Milo arrastou-se de joelho até chegar perto do ruivo que não se movia.

- Se quiser me bate, me bate, Camus, eu mereço! Eu aceito tudo que você quiser fazer, mas não me deixa... – as lágrimas voltaram a descer pelo rosto bonito do escorpiano, mas não pareciam comover o francês.

- Por que, Milo?

- Não sei. Estava bêbado, drogado, sou burro, idiota! – o loiro chorava copiosamente.

Camus se levantou da cama, largando no chão a garrafa e o copo. Puxou o grego pra si, dando-lhe um beijo punitivo, duro, machucando os lábios cortados de Milo, corte feito por sua própria mão, fazendo-o gemer. Contudo, o loiro não reagiu, sabia que merecia qualquer coisa que o amante fizesse e prometeu resignar-se e aceitar. Confiava em Camus, era o único em quem confiava.

- Você gosta disso, não é, Milo? – o ruivo sussurrou contra seus lábios – Gosta de ser marcado, arranhado, mordido como o puto que é...

- Não... – Milo soluçou.

- Não? Então, por que procurou outros? Eu não era o suficiente pra você?

O grego não respondeu, baixou a cabeça soluçando, sentindo as mãos de Camus passearem por seu corpo sem nenhuma delicadeza, marcando sua pele com a unha, machucando.

Ele segurou as extremidades da camisa do grego, abrindo-a, fazendo alguns botões voarem. Milo estremeceu, mas não tentou lutar, ficou imóvel. Foi empurrado, sem delicadeza na cama, sua calça foi aberta e puxada para baixo.

- Sabe como senti saudade de você nessa semana, Milo? – sussurrou o francês passando as unhas pelas coxas grossas e bronzeadas – Sabe como estava ansioso para reencontrá-lo, mon ange? E pra quê, Milo, pra quê?!

Milo fechou os olhos; não queria olhar para Camus, estava envergonhado, triste e pela primeira vez, com medo do que o ruivo poderia fazer com ele. Soltou uma exclamação de surpresa quando ele o livrou de vez da peça jeans e começou a puxar sua cueca.

- Não, Camus... – balbuciou vendo o ruivo desafivelar a própria calça e depois o virar de bruços na cama.

- Por que não, mon ange? Acha que acreditaria se me dissesse que eles foram mais delicados que eu?

A voz continuava gelada, mas Milo conhecia muito bem o quanto ele estava enfurecido. Camus puxou-o pela cintura para que ficasse de quatro. Milo arregalou os olhos quando o ruivo deslizou as unhas por suas nádegas, puxando a cueca devagar para baixo...

Apavorou-se. Fugiu de perto do francês e se encolheu sobre os travesseiros, escondendo o rosto sob as mãos e chorando muito.

- Não, Camus, por favor, não... – murmurava freneticamente – Você não... você não pode me tocar assim... não, de novo não... você não, Camus, você não...

O ruivo se desarmou ao ouvir aquelas frases desconexas sob os soluços constantes. O que faria? Tomaria Milo daquela forma? Iria violentá-lo? Machucá-lo? Zeus! Ele não era assim! Não se comportaria como um canalha, não deixaria que o grego o transformasse naquilo.

Voltou a se sentar na cama, apoiando a cabeça entre as mãos, desolado; enquanto Milo continuava soluçando com as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Estava com muita raiva, ferido até o âmago, mas reconhecia que estava passando dos limites; o grego o amava, sim, era um vadio, promiscuo, mas, para se humilhar daquela forma, era porque sentia verdadeiramente algo forte por ele. Entretanto, a dor que sentia era forte demais para perdoar, não conseguia.

Escorregou pela cama até ele e segurou-lhe as mãos, as afastando do rosto do loiro que se encolheu como um animal assustado, tremendo ainda mais e o encarando com olhos apavorados. Camus engoliu em seco; o que estava fazendo com Milo? Ninguém merecia aquele tipo de tortura, o grego já havia passado por uma situação traumática; e estava fazendo com que revivesse aquilo. Seu coração doeu, Milo parecia com medo dele e isso, vindo do destemido escorpiano, era algo muito sério.

- Não vou machucá-lo, Milo, embora você mereça. Pode se vestir e sair.

- Não vou sair.

- Não estou brincando. – falou Camus se afastando. Milo se apoiou melhor na cabeceira da cama, enxugando o rosto e tentando conter os soluços.

- O Hyoga precisa de mim...

- Não, ele não precisa. Nem ele e nem eu. Vá pra casa.

- Camus, por favor, deixe-me, ao menos, continuar cuidando dele, por favor... – implorou, vencendo ainda o que restava do seu orgulho.

O ruivo não respondeu, foi para o banheiro, livrando-se da roupa rapidamente e se jogando embaixo do chuveiro. A água impedia que sentisse as próprias lágrimas de dor e frustração.

Milo foi pra casa, arrasado e triste, mas achou que não era hora de insistir numa reconciliação; Camus estava furioso e não o ouviria. Retornou no dia seguinte, e nos próximos, mantendo a rotina de cuidar do irmão do agora, ex-namorado. Raramente encontrava Camus, porque sempre dava um jeito de ir embora antes que ele chegasse, evitando assim a sensação de dor que o olhar frio do ruivo lhe causava. Tentou algumas vezes, ligou, mas o aquariano só atendia para saber se era algo sobre o irmão.

"_Camus, quero falar com você..."_

"_Sobre o Hyoga?"_

"_Sobre nós dois..."_

"_Não existe nós dois, não me ligue pra isso..."_

Desligava o telefone sem dizer mais nada; contudo, passava o dia inteiro lembrando-se da voz dele e pensando nele. Sem conseguir se concentrar em nada. Sofrendo, mas incapaz de perdoar, ao menos, não ainda...

E assim, os meses foram passando. Hyoga não melhorava, as coisas entre os dois não se resolviam, ou melhor, o ruivo já dera a história deles como encerrada, e Milo ficava cada vez mais cansado e deprimido, desinteressado em tudo; sendo presa fácil para pessoas manipuladoras e interesseiras. Foi assim que conheceu Misty, um rapaz vaidoso e fútil que se tornou a pessoa mais próxima que possuía, já que não possuía nem mais a amizade de Camus.

Sim, com Misty fizera algumas loucuras e voltou a rir novamente, mesmo que um sorriso amargo que não aliviava as dores do peito, mas entorpecia a mente; assim, ele voltou a ser o Milo boêmio e irresponsável da época da adolescência, saindo e bebendo todas as noites, além de outras coisas. O rapaz francês adorava sua companhia alegre e em especial, sua mão aberta, tanto que logo tratou de mudar-se para seu apartamento e segurar seus cartões de crédito. Mas, Milo estava alheio a tudo isso, queria apenas ficar entorpecido nos momentos solitários.

Certa manhã chegou atrasado à mansão, correndo como um louco, procurando o enfermeiro que cuidava do russo. Hyoga teria fisioterapia e não queria se atrasar; se culpava pela noite de farra e abusos; sua cabeça doía e sua garganta estava incrivelmente seca.

Estancou no meio da escada ao encontrar Camus. Ele vestia uma camiseta azul e calça jeans, tipo de roupa que há muito, ele não usava. Sua garganta ficou mais seca ainda.

Ficaram um tempo parados se olhando sem nada dizer; o coração de ambos disparados.

- Pensei que não viesse e... então, eu levaria o Hyoga... – o ruivo parecia embaraçado.

- Nunca faltaria... eu... – o loiro não sabia o que dizer, baixou a cabeça e seguiria para o quarto do russo se o francês não segurasse seu braço com delicadeza. Milo ergueu os olhos, encontrando o olhar sério e frio de Camus; seu corpo recebendo descargas elétricas e o coração batendo ainda mais forte. Havia meses sem nenhum contato entre os dois, nenhum contato além de palavras monossilábicas e quando isso acontecia, era só por Hyoga...

- Irei com vocês... – falou o ruivo observando detalhadamente o rosto do loiro grego – Suas pálpebras estão avermelhadas...

- Ah, isso... – Milo se afastou envergonhado, ruborizando; Camus sabia exatamente o que deixava suas pálpebras avermelhadas, isso desde a época da faculdade. Quando começaram a namorar, Milo deixara de vez a vida boemia e abusiva, mas, após o rompimento, voltara a fazer tudo novamente.

Sentiu-se um fraco imprestável ao constatar isso, voltara a fazer tudo errado, simplesmente porque Camus não estava ao seu lado, que espécie de homem era? Não, aquilo teria que chegar ao final...

Todos esses pensamentos passaram como um raio na cabeça do escorpiano, somente com o toque gelado da mão do francês.

- Não tenho dormido muito bem... – contou a meia-verdade.

O ruivo apenas assentiu com a cabeça e eles seguiram para o hospital depois de alguns minutos. Acompanharam a fisioterapia do mais jovem e voltaram em silêncio para casa. Quando chegaram, Milo nem mesmo entrou; a presença de Camus o perturbava demais, entrou em sua Ferrari e voltou para casa, onde encontrou Misty que mirou seu rosto perturbado.

- Milo, o que aconteceu?

- Nada, Misty, estou cansado e não quero conversar, quero apenas dormir. – disse indo para o quarto onde tomou um banho e vestiu um short azul se jogando na cama. Não demorou muito para o loiro aparecer e subir na cama acariciando seu corpo.

- Ah, Milo, eu gosto tanto de você, por que você...?

- Nem tenta, Misty, eu já falei... – disse num suspiro – Traz um copo de uísque pra mim, por favor...

- Milo, você tem bebido demais...

- Como se você se importasse...

O rapaz loiro pareceu magoado.

- Claro que me importo, seu grego burro! – falou e saiu do quarto.

Milo suspirou e fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar e quem sabe, esquecer um pouco a dor que apertava seu peito.

Sentiu quando o copo foi posto em sua mão.

- Obrigado, Misty...

- Por nada, mas não é o Misty...

Seu coração acelerou ao escutar a voz de Camus e ele arregalou os olhos, se sentando num pulo.

- C-Camus... o que... o que...?

- Estou aqui porque fiquei preocupado com seu estado, você não me parece nada bem, Milo Seferis... – falou a voz fria e indiferente de sempre, o que provocou a ira do grego.

- Impressão sua, estou muito bem. – falou zangado – E não sei por que se importa...

Camus suspirou e mirou os olhos desafiadores do escorpiano.

- Tem certeza?

- O que quer dizer, afinal? – falou desviando o olhar; sentia-se tão mal e errado, que era impossível disputar um mísero olhar com Camus.

- Você voltou a cheirar, isso é tão óbvio...

- Não voltei... quero dizer... fiz... faço apenas na balada... – respondeu envergonhado.

- Três meses longe de mim e já é o suficiente pra você tentar se matar, Milo? – perguntou com tristeza – O que faço com você, seu grego burro?!

- Não seja arrogante! – falou o loiro – Minha vida não gira em torno de você, Camus Verseau!

- Sei disso, se girasse em torno de mim, você não estaria fazendo esse tipo de coisa!

- O que você quer, por Zeus?! – Milo explodiu escondendo o rosto nas mãos – Você já deixou bem claro que não vai me perdoar; já cansei de chorar e implorar por perdão; estou cansado! Sei que errei, mas nem o pior dos criminosos merece ser torturado, Camus Verseau, então vai embora e me deixa, não se preocupe com minha vida, saia daqui!

- Não sairei, Milo, por mais que minha vontade seja essa. – falou friamente – Não posso permitir que se destrua assim, e... por minha causa...

- Sua causa? – Milo tentou manter o tom desaforado da voz, mas não suportou, as palavras saíram como um sussurro – Não, Camus, o único culpado de tudo isso sou eu...

Ele disse e fechou os olhos para evitar as lágrimas, abrindo-os ao sentir as mãos frias do francês, passeando por seu rosto.

- Mon ange... – ele ouviu o apelido carinhoso e não suportou, acabou chorando. Sentira tanta falta daquelas palavras, tanta falta dele...

Camus o puxou para seus braços e Milo escondeu o rosto em seu peito. O francês o abraçou forte, suspirando.

- Não posso mentir, ainda dói muito, Milo, saber que você me traiu. – falou deslizando as mãos para afagar os cabelos encaracolados do loiro – Mas, dói ainda mais deixá-lo nesse estado. Não é justo com você,mon ange, não é justo comigo...

- Me senti tão sozinho... – confessou baixinho – Sem você não tenho nada, Camus, me perdoa... – mesmo seu orgulho brigando, pediu mais uma vez.

- Já perdoei, Milo, eu... eu não suporto vê-lo assim. – suspirou o ruivo – Durante todo esse tempo, evitei encontrá-lo, exatamente por saber que não conseguiria resistir se o visse...

- Ah, Camus, como pude traí-lo, como pude...

Camus tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e o olhou fundo nos olhos.

- Vamos esquecer? – falou e sorriu – Milo, eu te amo. Conseguirei superar isso...

Os olhos de Milo brilharam e mais lágrimas correram por seu rosto; agora de felicidade.

- Eu te amo, Camus, te amo muito... – beijaram-se apaixonadamente; desesperados por sentir os lábios um do outro. Três meses pareceram séculos para ambos. Camus tentou, mas ver o estado de Milo acabou derretendo o gelo do seu coração. Amava-o demais para deixar que ele se destruísse e sabia que era isso o que aconteceria se o deixasse. Sim, era terrivelmente assustador a forma que o grego era dependente emocionalmente dele. Milo era uma pessoa intensa demais, atirava-se a tudo de cabeça, doava-se de uma forma incrível a tudo que fazia; isso muitas vezes, era um grande problema.

Afastaram-se quando já estavam sem fôlegos, mas permaneceram abraçados.

- Eu também te amo, Milo. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Farei de tudo para que esqueça o que eu fiz, eu prometo... – disse o grego o enchendo de beijos.

- Eu acredito, e prometo que esquecerei, façamos de conta que aquilo nunca aconteceu. – sorriu e enxugou as lágrimas dele.

- Será que eu conseguirei? – perguntou Milo e o ruivo o olhou intrigado, enxugando-lhe o rosto.

- Por que diz isso, mon ange?

O loiro se afastou coçando a cabeça, sem jeito.

- Bem, é que...

- Você está preocupado com aquela boneca, na sala? – perguntou o ruivo irritado – Sinceramente, não sabia que gostava de um tipo tão... delicado...

- Não é nada disso, o Misty é só um amigo, eu juro, nós nunca... Bem, nesses três meses, eu... eu não fiquei com ninguém...

- Não? – Camus mirou o rosto perturbado do grego.

- Não, ah, Camus, eu... eu não sei mentir, não é que eu não tenha tentado, é que...

O ruivo o mirou sem nada entender.

- Eu... broxei... – Milo falou e Camus tapou os lábios para suprimir uma gargalhada. O loiro o mirou com raiva.

- Isso não tem graça!

- Tem sim! – riu o francês em fim e se jogou na cama do amado – Os deuses resolveram me vingar!

- Camus Verseau, para de rir, não vê que isso agora é um problema seu? – perguntou irritado – Estou há três meses sem uma ereção, isso... isso deve ser realmente um castigo!

Milo se sentou na cama com a cabeça entre as mãos, os fios loiros caindo sobre o rosto. Camus se levantou e o abraçou pelas costas, deslizando a mão por seu peito e sussurrando sensualmente em seu ouvido:

- Isso foi castigo... – falou e mordiscou-lhe a orelha, sentindo o corpo do grego se arrepiar – Para você nunca mais dar pra outro, aquilo que deve ser só meu...

Milo se arrepiou mais ainda, e o ruivo se levantou da cama e caminhou até a porta do quarto a fechando a chave. Depois caminhou até o loiro, o olhando sério, enquanto começava a se livrar da gravata.

- Camus...

- Vou mostrá-lo como consigo animá-lo rapidinho... – falou o francês desabotoando a camisa e depois jogando-a no chão. Milo ficou encarando-o com olhos vidrados, sentindo o corpo aquecer com a imagem sensual a sua frente. Camus caminhou devagar e se ajoelhou entre suas pernas...

- Senti tanto sua falta, mon ange...

- Eu também... – falou Milo tentando puxá-lo para um beijo, mas ele fugiu e sorriu maliciosamente. O coração do grego descompassou mais, era raro ver aquele sorriso depravado nos lábios sérios do aquariano.

- Calma, mon ange, agora darei atenção a outra parte... – falou, deslizando as mãos pelas coxas do grego que gemeu por antecipação. Puxou o short pra baixo, desnudando o membro que pegou com carinho, começando a lamber enquanto olhava para Milo que sentiu o rosto em fogo com o inusitado da situação; sim, porque geralmente era ele a seduzir Camus e não o contrário. Ele começou a lamber devagar, descendo pela extensão e voltando para a ponta com extrema paciência; sorrindo ao sentir o pênis do grego enrijecer sob seus lábios...

- Três meses, mon ange? – perguntou irônico – Eu só precisei de alguns minutos...

- Ah, Camus, você é um cachorro... – gemeu Milo – Engole logo, vai, termina o que começou...

Camus sorriu, obedecendo. Fizeram amor, matando a saudade de forma intensa e apaixonada. Depois os dois repousaram na cama, os cabelos vermelhos de Camus espalhados pelo peito de Milo e o lençol branco os cobrindo até a cintura.

- Camie...

- Hum...

- Você me perdoou de verdade?

- Já e vamos prometer nunca mais tocar nesse assunto...

- Te amo, Camus...

- Eu também, e você vai me prometer que ficará longe das drogas, Milo, para o resto de sua vida.

- Prometo.

O ruivo se virou para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Mesmo que eu morra, você promete?

- Para com isso, Camus... – falou Milo o olhando assustado – Você não vai morrer, por que está dizendo isso?

- Apenas para que prometa que... aconteça o que acontecer; mesmo que nos separe, mesmo que eu morra, você não vai voltar a essa vida desregrada, não irá se destruir, promete?

- Prometo, prometo porque você me perdoou, meu amor.

Depois daquilo eles voltaram, ainda mais apaixonados e a história foi definitivamente esquecida e nada no mundo seria capaz de separá-los. Ao menos, até as revelações que viriam da Grécia...

_****Fim do Flashback****_

Milo saiu do hospital na manhã seguinte com, como ele dizia, "um livro" de receitas e dietas que deveriam ser seguido até sua total recuperação. Seguiram para o hotel, apesar de o grego estar desesperado para voltar para Mônaco; Camus não achava ideal que viajasse ainda.

O loiro resignou-se; o namorado estava estranho; mais taciturno que o habitual e cheio de ironias com ele; embora não soubesse por quê. Achava que era pela presença constante de Aiolia, no tempo em que esteve internado; mas isso, vindo de Camus não era uma justificativa lógica para sua introspecção.

O grego tentava de tudo para tirar algo dele, mas o namorado era um túmulo; sempre com evasivas e dizendo que tudo estava bem.

Milo sentou-se na cama e se inclinou para tirar os sapatos; mas Camus não deixou.

- Para de fazer, esforço, Milo! – reclamou se agachando e puxando os sapatos do outro.

- Era o que faltava, não posso tirar meus próprios sapatos, não, mamãe? – perguntou divertido.

- Não pode forçar os pontos do seu estômago, só isso... – falou seco, terminando de tirar os tênis do loiro e se levantando, mas Milo puxou-lhe o braço o encarando nos olhos.

- O que está acontecendo, francês?

Camus examinou o rosto dele e desviou o olhar, coisa ainda mais estranha; achou Milo.

- Nada, só estou cansado. – disse se desvencilhando e afastando-se em direção ao banheiro.

Milo deitou-se na cama, um pouco frustrado. O que estaria acontecendo? Ah, melhor não ficar fazendo tantas perguntas, não deveria mexer nos sentimentos de Camus; voltariam para Mônaco e tudo seria como antes, talvez, ainda melhor, quem sabe?

Então, por que sentia aquela apreensão, como se fosse um recado de que alguma coisa ruim aconteceria?

*******

Já era noite quando Shun e Hyoga chegaram a Atenas, porque foi complicado arranjar um vôo. Tiveram que enfrentar uma maratona em busca de passagens em companhias aéreas e estavam exaustos.

- Qual o nome do hotel? – perguntou Shun examinando um catálogo e não entendendo nada, pois estava em grego.

- _King George Palace_, é nele que o Camus sempre fica quando vem a negócios! – falou Hyoga, chamando um táxi com a mão.

- Ainda bem que o Milo já saiu do hospital. – falou Shun entrando no táxi acompanhado pelo loiro.

Nesse momento o seu telefone tocou e ele atendeu, depois de olhar o visor.

- Oi, Ikki... é... quanto...

- _Shun, seu imbecil! Onde você está?_ – o irmão esbravejou do outro lado da linha e Shun engoliu em seco. Ikki falava tão alto que Hyoga que estava sentado ao seu lado, ouvia tudo. O que deixou o mais jovem, ainda mais constrangido.

- Eu... é... estou na Grécia e quer parar de gritar?

_- Como parar de gritar, Shun? Você sumiu, não atende essa porcaria de telefone, fiquei totalmente perdido, sem saber onde encontrá-lo!_

- Ikki, calma, eu posso explicar...

_- Pode explicar? Então me explica vai, te dou cinco minutos..._

- Ikki... é que... estou em Atenas, e... não posso falar com você agora...

_- Não pode falar comigo?_ – ele gritou ainda mais alto. Shun percebia que o irmão estava mais que furioso – _Você tem idéia do quanto fiquei preocupado com você, seu... seu irresponsável?_

- Ikki, por favor... eu... eu ligo depois pra você... – pediu Shun olhando de lado para Hyoga que mantinha uma expressão séria, e aborrecida, porém, não olhava para ele.

_- Shun, eu estou em Paris e quero saber como posso encontrá-lo, agora!_

- Ikki, você não ouviu? Estou em Atenas! – irritou-se e ouviu o irmão bufar.

_- Escuta aqui, Shun, preciso encontrar você, porque por telefone, não dá pra falar metade do que quero lhe dizer, então..._

- O que você está fazendo em Paris?

- O que estou fazendo em Paris? Procurando um psicólogo imbecil e desaparecido! Claro que vim atrás de você, gênio!

- Ikki, tenha calma, quando voltar para Mônaco, eu...

_- Escuta aqui seu idiota..._

- Ikki, me escuta...

Shun soltou uma exclamação de surpresa quando Hyoga arrancou o telefone de sua mão; perdeu a voz e ficou observando o rosto do russo, pasmado.

- Escuta, cara! – falou o loiro irritadíssimo – Ele não vai encontrar com você, por que agora está comigo, se quiser acertar as contas comigo, meu endereço é...

- Não! – gritou Shun, tentando tomar o telefone da mão do loiro – Hyoga, para com isso!

- Então, é provável que estejamos lá daqui a três dias, é só me procurar! – falou e bateu o telefone.

- Você enlouqueceu? – bradou Shun, atônito.

- Ah, não, Shun, eu ouvi até demais, esse cara estava destratando você! – falou Hyoga tentando recuperar a frieza – Não sei que tipo de relação vocês tinham, mas nada dava o direito a ele de tratá-lo por imbecil, idiota e outros predicados grosseiros e me admira muito que você aceite isso!

- Hyoga, não é nada...

- Como não? Comigo você é todo nervosinho e até violento...

- Violento, eu?

- Você sim, você adora me beliscar! – falou o ruivo zangado e Shun se segurou para não rir, Hyoga nervoso estava hilário.

- Hyoga...

- Olha, como falei, não sei que tipo de relação você tinha com esse cara, mas é doentia...

- Não tinha, Hyoga, tenho uma relação com ele. – falou tentando esconder o riso.

O russo o mirou confuso e irritado.

- Tem? Então, você acha que... que ainda tem algo com esse cara?

- Claro que sim, eu o amo... – Shun tentava ficar sério, mas o rosto encolerizado de Hyoga que estava vermelhinho era cômico demais.

- Ah, então... então...

- Você acaba de falar com meu irmão, Hyoga. – explicou tentando não rir, mas quando o rosto do russo passou imediatamente do vermelho para o branco; Não conseguiu, desabou numa gargalhada.

- Irmão? – perguntou o loiro constrangido.

- Sim, meu irmão mais velho... – disse e percebeu que o celular estava tocando novamente – Não quer falar novamente com ele? – perguntou com ironia.

Hyoga emudeceu por um tempo, enquanto o barulho do aparelho ficava cada vez mais alto. Respirou fundo e atendeu.

- Alô...

_- Quem é você, idiotaaaaaaaaaa?!_ – Ikki esbravejou.

- É... bem, escuta... – tentou o russo constrangido.

_- Escuta aqui, você! eu quero falar com o meu irmão, agora!_

O russo estendeu o telefone para Shun.

- Ele quer falar com você...

Shun pegou o telefone e respirou profundamente, até mesmo, porque precisava parar de rir da cara do russo.

- Oi, Ikki...

_- Shun, quem é esse cara? O que você tem com ele? Shun, desde quando você é gay? Shun? Shun fale alguma coisa?!!!!_

- Ikki, eu ligo pra você quando estiver em Mônaco, ok? Até lá deixarei o telefone desligado.

_- Shun não se atreva a fazer isso... Shun!_

O mais jovem desligou o aparelho e suspirou, olhando o rosto constrangido de Hyoga.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse uma pessoa impulsiva.

- Não sou. – respondeu o russo baixando a cabeça, taciturno – Eu só não agüentei ouvi-lo falar daquela forma com você...

Shun sorriu e o envolveu nos braços.

- Você me trata como se fosse uma virgem indefesa! – falou zangado – Sou um homem, Hyoga, lembre-se disso e para de me tratar como uma garota que precisa de defesa, sei me defender sozinho.

- Ah, Shun, não tenho certeza disso, não.

- Você é um bobo... – falou e afagou-lhe os cabelos – Mas, fiquei feliz por vê-lo nervoso pra me defender...

Sorriu e o puxou para um beijo. Hyoga sorriu também, aceitando e então, eles ouviram o pigarrear do taxista e se afastaram, ruborizando.

- Desculpe! – falaram ao mesmo tempo com um sorriso travesso. O homem riu também e fez um gesto de mão, como se dissesse: "_Já estou acostumado_".

Shun repousou a cabeça no ombro de Hyoga e fechou os olhos.

- Oga...

- Hum? – perguntou rindo com o apelido que o mais jovem lhe arranjara.

- Você não fica preocupado com o futuro?

- Como assim?

- Sou um psicólogo de vinte e dois anos desempregado e você é um jovem de vinte e três que não cursou uma faculdade. Que futuro temos nós dois?

Hyoga pareceu ponderar.

- Bem, você é um psicólogo de vinte e dois anos que conseguiu a façanha... – falou e Shun riu – Sim, a façanha de fazer um homem lindo, loiro e hetero, se apaixonar por você...

Shun riu mais e beliscou o braço do russo.

- Ai! Viu que você é violento?

- Só você aflora esse meu lado...

- Bem, mas como estava dizendo antes de você me agredir, - continuou Hyoga – Você fez um jovem lindo e hetero se apaixonar por você e ainda teve a sorte, digo, extrema sorte! De esse mesmo jovem possuir um patrimônio estimado em alguns milhões de euros e, por isso, não precisar se preocupar com desemprego ou faculdade...

- Idiota! – falou Shun bocejando, estava muito cansado – Eu nunca tocarei num centavo do seu dinheiro...

- Hum... além de violento é orgulhoso? – provocou.

- Não é orgulho, são princípios éticos...

- Lá vem você com esse papo de ética. – riu o loiro.

- Não é papo... – falou sonolento e nesse momento o carro parou em frente ao luxuoso hotel.

- Vamos, dorminhoco, chegamos. – falou o loiro e eles desceram do carro, caminhando para o hotel, depois de pagar o táxi – Já temos reservas, o Camus reservou uma suíte ao lado da que ele e o Milo estão.

Shun assentiu com a cabeça e eles entraram, pegaram as chaves e subiram para a suíte, luxuosa na cobertura. O rapaz mais jovem ficou abismado com o requinte do local; engoliu em seco, pensando que se realmente quisesse ficar com Hyoga, teria de parar de fazer aquela cara de bobo toda vez que entrava num local como aquele.

- Estou exausto, vou tomar um banho. – falou caminhando para o banheiro que era maior que seu apartamento no Japão. Entrou no boxe depois de se despir, sentindo a água morna relaxar seu corpo e aumentar sua vontade de dormir. Molhou os cabelos que estavam precisando de um corte, estavam muito longos, quase no meio das costas. Pegou o xampu e examinou o rótulo antes de o virar na cabeça, com certeza, aquilo deveria custar seu salário mensal, se tivesse um ainda.

Ouviu a porta de o boxe abrir e mirou espantado para Hyoga que entrava nu como nasceu. Imediatamente, virou o rosto, ruborizando e tratando de enxaguar toda aquela espuma. Sentiu as mãos macias de o russo massagearem seus ombros.

- Você parece bem tenso, amor... – Hyoga disse sensualmente e Shun se arrepiou, não somente pelo toque e a voz sensual ao seu ouvido, como também pela frase. Hyoga nunca o chamara de amor antes.

- Estou apenas cansado... – murmurou quase gemendo com a massagem que o loiro fazia em seus ombros e apoiando as costas instintivamente em seu peito – Estou cansado, Hyoga, e sei que essa massagem é cheia de más intenções.

- Más intenções? – sussurrou o russo, beijando-lhe o pescoço, deixando a água morna passar entre seus lábios e a pele clara de Shun, causando mais arrepios no psicólogo – Minhas intenções são as melhores possíveis, fazê-lo muito feliz, doutor Amamiya...

- Mas...

Hyoga não deixou que ele reclamasse mais, virou-o pra si o beijando com ardor, enquanto as mãos desciam pelo corpo desnudo, até alcançar o meio das pernas do mais jovem. Shun gemeu contra seus lábios, sentindo o corpo arder com a ousada carícia.

- Hyoga...

- Ainda está cansado? Se quiser posso parar... – provocou descendo os lábios pelo pescoço de Shun, lambendo toda a pele e escutando seus gemidos.

- Não, agora não... – sussurrou o mais jovem o envolvendo nos braços e o puxando para si, apoiando as costas no azulejo e aceitando suas carícias. Fizeram amor sob a água morna e depois se deixaram cair no boxe, abraçados e exaustos. Shun chegava mesmo a estar sonolento.

- Shun...?

- Hum...?

- Dormindo?

- Quase...

- Então, vem pra cama... – murmurou beijando-lhe os cabelos e o puxando para que se levantasse.

- Ah, Oga, desculpe, estou muito cansado, nem sei por quê.

- Também estou. Essa semana foi muito corrida pra nós dois, é que você... digamos é mais... frágil que eu... ai!

Levou outro beliscão.

- Frágil seria sua avó que você tivesse uma! – reclamou pegando um roupão e se envolvendo. O russo riu, adorava provocar Shun e sabia que nada o irritava mais do que tratá-lo como uma criança, ou como ele mesmo dizia, uma garota.

- Certo, você não é frágil, você é um exemplo perfeito de virilidade e masculinidade e força e...

- Palhaço! – Shun jogou uma toalha na cara do russo.

*******

- O Hyoga e o Shun já chegaram ao hotel. – Camus falou para Milo que folheava uma revista, emburrado.

- Ok. – respondeu sem mirá-lo. Estava irritado com a forma fria que Camus o estava tratando, e disposto a deixar as coisas como estavam. Não perguntaria os motivos; estava cansado de ficar adulando o ruivo.

- Já avisei aos seus familiares que você está aqui, não demora a receber visitas, então é melhor que se vista. – continuou Camus com os olhos no notebook.

- Estou vestido. – falou Milo observando a calça de pijama que vestia, somente.

- Uma camisa. – continuou Camus com frieza – Esqueço que preciso ser extremamente literal com você.

- Chama logo de burro! – reclamou Milo tirando os óculos e jogando a revista sobre a cama.

- Prefiro usar a expressão deficiente cognitivo... – falou Camus sem se abalar.

- E eu prefiro a expressão, filho da puta! – vociferou Milo, possesso.

- Bem, não posso negar ou confirmar, não conheci minha mãe tão bem assim, deveria ter perguntado ao meu pai...

- Camus, quer parar de gracinha? – perguntou zangado – O que está acontecendo, hein?

- Milo, pare de gritar, lembre-se que está com um buraco no meio do estômago... – falou teclando tranquilamente e sem olhar para o escorpiano.

Milo se levantou da cama, possesso, e tão abruptamente que sentiu dor e pôs a mão no local do curativo.

- Dane-se, quero saber por que você está me tratando assim?

- Assim como, mon ange? – Camus continuava digitando sem olhar para o loiro o que o estava enfurecendo cada vez mais.

- Assim... – Milo se aproximou de onde ele estava e arrebatou o notebook, arrancando-o da tomada – E assim!

Estava feito, a pobre da máquina no chão e voaram-se botões e peças para todos os lados, enquanto Camus o olhava meio aturdido.

Ficaram em silêncio; o grego ofegante e sentindo dores e o francês, possesso, com vontade de bater nele, mas mantendo o olhar frio.

Milo quase deu um passo para trás quando Camus se levantou e andou em sua direção. Estava operado e se ele resolvesse lhe dar uma surra, não teria chance; mas ponderou que aquilo não era de Camus, mesmo que muitas vezes, ele quisesse que fosse.

O ruivo passou por ele e pegou o telefone. Milo quase teve uma sincope quando o ouviu falar:

- É da recepção? Aqui é Camus Verseau, sim suíte trezentos e seis, preciso que providenciem para mim, um notebook, o meu sofreu um acidente e tenho muito trabalho a fazer ainda essa noite. Ok, obrigado.

A conversa em inglês durou alguns minutos que para Milo pareceram horas. Depois Camus voltou a passar por ele, pegou o que sobrara do notebook do chão, desplugou um pen-drive que ele, Milo, nem tinha visto, e o colocou sobre a mesa.

- Camus...

- Não fale nada, Milo. – pediu vestindo o casaco – Vou sair agora, pra não ter que quebrar sua cara.

- Estou morrendo de medo! – desafiou Milo, que sorriu vitorioso, preferia mil vezes um murro que a indiferença de Camus.

O francês nada disse, saiu batendo a porta e ele se jogou na cama. Que diabos estava acontecendo com Camus?

Camus chegou ao corredor do hotel e encontrou Shun e Hyoga que se adiantaram até ele. Cumprimentaram-se.

- E então, Camus, como está o Milo? – perguntou Hyoga apreensivo, vendo que a expressão do irmão não era nada boa.

- Bem dentro do possível, estava indo ao bar do hotel, vocês não querem me acompanhar? – perguntou e olhou a expressão cansada e abatida do jovem psicólogo – Você está bem, Shun?

- Estou sim, só um pouco cansado. Obrigado – sorriu o mais jovem.

Hyoga olhou para Shun por um tempo, ele realmente parecia cansado.

- Shun, que tal você ver o Milo e depois descansar um pouco? – sugeriu – Eu preciso conversar com o Camus, prometo não demorar.

- Tudo bem. – sorriu Shun e se adiantou a entrar na suíte trezentos e seis. Camus e Hyoga seguiram para o piano bar do luxuoso hotel.

Camus pediu uísque e Hyoga apenas uma água tônica. Ficou observando o semblante fechado do irmão e esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa, o que o russo fez com grande dificuldade.

- Você deve saber que... – começou embaraçado – Bem, na época que você estava doente, bem... Milo e eu...

- Vocês passaram um tempo separados, eu sei. – falou Hyoga com um meio sorriso – Muitas vezes, vocês dois esqueciam que eu não estava surdo.

Camus soltou uma risada nervosa.

- É verdade; desculpe, imagino o tipo de barbaridade que você não tenha ouvido.

- Sem problemas, e também sei o motivo; o Milo me fazia de confidente, claro! Eu não podia responder, para ele era mais fácil. Mas por que está me falando disso agora?

- Não posso afirmar com certeza. – falou Camus e virou o copo de uísque nos lábios, bebendo até metade; o que não passou despercebido a Hyoga; ele parecia mesmo nervoso.

- O que aconteceu?

- Acho que ele me traiu novamente.

Hyoga riu, incrédulo.

- Isso não é verdade, Camus, o Milo é louco, muitas vezes, imaturo e até irresponsável, mas ele ama você.

- Eu sei, mas isso não o impediu de me trair uma vez. Você não sabe, mas, há mais ou menos seis meses, brigamos feio em Paris e passamos algumas semanas separados. Ele não atendia minhas ligações, estava decidido a me deixar...

- Por quê?

- Você não conhece aquela mula loira? – riu Camus, bebericando o uísque – Um motivo banal pra mim, mas Milo leva tudo ao extremo. Queria levá-lo para a Suíça, atrás de um tratamento de um "_Doutor Frankstain"_ que não é levado a sério pela comunidade médica, mas que prometia curas milagrosas!

- Bem a cara do Milo! – riu Hyoga.

- Mas, não é minha cara, e eu era seu responsável legal, não concordei e isso foi suficiente para o furacão grego quase colocar o prédio da empresa abaixo e sumir em Paris por dias.

- Mas, então você acha que nesse tempo...

- Não acho, flagrei uma conversa suspeita entre ele e o Aiolia, aquele primo dele que... você sabe...

- Sei, então...

- Ele comentou que o Milo estava com alguém em Paris.

- Pode não ser verdade.

- E por que ele mentiria? Além do mais, eles se encontraram em Paris e o Milo não me disse nada, por quê?

Hyoga suspirou; estava sendo difícil arranjar argumentos para defender o grego. Caso fosse ele no lugar de Camus, não estaria tão calmo.

- O que fará?

- Nada.

- Nada?

- Por enquanto não. Ele está se recuperando, não é hora para esse acerto de contas.

Hyoga terminou de tomar sua água tônica; imaginava o quanto o irmão estava angustiado. Camus não era homem de fazer confidências ou pedir conselhos, o problema era mesmo, muito sério.

Resignou-se, aquilo era meio como jogar um manto cinza, na vida cor-de-rosa que estava tendo com Shun até aquele momento; preocupava-se com o irmão e preocupava-se com Milo, não queria que eles se separassem e odiava vê-los brigando.

- Bem, Camus, de qualquer forma, não tire conclusões precipitadas, talvez, tudo seja apenas um mal entendido.

- Sim, talvez... – sorriu felinamente o ruivo – Mas, se não for, ensinarei aquele grego da pior forma o quanto pode ser perigoso brincar comigo.

**Continua...**

_**Notas finais:**__ Acho que o barraco vai cair pro lado do Milo de novo! Mas, que grego vacilão, ou não? Será que ele é inocente? Hehehehe, Sion torturando os leitores. _

_Sim, eu prometi 15 capítulos, mas... não consegui cumprir, e não sei agora em qual capítulo vai acabar a fic, provavelmente no capítulo 18. Um dia eu aprendo a resumir, eu juro!_

_Vamos lá, agradecimentos e comentários:_

_**Silvana:**__ Xará! Obrigada por ler e comentar, espero sim que leia as outras, mas um capítulo com mais de 7.000 palavras fica puxado! Rsrsrs. Beijos._

_**Déia:**__ Penas não combinarmos nos casais (não há mesmo como agradar gregos e troianos, sorry), mas fico muito contente com o seu comentário e por você estar gostando da fic. Abraços e obrigada!_

_**Pandora:**__ Sim, até que fim eles desempataram a vida do Deba e do Mu! Beijos e mais uma vez valeu pela review!_

_Beijos para todos que leram e comentaram:_

_**Suellen, Mah-chan, milaangelica, Camie01, Keronekoi**__ (valeu p apoio via msn__**), Mitsurugui26, Arcueid**__ (obrigada pelo apoio de sempre a todas as minhas fics!), __**grazita, Shunzinhaah2, Pandora Hiei, Mefram_Maru**__ (always)._

_Vocês que me fazem continuar!_

_Sion Neblina_


	16. Secrets inutiles

Secrets inutiles

XVI

Quando Hyoga retornou ao quarto, já era alta madrugada e Shun dormia serenamente. Tentou se deitar sem que ele percebesse, mas assim que sentiu o movimento do outro na cama, o mais jovem abriu os olhos e sorriu.

- É tarde...

- Sim, desculpe, fiquei conversando com o Camus e não nos demos conta do horário. Ficou muito tempo, sozinho?

- Não, fiquei com o Milo e logo que voltei, dormir, estava muito cansado.

- Hum... acho que abusei de você esses dias... – sussurrou Hyoga o enlaçando pela cintura. Shun riu e apoiou a cabeça no peito largo do russo.

- Não se preocupe, sempre que quiser pode abusar de mim, eu deixo... – sussurrou, divertido.

- Ah, você está ficando bem safadinho, doutor Amamiya.

- Com um professor igual a você, ficarei diplomado em safadeza em menos de um ano! – disse e ambos riram.

- Vamos dormir, certo? – falou Hyoga beijando o rosto do psicólogo – Quero você bem disposta amanhã, quem sabe a gente não faz um tour por Atenas, hein?

- Ah, não, Hyoga, eu prefiro ficar aqui e dormir mais dois dias; há dias que você não me deixa dormir direito...

O loiro fez uma carinha emburrada.

- Até parece que você não gosta...

- Eu gosto, mas, também precisamos descansar de vez em quanto, não é?

- Estou magoado. – falou virando-se para o lado oposto de Shun que riu e envolveu-lhe a cintura o puxando pra si.

- Idiota, pare de fazer charme e vamos dormir um pouco, quem sabe amanhã não aceito o convite?

- Melhorou... – sorriu o loiro com malícia, se virando e tomando-lhe os lábios delicadamente – Sem contar que, temos que aproveitar enquanto estamos na Grécia, não sei se em Mônaco teremos muita chance de fazer amor...

- Por que diz isso? – Shun mirou o rosto sério do russo, preocupado.

- É que acho que seu irmão vai me castrar, assim que chegarmos lá, por que eu dei o endereço...

- Ah, Hyoga, para de palhaçada! Seu bobo! – reclamava Shun, mas foi calado por beijos e mais beijos e... sim... essa noite, também não seria apenas de sono...

*******

Quando Camus voltou ao quarto já era tarde e Milo dormia pesadamente, esparramado na cama; suspirou, lançando um olhar aborrecido ao grego. Sua vontade era acordá-lo e esclarecer tudo de uma vez, por todas, mas... precisava esperar.

Foi para o banheiro e tomou um banho demorado; a cabeça confusa e a alma triste. Por que, Milo?

Voltou para o quarto e vestiu o pijama, logo deitando-se ao lado do loiro que se remexeu e procurou seu corpo, tateando a mão pela cama, ainda dormindo, logo o abraçando pela cintura e repousando a cabeça em seu peito.

"Te amo..." ele murmurou e o ruivo engoliu em seco, observando os lábios carnudos semi-abertos; tocou-os com carinho, fechando o punho logo depois e o afastando com cuidado. Estava com raiva, magoado; e a necessidade de suportar aquilo em silêncio era uma tortura. Não conseguiu dormir, passou a noite pensando, tentando achar uma saída e só imaginou uma; teria que ficar longe de Milo o máximo possível, assim não sucumbiria a vontade de falar, de desabafar a dor e a raiva que estava sentindo.

*******

Quando Hyoga acordou já passava das nove e um belo sol brilhava na manhã grega. Shun ainda dormia serenamente e ele ficou alguns minutos no prazeroso trabalho de observar-lhe o sono; o rosto já tão meigo e suave se tornava doce como de uma criança, pois perdia a pequena ruga de preocupação que sempre mantinha na testa quando estava com os olhos abertos; embora não entendesse o que tanto preocupava o amado. Sorriu; Shun era mesmo um rapazinho encrenqueiro e quem visse seu rostinho de anjo nunca imaginaria isso. Mas ele o amava exatamente daquele jeito e não permitiria nunca que ele saísse de sua vida, nunca.

Foi para o banheiro e tomou uma ducha demorada; ouviu a campainha tocar; com certeza era o serviço de quarto. Saiu vestido num roupão e encontrou Shun já de pé, vestido em outro e atendendo a porta; permitindo que o serviço de quarto entrasse com o café da manhã.

O mais jovem virou-se para o loiro e sorriu:

- Bom dia...

- Bom dia, pensei que dormiria mais...

- Não costumo acordar tarde... – bocejou e se sentou no sofá da sala de estar da suíte – E não quero mesmo perder tempo dormindo, embora esteja cansado.

- E o que você quer fazer do nosso dia? – perguntou o loiro, entregando uma gorjeta ao rapaz do hotel e vendo-o sair; depois se sentando ao lado do psicólogo.

- Não sei, quero ver o Milo, ele não me pareceu muito bem ontem; me disse que o Camus está estranho com ele.

Hyoga suspirou.

- Talvez, Camus tenha seus motivos. – falou e Shun olhou nos olhos azuis do russo que desviou o olhar.

- Está sabendo de alguma coisa?

- Sim, mas não devemos nos envolver nisso, Shun.

- Hyoga, o Milo é meu amigo e... – interrompeu-se e sorriu – Desculpe-me, sei que o Camus é seu irmão e mesmo que não fosse, se ele lhe falou alguma coisa, não é justo querer saber. Não é um segredo seu.

Hyoga sorriu e afagou o rosto claro do amante.

- Por isso que te amo tanto, você é tão compreensivo.

Shun afagou o rosto dele também.

- Eu também te amo. Você é implicante, é... terrivelmente teimoso, mas... – suspirou – Prometi suportá-lo, não foi?

- Ah, Shun, você é mesmo um poço de romantismo, adoro quando você fala essas coisas... – provocou e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo suave, logo se afastando – Vamos tomar café, depois vemos o Milo e meu irmão e saímos para conhecer Atenas, o que acha?

- Concordo, estou morrendo de fome! – disse Shun pulando do sofá e Hyoga fez o mesmo.

Tomaram o café da manhã, depois se vestiram e foram para a suíte ao lado; Milo abriu a porta e olhou para Hyoga e depois para Shun de forma maliciosa, os convidando para entrar.

- Nossa, Shun, que rosto mais abatido! – falou e riu – Estão fazendo toda a noite, não é?

- Milo, quer calar a boca?! – irritou-se o russo, corando.

O grego riu.

- Ah, essas olheiras e essa cara de cansaço não enganam ninguém, desse jeito o monstrinho te mata, Shun!

- Ah, Milo para com isso, viemos pra saber como você está! – falou Shun não menos ruborizado.

- Estou bem, inteiro. Tirando a comida horrorosa que estou sendo obrigado a comer e essa pilha de medicamento e o Camus que resolveu me ignorar, mesmo que eu não saiba por quê! Está tudo ótimo!

Hyoga fez uma expressão de cansaço.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou se referindo ao irmão.

- Não sei, discutimos ontem e não o vi desde então, quando ele chegou eu estava dormindo e saiu antes que eu acordasse.

Shun trocou um olhar com Hyoga e Milo percebeu.

- O que vocês sabem e eu não? – perguntou aflito.

- Não sabemos de nada, Milo, ao menos, eu não sei de nada. – falou Shun olhando maliciosamente para Hyoga.

- Vocês dois nem tentem! – falou Hyoga – Eu também não sei de nada, nem insistam; que coisa feia, Shun!

- Eu não disse nada! – defendeu-se o psicólogo e Milo começou a rir.

- Sabe que mais? Foda-se o Camus, eu não fiz nada, estou totalmente inocente nessa historia, então, não tenho nada a temer, não é?

- Se realmente for inocente, não. – falou Hyoga e se levantou do sofá – Vamos, Shun...

- Aonde vocês vão? – perguntou Milo que já estava aflito imaginando em ficar sozinho naquele hotel.

- O Shun quer conhecer o Parthenon...

O grego deixou escapar um suspiro cansado.

- Bom passeio então e... – seus olhos maliciosos caíram nas mãos dos mais jovens – Alianças?

- É, vamos nos casar. – disse Hyoga e Shun riu.

- Ele inventou essa historia agora!

- Estou falando sério.

- Certo, mas você vai usar o vestido de noiva! – caçoou o japonês.

- Sem graça! – reclamou o loiro se despedindo de Milo, e eles saíram.

O grego ficou observando toda aquela demonstração de amor e carinho; seu coração apertou. Tentava compreender por que Camus parecia tão distante. Estava começando a ficar nervoso, imaginando várias possibilidades para o comportamento do francês; mas nada vinha a sua cabeça a não ser ciúmes de Aiolia. Isso o irritava, Camus deveria saber que Aiolia não passava de um amigo; o que acontecera entre eles foi apenas loucura de uma noite, nunca houve romance ou "caso", foi apenas uma situação que não deveria ter acontecido.

Estava andando de um lado para outro, ainda se fazendo essas indagações, quando o francês, entrou no quarto; ele vestia um conjunto de moletom e estava suado o que demonstrava que estivera correndo.

- Bom dia, Milo. – disse secamente se dirigindo ao banheiro; o loiro sentou-se na cama, resignado e esperou até que ele voltasse minutos depois envolto numa toalha e enxugando os cabelos; continuava com a mesma expressão séria.

- Camus... – Milo disse baixo – Se você não me disser agora o que está acontecendo, voltaremos separados para Mônaco.

Os olhos azuis turquesa o examinaram friamente.

- Milo, é melhor evitarmos discussões, se não se lembra, tem duas semanas que você teve uma úlcera hemorrágica e precisa de repouso.

- Camus, o que eu fiz dessa vez? – sua voz foi baixa e triste.

Camus respirou fundo e se sentou na cama ao lado do grego. Por mais bravo que estivesse não resistia quando Milo fazia aquela cara de menino carente.

- Não posso acusá-lo de nada por enquanto, Milo, e também não quero ter essa conversa agora; você ainda está se recuperando...

- Não diga que isso é por mim, Camus! Por Zeus! – reclamou o escorpiano – Se tem algo a dizer, por que não diz logo? Melhor que ficar me torturando!

Camus resignou-se:

- Tudo bem, já que insiste; por que não me contou que encontrou o Aiolia em Paris?

Milo suspirou e baixou a cabeça.

- O Aiolia é só meu amigo...

- A pergunta não foi essa. – insistiu Camus, sério.

- Não o encontrei em Paris, o chamei a Paris. – confessou – Ele é o meu único amigo, a única pessoa que posso contar além de você, ao menos na época era assim...

Camus continuou o encarando sério, ainda esperando a resposta que Milo insistia em não dar.

- Eu... – o grego estava embaraçado, sabia que deveria ter contado aquilo a Camus, mas, sentia-se tão feliz com ele que achava que qualquer coisa relacionada a traição passada, acabaria com a felicidade do presente e não queria aquilo.

Voltou a encarar os olhos frios do ruivo e engoliu em seco.

- Achei que não fosse entender. – falou em fim – Achei que acharia que... que eu o traí novamente...

Camus continuou calado, como se ponderasse a informação.

- Só isso? Não tem mais nada?

- Eu não o traí, Camus... – sussurrou – Sabe que não sou homem de mentiras; o Aiolia é só meu amigo...

- Não pela vontade dele, não é? – perguntou se levantando e tentando a todo custo não demonstrar o ciúme que sentia e a raiva pelo grego não dizer toda a verdade.

- O que importa a vontade dele? A minha é que interessa, e a minha vontade é ficar com você e só com você! – falou o loiro, irritado.

Camus queria acreditar; mas era difícil, principalmente porque sabia que Milo escondia mais coisas; realmente, ele poderia não mentir, mas ocultava e dissimulava como ninguém.

- Vamos, almoçar, mon ange? – chamou, tentando a todo o custo não demonstrar irritação – Voltaremos amanhã para Mônaco, certo?

Milo apenas maneou a cabeça; conhecia o francês bem demais para saber que as coisas não estavam lá muito bem. Contudo, resolveu deixar o tempo passar. Quando chegassem a Mônaco, teriam uma conversa definitiva, por enquanto a única coisa que queria era deixar a Grécia, para sempre.

*******

Como Hyoga e Shun teriam apenas aquele dia para aproveitar a cidade; o passeio começou pela Acrópole. Percorreram todos os prédios históricos, incluindo o _Erechtheion_, famoso pelas estátuas das _Seis Cariátides_, colunas esculpidas em mármore, na forma de seis jovens, e o prédio do Museu da Acrópole, onde ficava uma série de esculturas e relevos...

- Aqui é o Parthenon! – falou Hyoga enquanto eles andavam pelo caminho árido até as ruínas do que um dia fora o templo dedicado a deusa Athena – Ele foi erigido por Péricles há 2.500 anos, totalmente em mármore!

Shun sorriu.

- Adoro suas aulas de história, amor! – falou abraçando o braço de Hyoga – É mesmo impressionante.

- Sim, o mais impressionante é pensar que ele, no passado, era totalmente adornado com esculturas e pinturas coloridas, infelizmente só restou o branco.

- Sim, é uma pena, deveria ser mesmo muito bonito!

- Um item maravilhoso, mas que não pode mais ser apreciado neste local são seus fabulosos frisos; esculturas que adornavam a parte superior das fachadas frente e fundos do prédio, inscritas em triângulos isósceles. A maior parte destas obras de arte foi destruída pelo tempo ou pelas guerras. O que restou dos frisos, no entanto, foi serrado da fachada do Parthenon no século XIX e transferido para uma galeria do British Museum em Londres. Apesar de vir solicitando insistentemente há décadas, até hoje a Grécia não conseguiu a devolução destas obras de arte ao seu local original. Alegam os ingleses, que em Londres elas estão mais protegidas contra os efeitos do tempo ou eventuais instabilidades políticas.

- Que hipocrisia! – reclamou Shun – Pena, gostaria de vê-las...

- Podemos ir a Londres, um dia desses! – sugeriu Hyoga.

Shun o encarou e ele parou para fitar aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes.

- Você parece um gênio da lâmpada, disposto a realizar todos os meus desejos! – disse o mais jovem – Pare com isso, isso fica parecendo um conto de fadas e contos de fadas não existem!

- O que quer dizer com isso?

Shun baixou o olhar e suspirou.

- É que... sabe quando as coisas são perfeitas demais...

Não terminou a frase porque o loiro o envolveu nos braços e calou-o com um beijo que foi prontamente correspondido; o local estava completamente vazio naquela hora do dia e, por isso, o tímido psicólogo não tinha receios de serem surpreendidos.

- Shun, você se preocupa demais, sem motivos... – falou o loiro, depois de deixar-lhe os lábios.

- Hyoga, preciso lhe falar algumas coisas em relação ao meu passado...

- Não, não precisa, o que me importa é o agora, e agora você me ama.

- Sim, eu te amo, mas acho que preciso lhe falar tudo, porque aí você entenderá como cheguei até você...

- Podemos ter essa conversa quando voltarmos ao hotel? Ou quando voltarmos a Mônaco? – perguntou o russo e Shun sorriu, concordando. Bem, já havia esperado tanto, que mal teria em esperar mais um pouco?

- Vamos terminar de ver a acrópole e depois vamos almoçar no Pláka o que acha? – sugeriu Hyoga.

- Certo, tudo bem, mas depois quero voltar para o hotel, não gostei do humor do Milo, aquele orgulhoso finge que está bem, mas não está, não.

- Eu sei. Nem sei dizer quem é mais cabeça dura, o Milo ou o Camus.

- Ah, o Camus com certeza!

- Não é não, o Milo é pior! – falou Hyoga.

- Nada disso! Está sendo parcial, ele é seu irmão...

- Você está sendo parcial, o Milo é seu amigo...

- Não é nada disso, é que... – Shun se interrompeu e riu – Era o que faltava, brigarmos agora por causa daqueles dois!

Hyoga riu também.

- Tem razão, vamos visitar o morro _Likavittós_, de lá dá pra ver a cidade toda! Você vai adorar!

Ele disse e saiu arrastando o terapeuta para que seguissem com o tour pela capital grega. Conheceram o famoso morro, depois seguiram pela cidade até o bairro histórico do Pláka.

O Pláka é a parte mais antiga da cidade, onde fica o comércio tradicional. É um conjunto de prédios antigos, sobrados e casarões, alguns residenciais, outros comerciais, vendendo produtos locais e curiosidades, além de diversos restaurantes e bares com pratos típicos. Escolheram para almoço um pequeno e simpático restaurante com mesas na varanda; Hyoga sabia um pouco de grego, então foi fácil fazer os pedidos. Shun pediu frutos do mar e ele pediu um prato a base de carne de carneiro e alcachofras. Almoçaram conversando sobre diversos assuntos; passaram um dia muito agradável passeando pela cidade e quando chegaram ao hotel já era noite. Estavam cansados, mas ainda pensavam em aproveitar a noite grega que era bastante animada.

- Vamos tomar um banho e depois ver o Milo? – sugeriu Shun – Coitadinho, ficar o dia inteiro sozinho nesse quarto.

- Para ele, isso deve ser mesmo o fim! – falou Hyoga – Espero que ele e o Camus já tenham se entendido.

- Eu também! – suspirou o mais jovem entrando no banheiro, seguido pelo russo.

*******

Milo estava fazendo as malas; queria voltar para casa e descansar de verdade. Estava exausto emocionalmente; a morte de sua mãe, os desentendimentos e entendimentos com Kanon e finalmente, a instabilidade de sua relação com Camus estavam pondo a pique toda a sua resistência física e odiava se sentir e ficar vulnerável.

Interrompeu-se ao ouvir batidas na porta e logo a abriu para que Hyoga e Shun entrassem.

- Ah, que bom que o senhor está de pé! – falou o rapaz oriental – Viemos buscá-lo para jantarmos num autêntico restaurante grego!

- E nada melhor para nos acompanhar nessa missão que um nativo! – piscou Hyoga - Onde está o Camus?

- Não sei. Mas não deve demorar! – falou o grego animado – Aceito ir com vocês e ainda os levarei a um local com música e dança!

- Legal! – comemoraram os mais jovens e nesse momento o telefone de Milo tocou e ele atendeu.

- Fala, Kanon! – disse Milo – Hum... estamos indo para um restaurante no Pláka, aquele que costumávamos ir, se lembra? O Saga também? Ok, espero vocês sim, será ótimo!

Ele desligou o telefone, animado.

- Meus irmãos também vão, será divertido! – falou – O Kanon tirando a parte em que é meio psicótico é uma pessoa animada; o Saga é mais sério, mas o meu primo Aioros irá com ele, então...

- Certo, Milo, você fala demais, não sei como o Camus agüenta! – reclamou Hyoga – Então vai se arrumar e vamos, ok? Vou ligar pro... Não precisa! - disse Hyoga ao ver o irmão abrir a porta da suíte e mirar a animada reunião. Sorriu para os mais jovens.

- O que acontece aqui? – perguntou.

- Vamos todos para um restaurante com música e dança, nossa despedida de Atenas.

- Sim, e os irmãos do Milo vão conosco, será divertido! – falou Shun que percebia um clima ruim entre os dois.

- Ah, divirtam-se então... – falou Camus e todos na suíte ficaram sem entender.

- Você não vem? – perguntou Hyoga, decepcionado.

- Tenho muito trabalho a fazer. – falou o ruivo meio sem jeito – Mas, divirtam-se por mim...

- Para de palhaçada, Camus! – falou Milo possesso de raiva – Não quer me acompanhar diz a verdade na minha cara, ao menos!

- Milo, espero que não faça uma cena na frente do Shun e do Hyoga. – pediu o francês – Estou falando a verdade, tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

O loiro grego sorriu com ironia.

- Sei. Bem, vou me divertir e me divertir muito se quer saber! – falou e se voltou para os mais jovens – Podem me esperar na recepção, não demoro! – completou e foi para o banheiro.

Camus suspirou e encarou Hyoga que o mirava sério.

- Cuida dele pra mim, Hyoga... – pediu.

- Você mesmo poderia fazer isso se não fosse tão cabeça dura! – reclamou o mais jovem e Camus ruborizou; era a primeira vez que o irmão o repreendia; tinha que começar a olhar Hyoga como um homem e não um garotinho.

- Estou falando a verdade, Hyoga, tenho muito trabalho que deixei de fazer à noite passada, porque o seu amigo quebrou meu notebook.

- Não daria pra fazê-lo em Mônaco? Puxa, Camus, estamos voltando amanhã, é só o que te peço...

- Tudo bem, Hyoga, já que você insiste tanto. – concordou o francês com um meio sorriso incomodado – Podem aguardar na recepção, desceremos em instantes. Aproveitarei para falar com aquele grego esquentadinho.

Hyoga sorriu e saiu junto a Shun. Camus foi para o banheiro e começou a se despir enquanto observava Milo tomando banho; o banheiro possuía dois boxes, mas ele preferiu ir para o mesmo que estava o grego, abraçando o corpo nu e molhado pela cintura.

- Desculpe... – sussurrou beijando-lhe as costas e sentindo a água morna molhar seu rosto – Não suporto ficar brigado com você, Milo...

- Parece que gosta. – falou o loiro, zangado – Gosta de ver chifre em cabeça de cavalo!

- Não estou vendo nada, e você sabe disso, sabe que deveria me contar toda a história; mas não quer.

- Sim, você tem razão, não quero mesmo! Por que sabia que você ficaria imaginando coisas e... – Milo se virou para olhá-lo e engoliu em seco, mirando o francês de cima abaixo – E você sabe que não consigo discutir que você quando o vejo sem roupa!

Camus riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Tarado, vamos tomar banho, temos que encontrar o Hyoga...

- Eles esperam, vem cá... – Milo o puxou para si o beijando, mas Camus se afastou com delicadeza.

- Espera, mon ange, você ainda não está bem, não pode...

Milo bufou.

- Então não provoca ficando assim perto de mim! – falou e se virou para não olhar o ruivo que se afastou em direção ao outro boxe – Camus?

- Que foi?

- Eu realmente tenho algo para lhe dizer, uma história que aconteceu em Paris, não é nada sério ou grave, mas preciso contar.

Camus sorriu aliviado; agora tinha certeza que Milo não o estava enganando, ele diria quem era o tal homem que Aiolia mencionara e acabaria de vez com suas dúvidas. Sim, porque por mais que ele fosse seguro e confiasse no grego, fora traído uma vez e certas coisas ficam marcadas para sempre, mesmo amando e perdoando.

- Você faz isso quando chegarmos a Mônaco, o que acha?

Milo se virou para olhá-lo; um sorriso radiante no rosto.

- Certo, essa noite vamos nos divertir! – piscou.

*******

Eles ocuparam uma das mesas da varanda do restaurante que possuía uma imensa praça onde um grupo musical se apresentava num pequeno palco; algumas pessoas já se amontoavam para dançar e ver a atração, e uma brisa quente de verão soprava na noite grega. Algumas bailarinas de dança do ventre acompanhavam a banda que tocava uma melodia muito gostosa e contagiante, algo árabe.

Pediram Krasí o mais conhecido vinho local. Hyoga e Camus escolheram Kókino (o tinto) enquanto Shun optou por áspro (o branco) e Milo pediu apenas uma água, mau grado seu. Ficaram observando a apresentação. Não demorou muito, e chegaram Saga, Kanon, Aioros e Aiolia. Milo olhou para o namorado que parecia indiferente ao primo do amante.

- Ah, que bom que vocês vieram! – falou o loiro, apertando a mão de Aioros e o apresentando aos demais – Bem, os demais já se conhecem e...

Interrompeu-se ao mirar o rosto de Shun que olhava sem jeito para Aiolia que estava meio atônito e curioso.

- Ah, Shun, esse é o Aiolia, meu primo também e irmão do Aioros... – falou olhando para os dois de forma que eles entenderam a mensagem e permanecessem calados.

- Ah, muito prazer... – falou Shun ruborizando; isso de forma alguma passou despercebido a Camus e Hyoga que trocaram um olhar, confusos.

Os dois jovens apertaram-se as mãos e todos se sentaram para observar o show.

- Então, vocês vão embora amanhã mesmo? – perguntou Saga – Uma pena!

- Bem, alguém tem que trabalhar nessa família! – riu Milo e observou quando Aioros encostou a cabeça no ombro do mais velho dos Seferis e sussurrou algo ao seu ouvido, fazendo Saga rir.

Trocou um olhar com Kanon que balançou a cabeça.

- É verdade, depois que fizemos as pazes, o sem graça aí resolveu sair do armário também, eu mereço! Minha família inteira queima a rosca! – falou mal humorado o que levou todos a rir e até ele acabou rindo também – Garçom traz uma Bíra!

- Kanon, olha os modos! – reclamou o mais velho, sem jeito.

- Saga, você é um bom filho da mãe! – reclamou Milo – Quer dizer que vocês dois... esse tempo todo? – Virou-se para o primo, sorrindo com malícia – E você Aioros, traçando meu irmão sem nem pagar o dote, hein?

- Ah, se precisar eu pago! – riu o rapaz e Saga ruborizou e baixou a cabeça.

- Milo, daria pra falarmos disso em outro momento?

- Como sempre, ele não sabe a hora de se calar. – falou Camus com um meio sorriso.

- Não sei mesmo! – disse o loiro terminando de tomar sua água – Quero dançar já que não posso beber, quem vem comigo?

- Milo, na verdade não era pra você estar aqui e nem muito menos dançando! – reclamou o francês – Dá pra ficar quieto?

- Deixa de ser chato, Camus, não será isso que vai me matar! – disse o grego – Quem vai comigo? Oros? Saga? Shun! Você vem de qualquer jeito!

Puxou o mais jovem pelo braço, já que todos os outros haviam se negado. Os dois foram para frente do palco e começaram a dançar a melodia árabe.

Camus percebia o olhar confuso de Aiolia para os dois jovens que dançavam com as moças da dança do ventre, de frente ao palco. Sua mente analisava criticamente toda a situação. Resolveu arriscar, por mais absurda que lhe parecesse àquela suposição.

- Não esperavam vê-los juntos depois de Paris, não é? – o ruivo perguntou e o rapaz grego o encarou confuso; já estavam bebendo há certo tempo, e o álcool sempre deixa a conversa mais "fluída". Camus estava bem perto de Aiolia e os demais não escutavam o que os dois falavam, mesmo porque todos conversavam animadamente.

- Realmente não. – falou o leonino – Pensei que fosse apenas uma aventura do Milo, mas vejo que me enganei, na verdade, o rapaz era o namorado do seu irmão. – riu sem jeito – Puxa, que cabeça pervertida a minha, não é?

O ruivo sorriu; mas sua vontade era rosnar.

- Ah, claro...

- Na verdade, quando encontrei esse rapaz na suíte do Milo aquela noite e sabendo como é meu amigo, e sabendo também que vocês brigaram; logo imaginei coisas...

- Entendo... – falou Camus.

Aiolia riu inocente.

- Eles pareciam tão íntimos! Puxa, nunca imaginaria.

- Surpresas são sempre boas... – falou o ruivo com indiferença – Dei-me licença um minuto...

Pediu e deixou a mesa em direção ao banheiro, onde se apoiou na pia, para controlar as emoções; tentando utilizar o seu lado lógico. Fato: Milo e Shun estiveram juntos em Paris; Fato: Eles eram muito íntimos; Fato: Milo o levara para dentro de sua casa...

Não, não podia acreditar!

Molhou o rosto com a água fria e mirou os próprios olhos no espelho; Perguntas: Por que ele não lhe contara aquilo? Por que ele se esforçara tanto para que Shun e Hyoga ficassem juntos? Por que depois de mais de seis meses, ele nunca tocara no assunto?

Sua cabeça dava voltas, mas ele preferiu esperar mais uma vez. Voltou à mesa, vendo que a maioria dos companheiros já estavam em pé na praça, em frente ao palco. Apenas Kanon permanecia sentado.

Sentou-se enchendo sua taça, mais uma vez. Esperar; talvez, fazer isso na companhia de um Kókino não fosse a coisa mais inteligente. Imagens se revezavam em sua cabeça. Milo e Shun na piscina; abraçados no quarto...

Mais uma taça para tentar esquecer. Mirou o irmão e o namorado que trocavam olhares e sorrisos; Hyoga estava tão apaixonado, tão bem...

Mais uma taça...

- Ei, francês, vai devagar! – brincou Kanon – Sinceramente, não achei que você fosse gostar desse prosaico vinho; o Milo me disse que seu paladar é muito sofisticado...

- Ele tem razão, mas é um bom vinho. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos da pequena praça do restaurante – E estou com sede...

- Se desejar posso pedir um Cabernet, acho que você vai gostar... – falou Kanon incomodado com o insistente olhar do ruivo para a praça.

- Não, Kanon, esse está ótimo, obrigado. – falou.

- Bem, me juntarei aqueles loucos, você não vem? – perguntou o grego.

- Não, obrigado, estou bem...

Kanon deu de ombros e saiu para o meio dos amigos e irmãos; começando a dançar com as salientes dançarinas.

Milo observou que o namorado ficara sozinho; afastou-se do grupo, voltando para perto dele.

- Camus, você me prometeu que nos divertiríamos essa noite, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou cruzando os braços e o olhando sério.

- Já sei com quem você esteve em Paris... – a voz foi gelada, mas o olhar tiritava de fúria.

Milo empalideceu.

- Camus, eu posso...

- Explicar? – perguntou com raiva – Por que não antes? Antes de eu descobri que vocês dividiram a suíte de um hotel enquanto eu te procurava feito um idiota, por toda a cidade?!

- Camus, era isso que eu diria quando chegássemos a Mônaco; posso explicar...

- Você sempre pode explicar tudo, não é? – falou o francês – Daquela vez você também pode...

- Não compara as situações, Camus, não aconteceu nada em Paris... – a voz de Milo soou calma e arrasada.

Camus riu se erguendo e mirando o loiro bem de perto.

- E aconteceu aonde? Em minha casa? O lugar onde você enfiou seu namoradinho?!

Caiu sentado na cadeira com um filete de sangue descendo dos lábios; Milo bateu com as costas da mãos e com força. Olhava o namorado, enfurecido.

- Pare de me falar essas coisas, você não tem esse direito!

Camus se levantou limpando o sangue da boca.

- Não tenho? Você esquece que aqui mesmo, nessa cidade amaldiçoada, você me traiu?!

- Você prometeu que esqueceria isso... – o loiro não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas, tanto de raiva quanto de tristeza – Você prometeu que nunca mais tocaríamos nesse assunto! – gritou e nesse momentos os demais que viam todo a briga, se aproximaram, preocupados.

- Milo, Camus, por Zeus! O que está acontecendo?! – perguntou Saga, puxando o irmão pra si, porque parecia que ele e o namorado voltariam a trocar golpes.

Hyoga foi para o lado do irmão e percebeu que Camus não estava bem; algo raro, estava meio bêbado...

- Camus, o que há com você? – perguntou e nesse momento os olhos do ruivo passaram por Shun; o garoto não soube por que, mas estremeceu.

- Por que não pergunta ao seu namorado? – falou e tirou a pulseira com o nome de Milo a jogando na mesa e mirando o loiro grego – Dê pra alguém que mereça!

Tentou sair do local, mas o irmão o segurou pelo braço.

- Camus, para com isso, eu nem reconheço você! – disse Hyoga e mirou do irmão para Milo e para Shun, confuso – Alguém quer me explicar o que está acontecendo?

Milo enxugou o rosto e respirou fundo.

- Hyoga... eu e o Shun... nós dois...

Camus riu e se libertou dos braços do irmão.

- Pra mim, chega! – tentou sair mais uma vez, agora foi Milo que o puxou pelo braço.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, precisa me ouvir!

- Solte-me! – esbravejou e empurrou o grego que cambaleou quase caindo nos braços de Saga.

- Ei, francês, não empurra meu irmão! – bradou Kanon se colocando entre eles.

- E você fala baixo com o meu! – interveio Hyoga, mirando Kanon nos olhos.

- Parem com isso agora! – falou Saga firme e irritado – Seja lá o que esteja acontecendo aqui, resolvam como adultos que são e em privado, não num restaurante!

Todos se calaram e quando se ouviu uma voz, foi a de Milo.

- Camus, eu juro que iria contar...

- Sei... – disse com ironia – Nada do que você falar me convencerá, Milo, você mentiu pra mim, mais uma vez...

- Camus, não é nada do que você está pensando... – Shun falou tentando conter as lágrimas; se culpando por Milo tê-lo convencido a não revelar a verdade – Nós dois...

- Isso, ótimo! Aproveitem que estão juntos e contem o que faziam em Paris, há seis meses atrás?

Hyoga olhou para Shun que baixou a cabeça, incapaz de sustentar seu olhar.

- Eu contaria em Mônaco...

- Vocês ensaiaram? – ironizou Camus – Por que o texto é o mesmo. Pra mim chega, estou voltando para o hotel!

O ruivo disse e finalmente conseguiu deixar o restaurante; odiava cenas e foi exatamente o que fizera; tentara se controlar, mas sob o efeito do vinho, tornou-se impossível.

- Hyoga...

- Não diz nada, Shun, não agora... – pediu o russo com voz baixa e fria – Vou atrás do Camus...

Ele disse e saiu; Shun fitou o rosto desolado de Milo e dos presentes. A noite que tinha tudo para ser agradável fora um fiasco.

- Milo, me desculpe... eu... – Aiolia estava completamente constrangido – Ele falou de... como se já soubesse...

- Tudo bem, Aiolia, a culpa não foi sua, foi minha...

- Eu vou atrás do Hyoga... – falou Shun correndo para o estacionamento e alcançando o russo que estava a alguns metros do irmão que entrava no carro.

- Hyoga, espera... – segurou-lhe o braço e o encarou nos olhos - Acredita em mim, não aconteceu nada entre Milo e eu...

O russo não respondeu; não houve tempo. Virou-se a tempo de ver o irmão acelerar o carro e sair do estacionamento, na contramão...

Os olhos azuis do loiro russo se arregalaram; o carro bateu de frente na lateral de um ônibus; todas as imagens passadas voltaram a sua cabeça; toda a dor e desespero...

- Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooo! – gritou correndo na direção do carro, mas caindo de joelhos sem completar o percurso.

Tudo parecia em câmera lenta agora; as pessoas corriam na direção do acidente; levavam extintores de incêndio, o burburinho era terrível...

Depois, a fumaça, as sirenes... as luzes vermelhas da ambulância...

Não sabia se era o passado ou o presente que o que vivia agora...

Os olhos azuis continuavam pregados no carro estraçalhado; Shun saiu da letargia que o acidente lhe causara e tomar a frente de Hyoga de modo que ele não visse o carro do irmão. Segurou-lhe o rosto chocado e catatônico, ficando de joelhos, assim como ele estava.

- Não olhe pra lá, Hyoga, olha pra mim, olha pra mim! – segurou-lhe o rosto contra o seu – Vai ficar tudo bem... Olha pra mim!

Pedia desesperado. Mas, o olhar do russo não se moveu. Estava em estado de choque.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais:** Podem me xingar, vocês estavam adorando o açúcar e eu fui e destruir tudo... Hehehe, Sion sádica. Ainda fiz o Camus bater o carro, como diria meu filho: Que coisa feia!

E gente, como o Aiolia foi tolinho, hein?

Bem estamos caminhando para as cenas finais, vamos ver se no próximo capítulo faço as coisas mais bonitinhas, certo? (pisca).

Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando e suportando essa história cheia de altos e baixos!

**Título:** Segredos inúteis

Abraços carinhosos a todos que tem deixado review:

**Milaangelica, Camie01, Keronekoi, grazita, Mitsurugui26, naluza, Pandora Hiei, liliuapolonio, natysasusaku, Terakoya, Arcueid, GaaNeeko, Jukie, Thygoo, shermie, Julyana Apony , Cardosinha , Pandora Black, Mah-chaan, Giby a hobbit, Silvana, Amamiya fã, Suellen-san, Skarlaos, Amaterasu Sonne...**

Adoro vocês!!!!

Sion Neblina


	17. Il va rester comment allezvous

**Il va rester comment allez-vous**

**Capítulo XVII**

*******

_- Hyoga, espera... – segurou-lhe o braço e o encarou nos olhos - Acredita em mim, não aconteceu nada entre Milo e eu..._

_O russo não respondeu; não houve tempo. Virou-se a tempo de ver o irmão acelerar o carro e sair do estacionamento, na contramão..._

_Os olhos azuis do loiro russo se arregalaram; o carro bateu de frente na lateral de um ônibus; todas as imagens passadas voltaram a sua cabeça; toda a dor e desespero..._

_- Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooo! – gritou correndo na direção do carro, mas caindo de joelhos sem completar o percurso._

_Tudo parecia em câmera lenta agora; as pessoas corriam na direção do acidente; levavam extintores de incêndio, o burburinho era terrível..._

_Depois, a fumaça, as sirenes... as luzes vermelhas da ambulância..._

_Não sabia se era o passado ou o presente que o que vivia agora..._

_Os olhos azuis continuavam pregados no carro estraçalhado; Shun saiu da letargia que o acidente lhe causara e tomar a frente de Hyoga de modo que ele não visse o carro do irmão. Segurou-lhe o rosto chocado e catatônico, ficando de joelhos, assim como ele estava._

_- Não olhe pra lá, Hyoga, olha pra mim, olha pra mim! – segurou-lhe o rosto contra o seu – Vai ficar tudo bem... Olha pra mim!_

_Pedia desesperado. Mas, o olhar do russo não se moveu. Estava em estado de choque._

_*******_

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, não havia tempo para raciocinar. Milo acompanhava desesperado o trabalho da equipe de resgate nos braços de Saga que lutava para segurar o irmão, enquanto o francês era retirado das ferragens do carro. Shun continuava abraçado a Hyoga que parecia estar muito longe dali. Demorou alguns minutos até que Camus foi posto desacordado numa maca e logo em seguida na ambulância.

Horas depois, estavam todos sentados, apáticos, na recepção do hospital. Milo com a cabeça entre as mãos, não fazia nenhum movimento, parecia uma estátua. Shun sentado no canto oposto, tentando não chorar mais; já que Hyoga também fora hospitalizado e estava dormindo, sedado com indícios claro que uma crise nervosa.

Saga e Kanon estavam ao lado do irmão e Aiolia e Aioros já haviam partido; achando que muita gente só deixaria o ambiente mais nervoso.

- Tudo foi minha culpa... – murmurou o loiro – Se eu tivesse esclarecido tudo... Essa minha insistência em esconder as coisas...

- Para com isso, Milo, foi um acidente, e ele vai ficar bem... – falou Saga afagando o ombro do irmão – Não fique assim, precisa ficar bem para quando ele acordar. E lembre-se que tem que se cuidar também, não faz um mês que você foi operado.

- Por que isso tinha que acontecer, Saga? – perguntou tentando conter as lágrimas – Parece que... parece que nada pode ficar bem de verdade pra mim, todas as vezes que estou bem, algo tem que acontecer...

- Ah, Milo não fica assim. – Saga puxou o irmão para que ele chorasse em seu ombro e Kanon que estava de pé, recostado a uma parede, olhou para os dois e depois para o olhar perdido do psicólogo.

- Shun, você está bem? – perguntou e Milo ergueu a cabeça para olhar o rosto lívido do garoto.

O rapaz oriental esboçou um sorriso fraco.

- Estou. Não se preocupem comigo, eu... só quero que o Hyoga acorde, só isso...

Milo saiu dos braços de Saga e se aproximou dele, segurou-lhe a mão.

- Shun, me desculpe, a culpa é toda minha...

- Não, Milo, eu também deveria ter contado, esclarecido isso e...

Eles se interromperam porque um médico se aproximou do local onde estavam; prontamente ambos se colocaram de pé.

- Vocês são os parentes de Camus e Hyoga Verseau? – perguntou. Ele trazia dois prontuários médicos nas mãos.

- Sim, como eles estão? – perguntou Saga, porque Shun e Milo pareciam incapazes de dizer qualquer coisa.

- O Hyoga está dormindo, ele teve uma crise nervosa, mas está bem, deve acordar somente amanhã e aí saberemos como ficou a questão psicológica, fisicamente está bem.

- E o Camus? – a voz de Milo saiu fraca e ele se apoiou no irmão.

- O Camus sofreu apenas algumas escoriações, o airberg salvou a vida dele, então, o máximo que ele teve foi uma luxação no braço e alguns arranhões e hematomas.

Milo se abraçou a Saga e chorou de alívio. O médico sorriu.

- Bem, como ele bateu a cabeça, fizemos uma tomografia que não apontou nenhum dano cerebral, agora é só esperar que ele acorde.

Saga assentiu com a cabeça e o médico saiu, não antes de dizer que poderiam vê-los se quisessem.

- Acho melhor deixá-los descansar essa noite. – falou o mais velho dos Seferis e mirou os dois rostos cansados – Milo, Shun, por que não vêm com a gente?

- Eu vou ficar aqui, Saga... – falou o loiro.

- Eu também... – concordou Shun – Obrigado de verdade, mas vou ficar ao lado do Hyoga até que ele acorde.

- Certo, vamos Kanon. – chamou o irmão e beijou a testa do outro – Amanhã cedo estaremos aqui, se cuida.

Milo assentiu com a cabeça. Kanon afagou os cabelos do irmão mais novo e os de Shun também e os gêmeos deixaram o hospital.

Milo e Shun rumaram cada qual para o quarto do seu amor, onde passariam a noite, velando-lhes o sono.

*******

Milo chegou ao quarto e observou o francês que parecia dormir pesadamente, observou o soro preso ao braço que ganhara um hematoma; seus olhos pesaram de lágrimas e ele puxou uma cadeira se sentado ao lado da cama e segurando a mão esquerda de Camus, que estava livre. Tirou a pulseira do bolso e recolocou no pulso do ruivo. Lendo a única palavra gravada nela; _Milo_.

Não pode evitar que lágrimas molhassem-lhe o rosto; pois só ele sabia o que aquela inscrição significava; aquele gesto, vindo de alguém como Camus, demonstrava o quanto seu amor era profundo e verdadeiro. Isso fez com que se lembrasse de um antigo acontecimento; sim, sempre duvidava do amor de Camus, mas por quê?

_*****Flashback*****_

- Eu não quero mais saber! Pra mim chega! Você não me ama, estou farto de sua frieza! – esbravejou o loiro, irritadíssimo.

Camus o mirou no fundo dos olhos com sua habitual calma; e aquilo irritava terrivelmente o escorpiano; era como se o ruivo não se importasse nem um pouco com seus sentimentos.

- Está cansado, mon ange? – riu Camus – Milo, sendo bem sincero, eu é que estou cansado dessas suas crises de ciúmes, quando resolvemos ficar juntos, você conhecia meu ciclo social e não me afastarei dos meus amigos por sua causa...

- Mas eu me afastei dos meus por você! – berrou o grego, irritado ao extremo.

- Você sabe por que se afastou dos seus amigos, sabe muito bem! – disse Camus que mesmo aos dezenove anos já possuía o temperamento ponderado e frio – Eles só usavam você!

- Não sou um imbecil para ser usado! – odiava quando o namorado o tratava como uma pessoa fraca e manipulável, não era assim!

- Não o chamei de imbecil e quer parar de gritar no meio da rua? – pediu o ruivo, pois ambos estavam na calçada em frente à faculdade.

Milo suspirou para tentar manter a calma. Estavam juntos há um ano e as crises começaram logo no primeiro mês de namoro, não achava que chegariam até ali. Mas a verdade era que se pudesse, trancaria Camus dentro de casa só pra si. Odiava a popularidade do ruivo que mesmo sendo uma pessoa distante e reservada causava alvoroço nas colegas de classe; não podia negar que ele não ficava por menos e talvez, fosse até pior, o assédio era dobrado tanto feminino quanto masculino e antes de Camus, ele levava uma vida bastante "_agitada_" entre os dois sexos...

Contudo, Camus nunca demonstrava ciúmes, mesmo quando propositalmente deixava que ele visse as mensagens em seu celular, ou o ouvisse atendendo um telefonema e dizendo que não poderia sair, pois agora estava namorando, etc.

Aquela indiferença do francês acabava com ele; para uma pessoa passional como Milo e vaidoso, ser tão cabalmente ignorado era o fim.

Suspirou.

- Sabe de uma, Camus? Dane-se, acabou! Pra mim chega! Se não sou importante a ponto de você cancelar esse encontro com suas amiguinhas nesse tal clube de literatura, é melhor que arranje outro namorado.

O francês sorriu; achava graça dos ciúmes de Milo.

- Então por que não vem comigo?

- Odeio literatura francesa! – esbravejou.

- Se é um bobo ignorante não queira que me torne o mesmo só porque estou namorando com vo...

O ruivo se interrompeu com o tapa que levou na cara.

- Não me chama de idiota e nem muito menos de ignorante de novo! – bradou o loiro fechando o punho com raiva.

Camus apenas suspirou profundamente e olhou o namorado sério.

- Ok. Acho mesmo que é o fim. – disse e Milo o olhou extremamente enraivado.

- Foda-se então! – gritou e se virou para afastar-se do francês, a fim de que ele não lhe visse as lágrimas; tudo foi muito rápido, tivera tanta pressa em fugir que não viu o ônibus que cortava a rua. Só sentiu seu braço ser puxado e seu corpo cair sobre o cimento rude da calçada; ouviu a insistente buzina do ônibus que ainda parou para se certificar se ele não havia se machucado; depois algumas reclamações e palavrões do motorista que logo partiu, deixando a rua deserta novamente.

Milo piscou várias vezes, antes de se levantar e olhar o rosto de Camus que estava estranhamente pálido.

- Eu... – tentou dizer, mas levou um soco e caiu novamente sentado na calçada, com a mão nos lábios que sangravam. Mirou o rosto do francês onde os olhos brilhavam com uma mistura de raiva e alivio.

- Seu idiota, idiota! – esbravejou o ruivo – O que quer fazer se matar?

- Eu... eu não vi... – o loiro balbuciou meio aturdido e se sentindo como uma criança indefesa.

- Você... ah, Milo... você... – Camus olhou para cima e suspirou tentando recuperar a calma – O que faço com você, mon ange?

- Me ajuda a levantar, você bateu direitinho... – debochou e os olhos de ambos se encontraram.

Não demorou para começarem a rir da situação; o ruivo havia salvado o loiro do ônibus, mas o nocauteado logo em seguida. Puxou Milo pelo braço e o prendeu contra seu corpo.

- Não me deixa, Milo... – sussurrou – Não me deixa nunca...

- Então diz que me ama... – sussurrou o loiro escondendo o rosto nos cabelos dele.

- Preciso?

- Eu preciso, Camus, preciso saber, droga! – reclamou se afastando para olhar os olhos turquesa do amado.

Camus afagou-lhe os cabelos rebelde, realinhando alguns fios que o soco tirara do lugar.

- Milo, escuta bem, eu nunca gostei de homens e estou com você; eu nunca fui pra cama com ninguém e fui com você; eu nunca me interessei por alguém tão louco e promíscuo antes e me interessei por você. Estamos juntos há um ano, o que mais você quer de declaração de amor?

- As palavras exatas, Camus, por que é bom ouvir, sabia?

- Ok, eu te amo, você é a pessoa completamente errada para minha vida, mas é você que amo, satisfeito?

- Sim, agora me beija... – falou e então eles se beijaram ali mesmo na calçada; mas logo, Milo se afastou gemendo.

- Ai, Camie, que violência, hein? – reclamou passando os dedos nos lábios – Ficarei uma semana sem fazer o que você gosta tanto...

Camus riu e enlaçou os ombros do namorado.

- Como se você resistisse... – o puxou e saíram andando.

- Camie, é verdade que você era virgem quando a gente...?

- Ai, pra quê fui dizer isso! – lastimou-se o francês.

- Por que não? Eu deveria saber, não sei por que gosta de segredos.

- Não gosto, mon ange, só achei irrelevante.

- Irrelevante? Eu fui seu primeiro isso me deixa feliz e minha felicidade não é irrelevante! – resmungou.

- Isso deixa você feliz porque é um ciumento inveterado.

- Sim, sou mesmo! Mas não é por isso, é porque me sinto especial.

O ruivo parou novamente para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Quando você conseguirá enxergar, Milo Seferis, que você é especial? Minha pessoa especial?

- Eu amo você, Camus...

Beijaram-se novamente sobre a calçada e sob a fina garoa que caia na Champ Elyssees. Nem se incomodando com os carros que passavam buzinando e as pessoas que faziam questão de dizer coisas gentis: "effrontés" (descarados), "sans hontes" (sem vergonhas), etc.

_*****Fim do flashback******_

Camus abriu os olhos e fez uma careta de dor; seu corpo parecia que tinha sido moído. Tentou se mover, mas sentiu uma pontada na coluna e resolveu ficar como estava. Seus olhos ainda estavam embaçados, mas ele pode ver um emaranhado de cabelos dourados ao seu lado, contudo, o rosto estava escondido pelo travesseiro.

- Milo... – sussurrou e viu o amontoado de cabelo encaracolado se mover e em instantes um par de olhos esverdeados e angustiados o mirava.

- Camus... – ele falou sem conseguir conter a emoção que se derramou em forma de lágrimas. Não conseguia falar, só tinha vontade de chorar o tempo todo até acordar daquele pesadelo.

- Milo... – ele repetiu, tentado se sentar, conseguindo erguer um pouco o tronco, embora a dor fosse latente.

- Camus, me perdoa, eu sei que eu deveria ter contado antes, mas achava que você não entenderia; que pensaria coisa errada... – o grego falava freneticamente – Eu não queria estragar as coisas entre a gente, por isso, achei melhor não falar nada...

O loiro tentava enxugar as lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto.

- Sei que você tem razão em ficar zangado, mas juro que não o traí, Camus, nunca mais o traí e nem trairei, eu juro...

O ruivo mirava-o inexpressivamente o que deixava o grego ainda mais nervoso. Milo se afastou da cama, ficando parado no meio do quarto.

- Merda, Camus! Você poderia acreditar em mim, ao menos, nunca menti! – soluçou – E não estou mentindo agora! São dez anos de relacionamento que você está jogando fora por uma bobagem!

O francês continuava encarando-o; o grego não sabia mais o que dizer, quando viu aparecer um sorriso tímido nos belos lábios do ruivo.

- Como você fala, Milo! Achei que nunca fosse parar...

- Mas, Camus...

- Milo, cala a boca. – pediu fraco e o grego olhou em seus olhos pela primeira vez, ele sorriu mais amplamente – Me dá um beijo...

O escorpiano piscou e o olhou atônito como se não estivesse entendendo o que ele queria. Camus balançou a cabeça e isso lhe levou uma expressão de dor; depois fez um gesto com o dedo, chamando o loiro que voltou a se aproximar da cama, hesitante, e segurou sua mão pálida.

- Camus...

- Fui tão estúpido ontem que nem me reconheço. – falou o aquariano – Eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas, mon ange, agi como um tolo...

O coração de Milo acelerou; Camus era a única pessoa capaz de surpreendê-lo o tempo inteiro. Pensou que ele estaria zangado, que não queria vê-lo; sempre se enganava. Segurou a mão dele com mais força e aproximou o rosto ao dele se debruçando na cama. Tocou a pele marcada por alguns cortes e um hematoma na testa.

- Eu errei em não falar para você como conheci o Shun...

- Sim, errou. – falou Camus com um sorriso – Mas, eu sei que você não me traiu; sei que nunca me trairia e sei que fui muito cruel ao citar aqueles fatos do passado, me desculpe.

- Prometemos nunca mais falar daquilo... – Milo baixou o olhar demonstrando que realmente o magoara a menção à traição passada.

Camus tocou-lhe o rosto bronzeado e percebeu as olheiras que a noite mal dormida causara.

- Pardon, mon ange, je t'aime, non vivant sans toi… (perdão meu anjo, eu te amo, não vivo sem você).

- J'aussi… (eu também) - disse Milo e Camus mais uma vez enxugou as lágrimas que desceram por seu rosto.

- Mon ange, para de chorar e faz o que pedi, me beija...

Milo sorriu e se inclinou beijando os lábios do francês, carinhosamente, depois o envolveu cuidadosamente nos braços.

- Tive tanto medo de perdê-lo, Camus, por que você foi tão intempestivo? Parecia até eu! Se eu perder você, Camus, eu... eu não tenho ninguém além de você...

O grego escondeu o rosto; sentia muita vergonhas das próprias lágrimas, só chorava daquela forma na frente de Camus e de mais ninguém.

- Milo, você não tem só a mim, você tem seus irmãos, o Hyoga, tem muita gente que ama você. Deixe de ser idiota... – falou e afastou as mãos do loiro do rosto – Não entendo o que o torna tão inseguro às vezes...

- Você, Camus, você me deixa inseguro, porque nunca sei o que esperar de você. Nunca pensei que tivesse uma atitude como aquela...

Camus riu.

- Só você para me tirar do sério, Milo Seferis. Estou muito envergonhado da maneira como agi...

- Nunca pensei que pudesse ter ciúmes de mim a esse ponto...

O ruivo o afastou para olhar em seus olhos.

- Milo, eu morro de ciúmes de você; sempre foi assim, desde a época da faculdade. – confessou – Não é porque consigo controlar isso, ao contrário de você, que signifique que não sinta.

- Nunca acredito quando me diz isso...

- Porque é um idiota! – reclamou Camus e com esforço se sentou na cama, soltando um gemido de dor – E então, quando posso sair daqui?

- Não sei, os médicos estavam esperando você acordar, para avaliá-lo e também tem o Hyoga...

Milo se arrependeu das palavras ao ver o rosto do namorado empalidecer ainda mais.

- O que... o que tem o Hyoga, Milo? – perguntou Camus segurando o braço do amante com força.

- Calma, Camus, ele... ele está bem, só que...

- Fala logo!

- Ele viu a acidente e... entrou em choque...

Por um momento o grego achou que o francês fosse desmaiar, mas ao contrário, Camus tentou se levantar da cama.

- Preciso vê-lo, onde ele está? Preciso que ele me veja, Milo...

- Camus, calma!

- Você não entende! – gritou o ruivo – Isso... isso... Zeus! Eu posso... se acontecer alguma coisa com ele... será minha culpa, Milo... Ele precisa me ver, saber que estou bem...

O loiro se consternou ao enxergar lágrimas marejarem os olhos azuis turquesa do amado, coisa extremamente rara, só vira lágrimas nos olhos de Camus quando o pai morrera, mesmo assim, o choro durou minutos.

- Não vai acontecer nada, Camus, vai ficar tudo bem. – falou o abraçando – Não fique se culpando assim, o Shun está com ele e o Hyoga ficará bem...

- Preciso vê-lo...

- Sim, mas se acalme. – pediu o grego – Logo saberemos se ele já acordou.

Camus conformou-se; teria mesmo que esperar o irmão acordar. Suspirou e mirou o amado.

- Conte-me como você e o Shun se conheceram. – pediu. O loiro que sorriu sem jeito e se ajeitou na cama.

- Ah, tenho até vergonha! – riu e corou e Camus o mirou sério, mas na verdade não estava zangado; achava Milo encantador quando ficava encabulado, pena que aquilo fosse raro de se ver.

- Você não tem um pingo de vergonha nessa sua cara, mon ange, então pode dizer o que aconteceu. – falou com um meio sorriso.

- Certo, contarei...

_*****Flashback*****_

Milo andava pelas ruas de Paris, aquela noite, estava chateado e disposto a não atender nenhum dos telefonemas que Camus insistia em lhe dar. O escorpiano sabia ser pirracento como ninguém.

Olhou o visor do celular, mais uma vez, e deixou que ele tocasse até a cair na caixa de mensagens. Era sádico, não desligaria o aparelho, lhe dava um perverso prazer saber que o namorado estava procurando-o; embora, soubesse que não poderia fazer aquele "_charminho"_ à vida toda; havia Hyoga.

Parou na _Praça_ _Charles de Gaulle_ e observou o _boulevard_ com um olhar enfadado e um pouco desolado; consultou o relógio; dez da noite, estava com vontade de beber para esquecer seus problemas.

Entrou em um dos vários bares que havia na _L'étoile_ e pediu um café, pois se lembrou de não ter comido nada desde o dia anterior;não, realmente beber não seria uma boa idéia.

Sentou-se e observou a paisagem, meio nublada de Paris onde o arco do triunfo se erguia magnânimo em contrate com os guarda-sóis dos cafés. Experimentou o café e fez uma careta de desaprovação. Então seus olhos pousaram em um rapaz que estava sentado a uma mesa em frente a sua e que sorriu com a careta que fizera.

- Tem razão, está horrível, já experimentei! – a voz doce falou e logo depois ele voltou seus imensos olhos verdes para o catálogo de viagem que lia. Milo sorriu também e voltou a experimentar o café. Contudo, não soube o motivo, viu-se olhando mais uma vez para o rapaz; ele lhe transmitia muita paz e serenidade, apesar de possuir olhos melancólicos.

Shun desviou o olhar para o catálogo, mas ainda olhou mais duas vezes para o belo jovem a sua frente e percebeu que ele trocara o café pela cerveja. Sorriu, seria natural, numa sexta-feira à noite. Percebeu também que o loiro possuía um sotaque diferente; com certeza não era francês.

- Você não é daqui, estou certo? – perguntou encarando o grego mais uma vez. Milo pareceu surpreso ao ouvir a voz do rapaz novamente; mas sorriu.

- Sou grego e você?

- Japonês, está na cara, não é? – riu Shun.

- Nem tanto! – riu de volta Milo – Escuta, já que vamos conversar não deveríamos estar na mesma mesa?

Shun deu de ombro, ergueu-se pegando sua mochila e se sentou de frente ao rapaz grego.

- Prazer, Milo Seferis...

- Shun Amamiya. – apertaram-se as mãos.

- Hum... um jeito tão delicado, um aperto de mão tão firme! – disse Milo com malícia, era de sua natureza.

Shun corou e riu.

- Em minha profissão tenho que ser firme.

- O que você faz?

- Sou psicólogo.

Milo ficou espantado.

- Psicólogo? Hã? Sério?

Shun assentiu com a cabeça para um grego pasmado.

- Pensei que você tivesse uns... dezoito anos...

- Não! – riu – Vinte e dois...

- Ah, a diferença não é tão grande assim, então você é um rapaz bem precoce...

- Um pouco, e você? Qual a sua idade?

- Vinte e oito, mas o Camus diz que pareço um adolescente! – riu - Ah, o Camus é meu namorado, estamos brigados, mas ainda é meu namorado, então se estar me cantando, nem tente!

- Eu não estou cantando você, juro! – falou Shun rindo e ruborizando – E foi você quem me convidou para sua mesa!

- É verdade! – riu Milo muito a vontade – O Camus não gostaria disso!

Foi empatia a primeira vista; os dois conversaram sobre tudo e muito rapidamente, Shun estava a par de toda a vida do grego que não controlava a língua, sobretudo, depois da quinta garrafa de cerveja. O jovem oriental se divertia com o papo do loiro e suas histórias; Shun estava sozinho numa cidade estranha, triste e carente e encontrar alguém para lhe fazer companhia era um sonho.

- Já falei tanto de mim, e você? – perguntou Milo a certa altura. Shun deixou transparecer um sorriso melancólico.

- Bem, estou em fuga... – confessou – Mas não gostaria de falar disso agora, tenho pouco tempo para conhecer Paris... – falou se levantando – Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Milo Seferis.

- Idem, Shun Amamiya! – falou o grego e o jovem oriental acenou se afastando, mas antes de seguir se lembrou de algo.

- Ah, vamos tirar uma foto? – pediu – Assim me lembrarei de você, meu amigo de Paris!

Milo se levantou e percebeu que estava meio tonto.

- Nossa! Estou fraco pra bebida! – disse se aproximando de Shun.

Eles tiraram a foto e Shun percebeu o quanto o loiro era descuidado; ele havia se afastado da mesa e deixado o celular (muito caro por sinal) na mesma, além da carteira. Como psicólogo percebia que o rapaz grego era uma pessoa bastante franca e aberta e também que, apesar de ser bastante malicioso para alguns assuntos, era bem ingênuo para outros.

- Milo, suas coisas. – falou ao perceber o olhar de dois rapazes que estavam parados na praça, sobre eles.

- Ah, claro! – disse o loiro voltando para a mesa e pegando seus pertences – O Camus sempre diz que sou um desleixado! Ah, não tem jeito! Não paro de falar naquele filho de uma...

Shun sorriu, mas ficara preocupado; era de sua natureza se preocupar com as pessoas, mesmo que fossem completos estranhos e sentira tanta simpatia pelo grego que era até esquisito; parecia que já se conheciam há anos.

- Você vai ficar bem? – perguntou mirando o rosto meio afogueado do loiro.

- Claro que sim, vá conhecer Paris! – falou Milo que também sentira a mesma empatia pelo jovem oriental – Quem sabe não encontra um amor?

- Eu já tenho namorada!

- Então arranja outra, já ouviu dizer que quem tem um não tem nenhum?

- E o tal Camus sabe dessas suas idéias subversivas?

- Ele me arranca os cabelos se eu o traí! – riu Milo e sussurrou com malícia, chegando bem perto de Shun – E entenda isso como literalmente...

O rapaz oriental riu.

- Então mantenha seus cabelos no lugar. Tenho que ir agora,Tchau! – falou e começou a se afastar.

Milo acenou e voltou a se sentar. Shun já havia caminhando alguns metros quando ao olhar para trás percebeu que os dois rapazes que estavam na praça, haviam se aproximado do grego. Mirou-os, preocupado; Milo sorria e conversava animadamente com eles, parecia que estava tudo bem, mas por que tinha a sensação de que não deveria deixar o grego sozinho com eles?

"_Ah, Shun, o rapaz já é bem grandinho!"_ Pensou recomeçando a andar, mas não parava de olhar pra trás.

Viu quando os dois homens se sentaram e ficaram conversando com o loiro animadamente; parecia que estava tudo bem, então resolveu continuar com o turismo pela capital francesa; aquela viagem estava sendo excelente para espantar a tristeza do seu coração. Tinha que agradecer profundamente por ter um irmão tão zeloso e preocupado; sim, Ikki merecia todo o amor incondicional que sentia por ele.

Contudo, estranhamente, Shun não se afastou dos arredores do arco do triunfo; algo dizia que deveria voltar e ver como estava o jovem grego.

"_Shun, por Zeus vocês são completos estranhos!"_ falava pra si, mas em fim, a emoção venceu razão e ele voltou à praça a tempo de ver o loiro sair do café apoiado pelos dois homens. Seu coração falhou, um alerta de que algo estava errado. Resolveu saber o que estava acontecendo.

Viu quando os três viraram numa rua estreita e correu até eles.

Os dois homens levaram o grego quase desacordado para um beco deserto.

- Esse aqui foi fácil, Armand! – disse um dos homens, puxando a carteira do grego – Hum... dinheiro, cartões, celular...

- É, e além disso ele é bem gostosinho, não é? – disse o tal Armand maliciosamente.

- Armand seu pervertido... mas, não é que você tem razão? – riu o homem de cabelos escuros – Vamos nos divertir um pouquinho com ele!

Puxaram o grego para cima de uns caixotes e começaram a tentar livrá-lo da calça.

- Não... – balbuciou Milo tentando lutar; mas estava fraco sob o efeito de alguma droga.

Quando Shun chegou à entrada do beco, viu com olhos chocados, o grego deitado sobre os caixotes de madeira e lutando contra os dois homens que tentavam segurar-lhe os braços. Não pensou muito.

- Parem! – gritou e correu na direção deles; atirou-se contra eles, socando um que acabou deixando o telefone que roubara cair, surpreendido; mas o outro o puxou dando-lhe um soco no rosto e o psicólogo caiu. Contudo, a movimentação chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas e os assaltantes resolveram fugir.

Shun se sentou com a mão no rosto, soltando um gemido de dor e sentindo gosto de sangue.

- Droga... – murmurou e chegou até o grego que também estava sentado, embora, totalmente dopado.

- Milo, você está bem?

- Shun... você me salvou... – balbuciou o loiro.

- Fiquei preocupado quando vi você com eles; já tinha visto que eles olhavam pra você enquanto conversávamos.

- Me tira daqui... – pediu sentindo que desmaiaria a qualquer momento, estava muito tonto.

- Venha, tenta se apoiar em mim, vou chamar um táxi...

Com muito esforço, pois Milo era bem mais pesado que o jovem terapeuta, eles saíram daquela viela e entraram num táxi; chegando ao Ritz, o hotel onde o loiro se hospedara, alguns minutos depois.

Agora, ambos bebiam uma caneca de café, o loiro vestido num roupão do hotel e o psicólogo sentando a sua frente; examinando a expressão, antes tão sedutora e maliciosa e que agora parecia a de uma criança ingênua.

- Pode dizer, sou uma anta mesmo, para cair num "_boa noite cinderela_..."

- Não estou pensando nada...

- Aqueles... aqueles filhos de uma puta! – Milo praguejou contendo a vontade de gritar e chorar – Eles iriam... eles...

- Mas, não aconteceu nada, Milo...

- Graças a você! que patético me tornei, sendo salvo por uma criança!

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca! – ironizou Shun.

- Ah, desculpe. – falou o loiro e acendeu um cigarro, tragando – É que eu sou um imã para filhos da puta, que merda! – falou nervoso e completou quase num sussurro:

- O que o Camus diria se soubesse disso?

- Por que não liga pra ele?

- Estamos brigados! – falou e apagou o cigarro – E eu tinha parado de fumar, que merda! Merda!

- Milo, você tem que se acalmar, ficar desse jeito não vai ajudar muito. – ponderou o japonês.

- Ah, Shun, você não me conhece. Não conhece minha relação com o Camus. – falou e suspirou – Não quero que ele me veja assim, não quero que ele saiba que fui tão burro a ponto de aceitar bebida de dois estranhos; tão burro a ponto de ser enganado por dois malandros de rua...

- Isso é orgulho...

- Sim, é orgulho, admito...

- Milo, isso poderia acontecer com qualquer pessoa. Não é a toa que sempre ouvimos falar de novos casos...

- Para de bancar meu psicólogo. – pediu terminando de tomar o café – Vou ligar sim, para um amigo que há muito não vejo, mas...

Shun o mirou sem entender a hesitação do grego e Milo pegou o celular.

- É que... na verdade... ele não... – gaguejou – Ele e o Camus não se dão bem, por que... já aconteceu um lance entre a gente e...

- Não precisa contar...

- É que não sei se devo falar com ele...

- Se ele é seu amigo...

- Você tem razão. Ele é meu amigo e só... – e assim Milo discou o número de Aiolia que lhe dissera que iria no dia seguinte a Paris, encontrá-lo.

- Bem, agora acho que já posso ir, não é? – sorriu o mais jovem – Vê se se cuida!

- Ah, Shun, não vai não! – pediu o grego – Você foi tão legal, fica aqui comigo, por favor, só até o Aiolia chegar amanhã.

- Milo, e o Camus? – ponderou o mais jovem.

- Eu não quero que você transe comigo, só durma aqui! – reclamou o loiro e Shun ruborizou e riu.

- Será que você só pensa em sexo? Quando lembrei do Camus, é que acho que você deve ligar para ele.

- Não, não quero falar com ele, não assim... – falou o grego e demonstrou uma estranha tristeza – Sabe, Shun, isso... isso que iria acontecer hoje...

- Mas, não aconteceu...

- Aconteceu uma vez... – confessou – Eu tinha uns dezessete anos, tudo igual, fui drogado, só que daquela vez, foi alguém conhecido...

Shun saiu de onde estava e se sentou ao lado do grego, segurando-lhe a mão.

- Falar, às vezes, faz bem.

- Só o Camus sabe dessa história, eu resolvi esquecer, mas hoje... Zeus! Senti-me naquele pesadelo novamente... Sou um idiota para passar por isso duas vezes...

- Não se julgue tão mal por isso. Eu também tenho uma história para lhe contar a respeito de ingenuidade...

E assim, Milo contou como foi seduzido, drogado e estuprado pelo pai de um colega de classe e Shun lhe contou como foi enganado e desmoralizado por Kyoko e também que estava decidido a nunca mais voltar ao Japão. Não demorou para a mente ligeira de o grego perceber que ambos caíram na vida um do outro por um enlace fantástico do destino.

- Shun, meu cunhado precisa de um psicólogo bom o suficiente para livrá-lo de uma paralisia de cinco anos...

- E você acha que esse psicólogo sou eu? – riu Shun – Ah, grego, eu nem consigo resolver meus próprios problemas!

- Podemos ao menos tentar; você precisa de uma vida nova, eu preciso de alguém que como eu, acredite no Hyoga, já que o Camus já perdeu as esperanças.

- Milo, eu... eu sou inexperiente e pelo que me falou, vários fracassaram...

- Mas, acredito em você. Se me ajudou tanto em menos de vinte e quatro horas, imagino que não poderá fazer pelo russo...

- Milo, é um caso muito complexo pra mim...

- Shun, que tal tentarmos, você não tem nada a perder, eu também não e preciso de alguém otimista para me ajudar com ele. Mesmo que você não consiga nada, sua companhia será de grande ajuda. O que você tem a perder?

- Tenho que voltar ao Japão...

- Eu te espero, te dou um mês para resolver tudo, o que acha?

- Ah, grego, você é muito impulsivo!

- Sim sou, e as coisas só dão certo pra mim, quando ajo assim! Vamos lá, Shun, lhe prometo um ótimo salário!

- Está bem!

- Ah, que ótimo! – o loiro abraçou o psicólogo com força – Agora vamos dormir? Estou exausto!

- Ah, claro, mas...

- Ah, Shun, que pudor, a cama é tão grande, juro que não vou encostar em você... – piscou com malícia – A menos que você queira...

Shun ruborizou até a raiz dos cabelos e mirou o loiro, chocado. Milo imediatamente começou a rir.

- Estou brincando, juro! – falou rindo sem parar – E pra você ter certeza disso, ligarei para o Camus agora...

Shun balançou a cabeça e suspirou; mas estava feliz, a possibilidade de conseguir um trabalho longe do Japão e todas as suas dores era maravilhosa. Não importava o quanto à situação lhe parecesse surreal. Sim, era como se já conhecesse aquele grego louco há anos e havia somente horas. Será que ele estava ficando louco também? Não era assim, era uma pessoa até bastante reservada e tímida e agora estava ali; num quarto de hotel, com um homem estranho e gay?

Riu dos próprios pensamentos e analisou que não simpatizava tanto com alguém há anos. O que os deuses do destino queriam lhe dizer?

Ouviu toda a conversa melosa de Milo ao telefone com o tal Camus e depois de um banho, vestiu-se num dos pijamas do hotel e dormiu pesadamente ao lado do grego.

No dia seguinte, acordou com a voz de Milo e de outro alguém. Eles conversavam tranquilamente e Shun, percebendo o horário, levantou-se de supetão e pegou suas roupas a vestindo, saindo logo em seguida com sua mochila.

- Milo, tenho que ir... – se interrompeu ao fitar o olhar malicioso que o jovem de cabelos castanhos lançou dele para o loiro.

- Não vai me apresentar, Milo?

- Shun, esse é o Aiolia, meu primo. – falou sério, lançando um olhar de advertência para o outro grego.

Apertaram-se as mãos.

- Tenho que ir... – falou o oriental e entregou um cartão ao grego – Me liga, certo?

Milo abraçou o garoto que ruborizou, mas o abraçou também.

- Obrigado por tudo. – disse – Sem você estaria perdido...

- Você não sabe o que está fazendo por mim, Milo. – sussurrou Shun.

Afastaram-se e Shun saiu. Semanas depois voltaram a se encontrar e discutir detalhes sobre a ida do psicólogo para Mônaco. Milo deixou o jovem oriental a par de tudo, inclusive lhe dando detalhes do problema do cunhado; laudos médicos, etc.

Logo tudo estava pronto para a chegada de Shun a residência dos Verseau, embora, o orgulhoso escorpiano houvesse pedido ao terapeuta para não comentar com ninguém como eles se conheceram e tenha inventado uma história qualquer para o namorado que justificasse aquela inusitada relação de trabalho. Milo, inclusive, fez questão de que se comportassem como se nunca tivessem se visto, dizendo que, caso Camus, soubesse que eram amigos, não o levaria a sério. Coisa que Shun realmente constatou que aconteceria.

E dessa forma, ele entrou na vida de Hyoga; por um encontro casual e uma situação inverossímil, chegara ao amor de sua vida.

_*****Fim do flashback*****_

Shun mirava o rosto de Hyoga, onde os olhos se mexeram algumas vezes, antes de se abrirem.

O psicólogo se ergueu, pois até o momento estava debruçado na cama do russo. Seus olhos exaustos, miraram o rosto do loiro que o olhava com uma expressão de angústia.

- Hyoga... – balbuciou, mas o loiro permaneceu em silêncio o mirando o que só aumentava seu desespero.

- Hyoga, fala comigo, fala alguma coisa, por favor... – as lágrimas banharam o rosto pálido do mais jovem e ele esperou pela voz que não veio – Por Zeus, Hyoga, fala alguma coisa!

Shun escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e chorou como nunca em toda a sua vida; medo, desespero, dor...

Então, sentiu um toque suave em suas mãos, imediatamente afastou-as do rosto e a mão de Hyoga tocou-lhe o nariz descendo por seus lábios, e ele sorriu.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **_Demorou mais chegou! Espero não ter decepcionado. Capítulo gigante, sorry..._

_Gente o título foi a tradução mais próxima que cheguei para "Vai ficar tudo bem" se alguém souber francês melhor do que eu (o que não é difícil) e puder me dizer a tradução real, agradeceria muito._

_Ah, perdoem o excesso de flashback, tentei fazê-los menores, juros, mas não consigo mesmo resumir sniff..._

_Abraços afetuosos a todos que leram e em especial aos que perderam um pouquinho do seu tempo para deixar uma review de incentivo, crítica ou sugestão._

_Milaangelica, Keronekoi, Arcueid, Shunzinhaah2, grazita, liliuapolonio, Mitsurugui26, Terakoya, naaah-chan, naluza, Camie01, Mefram_Maru, Pandora Hiei, Jukie, shermie, Pandora Black (perdão eu sei que ansiedade é uma merda! Rsrsrs), Silvana (obrigada pelos elogios e espero não ter sido tão horrível assim XD), Giby a hobbit, Julyana Apony, Heloisa (obrigada pela review!), Déia (Fico feliz que goste da minha fic, Camie/Mi é meu segundo casal favorito e eles estão em quase todas as minhas fics, recomendo "__**Amores que matam"**__ que apesar de ter Ikki e Shaka, eles são o casal central. Beijos carinhosos!) Suellen-san (always), Skarlaos (que é isso menina, não sou tão má hehehe)._

_Adoro vocês, beijos de coração!_

_Sion Neblina_


	18. Le retour

**Le retour**

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Alerta: Lime**

*******

_Shun mirava o rosto de Hyoga, onde os olhos se mexeram algumas vezes, antes de se abrirem._

_O psicólogo se ergueu, pois até o momento estava debruçado na cama do russo. Seus olhos exaustos, miraram o rosto do loiro que o olhava com uma expressão de angústia._

_- Hyoga... – balbuciou, mas o loiro permaneceu em silêncio o mirando o que só aumentava seu desespero._

_- Hyoga, fala comigo, fala alguma coisa, por favor... – as lágrimas banharam o rosto pálido do mais jovem e ele esperou pela voz que não veio – Por Zeus, Hyoga, fala alguma coisa!_

_Shun escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e chorou como nunca em toda a sua vida; medo, desespero, dor... _

_Então, sentiu um toque suave em suas mãos, imediatamente afastou-as do rosto e a mão de Hyoga tocou-lhe o nariz descendo por seus lábios, e ele sorriu._

*******

Hyoga mirou o rosto pálido e coberto de lágrimas do namorado.

- Por, Zeus, Shun, por que você está chorando? – perguntou, preocupado – Eu... eu tive um pesadelo horrível...

Shun balançou a cabeça e o loiro se sentou na cama.

- Não foi um pesadelo, Hyoga, mas já está tudo bem...

- O Camus, ele...? – perguntou aflito e o mais jovem o abraçou.

- Calma, o Camus está bem, muito bem, não se preocupe.

O russo respirou aliviado e abraçou forte o amado.

- Acho que nunca senti tanto medo em minha vida, Shun. – confessou – Quero ver meu irmão, onde ele está?

- No quarto ao lado, com o Milo. – falou Shun se afastando um pouco para enxugar as lágrimas – O médico só estava esperando que acordassem para liberá-los.

- Ele está muito machucado? – perguntou, os olhos não escondendo a angústia; era como se estivesse recordando um pesadelo trancado há muito tempo.

- Parece que não, só algumas escoriações. O médico disse que está tudo bem.

- E por que você parece tão triste? – os olhos azuis do russo miraram o rosto pálido do namorado e Shun ruborizou, mas o encarou:

- Você não está com raiva de mim?

Hyoga sorriu se ajeitando na cama e segurando a mão dele.

- Por que estaria com raiva de você?

- Porque menti... – o mais jovem baixou a cabeça, deixando a franja longa cobrir-lhe os olhos – Deveria ter contado tudo, toda minha história...

O loiro, mais uma vez, tocou-lhe o rosto.

- Lembro-me de ter pedido para não falar nada até voltarmos a Mônaco, então, por que estaria zangado?

- Sinto-me tão mal, Hyoga. Pelo Camus, por você, por essa situação toda...

- Shun, eu acredito em você. – falou o loiro e Shun ergueu os imensos olhos verdes para ele.

- Hyoga, eu... eu não mereço você...

- Sei disso, sou quase perfeito! – piscou o loiro e o puxou para um beijo cálido, sensual e apaixonado.

- Além do mais... – falou depois de deixar os lábios molhados do terapeuta – Recordo-me que fui o primeiro a tocar esse corpinho, então, ou você é um ator fantástico, ou não poderia ter havido nada entre você e o Milo; e era isso que diria ao Camus quando tentei alcançá-lo...

Shun corou e riu.

- Nem me lembrei desse detalhe...

Hyoga o puxou para seus braços, fazendo-o se sentar na cama.

- Você é muito bobo, mesmo se não fosse virgem quando nos conhecemos, nunca pensarei que você e o Milo tiveram alguma coisa e tenho certeza que o Camus também não, ao menos, não em seu estado normal.

- Mas, ele já teve ciúmes de mim antes... – falou Shun encostando a cabeça no peito forte do loiro – Seu irmão disfarça bem, mas é tão ciumento quanto o grego; a diferença é que o Milo explode e ele finge indiferença...

- Hum... o psicólogo atacando... – provocou Hyoga, puxando o rosto do mais jovem para cima e assim alcançando seus lábios que foram mordiscados sensualmente.

Shun sentiu o corpo começar a esquentar.

- Para, Hyoga, estamos num quarto de hospital... – reclamou, tentando se afastar, mas o russo o segurou forte nos braços.

- Quero fazer amor agora, Shun, aqui...

O mais jovem o fitou com olhos pasmados.

- Nem começa com isso! – falou pulando da cama e o loiro fez o mesmo; caminhou até a porta e virou a maçaneta a trancando. Shun recuou até encostar as costas na parede.

- Hyoga, para com isso...

- Eu quero... – falou o loiro sensualmente, avançando em direção ao psicólogo – Quero agora...

Shun olhou para os lados, analisando como poderia fugir daquela situação, mas não encontrou forma. Estava preso entre a cama e a parede.

Hyoga chegou perto, passando um braço ao lado do rosto de Shun, espalmando a mão na parede. O jovem de cabelos castanhos engoliu em seco e fitou os olhos azuis maliciosos.

- Oga, olha... se você se comportar... – tentou barganhar, mas foi interrompido por um beijo e sentiu, desesperado, que estava excitado e muito com a inusitada situação.

Hyoga beijava Shun sensualmente, lambendo e sugando todos os cantos de sua boca, a língua cálida e experiente, conseguindo arrancar gemidos do mais jovem. Jogo-o na cama que gemeu quando seu corpo forte cobriu o delgado de Shun.

- Ah... Hyoga... – Shun gemeu ao sentir a mão do russo invadir sua camisa, massageando seu tórax e descendo sensualmente por sua barriga até alcançar o cós da calça.

- Diga que você quer também... – sussurrou o russo enquanto lambia despudoradamente a orelha do amante, passeando a língua por ela, para depois mordiscar levemente.

- Quero... quero muito você... – entregou-se Shun, vencido pelo desejo.

Hyoga sorriu e começou a desabotoar a camisa dele. Estava no terceiro botão quando ouviram batidas na porta.

- Droga! – praguejou o russo se levantando. Shun fez o mesmo, começando a abotoar a camisa e ajeitar os cabelos despenteados.

O loiro abriu a porta, encontrando o rosto malicioso de Milo.

- Não me admira o Shun estar tão abatido. – falou entrando no quarto – Você não dar sossego ao rapaz, nossa! Que fogo!

Os dois jovens ruborizado e Hyoga mirou o grego.

- Vai catar coquinho, Milo!

- Hum... tenho coisas melhores a fazer com seu irmão gostoso que catar coquinho, você não acha? – piscou provocativo.

O russo olhou para cima; realmente não podia com aquele escorpiano.

- O que você quer, hein? – perguntou se sentando na cama, percebendo só então que estava com o pijama do hospital, ainda.

- Além de empatar a transa de vocês? – perguntou malicioso, mirando o rosto em brasa de Shun que baixou os olhos e não dizia nada – Relaxa, Shun, se o Camus estivesse em condições, eu faria o mesmo!

- Ah, Milo, para de me embaraçar. – pediu o mais jovem.

- Certo, parei. – riu o grego e se voltou para Hyoga – O Camus está desesperado para vê-lo.

- Ah, farei isso agora, qual o quarto?

- Quarto cinco. – falou Milo e Hyoga saiu. Encontrou o irmão sentado na cama com a bandeja do café da manhã sobre as pernas. Ele sorriu ao vê-los e seus olhos escuros demonstraram alívio.

- Hyoga, como você está? – perguntou. A voz continuava plácida e fria como sempre.

O russo puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado da cama, mirando o rosto machucado do irmão.

- Como você fica idiota quando bebe, hein Camus?

- Olha o respeito, moleque. – falou o ruivo, mas deixou escapar um sorriso de canto de boca – Façamos de conta que aquele não era eu que estava com insanidade temporária, certo?

- Ok. – deu de ombro, Hyoga – Mas posso lhe garantir que o Shun nunca teve nada com o Milo; isso é uma suposição ridícula!

- Ele lhe contou como se conheceram?

- Ainda não, não tivemos tempo de conversar a respeito.

- Bem, pergunte. Escutará uma bela novela. – falou o ruivo com ironia, sorvendo o café, fazendo uma careta de desaprovação e soltando alguns resmungos em francês.

- Então vocês já se entenderam?

- Oui.

- Tanto melhor. – falou o loiro sorrindo – Camus, tenho algo a lhe contar...

Os olhos turquesa do ruivo examinaram os azuis claro do irmão.

- Sabe que comigo pode falar de tudo, sempre pôde.

- Shun e eu, bem, nós...

- Querem morar juntos? – perguntou vendo o embaraço do caçula – Isso é natural, não precisa ficar tão embaraçado. Eu mesmo já pedi ao Milo para se mudar de vez lá pra casa.

Hyoga sorriu radiante. Para ele, Milo e Camus foram como pais nos últimos cinco anos e só estaria plenamente feliz se os dois também estivessem.

- Pensei em algo maior que isso e acho que podemos estendê-lo a vocês dois também...

O mais velho dos Verseaus mirou o mais jovem, curioso. Hyoga então contou tudo que pretendia a um irmão pasmado, mas que, no fundo, achava a idéia excelente.

*******

Milo estava assinando alguns papéis na recepção do hospital, quando seus irmãos e seus primos chegaram. Abraçou Kanon e Saga, afavelmente e cumprimentou Aioros e Aiolia com um aperto de mão e um abraço mais formal.

- Eles já foram liberados. Iremos para o hotel somente para fazer as malas. Já liguei para a companhia aérea e conseguir as passagens para Mônaco.

- É lá que você é feliz, não é? – perguntou Kanon segurando o ombro do irmão e olhando-o fundo nos olhos.

- Sim, Kanon, é.

- Então, é lá que você deve ficar. – falou o mais velho e afagou rudemente os cabelos espessos do caçula – Quando puder vou visitá-lo, abasteça a geladeira de cerveja...

- Certo. – riu Milo – Só que... bem...

Os gêmeos se entreolharam.

- É que vou morar de vez com o Camus. – explicou - Então, terão que me visitar na casa dele, venderei o apartamento.

- Até que fim, dez anos de enrolação tinha que acabar um dia! – riu Saga e Milo percebeu que Aiolia falou alguma coisa ao irmão e se afastou, andando em direção a saída do hospital.

- Espera só um pouco, Milo. – falou Kanon sério e os outros o fitaram assustados – Quem esse francês pensa que é?

- O quê...? – perguntou o escorpiano confuso.

- Se ele quer se casar com meu irmão, tem que vir a mim ou ao Saga, pedir sua mão!

- Ai, Kanon, vai se ferrar! – falou Milo rindo, acompanhando as gargalhadas dos gêmeos. Depois suspirou.

- Vão ver o Camus. – pediu aos irmãos e a Aioros – Tenho que conversar com o Aiolia...

- Milo, e se o Camus...

- Oros, obrigado pela preocupação. – sorriu para o primo. Aioros pensava que o francês poderia não gostar de saber que o loiro estava com seu irmão – Mas, o Camus já compreendeu que o que há entre Aiolia e eu é apenas amizade.

- Certo, vamos. – falou o sagitariano envolvendo o ombro de Saga e seguindo com ele e Kanon para o quarto do ruivo.

Milo encontrou Aiolia na recepção. O leonino levava um olhar distante e uma expressão indecifrável. Sentou-se ao seu lado e segurou-lhe a mão.

- Primo...

- Não me chame assim, parece que nem amigo somos. – reclamou Aiolia e depois suspirou – Eu sei que você nunca levou meus sentimentos a sério, Milo, mas... eu realmente gosto de você, cara.

- Você sempre soube que é o Camus que eu amo, Olia, gosto de você, sempre gostei, mas é só amizade, não importa quantas vezes tenhamos transado.

- Sim, sempre soube. Mas, depois de tudo que aconteceu, achei que veria que esse francês é a pessoa completamente errada pra você.

- Ele pode até ser a pessoa completamente errada. – disse Milo baixando o olhar – Mas é o amor da minha vida, sabe disso.

- Sei sim. Desculpe por ter esperanças.

- Você sempre será meu melhor amigo, Olia.

O leonino sorriu.

- Sim, Milo, sempre serei seu amigo, independente de qualquer coisa.

- Obrigado. – eles se abraçaram forte – Obrigado por sempre estar ao meu lado.

- Sempre, não se preocupe, tenho muito que tira-lo do sério ainda, não se verá livre de mim assim tão fácil, primo! – riu Aiolia e beijou o rosto do primo.

Depois, ambos se ergueram e foram para o quarto do francês, onde estavam todos. Camus mirou Aiolia por um tempo e depois Milo. O leonino se aproximou da cama do ruivo.

- Fico feliz de verdade que esteja bem, Camus.

- Sério? – o francês despejou ironia.

- Sim, enquanto fizer meu primo feliz, o considerarei um amigo. – tornou Aiolia sério.

- Isso é bom. – falou Camus também sério e sem nenhuma simpatia. Aiolia se afastou para perto dos demais e Milo se sentou ao lado de Camus e afagou-lhe os cabelos lisos.

- E então, Picolé francês? Vamos pra casa?

- Odeio esse apelido. – reclamou olhando o loiro nos olhos. Contudo, seus olhos diziam o contrário; dizia que amava demais aquele grego encrenqueiro, embora nem sempre dissesse.

- E eu amo você... – falou Milo e tomou-lhe os lábios. O ruivo ainda tentou esboçar um protesto, pois, não gostava de demonstrações de afeto em público; mas o loiro abafou-lhe qualquer tentativa, com sua língua ousada.

Os demais, percebendo que estavam sobrando ali, deixaram o quarto de ponta de pé; desejando que aquele casal encrenqueiro se entendesse finalmente.

*******

No dia seguinte, os Verseaus deixaram o hospital, diretamente para o aeroporto. Shun e Milo se encarregaram das bagagens e de fechar a conta no hotel, buscando-os logo cedo. Despediram-se dos Seferis que prometeram visitá-los em breve. Milo observava pela janela do avião enquanto o cidade de Atenas ficava cada vez mais distante.

- E então, mon ange? Voltaremos para visitar sua família? – provocou o ruivo, olhando o rosto meio emocionado do loiro.

- Claro que sim! Não possuo mais fantasmas aqui. – disse e recostou a cabeça no ombro do francês – Mas agora, quero chegar a Mônaco e descansar, vou direto para sua casa.

- Nossa casa. – disse Camus afagando-lhe os cabelos claros.

- Sim, nossa casa... – murmurou Milo e fechou os olhos, aproveitando o prazer que a companhia do seu amado lhe proporcionava.

*******

O sol da Riviera brilhava intensamente, embora o outono já houvesse começado. Shun, Milo e os Verseaus chegaram à tarde à mansão e estavam felizes e sorridentes, apesar de cansados.

Camus e Milo, como sempre, se refugiaram no quarto; o escorpiano querida dormir um pouco, já que não tinha recuperado a noite perdida, ainda.

Shun e Hyoga, depois de conversarem bastante, o oriental lhe dando detalhes de tudo o seu passado, tomaram um relaxante banho juntos e caíram na cama para saciar a vontade de algo que não puderam fazer no hospital.

O loiro deslizava os lábios pela pele clara do amante, sentindo como ela se arrepiava e se deliciando com os gemidos dele.

- Ah, Hyoga... – murmurou Shun segurando-lhe os cabelos claros e o puxando para cima, para beijar-lhe a boca de forma faminta.

O loiro o puxou pra si, afundando as mãos sem seus cabelos macios, sem parar os beijos, sentando o jovem oriental em seu colo e apertando o corpo delgado contra o seu.

- Ah, Shun, que saudade do seu corpo... – falou beijando a pele delicada do pescoço do terapeuta, lambendo, provando-a. Shun gemia e apertava mais o abraço, tentando se conter e não podendo; ruborizando a cada sussurro obsceno que o russo jogava em seu ouvido.

- Ah, Hyoga... eu te amo, me toma logo... – pediu já sem paciência. Seu corpo exigia o corpo do russo dentro de si.

O aquariano sorriu da forma mais safada e deitou o mais jovem na cama, fitando os olhos verdes ébrios de desejo.

A penetração foi lenta, sensual, tentando evitar o máximo a dor e deixar apenas o êxtase. Hyoga movia-se lentamente, levando o corpo menor a dançar com o seu, de forma ritmada, hipnótica. Os movimentos se intensificaram, os gemidos subiram de volume, o controle sensual foi superado pela ânsia feroz, animal, até que o gozo explodiu com um grito uníssono e os corpos exaustos caíram na cama, ofegantes e suados.

O russo afagou os cabelos molhados de Shun, afastando-os de sua testa. O mais jovem sorriu, mirando os olhos azuis do homem que amava.

- Hyoga... – suspirou fechando os olhos, nunca se sentira tão feliz na vida – Eu te amo tanto...

O aquariano deslizou os dedos pelos lábios rosados dele que os mordiscou com carinho, rindo.

- Eu também te amo muito, Shun, e é por isso que iremos nos casar...

O mais jovem riu mais.

- Você ainda não tirou isso da cabeça?

- Claro que não. Não vou me arriscar a ver você fugindo para o Japão em nossa primeira briga, tenho que arranjar um jeito de prendê-lo e para isso, nada melhor que uma grande algema no dedo!

Shun riu mais e enlaçou a cintura do russo com as pernas.

- Russo idiota! – falou afagando-lhe o rosto – Não vê que estou terminantemente preso a você?

Voltaram a se beijar, mas Hyoga se afastou ao escutar as sirenes dos carros da segurança do condomínio e depois vozes cada vez mais altas.

- Hyoga? – Shun mirou o russo surpreso.

- Fique aqui, Shun, verei o que está acontecendo. – falou Hyoga vestindo um roupão. Shun se cobriu com o edredom; meio confuso com o barulho que se tornava cada vez mais próximo.

Hyoga caminhou para a porta, mas não chegou a abrir-la, ficando parado pasmado enquanto o quarto era invadido.

- Eu vou achar meu irmão e não há ninguém no mundo que vá me impedir, podem chamar a segurança, a guarda nacional, o exército!

Ikki berrava para os empregados que tentavam segurá-los enquanto invadia a mansão dos Verseaus, mais propriamente, o quarto de Hyoga e parava estático ao encontrar o irmão e o "noivo", sendo que o primeiro estava nu, coberto pelo edredom.

Ambos empalideceram.

- I-Ikki...

- Shun!

Emudeceram; sob o olhar não menos estarrecido de Hyoga.

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **Agora o bicho vai pegar. KKKK, acho que o Ikki mata o Hyoga, agora!

Queridos, a fic está chegando ao final e gostaria de agradecer ternamente todos os que têm me ajudado com profundo carinho em forma de review; relevado meus grotescos erros de digitação, ortografia, sintaxe, coesão, etc.

A gratidão da Sion é verdadeira, e saibam que ela tem se esforçado muito para errar menos, ao menos.

Beijos de coração a todos que estão acompanhando essa novelinha.

Abraços especiais aos meus "reviwseiros":

**Déia: **Não se preocupe, isso é normal, todos nós queremos a história da forma que nos agrada. Eu também já sofri horrores com alguns finais que não me agradaram. Rs... E mesmo como autora, às vezes, faço finais que não era o que mais gostaria, mas como prefiro que a fic fique coesa que me agrade, eu faço. (isso aconteceu em Aquarela quando deixei o Ikki ficar com Hyoga, porque apesar de simpatizar com Ikki e Hyoga, meus preferidos ainda são Hyoga e Shun).Beijão e obrigada pelo carinho.

**Silvana: **Obrigada pelos elogios, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando.

**Pandora Black: **Já li algumas fics desse casal e gostei bastante também, quem sabe um dia... (se o Hyoga deixar hehehe), beijos e obrigada por todo o carinho.

Skarlaos: Que bom que você gosta de capítulos gigantes, xd! Beijos.

A agora, aqueles que respondi por MP:

**Suellen, Amaterasu Sonne, Juliana Apony (sei que vc vai ler XD!), Giby a hobbit, Arcueid, Keronekoi, Mitsurugui26, milaangelica, natysasusaku, naluza, Camie01, Mefram_Maru, Shunzinhaah2, Lane White (Obrigada de coração pela recomendação), shermie, CarolineAiroldi, grazita.**

Valeu mesmo, abração!

Sion Neblina


	19. Passion pour toute la vie

**Passion pour toute la vie**

**Capítulo final**

*******

_- Fique aqui, Shun, verei o que está acontecendo. – falou Hyoga vestindo um roupão. Shun se cobriu com o edredom; meio confuso com o barulho que se tornava cada vez mais próximo._

_Hyoga caminhou para a porta, mas não chegou a abrir-la, ficando parado pasmado enquanto o quarto era invadido._

_- Eu vou achar meu irmão e não há ninguém no mundo que vá me impedir, podem chamar a segurança, a guarda nacional, o exército! _

_Ikki berrava para os empregados que tentavam segurá-los enquanto invadia a mansão dos Verseaus, mais propriamente, o quarto de Hyoga e parava estático ao encontrar o irmão e o "noivo", sendo que o primeiro estava nu, coberto pelo edredom._

_Ambos empalideceram._

_- I-Ikki..._

_- Shun!_

_Emudeceram; sob o olhar não menos estarrecido de Hyoga._

*******

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Berrou o moreno, chocado e seus olhos bailavam do russo para o irmão – Shun, você...? O que...? Shuuuuuuuuun!!!!

O mais jovem estava incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa; os olhos arregalados para o irmão; totalmente paralisado.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – falou Milo que chegava junto a Camus, vestido apenas em um short branco enquanto o amante vestia um pijama curto,azul.

Nesse momento chegou também o pessoal da segurança que, rapidamente, imobilizou o invasor o jogando no chão. Ikki se debateu contra os braços dos seguranças que o mantinha preso com os braços atrás do corpo.

- Não! – gritou Shun saindo da cama e se esquecendo que estava totalmente nu. Ele esqueceu, mas Hyoga não, segurou-o pelo pulso o puxando pra si e o envolvendo no edredom novamente.

- Calma, Shun; se não percebeu, você está sem roupa. – falou o russo tranquilamente e o amante corou, se deixando enrolar no edredom.

- Soltem-no, ele é meu irmão! – pediu tentando fugir dos braços do amado para ajudar o irmão, mas Hyoga o segurava firmemente.

- Ele invadiu a propriedade, mesmo quando pedimos para que se identificasse. – explicou um dos seguranças – Teve sorte de não levar um tiro.

- Nossa, Camus, que segurança competente! Fosse um psicopata e estaríamos todos mortos! – reclamou Milo; mal humorado como nunca – Contrate outros, por Zeus!

- Solte-me, seus macacos! – esbravejou Ikki, espumando de raiva.

- Podem soltá-lo. – falou Camus, tranquilamente – Não acredito que ele ofereça perigo sendo irmão do Shun. Podem ir.

Camus dispensou os seguranças que puxaram Ikki do chão, deixando-o de pé. O leonino continuava mirando o irmão nos braços do loiro, cada vez mais confuso e irritado.

- Shun, tem alguma coisa que ache que eu deva saber? Alguma coisa além do que estou vendo?! – perguntou contando até mil para se controlar e não partir para cima daquele loiro abusado que não cansava de afagar os cabelos do seu irmãozinho.

- Ikki, eu... é que...

- Para de gaguejar, porra! E me diz logo o que está acontecendo aqui? – berrou o Amamiya mais velho – Aliás, você não precisa me dizer mais nada, dá pra ver bem o que você andou fazendo aqui!

- Ikki...

- Para de repetir meu nome, ou me diz logo tudo de uma vez, ou não diz nada!

Shun baixou a cabeça, desolado, sem saber o que dizer, morrendo de vergonha de toda aquela confusão; morrendo de vergonha por deixar as coisas chegarem aquele ponto. Ele conhecia Ikki, sabia que ele era capaz de fazer algo do tipo. Mas estava tão feliz que se esqueceu do irmão completamente.

- Bem, acho que você poderia deixá-lo ao menos se vestir e encontrá-lo na sala, para conversarem como pessoas civilizadas, o que acha? – propôs Milo que só de olhar, adivinhava que aquele ali era encrenca certa – Não é muito educado invadir a casa das pessoas, rapaz.

Ikki olhou o loiro, irritado, e Milo cruzou os braços sem se intimidar com o olhar felino do moreno. O Amamiya mais velho resolveu não dizer nada. Mirou o irmão mais uma vez.

- Por favor, Ikki, faça o que ele sugeriu. – balbuciou Shun, trêmulo – Desço em seguida; por favor... – Não foi um pedido; o mais jovem implorou e isso enternecia o coração do mais velho, mesmo que furioso.

O moreno se viu obrigado a obedecer, afinal, estava na casa de uma gente que nunca vira antes e que, pelo que se lembrava, deveriam ser os "patrões" do irmão. Sua cabeça pegava fogo desde o último telefonema que dera ao irmão; mas agora tudo fazia sentido; então, fora aquele idiota...

Mirou Hyoga com raiva extrema, e o russo engoliu em seco, mas sustentou o olhar furioso do irmão do noivo, e que olhar ele tinha.

- Farei isso sim. – disse Ikki e apontou para o loiro russo – Mas, depois, vamos conversar nós dois.

Disse e virou nos calcanhares, voltando a descer as escadas.

- Bem, deixaremos vocês sozinhos. – falou Milo com um meio sorriso – É uma questão familiar.

- Obrigado, Milo e... Camus. – pediu Shun apático e os dois rapazes mais velhos deixaram o quarto, fechando a porta.

Shun se desvencilhou dos braços de Hyoga e se sentou na cama, com a cabeça baixa. Aquilo parecia um pesadelo, seu pior pesadelo

- Preciso falar com ele a sós, Hyoga. – falou, pois sabia exatamente o que o loiro diria e não se enganou.

- Você sozinho com aquele psicopata? Nem em sonho, Shun! – vociferou o russo.

Shun suspirou resignado.

- Aquele psicopata é meu irmão, Hyoga, e foi ele quem cuidou de mim a vida toda. Acho que não corro perigo nenhum; mas não posso dizer o mesmo por você, então, é melhor que fique fora disso. – falou sério.

- Eu não tenho medo dele, se ele quer falar comigo, não há nada que me impeça de fazer isso; e já que ele é seu irmão e que vamos nos casar é certo que...

- Cale a boca! – esbravejou Shun e o loiro emudeceu; o amado nunca falara daquela forma com ele, nem mesmo quando se irritava – Eu resolverei isso sozinho. Se depois vocês quiserem conversar, se estapearem, se degolarem, que façam! Mas por enquanto, serei eu a ter uma conversa com o Ikki, entendeu?

- Tudo bem, Shun. – respondeu Hyoga resignado e irritado.

- Ótimo, agora tomarei um banho e não ouse sair desse quarto, Hyoga Verseau.

- Yukida...

- Seja lá o que for, não saia! – falou felinamente e o loiro se sentou na cama emburrado; não havia jeito, quando Shun ficava zangado era fogo. Ele nunca compraria uma briga com ele.

Shun tomou um banho, vestiu-se e resolveu encontrar o irmão. Sabia como Ikki era impaciente e se não descesse logo, ele acabaria indo arrastá-lo. Rezou mentalmente para que o leonino estivesse mais calmo, mas sabia que isso não aconteceria. Encontrou o irmão sentado no sofá, com uma expressão de poucos amigos e batendo o pé, impacientemente.

Sentou-se a sua frente pensando na melhor forma de iniciar a difícil conversa e não achando nenhuma. Ikki resolveu o impasse.

- Fala, Shun, me conte detalhadamente que merda está acontecendo com você?! – o moreno tentava controlar a voz e a indignação que sentia.

- Ikki... é que... aconteceu tanta coisa...

- Ah, isso já tive a chance de comprovar com meus próprios olhos! – falou o moreno revoltado – Mas, desde quando isso tem acontecido? Desde quando você descobriu que... bem, que gosta de homens e desde quando está com aquele idiota?

- Eu não gosto de homens, eu gosto do Hyoga e só dele... – respondeu o mais jovem mirando as próprias mãos, incapaz de encarar o irmão – Não me pergunte como isso aconteceu, apenas aconteceu...

Ikki respirou profundamente e aspirou muito devagar, tentando se acalmar. Depois voltou a olhar para o irmão.

- Shun, eu não ligo a mínima se você dorme com um homem ou uma mulher. – falou – O que me incomoda, e muito, é meu único irmão, a única pessoa que tenho na porra desse mundo, desaparecer sem me dar nenhuma explicação. Como acha que me senti? Por que não atendia meus telefonemas?

- Desculpe, eu... andei tão... ocupado... que me esquecia de retornar suas ligações e... muitas vezes, deixava o celular desligado porque não queria receber outras... me perdoe, niichan...

- Essas outras que você fala, são as ligações da June, não é?

- Sim... – respondeu envergonhado, se sentindo um crápula por isso – Sei que agi totalmente errado!

- Nunca pensei que fosse um covarde. Isso foi muita crueldade, Shun.

- Eu sei, Ikki, e não me torture por favor. – pediu Shun erguendo os olhos, finalmente – Eu só... eu só não queria falar nada a ela por telefone. Queria voltar ao Japão para explicar tudo...

- Estávamos muito preocupados com você, ou melhor, estávamos desesperados com o seu sumiço. Como você pôde fazer isso comigo, Shun?

- Ikki, me desculpe...

- E agora o que pretende fazer? – perguntou o mais velho dos Amamiyas cruzando os braços.

- Ikki, tenho muito que lhe confessar, primeiro aquele... bem, o rapaz que estava comigo é o Hyoga e foi com ele que você falou ao telefone...

- Isso eu já desconfiava, e onde está seu paciente?

Shun suspirou.

- Ele era o meu paciente. – confessou – Ah, Ikki, é uma história longa e complicada e sinceramente...

- Adoraria ouvi-la. – falou o moreno sério e implacável, olhando profundamente o irmão.

Shun se viu acuado com o olhar do mais velho; era sempre assim; teria que contar tudo, desde quando tudo começou. E assim foi, deixou Ikki ciente de todos os fatos ocorridos até ali. Quando terminou o relato, o irmão o encarava com uma mistura de surpresa e indignação.

- Só você, Shun. Sai do Japão para fugir de problemas e consegue se envolver em problemas maiores. – balançou a cabeça – Repito a pergunta e agora o que fará?

- Eu... irei me casar com o Hyoga... – falou ruborizando e quase rindo do rosto pasmado do irmão.

- O... o que, Shun?

- Isso que você ouviu; juro que a ideia não foi minha, mas... eu o amo, Ikki.

O mais velho se ergueu e caminhou até o irmão; Shun chegou a se encolher, imaginando que levaria um belo tapa na cara, mas o irmão apenas se sentou ao seu lado, olhando-o dentro das esmeraldas que eram seus olhos.

- Isso o fará feliz?

O mais novo balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente.

- Então não tenho objeções, irmão. Só quero que fique bem, de verdade. A única coisa que queria era que confiasse em mim e me contasse tudo, não estou aqui para julgá-lo ou condená-lo; só queria saber como você estava e se estava bem. Para mim somente isso é o que importa, Shun, que você esteja feliz.

- Ikkiiiii... – Shun se jogou em seus braços e o mais velho o abraçou, afagando-lhe os cabelos – Obrigado, niichan.

- Não me agradeça. Ainda estou zangado e muito. – falou Ikki, sério – Você ainda tem um grande problema a resolver. A June está aí fora no carro e espero que tenha a decência de não magoá-la demais.

Shun empalideceu; era muita coisa para um dia só, sua cabeça doía de tanta aflição. E agora? O que diria a namorada e melhor amiga? June não merecia saber das coisas, daquela forma.

- Ikki, eu não...

- Seja homem, vá lá e diga a verdade a ela. – o mais velho foi implacável.

- Farei isso. – Shun engoliu em seco e se levantou.

- Só mais uma coisa, Shun. – Ikki falou e o irmão parou o mirando – Antes de falar com a June, chame o seu "noivo", quero falar com ele; saber quem ele é e ver se realmente ele merece você.

- Ikki, não acho...

- Você prefere que eu vá buscá-lo? – perguntou autoritário e o mais jovem resignou-se, sentindo cada vez mais vontade de sair gritando. Entrou no elevador e foi chamar Hyoga.

O moreno suspirou; fosse lá que "_lavagem cerebral"_ aquele loiro fizera a seu irmão; ele teria que explicar, ah teria.

*******

Shun caminhou rapidamente para frente da mansão, observando a paisagem silenciosa. Respirou fundo e recebeu o abraço apertado de June, que assim que o vira saiu correndo do carro se jogando em seus braços.

- Shun, você está bem, eu... eu fiquei tão preocupada, por que não me ligou mais?

O psicólogo respirou fundo e se afastou delicadamente da moça a encarando sério.

A loira afagou-lhe o rosto.

- Você está tão lindo, Shun. Nunca o achei tão bonito.

- June, eu... temos que conversar. – o mais jovem, continuava sério.

Os olhos azuis da bela loira titubearam e Shun a chamou para que se sentassem em um banco no jardim.

- Você não me ama mais, é isso? – perguntou June diretamente e meio nervosa.

Shun emudeceu; não queria magoá-la ainda mais, todavia, isso não parecia possível.

- June, aconteceram muitas coisas desde que deixei o Japão...

- Shun, só quero que me diga se me ama ou não. – falou irritada – Não sou idiota, percebi que estava frio comigo, me evitando mesmo por telefone, mas não entendia o motivo. Sempre fomos muito sinceros um com o outro, quero que as coisas continuem assim.

- É que... é que conheci outra pessoa...June me perdoe, não queria magoá-la. – Shun pediu profundamente dolorido.

A moça suspirou e depois se recostou no banco de madeira. Cruzou os braços e mirou o horizonte, em silêncio.

- Quando?

- Quando o quê? – mirou-a confuso.

- Quando se apaixonou por essa... essa pessoa?

- Quando cheguei aqui...

- Ela... – June respirou fundo tentando conter a emoção – Ela é mais bonita que eu? Sei que é uma pergunta estúpida, mas deve ter algum motivo para ter me esquecido tão rápido!

- June, realmente não queria magoá-la, não foi proposital, me desculpe... – falou baixando o olhar e decidido a não responder perguntas como aquela – Quero que saiba que você sempre será minha melhor amiga...

- E pelo visto nada além disso! – riu com amargura a loira – A gente nunca transou! Claro que tinha alguma coisa errada nisso, eu é que sou uma idiota!

- Não, June, você não é idiota! O problema sou eu... – murmurou o rapaz – É que... sabe, June, quando...é que faltava algo, sabe?

- Sim, faltava algo, sempre soube que faltava algo. – disse June resignada – Na verdade, sempre soube que não ficaríamos juntos ao final. Mas, ao menos, achava que você me deixaria antes de arranjar alguém.

- Tudo aconteceu muito rápido e eu... eu não queria terminar as coisas entre nós dois, por telefone...

- Preferiu não atender minhas ligações.

- Sei que não foi a coisa mais correta de se fazer, nem sei o que dizer. – falou muito embaraçado.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo; um desconfortável silêncio que Shun resolveu quebrar. Já que chegaram até ali, que ao menos resolvessem tudo de uma vez. Estava farto de fugir e dissimular.

- June, eu vou me casar.

A moça arregalou os olhos, incrédula.

- Casar? M-mas já?

Shun balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. E June desviou o olhar para as árvores de quem o outono começava a tirar as folhas.

Estava magoada e um pouco surpresa com as atitudes de Shun; mas no fundo de sua alma sempre soube que eram mais, bons amigos que qualquer outra coisa. Amigos que se beijavam, tinham muito carinho um pelo outro, mas nada além disso. Mesmo porque, sempre achou muito estranho o fato do rapaz nunca ter se interessado em "aprofundar" a relação dos dois.

Respirou profundamente.

- Não posso dizer que não estou magoada, Shun. Não pelo que aconteceu, mas por suas atitudes. Esperava ao menos honestidade de sua parte.

- Sei o quanto errei. – falou e depois suspirou – Será que um dia poderá me perdoar?

June o mirou profundamente.

- Claro que poderei. Não estou com raiva, estou magoada. Preciso de um tempo, só isso.

- Sei... – murmurou Shun e mais uma vez, eles caíram no silêncio.

- Bem, preciso ir embora. – falou a loira tentando controlar as lágrimas – Espero que seja feliz, de verdade...

Shun mirou a ex-namorada, sua melhor amiga, e abriu os braços.

- Me dá um abraço, June... – pediu e ela se jogou em seus braços, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do rapaz e se entregando as lágrimas, chorando muito.

- Desculpe-me, Shun...

- Você não tem que se desculpar, eu é que fui um canalha... – admitiu resignado, mas lutando para não chorar também e tornar tudo mais embaraçoso.

Depois de alguns minutos a moça se afastou e ele enxugou-lhe as lágrimas. June afagou-lhe o rosto, também.

- Fica bem, eu voltarei ao Japão. Prefiro não conhecer sua noiva.

- Noivo.

A loira empalideceu mortalmente e seus olhos azuis se cravaram no psicólogo.

- O que... você disse? – balbuciou.

- O que você ouviu; noivo... – respondeu Shun resignado.

June deixou escapar um risinho incrédulo antes de cair desmaiada na grama do jardim.

*******

Hyoga chegou à sala, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e uma expressão séria e fria, sendo examinado demoradamente pelo irmão de Shun que não se abalou do seu lugar no sofá.

Ikki examinou o rapaz russo de cima abaixo com a cara fechada, antes de começar a falar.

- Então, você é o engraçadinho do telefone?

- Escuta, cara...

- Escuta, você! – o moreno o interrompeu e Hyoga engoliu em seco – Não imagino que lavagem cerebral você fez em meu irmão, mas só fique ciente de uma coisa; se em algum momento você o fizer chorar, eu mato você...

- Nunca o farei chorar. – falou Hyoga sério – E não é por medo de você, mas porque o amo.

- Ótimo. – Ikki sorriu com ironia – Essa é a única garantia de que permanecerá vivo, entendeu?

- Qual o seu problema? – perguntou o russo – O Shun já é bem grandinho e sabe se cuidar muito bem se quer saber.

- Não, ele não sabe, se soubesse não cairia na lábia de um babaca como você!

- Você nem me conhece, seu idiota! – explodiu Hyoga.

- Ah, o idiota aqui é você e se você magoar meu irmão, eu te mato, não pense que seu dinheiro me intimida e nem pense que por morar no Japão, eu não me abalaria até aqui apenas para quebrar sua cara!

- Ah, isso é muito desaforo! – explodiu Hyoga.

Ele partiria para cima do moreno se Shun não invadisse a casa com June nos braços. Imediatamente a discussão cessou enquanto ele colocava a loira sobre o sofá.

- Rápido, tragam álcool ou qualquer coisa, ela desmaiou! – falou o mais jovem e Ikki correu para verificar o pulso da moça.

- Parece que foi uma queda de pressão. – falou para Shun que se aproximava e colocava a garrafa de álcool perto ao nariz da jovem que se mexeu.

- O que aconteceu, Shun? – perguntou Hyoga chegando perto do noivo.

- Eh, Hyoga, essa é a June, a namorada que deixei no Japão...

- Você nunca disse que era "uma" namorada. – falou o russo e June recobrou a consciência e se sentou no sofá, ainda tonta.

- Eh, sei que não contei muita coisa. – Shun respondeu ao noivo.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Milo descendo as escadas, seguido por Camus.

"Agora sim o circo está completo..." Pensou Shun envergonhado e fitou os donos da casa; sim, porque agora Milo era de certa forma, o "Senhor Verseau".

O loiro grego que estava cansado e tentado dormir no meio daquela confusão toda, olhava para todos na sala com cara de poucos amigos.

- Vocês orientais são muito barulhentos! – reclamou – Será que não podem resolver as questões familiares civilizadamente?

Camus olhou para Milo, incrédulo com o tamanho de sua hipocrisia e o escorpiano corou, percebendo isso.

June ergueu a cabeça e olhou cada um dos homens na sala; todos lindos, sarados, sexy e... gays...

Começou a chorar sem controle.

- Ikki, me tira daqui, isso só pode ser um pesadelo!

- Calma, June. – pediu o médico – Shun, olha o estrago que você fez!

O psicólogo não sabia onde enfiar a cara, já que era o pivô de toda aquela confusão.

- Sinto muito... – balbuciou.

A loira enxugou o rosto e mirou o ex-namorado.

- Eu sou quem pede desculpas, Shun, eu... só não esperava... – falou e voltou a chorar histericamente.

- Nem eu, June, acredite...

- Bem, acho que seria melhor que passassem a noite aqui. – falou Camus – Acredito que devam estar cansados, e a mocinha precisa se acalmar.

- Não precisa, estamos hospedados em Paris, obrigado. – disse Ikki.

- Por favor, niichan... – falou Shun – Amanhã vocês podem voltar se quiserem, mas, não gosto quando dirige a noite e a June precisa descansar...

Ikki ainda titubeou, mas ao olhar para a loira, resolveu concordar; June estava muito nervosa e abalada.

- Tudo bem, Shun...

- Milo, por favor, peça para que sejam preparados os quartos. – falou Camus.

- Pede você, eu não sou seu empregado, estou com sono e vou dormir! – falou o loiro grego subindo as escadas, estava com um péssimo humor, coisa muito rara, mas quando acontecia; saíssem todos da frente.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça e foi solicitar o serviço aos criados. Não demorou muito, a paz e o silêncio voltaram a reinar na mansão dos Verseaus.

June ficou hospedada no antigo quarto de Shun; e Ikki no quarto ao lado do de Hyoga que no passado fora de Aldebaran.

Depois de um banho quente e quando já estavam vestidos em seus confortáveis pijamas; Shun ficou sentando na cama com expressão cansada e pensativa.

Hyoga escorregou até ele e abraçou-o pela cintura o mantendo entre suas pernas.

- O que foi, amor?

- Ah, Hyoga, que situação horrível. Imagino o que o Camus está pensando de mim e de minha família.

O russo riu.

- Está com medo da família do noivo? Garanto que seu irmão é bem mais assustador que o meu.

Shun se deixou repousar, encostando a cabeça no peito do amado.

- A culpa foi toda minha; coitada da June... – falou magoado.

- Vai passar, Shun, ela supera isso... – disse beijando-lhe os cabelos cheirosos.

- Espero que sim. Puxa, que mês mais agitado esse...

- E se prepare, que agora virá à preparação do casamento, aí sim, teremos agitação! – riu o russo.

Os olhos verdes de Shun examinaram os azuis de Hyoga e ele se virou um pouco em seus braços para encará-lo.

- Não é brincadeira isso de casamento?

- Não acredito que ainda duvide. – falou, aborrecido.

- Hyoga, somos homens...

- E daí? Eu te amo e estamos no século XXI. – falou e tomou-lhe os lábios, ternamente – Vamos dormir. Você parece exausto.

- E estou mesmo. – sorriu Shun e eles se deitaram envolvendo-se no edredom macio. Shun descansou a cabeça no peito forte do loiro o abraçando pela cintura.

- Shun?

- Hum?

- Sabe, eu achei tão bonitinho você chamando seu irmão de niichan...

- Ah, é meio idiota... – riu o psicólogo – É um costume que tenho desde criança e que, de vez em quando, acabo repetindo...

- Achei uma gracinha!

- Bobo!

- Sério. Fiquei até com ciúmes... – riu o russo.

- Hyoga, para com essas brincadeiras bobas... – corou Shun.

- É sério! Me chama de niichan, Shun! – pediu sem conseguir conter o riso, segurando os braços que tentavam golpeá-lo – Ah, você ficou tão sexy! Seus lábios fazem um becinho adorável quando fala _niichan_... fala pra mim, Shun, fala!

- Seu idiota, bobo, pervertido! – berrava Shun, tentando acertá-lo e Hyoga ria sem parar.

*******

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, Ikki e June resolveram deixar Mônaco. Precisavam voltar ao Japão; trabalho e faculdade os esperavam.

- Niichan, gostaria que ficasse mais. – falou Shun abraçando o irmão.

- Não se preocupe, agora já tenho o endereço, qualquer problema, volto aqui e bem rápido. – disse olhando seriamente para Hyoga por cima do ombro do irmão. A recíproca foi imediata; o russo lhe lançou o mesmo olhar agressivo.

- Vou esperar. – sorriu Shun abraçando mais forte o irmão. Depois que se separaram, Ikki dirigiu, mais uma vez, um olhar no mínimo ameaçador a Hyoga, antes de dizer:

- Cuide muito bem do meu irmão. Para o seu próprio bem, garoto.

- Ikki... – repreendeu Shun, corando.

- Pode deixar. – respondeu Hyoga também encarando o moreno.

Shun se afastou do irmão e abraçou June, ternamente.

- Mais uma vez, me desculpe... – sussurrou e a loira afagou-lhe os cabelos.

- Tudo bem, Shun. – ela disse e se afastou – Obrigada pela hospedagem – falou, sorrindo para Hyoga.

- Sempre que quiser; as portas estarão abertas. – sorriu também o russo.

Os dois se despediram dos demais e entraram no carro. Voltariam a Paris e de lá retornariam a Tóquio.

- Ele me pareceu feliz... – disse June quando já estavam na estrada.

- Sim, espero que não esteja fazendo uma grande merda.

A moça sorriu.

- Sabe, bem lá no fundo, sempre desconfiei das preferências do seu irmão. – falou sem jeito – Ele, bem... nós...

Ikki a olhou estarrecido, depois voltou os olhos novamente para a estrada.

- Nunca?

- Não.

- E você só desconfiava? – riu o moreno e depois lançou um olhar malicioso para a loira, de canto de olho – Se quiser, posso fazer o serviço por ele...

- Ikki, seu cafajeste! – exclamou June rindo e Ikki também gargalhou com vontade.

Voltaram a Paris e de lá para Tóquio e lá... Quem sabe?

*******

No dia seguinte, Milo acordou tarde. Estava muito cansado de toda agitação. Não encontrou Camus e sim um bilhete onde estava escrito: _"Estou no jardim..."_

Estranhou. Camus não era de dar satisfações. Tomou um banho, vestiu-se numa bermuda leve, camiseta regata, chinelos, e desceu para o jardim, observando ao redor. A casa voltara a ser silenciosa.

Adentrou o jardim onde uma bela mesa o esperava; adornada com rosas vermelhas e toda a pompa que o sobrenome Verseau exigia. Engoliu em seco; rosas vermelhas? Sabia que aquilo era sinônimo de algo especial, ao contrário seriam flores do campo ou lírios.

Aproximou-se e recebeu três sonoros: _BOM DIA, Milo_!

Sentou-se à mesa, olhando para os rostos sorridentes de Hyoga e Shun e a expressão divertida de Camus.

- Não é meu aniversário. – falou sem nada entender.

- Sabemos, mon ange. – disse Camus, afagando a mão do grego que estava pousada sobre a mesa.

- Então por que as rosas vermelhas?

- Ah, você notou? – falou o ruivo fingindo desinteresse – Não sei, é que hoje quis fazer algo diferente, comemorar nossa volta ao lar.

- Isso mesmo, Milo, o Camus acordou cedo e fez crepe para o café. – disse Hyoga – Está uma delicia, experimenta.

O loiro grego mirou o loiro russo, desconfiado; desde quando Hyoga era tão simpático com ele?

Pegou o prato e serviu-se do crepe, totalmente ressabiado e olhando todos que pareciam se conter muito para não rir da sua cara. Só então enxergou a caixinha de veludo vermelho que estava o tempo inteiro a sua frente, escondida entre o imenso buquê de rosas.

Baixou a cabeça, rindo.

- Ah, Camus... – murmurou pegando a caixa e a abrindo, verificando a aliança em ouro branco e um discreto detalhe em diamante.

_Ne me quitte pas_

_Il faut oublier_

_Tout peut s'oublier_

_Qui s'enfuit deja_

_Oublier le temps_

_Des malentendus_

_Et le temps perdu_

_A savoir comment_

_Oublier ces heures_

_Qui tuaient parfois_

_A coups de pourquoi_

_Le coeur du bonheur_

_Ne me quitte pás_

_Não me deixes mais_

_É necessário esquecer,_

_tudo pode ser esquecido,_

_O que ficou pra trás_

_Esquecer o tempo dos maus entendidos_

_O tempo perdido_

_Saber como_

_Esquecer as horas que matavam, às vezes,_

_de dúvida e medo, a culpa, o porquê_

_O centro da felicidade_

_Não me deixes mais, não me deixes mais, não me deixes mais_

- Case-se comigo, Milo Seferis... – pediu o francês com um sorriso e Milo o mirou com os olhos úmidos, mas mudo.

Camus se ajeitou na cadeira.

- Bem, eu sei que somos praticamente casados, mas o Hyoga me deu a ideia de oficializar isso e eu gostei. Então, o que me diz?

- Camus, eu...

- Para de engasgar, Milo, responde que sim! – falou Shun e o grego pareceu sair do transe em que estava; com os olhos ainda preso ao anel.

- Ah, claro que aceito... – disse olhando o ruivo e deixando uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto – É que não esperava isso...

_Moi je t'offrirai_

_Des perles de pluie_

_Venues de pays_

_Où il ne pleut pas_

_Je creuserai la terre_

_Jusqu'apres ma mort_

_Pour couvrir ton corps_

_D'or et de lumière_

_Je ferai un domaine_

_Où l'amour sera roi_

_Où l'amour sera loi_

_Et je serai reine_

_Ne me quitte pas_

_Vou te oferecer_

_Pérolas que vi_

_Chover num país_

_Onde não chove mais_

_Revolver a terra,_

_Muito além da morte_

_Dourar o teu corpo_

_Onde ele estiver_

_Onde eu viverei_

_O amor será rei,_

_O amor será lei_

_E tu reinarás_

_Não me deixes mais, não me deixes mais, não me deixes mais_

Camus sorriu e puxou a caixinha, pegando a aliança. Depois tomou a mão de Milo e colocou-a em seu dedo, e beijou-lhe a mão. O escorpiano baixou a cabeça, ruborizando. Só aquele homem conseguia embaraçá-lo.

Shun e Hyoga pediram licença e se ergueram para que os dois ficassem sozinhos. Foram caminhar um pouco pelo bosque que cercava a imensa propriedade.

- Tudo bem então, doutor Amamaiya? – o loiro perguntou enquanto eles desciam pelos degraus da escada que levavam a cachoeira.

- Sim, agora está tudo bem.

- Então, viajamos semana que vem...

- Viajamos para onde, Hyoga?

- Londres.

Shun titubeou.

- Eu não acredito em você!

- Acredite, você será meu, Shun, para sempre! – ele disse e abraçou o mais jovem o rodando no ar – Eu te amo mais que tudo!

_Ne me quitte pas_

_Je t'inventerai_

_Des mots insensés_

_Que tu comprendras_

_Je te parlerai_

_De ces amants là_

_Qui ont vu deux fois_

_Leurs coeurs s'embraser_

_Je te racont'rai_

_L'histoire de ce roi_

_Mort de n'avoir pas_

_Pu te rencontrer_

_Ne me quitte pás_

_Não me deixes mais_

_Que eu inventarei_

_Palavras sem nexo_

_E tu compreenderás_

_Pra falar de amantes_

_Que por muitas vezes_

_Sentiram seu próprio coração queimar_

_Eu vou te contar_

_A história de um rei_

_Que morreu tão triste_

_Por não te encontrar_

_Não me deixes mais, não me deixes mais, não me deixes mais_

Camus segurou a mão de Milo que estava trêmula; o loiro não conseguia olhar para o ruivo, pois seus olhos se derramariam e ele não queria chorar.

- Camus, eu te amo...

- Eu te amo como jamais achei que seria capaz de amar alguém, Milo Seferis... – falou o ruivo e ergueu-lhe o queixo, vendo suas lágrimas se derramarem; lágrimas que ele enxugou com os nós dos dedos.

- Não, Milo, não quero mais vê-lo chorar. Nunca mais, mon ange...

- Ah, eu sou um sentimental incorrigível, Camus... – falou sem jeito se levantando e se sentando no colo do francês, olhando fundo em seus olhos – Me beija e diz que nunca mudaremos...

- Bem, se dez anos não foram o suficiente para diminuir nossa paixão, mon ange, acho que não precisamos jurar mais nada.

Milo tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo carinhoso, enlaçando-lhe o pescoço.

"_Dez anos não são nada, são minutos quando passamos ao lado do nosso amor verdadeiro; a pessoa que nos foi destinada pelos deuses ou seja lá quem controle o universo. Camus, cem anos não apagariam meu amor por você e sinto que esse é o nosso melhor momento; o momento em que podemos viver sem reservas e sem culpas, sem mais nenhuma mágoa para anuviar nossos corações... Estamos plenos de amor, mon ange, e sinto que é pra sempre; Você me chama de anjo, mas foste tu meu anjo da guarda por todos esses anos e será para todo o sempre; eu sei..."_

"_Milo, a cada dia eu te redescubro, e redescubro esse amor ilimitado que sinto por você; amor que supera e transcende qualquer obstáculo; porque o amor verdadeiro se sobrepõe a tudo, a razão, a mágoa, a traição. E é amor verdadeiro que sentimos; você é meu amor para toda a vida, Milo Seferis..."_

_On a vu souvent_

_Rejaillir le feu_

_De l'ancien volcan_

_Qu'on croyait trop vieux_

_Il est paraît-il_

_Des terres brûlées_

_Donnant plus de blé_

_Qu'un meilleur avril_

_Et quand vient le soir_

_Pour qu'un ciel flamboie_

_Le rouge et le noir_

_Ne s'épousent-ils pas_

_Ne me quitte pas_

_Dizem que é comum_

_Renascer o fogo_

_De um velho vulcão_

_Que não arde mais_

_Também já se viu_

_Em terras destruídas_

_Renascer mais trigo_

_Que no melhor abril_

_E pra se inflamar_

_Uma tarde no ar,_

_O vermelho e o negro_

_Não se casam jamais_

_Não me deixes mais, não me deixes mais_

Nesse mesmo momento, Hyoga tomava Shun nos braços, para um beijo também repleto de carinho e paixão.

"_Shun, vieste para me livrar da prisão da culpa e do medo e também para curar as feridas do meu coração. Preparando-o para essa nova aventura que é o amor. Vieste para me tornar uma pessoa melhor; resgatar um náufrago e me encher de certeza e paz. E por todos esses sentimentos, quero viver ao teu lado e morrer ao teu lado. E nossas almas caminharão unidas, por toda a eternidade..."_

"_Hyoga, apareceste em minha vida para me mostrar que não podemos nos prender a amarguras do passado e que o futuro é uma estrada plena de felicidade, só basta que saibamos construí-la. Foste meu anjo do resgate, mesmo que não saibas, também me resgataste de uma prisão de medo e amargura e, agora, só desejo viver intensamente, esse amor que tenho por você!"_

_Ne me quitte pas_

_Je ne vais plus pleurer_

_Je ne vais plus parler_

_Je me cacherai là_

_À te regarder_

_Danser et sourire_

_Et à t'écouter_

_Chanter et puis rire_

_Laisse-moi devenir_

_L'ombre de ton ombre_

_L'ombre de ta main_

_L'ombre de ton chien_

_Ne me quitte pás_

_Não me deixes mais_

_Eu não vou chorar,_

_Não vou mais falar,_

_Vou ficar em paz_

_Quero só te ver_

_Dançar e sorrir_

_Quero te ouvir_

_Cantar e falar_

_Deixa-me existir_

_À sombra da tua sombra_

_À sombra da tua mão_

_À sombra do teu cão_

_Não me deixes mais, não me deixes mais, não me deixes_

Camus e Milo trocavam beijos cada vez mais apaixonados, até que o grego esticou o francês para o quarto pela gola da camisa, vencendo todos seus protestos.

Hyoga e Shun riram, olhando a cena de longe; mas logo o russo olhou para o terapeuta com a cara mais depravada e ele recuou instintivamente, logo passando a ser perseguido pelo loiro que o derrubou na grama do jardim, para beijá-lo, beijá-lo várias e diversas vezes, até faltar o ar.

A vida era plena de felicidade, e eles eram jovens cheios de amor, fogo e vontade de viver.

_Ne me quitte pas_

_Ne me quitte pas_

_Ne me quitte pas_

**Fim**

**Notas finais:** Bem, só tenho a agradecer, espero que o final esteja a altura de leitores tão infinitamente pacientes e motivadores. Quando comecei essa fanfiction não achei que ela agradaria tanto, exatamente por ser bem açucarada, leve e sem pretensões de nada; não possuía um enredo intrigante, nem nada, era só pura demonstração do romantismo exacerbado da autora. Por isso, fico até emocionada por todo o incentivo que recebi no decorrer dela e não poderia deixar de citar todos os que me ajudaram a construí-la.

São vocês:

Vagabond (primeiro review deixado! Obrigada de coração!); Naya Yukida; Mefram_Maru (sempre presente em todas minhas fics, obrigada de coração!); Akane Kyo, Arcueid (outra presença marcante em todas minhas histórias, obrigada de coração); Marissol, Pandora Hiei, Keronekoi (Obrigada pelo incentivo de sempre!), naluza; Shunzinhaah2; Jukie, rogerklow, milaangelica, mio77, sasulove, babi_victoria, Mitsurugui26, shermie, lalay, kenosuke, grazita, Temari_Nara, ka-mi; xPsychOx, CarolineAiroldi, nannao, natysasusaku, Hinamori, Tom, Terakoya, Camie01, Thygoo, GaaNeekol, liliuapolonio (amiga sempre presente! Te amo); naaah-chan; Lane White; Déia; Amamyia fã (sempre presente me incentivando, obrigada de coração querida!); Mah-chaan, Pandora Black (obrigada por sempre estar acompanhado, deixando comentários, críticas, sugestões sempre positivas! Beijão!); Suellen-san (vc sabe que mora em meu coração! XD); Silvana, Amaterasu Sonne (Maravilhosa! Cadê você? Sinto faltas dos seus comentários! Saudades e obrigada de coração pela força de sempre!); Skarlaos; Giby a hobbit; Julyana Apony (obrigada pelas reviews sempre detalhadas e motivadoras e por sempre acompanhar minhas fics!); Heloisa; Cardosinha; Cami; Seto Scorpyos,Layzinha; Kojican (Obrigada por toda a força em todos os meus projetos, querida! Beijos!).

A todos vocês, obrigada do fundo do meu coração e até a próxima fic. Perdão se esqueci de citar alguém, mas é muita gente! Rsrsrs; que bom!

Abraços afetuosos!

**Título:** Paixão por toda a vida.

Sion Neblina

**P.S**. Os silenciosos se manifestem; é a última oportunidade! Rsrsrs...


	20. Heureux pour toujours Epílongo

**Heureux pour toujours**

**Epílogo**

Exatamente um mês após a volta para Mônaco; os Verseaus e seus noivos viajaram para Londres, e as 10:30 da manhã de um sábado ensolarado, deixavam a igreja de Sant Louis, depois da cerimônia discreta de troca de alianças; mas com toda a liturgia tradicional. Antes, haviam feito o registro civil no cartório local.

A recepção foi feita no jardim de uma bela casa alugada nos arredores da cidade. Poucos convidados, apenas os mais íntimos.

Estavam: Mu e Aldebaran que receberam seus convites na Alemanha e fizeram questão de comparecer, já que seriam as testemunhas de Shun e Hyoga. Todos os Seferis; June, Ikki e alguns amigos de Shun do Japão, assim como alguns amigos da família Verseau. Em fim, uma cerimônia muito seletiva e discreta como queriam os noivos. A decoração também foi discreta e como os noivos viajariam naquele mesmo dia para a lua-de-mel; fizeram apenas um almoço para os amigos mais próximos.

Hyoga observou Shun que conversava alegremente com June e o irmão. Ele vestia um fraque preto e seus cabelos longos estavam soltos, brilhantes e esvoaçantes; seus olhos se encontraram e ele sorriu para noivo, agora, esposo. Riu se lembrando que Shun dissera que ele vestiria o vestido de noiva e por coincidência, acabou mesmo vestindo um meio fraque em cinza e branco. Claro que Milo fez questão de recordar o fato e irritá-lo até o momento da cerimônia; mas estava feliz demais para se incomodar com qualquer coisa. Deixou Shun, e seguiu para falar com Aldebaran e Mu que estavam ao lado de Camus e Milo.

- Obrigado por vir. – agradecia o francês, vestido em seu fraque cinza em contraste com o preto de Milo.

- Imagina, foi um grande prazer, a cerimônia foi maravilhosa. – falou Mu e se virou para o namorado – Quem sabe não nos animamos também?

- Ah, Hyoga, olha o que você foi me aprontar? – riu o gigante – Não me imagino dentro de um fraque de jeito nenhum!

- Isso não é desculpa! – falou Milo rindo – Isso mesmo, Mu, coloca uma algema no Deba!

Todos riram e continuaram com a conversa agradável.

Ikki observou o ambiente e balançou a cabeça.

- Só você, Shun pra vir casar em Londres e com esse... – interrompeu-se porque o irmão fechou a cara; riu observando a escultura de gelo que era uma fonte com vários cisnes – Que coisa mais esquisita!

- Ah, não implica, Ikki, foi escolha do Hyoga! – riu o mais jovem.

- Tinha que ser! Um bando de pato, é a cara dele!

- São cisnes! E gostaria de saber quando vai parar de implicar com ele?! – reclamou Shun.

- Nunca, Shun! – riu Ikki, se afastando para azucrinar o cunhado - Oh, Hyoga! – chamou e o loiro o olhou – Essa escultura é um auto-retrato?

- O quê? – o russo não entendeu.

- É que achei muito parecida com sua cara de pato. – riu o moreno – É assim que vou chamá-lo agora, Pato! Pato russo!

Riu o irmão de Shun enquanto bebericando o uísque que tinha em mãos. O russo respirou fundo e mirou o noivo que fez um gesto de ombro que dizia:

"_Não olhe pra mim, não é minha culpa, família não se escolhe!"_ E resolveu ignorar as provocações do moreno; agradecia aos céus por Ikki morar a quilômetros de distância dos dois, ou com certeza o cunhado faria de sua vida um inferno!

Nesse momento os Seferis se aproximaram deles; Aiolia foi o primeiro a cumprimentar os noivos.

- Felicidades! – disse ao abraçar Milo que mirou o rapaz ao lado do primo, com olhos maliciosos.

Aiolia percebeu e ruborizou um pouco antes de apresentá-los.

- Milo, esse é o Shaka, nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, ele também é advogado.

Milo mirou o belo jovem, se perdendo um pouco em seus plácidos olhos azuis; tanto que levou um beliscão de Camus e só não gritou de vergonha.

- Ah, oi, muito prazer! – falou sem jeito – Eu sou primo e melhor amigo do Aiolia.

- Sim, eu já sei. Felicidades. – desejou, apertando a mão de Milo e depois a de Camus.

Aiolia pediu licença e se afastou conversando animadamente com o rapaz. Milo seguia os dois com o olhar.

- Camie! Como ele é bonito. – falou naturalmente – Acho que é mais bonito que eu!

- Ficou com ciúmes? – provocou o francês e Milo riu.

- Não, que nada! Fico feliz por ele ter encontrado alguém; se bem que ele disse que é só um amigo.

- Bem, as coisas sempre começam com uma amizade, não é? E fico feliz por seu primo. Quem sabe assim ele o esquece?

O loiro grego encarou o francês ruivo.

- É o que mais quero. Que todos sejam felizes como nós somos. Mas, não precisava ser alguém tão bonito, não é? Isso fere meu ego! – riu Milo da cara que Camus fez, olhando para o céu.

- Você e seu ego!

- Estou brincando, Torço muito por Aiolia, ele merece encontrar alguém especial, assim como encontrei... - falou e enlaçou o pescoço do esposo que lhe segurou os braços, se afastando.

- Milo, estamos em público... – falou ruborizando e o grego riu e concordou.

Aiolia foi cumprimentar Shun e Hyoga também e aproveitou para apresentar-lhes o novo "amigo".

O jovem loiro apertava as mãos dos noivos, enquanto Ikki bebericava seu uísque e conversava displicentemente com June. Somente depois de alguns minutos ele ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos se prenderam aos azuis do rapaz que conversava tranquilamente com seu irmão e cunhado.

Emudeceu e o outro também parecia meio aturdido enquanto olhava para ele.

- Ikki? – June chamou constrangida, olhando do médico para o desconhecido. Aliás, todos já estavam meio constrangidos e Aiolia um pouco irritado.

- Shaka!

O loiro piscou e se voltou para o amigo.

- Hã? Ah, desculpe, estava distraído. – falou sem jeito, baixando o olhar – Felicidades! – disse e achou melhor se afastar; sentindo o olhar do moreno o seguindo e sem conseguir evitar olhar para trás e mirar os olhos escuros que devoravam seus movimentos; logo ruborizando e desviando o olhar, enquanto Aiolia o enchia de perguntas.

- Caramba! Como ele é bonito! – murmurou Ikki sem perceber e June balançou a cabeça.

- Esse mundo está perdido! – disse a loira pegando uma taça de champanhe e despejando na boca.

- Não é nada disso, June! Só o achei bonito, eu não gosto de homens! – reclamou o moreno, enfezando a cara.

- Sei, o Shun também não gostava! – falou a loira. Ela e Ikki até tentaram alguma coisa; mas não dera certo. Então ficaram bons amigos, assim como agora era de Shun.

Ikki nem prestou atenção na observação da moça, mais preocupado estava em olhar o rapaz de longos cabelos loiros.

A recepção foi breve e no final da tarde, todos se despediam, pois Shun e Hyoga seguiriam para a Polinésia e Camus e Milo para o Egito.

Despediram-se dos noivos. Kanon deu um abraço apertado no irmão e cumprimentou os demais, logo se aproximando de Aiolia que olhava meio irritado a constante conversa entre o advogado indiano e o médico japonês.

- Azar no amor, primo? – perguntou o geminiano batendo-lhe no ombro.

- Não, nem chegamos a começar. – riu Aiolia – A palavra correta seria: Frustrado!

- Ah, eu também ando assim, sabe que estou em meu terceiro divorcio, não é?

- Sei sim. Acho que somos inconstantes demais; esse é o motivo? – suspirou Aiolia.

- Inconstante. Belo nome para galinha, safado! – riu Kanon e Aiolia riu também. O geminiano então envolveu os ombros do primo – Mas, pense pelo lado bom, azar no amor, quem sabe tenhamos sorte no jogo? – falou o moreno e Aiolia o encarou.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Kanon?

- Monte Carlo! Essa é a melhor época do ano para se afogar em uísque e esvaziar os cofres dos Seferis! O que me diz?

Estendeu a mão que logo foi aceita por Aiolia.

- Fechado! – disse e os dois riram, logo imaginando que teriam muito que enlouquecer Saga e Aioros quando as contas chegassem à construtora Seferis – Monte Carlo, aí vamos nós!

Os primos gargalharam, logo tratando de combinar os dias que passariam jogando e desperdiçando dinheiro.

June se aproximou de Shun e Hyoga.

- Estou indo. – disse a moça – Pretendo dar uma volta em Londres antes de pegar o meu voo. Então... felicidades...

Shun a abraçou.

- Obrigado por vir...

- Não perderia o casamento do meu melhor amigo. – sorriu.

- Sabe, June, já que falou em conhecer Londres... – começou Hyoga e chamou com um gesto um rapaz alto de cabelos esverdeados que lhe cobria uma grande cicatriz no olho direito – Esse é meu amigo, Isaac, e ele também quer muito conhecer essa cidade, vocês poderiam fazer esse passeio juntos, o que acham?

June sorriu para o rapaz que sorriu também e ambos se apresentaram, apertando-se a mão.

- Será um prazer, acompanhá-la. – disse o finlandês e eles saíram conversando, depois de se despedirem dos noivos.

Quando o último convidado saiu; os quatro se entreolharam e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

- Em fim, acabou!

Agora, poderiam seguir para a lua-de-mel e comemorar aquilo que fora mais que um casamento, fora um encontro de almas.

*******

_**Egito:**_

Milo acordou e mirou o amanhecer pela janela do hotel Settatt; era lindo o alvorecer da Cidade do Cairo, chegava a ser místico.

Tomou um banho e pensou em sair um pouco enquanto Camus dormia; a noite foi desgastante e eles ainda estavam cansados de todos os acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Estava calçando os tênis quando Camus se virou na cama e resmungou baixinho. Aproximou-se tentando escutar, no quarto semi-escurecido.

- Camie? - sussurrou em dúvida se ele estava dormindo ou não.

- Humm... – murmurou o francês, abrindo os olhos e sorrindo – Bom dia, Milo...

- Bom dia. Estava saindo para dar uma volta enquanto você dormia, mas já que acordou... – inclinou-se o beijando.

- Sairia sem tomar café? – reclamou o ruivo se sentando na cama – Não já disse que você tem que se alimentar direito, Milo? Você se lembra que teve uma úlcera hemorrágica? Esquece-te que precisa comer coisas saudáveis na hora certa e...

Foi interrompido pelos lábios do grego que sufocaram todos seus protestos; Milo se afastou depois de um tempo rindo da cara chateada de Camus; sabia que toda aquela _"chatice matutina_" era a forma de o francês exercitar seu amor por ele.

- Certo, seu chato, parece minha mãe! – reclamou o loiro.

- Só não quero que me dê mais trabalho do que já me dar! – falou Camus mal humorado.

- Isso não foi romântico. – ironizou Milo segurando-lhe uma mecha do cabelo vermelho – Mas... fico feliz por se preocupar comigo, picolé...

- Picolé é a...

- Olha o respeito a minha finada mãe, Camus! – falou rindo e enlaçando o pescoço do francês.

- Você me tira do sério, Milo. Diga-se de passagem, é o único que consegue esse feito.

- E eu adoro... – sussurrou e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo sensual, deixando o ruivo sem fôlego e incapaz de reclamar de mais alguma coisa.

– Então, vamos descer para tomar café? – sugeriu quando se afastou dele, mirando o rosto adoravelmente ruborizado de Camus.

O francês mirou os olhos esverdeados do esposo e o puxou pra si, voltando a beijá-lo.

- Camus... o café...

- Deixa pra depois...

- Mas, meu estômago...

- Que se dane o seu estômago, estou interessado em outra coisa agora... – murmurou e Milo riu. Adorava o fogo que aquele ruivo frio só demonstrava pra ele. Amaram-se mais uma vez, caindo exausto na cama de dossel vermelho.

- Eu te amo... – falou Milo enchendo o rosto do francês de beijos e ele riu.

- j'aussi, Milo... – segurou-lhe a mão a beijando.

- Mas, estou morrendo de fome, vamos tomar café, por favor? – pediu se espreguiçando.

- Oui, vamos tomar um banho e já descemos para o restaurante. Estou muito suado, que lugar mais quente você arranjou para passarmos a lua-de-mel! – o ruivo saiu resmungando e o loiro ficou olhando-o enquanto ele caminhava nu em direção ao banheiro. Sentiu o desejo que tinha por aquele homem lindo reacender em seu corpo; parecia que nunca saciaria o desejo que tinha por Camus.

"Hum... o café da manhã pode ficar para mais tarde..." Pensou e saiu correndo, atrás do seu esposo.

- Camus! Eu também estou com calor, mas outro tipo de calor!

- Nem vem, você quer me matar!

- Ah, Camie, sexo faz bem para meu estômago!

- Milo... para... ah, Milo seu tarado!

*******

_**Polinésia Francesa**_

Hyoga mergulhava em meio aos cardumes de peixes coloridos e Shun o observava da varanda do chalé construído sobre as águas de um azul tão transparente que fascinava. Depois de um tempo, o russo emergiu e tirou a máscara de mergulho.

- Vem, Shun, a água está uma delicia!

- Está muito fria!

- Não está não, vem! – piscou o loiro e Shun se levantou tirando a regata que vestia, por cima da cabeça, ficando apenas de sunga e pulando na água... fria.

Emergiu sacudindo os cabelos castanhos e jogando água em Hyoga.

- Seu idiota! Está fria sim! – reclamou e o loiro se aproximou o envolvendo nos braços.

- Eu esquento você...

- Hyoga... – disse lânguido enquanto tinha os lábios tomados pelo loiro e se abraçava ao corpo forte que já tinha adquirido certo bronzeado, embora, o sol não fosse tão forte; também; o russo parecia um peixe, não parava de mergulhar e aproveitar o sol.

- Shun, vem aqui... – o loiro o convidou segurando-o pela mão e se sentando num banco de areia com o mais jovem no colo.

Shun enlaçou-lhe o pescoço e o beijou mais uma vez, olhando fundo dentro dos olhos azuis.

- Hyoga, até quando você acha que nossa paixão vai durar? – perguntou afastando os lábios e recebendo um sorriso sedutor do esposo.

- Que pergunta, Shun, pra sempre, claro! – afagou-lhe o rosto.

- E pensar que ficaríamos juntos apenas por um verão... – disse o mais jovem e dedilhou os lábios carnudos do loiro que mordicou-lhe dos dedos.

- Então que seja um verão eterno e extremamente quente... – tomou-lhe os lábios e o derrubou na areia, cobrindo-lhe o corpo com o seu e afastando os cabelos molhados do rosto do amado.

- Um verão... de eterna paixão... – murmurou Shun enquanto recebia os beijos cálidos do loiro em seu pescoço. Hyoga ergueu o rosto para mirar com adoração a face corada do amado e ter mais uma vez a certeza de que aquele verão seria por toda a vida, mesmo no outono como agora, mesmo no mais congelante inverno.

"Sim, um verão de uma paixão eterna e o viveremos até que a neve cubra a mais quente areia do deserto..."

*******

_**Notas do epilogo:**__ Espero que tenham gostado desse epílogo feito só pra dar mais saudades dessa fic. Foi delicioso escrevê-la e saiba que cada review deixada, ajudou e muito._

_Ah, o encontro do Ikki e o Shaka foi um singelo presentinho para __**Julyana Apony**__ – July querida, sei que foi rapidinho e nem teve romance nem nada, mas espero que tenha gostado._

_E sim, eu sacaneio o Aiolia, gente! Mas dessa vez não foi intencional, tadinho do leão, mas ele e aquele priminho gostoso em Monte Carlo... sei não, viu! Tudo pode acontecer! Hehehehehe._

_Aos interessados, postei fic nova chamada __**Sansara – Amor de maldição**__ que contará com esses dois casais também. É uma temática diferente, mas estou gostando bastante de escreve._

_**Título**__: Felizes para sempre_

_Acho que o título já diz tudo, não é?_

_Beijos de coração!_

_Sion Neblina_

Finalizada em 27/04/2010


End file.
